Una Esperanza Pura
by vere31
Summary: eh vuelto... lo siento... pero aqui les traigo el ultimo capitulo de esta historia espero que les guste... -chicos Sora y yo tenemos algo que decirles - dijo Matt viendo a sus amigos... que sera lo que tendra que decirles... entren y vean...
1. Preparandose para un Viaje muy Divertido

Preparándose para un Día de Campo

Cuando los niños elegidos de la segunda generación de digimon, habían derrotado todas las fuerzas malignas y en los dos mundos reinaba la paz.

Bueno eso fue una breve explicación de cómo de cómo habían terminado los niños elegidos.

Ahora si empieza la historia:

Después de un año cuando ya todos hacían su vida de una forma normal, Tai, Matt y Sora tenían 15 años, Joe en cambio tenia 16 años, Izzi y Mimi tienen 14, por lo tanto Tk, Kari, Ken y Davis tenían 12 años, Cody tiene 11 por lo tanto Yolei tiene 13 años.

Faltaban ya pocos días para que terminara el año. El día jueves había transcurrido de una forma normal, ya q el día sábado habían quedado todos de ir a un día de campo a una hacienda q tiene la familia Tachikawa en las afueras de Odaiba.

Bueno llego el día sábado y habían quedado de reunirse en la casa de Tai a eso de las 5:30 de la mañana.

Tk se levanto algo adormitado todavía y se metió a la regadera

Mientras tanto su hermano ya estaba arreglando sus cosas para irse. Cabe mencionar q Matt no vive en la misma casa q su hermano menor. Y el era el encargado de irlo a traer.

Sora mientras se daba prisa ya q su novio iba a pasar por ella ya le había agarrado la tarde.

En la casa de Tai y Kari se ven muy pero muy atrasados

Porque como siempre Tai se había despertado tarde y Kari le decía:

Kari: Ya ves te dije q te durmieras temprano y mira la hora q es

Tai: ya tranquilízate además ni ha venido nadie, te aseguro q solo tu andas despierta.

Kari: claro q no y apresúrate, levántate de la cama ya y vete a bañar-

Tai: bueno pero solo dame 5 minutitos más

Kari: q 5 minutos mas ni q nada, te levantas yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Tai se levanta de un brinco y con ese mismo entra al baño asustado y a la vez sorprendido de lo tan alto q puede gritar su hermana.

Tai: esa Kari ¡ Parece Vieja!

Mientras tanto Yolei se apresuraba en su casa

Yolei: mamá no has visto mis zapatos  
Mama de Yolei: no hija

La mama de Yolei la mira y le dice:

Mama de Yolei: hija ya los cargas puestos jajaja no pierdes la cabeza solo porque la cargas pegada al cuello

Yolei: si, es cierto por eso decía q ya los había visto

Habían quedado a las 5:30 y eran las 5:00 cuando el primero en llegar es quien creen:

Ding Dong

Kari: Yo abro

Tai: por supuesto, q yo todavía me estoy vistiendo

Kari abriendo la puerta le decía a Tai – Pues apresúrate

Davis: Ho….la Kari bue…nos días

Kari: ah hola Davis entra

Davis: q no ha venido nadie más

Kari: no solo tu y mi hermano q todavía se esta vistiendo

Davis: ya ves yo si vine temprano no como Tk

Kari: ya deja de hablar de el y mejor cállate

Davis: esta bien (no se porque lo defiende tanto)

Kari: (porque siempre habla mal de el)

Tai: ahhh hola Davis q haces aquí tan temprano

Davis: pues quedamos a las 5:00

Tai: claro q no, recuerda q quedamos a las 5:30

Kari: Tai ven ayudarme. Le grita Kari desde la cocina

Mientras tanto Tk se arreglaba y todavía no estaba listo

Ding Dong

Sra. Takaishi: Hola Matt pasa adelante ¿Cómo estas?

Matt: bien, no sabes si Tk ya esta listo  
Sra. Takaishi: no se, ahh mira ahí viene

Matt: xq todavía no estas listo! Ya es tarde!

Tk: sabes, mejor xq no te vas, yo llego, además todavía tienes q pasar por sora

Matt: esta bien, pero te das prisa

Tk: si claro, no te preocupes

Ya eran las 5:15 empezaban a llegar los demás a la casa de los Kamiya

Yolei, Cody y Ken llegaron juntos

Izzi y Joe llegaron un poco después

Después llego Mimi, lo cual sorprendió a los demás xq siempre es la ultima en llegar.

Mimi: ya se ya se - llegas tarde! – en forma burlona

Izzi: pues lo más raro es q no eres la última

Tai: deberíamos de pensar bien. Mimi siempre es la ultima y hoy no vaya ser q llueva

Mimi: pues claro q no va llover, para q te lo sepas hoy si sentí el despertador.

Joe: Tú siempre lo sientes, pero siempre lo apagas.

Mimi: Claro q no

Joe: claro q si

Luego sonó de nuevo el timbre y Kari dice:

Kari: yo abro

Kari abre la puerta y cuando vio quien era se desilusiono

Matt y Sora: Hola Kari!

Kari: ahhh Hola – un tanto desilusionada

Matt: pero q ánimos, gracias

Kari: disculpa pasen

Matt y Sora: Hola!

Todos: Hola!

Kari: Matt creí q ibas a pasar por Tk

Matt: si, pero cuando llegue todavía no estaba listo y yo tenia q pasar por sora

Kari: no estaba listo, pero si el es puntual

Mimi: claro y porque no lo esperaste

Matt: xq no quería y q

Mimi: q grosero eres

Matt: a pues entonces lo hubieras ido a traer tu

Tai: ya dejen de pelear

Matt: tu mandas!

Joe: ya ustedes como siempre, Tk ya vendrá además es la primera vez q se retrasa

Davis: pero sino viene a las 6:00 se queda

Kari: Claro q no!

Davis: pues si, por impuntual

Kari: entonces yo me quedo a esperarlo

Davis: esta bien tienes razón hay q esperarlo

Tai: (si como no todo es q diga Kari y el tonto de Davis lo hace)

Matt: lo llamaré

Mimi: no te preocupes yo lo llamó

Kari: no, yo lo llamo ahorita de la casa

Izzi: sea quien sea llámenlo ya

La primera en marcar es Kari y Tk no le contesto

Kari: no contesta

Mimi: de seguro ya viene

Mimi lo llama y Tk contesta

Tk: Alo!

Mimi: Tk donde estas ya solo tu faltas

Tk: tranquila ya voy

Mimi: x donde!

Tk: q ya voy hombre!

Mimi: me corto el desgraciado, tan grosero q es. Ahhhhhh se me olvidaba hermano de quien es

Matt: ya vas a empezar, pues si se parece a mi x eso es guapo

Kari: no se parece a ti, el es mas lindo

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Kari en especial Tai y Davis

Kari: ee…sss más lindo como amigo – un poco sonrojada

Ken: xq no empezamos a bajar las cosas

Yolei: si, así no se nos hace mas tarde

Empezaron a bajar las cosas, cuando Mimi iba bajando como siempre iba distraída y…

CRASSHHHHHHH

Auch dijeron los 2

Disculpa dice la otra persona

Mimi: Tk!, al fin llego el señorito

Tk: si!, ya era hora q tu esperaras a alguien siempre te esperamos a ti

Mimi: ash, q odioso eres

Tk: q raro q ya estés aquí, yo creí q todavía faltabas tu

Mimi: pues ya ves yo vine antes q tú ahora

Kari: Tk! Ya viniste

Mimi: (pues lo esta viendo, xq hace preguntas tan tontas)

Tk: Kari te ayudo

Si xfavor Kari algo sonrojada

Todos empiezan a subir las cosas a la camioneta y se van  
Continuara….

Matt: espera espera, xq Kari dice tanto CLARO CLARO, q le hace propaganda a claro o q

Vere31: no lo se lo hice inconcientemente…

Bueno espero q les halla gustado xfa déjenme comentarios, criticas o algo para mejorarlo si esta mal.


	2. Camino hacia el Dia de Campo

Aca les dejo el capitulo dos espero q les guste les informo q de una vez voy a subir casi q 10 capi como les comente este fic ya lo tenia en otra pagina solo q no habia podido actualizar porq aveces no me dejaba entrar... bien hoy si a la historia! siempre solo los distraigo con mi blablablabla jajaa

* * *

Iban aun en la camioneta como el camino era algo largo entonces comienzan a hablar

- ¿Tk porque te tardaste - le pregunto su hermano quien llevaba abrazada a Sora -

- lo que pasa es que me quede dormido - respondio el rubio quien iba viendo el camino por la ventana -

- que raro en ti - dijo la ex portadora de la pureza -

- pues claro que no, lo que si me sorprende es que tu hayas llegado temprano - un poco sarcástico le replico el rubiecito -

- ¡para que te lo sepas que yo soy PUNTUAL! -

- ¡jajajajajaja y ja! - rieron todos al mismo tiempo -

- ¿de que se ríen? - Con una venita en su frente -

- de nada, solo de los CHISTES que cuentas – le dijo Tk de forma burlona –

- ¡Que ODIOSO ERES! - Casi gritándole -

- ya dejen de pelear o terminaran casados - hablo la chica de los lentes -

- ¿Como? - dijo Kari Un poco triste – Claro que no - de forma celosa -

- Kari quiere a Tk - ahora todos le gritaron a la chica celosa provocando un sonrojo en ambos -

- No es cierto - un Davis molestísimo y mirando con rabia a Tk -

- Davis quiere a Kari – volvieron a gritar todos sonrojando a Davis y molestando a Kari pues le gustaba lo anterior dicho-

Como nadie dijo nada por Davis solo se escucharon grillitos cantando

- nadie quiere a Davis - el rubio menor de forma burlona provocando enojo en Davis –

- da esos 5 enano - dijo Matt a su hermano -

- HI – 5 - chocando la mano con su hermano -

- y dicen que yo soy la niña mimada – Mimi de forma sarcástica - ¿y quien mira HI – 5 todavía? – mirando a Tk

- para que te le sepas que soy un niño inocente – poniendo cara de angelito y de forma anime le aparece una aureola en la cabeza – eso fue exagerado jajaja bueno me gusto- No como otras – mirando a mimi

- ¿que me tratas de decir - viendolo seriamente -

- ya dejen de pelear - un Izzi ya fastidiado -

Había pasado ya casi una hora cuando:

- miren ya llegamos - grito Joe porque ya estaba cansado por el viaje -

- por fin ya me había aburrido - Tai quien sacaba la cabeza como perrito -

- ay si que cansado es el viaje... Mimi que lejos queda tu hacienda - la Sora estirandose -

- lo que pasa es que esta en uno de los mejores lugares - haciendose la importante la Tachikawa -

- bueno llegamos, ¿a que hora los vengo a traer mañana? - terminandose de parquear -

- a pues, ¿a q hora chicos? - les grito Izzi quien ya se pocia en pie -

- a las 7:00 PM - gritaron todos al unisono -

- bueno ya escucho a las 7:00 de la noche - Izzi vio al chofer antes de bajar -

- esta bien a las 7 los vengo a traer - volteo a verlos el chifer -

- ¡no tan tarde yo tengo que estudiar! - el pobre de Joe desesperado -

- ahhhhhh sáquenlo buuuu devuélvanlo - empezaron a molestarlo todos -

- Joe por eso te mereces ¡BOLITA! - lo vio Matt con cara maliciosa -

Todos le hacen bolita a Joe

- no no no no no no - se defendia el pobre mientras todos se le tiraban encima -

Ya que le habían hecho bolita al pobre de Joe empezaron a bajar las cosas.

- Tk me pasas eso - dijo Davis mientras hacia malabares para llevar unas cosas -

- Izzi - arrogante -

- Izzi allí viene - señalo al chico con la vista -

- Y si no quiero que - burlandose -

- tu como siempre – mostrándole el puño – le voy a decir a Kari que no me quieres ayudar - y se le cayeron todas las cosas -

- Mira como tiemblo – moviendo las manos – si ni a mi mama le hago caso ya le voy hacer caso a ella -

- ya apresúrense - les dijo Matt quien pasaba con su maleta -

- ¿Cuñadito me ayudas? - le pidio la novia de Matt -

Tk con una gran sonrisa y cara de angelito – Por supuesto – mirando a Davis con cara de Eres un tarado

Bajaron todas las cosas y empezaron a instalarse ya después de un rato

- saben que deberíamos de hacer - se sento Tai en el sofa -

- ¿Que? - lo vio curioso Cody

- ¡DESAYUNAR! – con cara de desesperado

- si, yo ya tengo hambre - Dijo Ken sobandose el estomago -

- bueno comamos - abrazo a su chico

Se sentaron a comer

- esto esta riquísimo - saboreando su comida -

Cody le dice a Jolei – asae a sasa asae a sasa -

- ¿que? ¡no te entiendo! - le grito su amiga

Cody después de atragantarse – que me pases la salsa hombre –

- pues habla bien - riendo

Siguieron comiendo

- ¿Mimi no vas a comer? - Sora la vio preocupada

- yo no tengo mucha hambre - le respondio ella con una sonrisa

- ¡ANOREXICA! - la empezo a molestar Tk

- yo no soy ANOREXICA – con una mirada fulminante que intimido al rubio menor – solo que no tengo hambre -

- si como no – con una risita de burla

- ya van a empezar otra vez - Tai quien tambien se estaba hartando de la situación

- Matt cuando menos te des cuanta –lo molesto su novia con una risita picarona – Mimi va terminar siendo tu cuñada – viendo a mimi y Tk

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! - agarrandose la cabeza el rubio

Mimi se le queda viendo enojada. Como que diciendo que tiene de malo ella para su hermano

- pu…es yo si tengo hambre – cambiando de tema el Takaishi

- toma Tk espero que te guste – se acerco Kari de lo mas sonrojada

- gracias Kari viniendo de ti de seguro esta delicioso – también sonrojado y tratando de sonrojar mas a Kari

- Ey Ey Ey dejen de verse así, sino quieres que te mate Tk – mostrándole el puño el hermano celoso de Kari

- ¡Tai! - avergonzada

- que te pasa Tai solo le estoy agradeciendo su amabilidad –viendo al sobreprotector - (aunque me gusta su forma de ser que puedo hacer)

Davis al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos le dice a Kari – Kari me pasas a mi también –

- ahí esta, agarralo tu – mostrándole donde estaba la comida

- (porque a Tkcito si le sirve) - con cara de celosa Mimi

Bueno terminaron de desayunar y se decidieron descansar mientras les bajaba la comida

Después de 30 min. ya se habían aburrido

- juguemos algo - se levanto con liderazgo Taichi -

- ¿pero que? - el chico de cabello azul

- FUTBOL – con estrellitas en sus ojos y suplicando que dijeran que si el lider de la segunda generación

- bueno, ya que - dijeron Matt y Tk

- equipos de 6 - la nerda de la computación

- también quiero jugar – Mimi quien provoco una confusión en todos ya que a ella no le gusta el futbol

- te gusta el futbol – con cara de sorprendido el chico de los googles – tan escondido que lo tenias - de forma burlona

- si, así como tu tienes escondida la BELLEZA huey- de forma sarcástica

- jajajajajaja - rio todo el grupo

Davis se acerca a ella como tratándole de intimidar y se le queda viendo muy molesto

- tranquilo Davis no le piensas hacer nada – se levanto Tk - (solo trata de tocarla imbecil y te mato) -

A Mimi le brillaron los ojos al ver la mirada de Tk desafiante hacia Davis por otro lado Kari se ponía un tanto celosa.

- ni que me fuera a dejar – se puso al brinco la castaña - (pero no me enoja si me defiendes) -

Matt aleja a Davis – ya tranquilízate -

- (me las vas a pagar niña mimada) - muy enojado Davis

Tai tratando de cambiar el tema – ya se nuevos contra viejos –

- me parece - respondio el mayor de todo el grupo

Como las chicas se tenían que cambiar. Los chicos por otro lado estaban acomodando las cosas para poder jugar

Continuará…

Hasta aquí los dejo sino se me hace eterno.

- ehhhhh voy a jugar con Kari - entro Davis muy emotivo a mi oficina -

- si como no, para empezar ni te PELA. Porque eres masoquista, ella quiere a Tk. –con risa triunfante –

- no es cierto todavía no lo ha dicho - seguia el necio -

- mejor callate y deja en paz mi Fic -

Espero que les haya gustado porfa dejen coments para si no les gusto poder mejorarlo

bye nos leemos


	3. Estrategia para el Partido

******Espero q les guste este capi! ya se dieron cuenta lo diferente q son todos en esta historia...

* * *

**

Los chicos ya estaban listos para poder empezar a jugar menos las chicas que una a una fueron saliendo

- Bueno listos – con mirada desafiante hacia la nueva generación el antiguo lider –

- pues claro, no te tengo miedo – con mirada de furia respondio Daisuke -

- pero si nadie te pregunto si tienes miedo – con risa burlona el chico de la amistad –

- jajajajaja -

Provocando en Davis una cólera que ya mero le explotaba el hígado.

Bueno las chicas ya casi todas estaban listas la primera en salir fue:

- Ya estoy lista – Sora saliendo y terminándose de acomodar los tenis –

- que bien mi amor – dándole un beso en la frente –

- querrás decir – saliendo la Inoue de la casa - preparada por que lista nunca has sido – de forma burlona provocando un enojo en Sora.

- mira quien lo dice la cerebrito – mostrándole el puño la Sora –

- pues por eso lo dice por cerebrito – la vio su cuñado Con una mano en la cabeza como diciendo sora metiste la pata pero hasta el cuello –

- bueno ya dejen eso por la paz – Taichi mostrando una banderita blanca eso igual exagerado –

- si Jolei te ganaste un punto con ese comentario, y Sora perdiste dos por el comentario de Jolei – el cerecrito de Izzi señalándola - y la observación de Tk – y viendo al mecionado –

- bueno ya - Davis tratando de llamar la atención pero como siempre nadie lo pela –

- ¿y tu que quieres? – de forma desafiante lo vio Sora – y tu Tk me las a pagar – apareciéndole unos cachos de diablito pero no por Matt.

- ¿cuanto te debo? – con cara de inocente – ahorita te hago el cheque – con ojos de € . €

- sácale algo Sora - se acerco el Kido -

- y Kari ¿porque no sale? –su admirador numero uno con cara de triste –

- ya viene – repondio la mejor amiga de la chica de cabello corto calmando a Davis – lo que pasa es que se quiere ver muy bonita para ya saben quien – mirando a Tk – pero ya le dije que eso es imposible – con cara de sorprendida –

- ¿que tratas de decir? – mirándola desafiante para defender a su hermanita –

- nada - con cara de angelito y unas alitas jajaj otra vez –

- porque no sale Kari y si le paso algo – con cara así como que de demente de nuevo el Daisuke –

- calma tus ansias - el rubio menor quien terminaba de preparar el campo -

- ya estoy lista para jugar – salio por fin a quien tanto esperaba Davis terminándose de arreglar la blusa –

- otra que dice lo mismo – se burlo de ella como hace rato con Sora - (como q la misma conversación de arriba) –

- pues la única que falta es mimi – Tk acercandose al grupo - (porq tarda tanto)

- ya estoy lista, para que no hables – saliendo de la casa – además la belleza quiere su tiempo – moviendo el cabello de un lado a otro.

- mira Jolei otra para el Club – viendo a Jolei y riéndose – ya cálmate BARBIE GIRL – cantándole la canción de Aqua a Mimi –

- y ni es tu problema además tu ni que fueras un PAPICHULO –viendolo con furia - (bueno si lo eres)

- (por su puesto que lo es) - la chica de la luz... ¿como sabe lo que mimi estaba pensando yo creo que leyó mi libreto –

-METICHE aléjate de mis cosas –

- bueno ooops... pero es cierto lo de papichulo –

- ya cállate estas igual que tu novio Davis – con risa burlona – nananana

- el no es mi novio el mío... es el de cabello rubio -

- pero si Matt anda con Sora – cara de sorprendida – baja novios – con cara de diablito –

- el no su hermanito lindo – mirando a el joven Takaishi –

- bueno ya déjame seguir con mi Fic o sino te despido – con el contrato de Kari en la mano apunto de romperlo –

- no ya no me callo -

Bueno sigamos con el Fic

- ya no peleen otra vez – Cody con cara de Plis –

- ella empezó – señalando a la Srita. Tachikawa el chico de la esperanza -

- No, fuiste tu – mirándolo con cara de molesta –

- ya juguemos – el mayor de los Kamiya - (ya no sigan peleando)

Se dividieron los equipos y empezaron a armar su táctica

- ¿Quien va de portero con nosotros? - un poco bajito Taichi para que no lo oyeran el otro equipo -

- ¡JOE! - Sora y Matt -

- ala pero porque yo – con una gotita de sudor en la frente –

- no se, bueno si se, es que tu no corres tan rápido que digamos – Ishida haciendo como anciano con bastón y todo –

- yo me quedo de defensa - abrio la boca la mas fresa de las fresas

- yo también - dijo su mejor amiga

- yo voy al medio con el cerebrito – el proximo Sr. Takenouchi señalando a Izzi –

- esta bien, y no me digas cerebrito -

- yo voy de delantero – Tai como que fuera Ibrahimovic con camisola de el y todo –

Mientras que en el equipo de los nuevos:

- Tk quédate de portero – Motomiya mientras le daba la espalda - (así yo estoy solo en el campo con Kari)

- no, por que Tk es alto, es mejor que valla hasta adelante – Kari algo sonrojada - (solito conmigo)

- es cierto - vio a Davis el Ichijoji -

- yo me quedo de portero – así como Iker Casillas con los guantes y todo igual que Tai

- Ken y yo nos quedamos atrás - abrazo rapidamente a su novio

- aay, Ken y Jolei, que vengan los corazoncitos y los mariachis. - Tk brincando al lado de los dos

- no me molestes PAPICHULO – con cara de burla –

- no me digas así – con voz de furioso – miren a BETY LA FEA – con cara de burla –

- no me digas así, si la que te lo dijo fue Mimi – señalando a la Barby Girl –

- ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos - se separo de su novia

- entonces yo voy en medio con Kari – con cara de baboso bueno asi es el pobre niño errores de la genética, y con baba en la boca que a Kari le da miedo -

- me parece buena idea – empezo a caminar el rubio hacia el medio - (pobre Kari siempre le toca el mas feo jajajaja) -

- ¿ya están listos? – les grito Taichi a los chicos de la nueva generación –

- si Taiiiiiiii... bueno quita unas dos i – rio Tk

Empiezan jugar. Matt cuando ve que su hermano va de delantero le dice a la Barby Girl perdón Mimi:

- Mimi no te despegues de mi hermano, El es tu marca – agarrandola de los hombros y sacudiéndola

- y…a su….e…lt….me.. – se safa de las manos de Matt – ¿y porque yo? -

- Tú solo hazlo – gritándole -

- Esta bien, pero después no aleguen si mete gol el PAPICHULO – empezando a caminar hacia su posición - (que bien va ser solo para mi)

- ya empezamos - le gruto Davis a su equipo

- demostrémosle a estos tipos como se juega al Futbol – acomodándose los tenis Tk

si, no te preocupes que yo estoy aquí – desde la porteria y empezó a sonar la canción de enanitos verdes y yo estoy aquí borracho y loco –

Empiezan a jugar…

Continuara…..

- porque lo dejaste que me dijera BETY LA FEA – con una cara desafiante que hasta me dio miedo –

- bu….e…no fue idea de El – (jajaja pero estuvo buena)

- bueno pero que ya no me diga así ja, sino ya no te hablo – volteándome la cara –

- vieras que pena me da – con cara de desinteresada – bueno ya déjame seguir


	4. Un partido lleno de sorpresas

**Aca esta el capi 4 Digimon no me pertenece! porq si me perteneciera Tk se hubiera quedado con mmm no se pero no estuviera solo en el final de Digimon 2 T.T en todo caso yo estuviera con el! :) bueno hoy a la historia...

* * *

**

Capítulo 4: Un Partido de FUT lleno de Sorpresas

Pido mil disculpas porque estaba revisando el Fic y no es BARBY GIRL me equivoque es BARBIE GIRL en serio hasta después me di cuenta, bueno ya disculpando por mi error entiendan errar es de ignorantes y darse cuenta de los errores es de sabios, bueno ya dejemos la poesía. Nos quedamos donde iban a empezar a jugar Mimi tiene que marcar al joven Takaishi bueno ya dejemos tanto blablabla, le agradezco a Adrit 126 que me sigue dejando riews gracias me esta ayudando mucho en el Fic. Espero que les guste este capitulo jajaja.. Una ultima cosa en este Fic voy a parecer cronista de Futbol jajaja…

Empiezan a jugar los primeros en sacar son el equipos de los viejos…

La tiene Tai, se la pasa a Matt, Davis se barre se la pasa a Ken, este hace un pase largo, donde esta Tk el la toma y se dirige hacia la portería contraria cuando aparece su marca…

- Barbie Girl dame permiso – de lo mas educado – voy a pasar –

- si, como no – de forma irónica – y no me digas así, Papichulo – de forma burlona

- a vaya, sigues con lo de papichulo – cara de enojado – va pues, te voy hablar en tu idioma –

- ¿que dices? -

- Linda dame permiso plis, ósea tengo que ir anotar un gol y se me hace tarde – parecía uno de los de rebelde –

- yo no hablo así – con una venita en la frente –

Tk hace una finta como que va tirar, y engaña a Mimi y se la pasa a Kari ella va y tira . Gol de Kamiya lo celebran en grande, este es un gol que lo gritan toda la segunda generación, un gol dorado un gol santo, eso fue exagerado pero bueno no estaba en mis días lucidos.

Los nuevos se ponen a celebrar de una forma muy graciosa, Tk camina hacia Kari se inca para que ella le ponga el botín en la pierna y el empieza a limpiar el botín con su camisola…. Provocando risa en todos y le dice:

- bien Kari – levantándose Tk –

Kari se pone roja y lo abraza – gracias, fue muy buen pase – hablándole en el oído –

- no tu metiste un gran gol – también aun abrazándola –

Davis llega rápido y los separa – hey hey hey ya déjala Tk – el también la quería abrazar pero Kari corrió hacia Jolei para festejar – (xq a mi no me quiso abrazar) -

Por otro lado en le equipo de los viejos:

- Mimi que paso, porque no lo marcaste bien – el joven Ishida caminando hacia Mimi –

- no me regañes, yo te dije que no podía – viendo a Kari muy molesta por como abrazo a su Tk –

- ya basta vamos a jugar bien – caminando con la bola hacia el medio campo el lider del equipo que va perdiendo –

Los viejos la vuelven a sacar, después de eso casi como unos 20 min. la bola sale y entra del campo ya q se estaban marcando muy bien los dos equipos…

Bueno en un saque de banda que es para el equipo de los viejos…

Tai se la pasa a Sora, llega Kari y la marca, Sora se la pasa a Matt, y ahora llega Davis a marcarlo, este hace una finta y se la pasa a Tai, el mismo tira y Cody lo detiene y la bola rebota hacia el frente, pero no contaban que venia la BARBIE GIRL , iba corriendo y sin darse cuenta le topa en la cabeza – AUCH – es lo único que dice y con ese mismo golpe la me te en el marco de Cody sin que el pueda hacer nada… y GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL

- rayos – dijo el portero - (por estar borracho y loco en el juego)

- no puede ser no vimos a la Barbie Girl – agarrandose la cabeza la defensa –

- ya, no se enojen – mirando a Jolei el Takaishi –

- fue tu CULPA Tk – gritándole en la cara al rubio –

- ¿porque culpa de El? – la chaparra viendo a Davis muy molesta –

- ahhhhh, no lo defiendas tanto – mirando a Tk muy molesto por como Kari lo defiende –

En el equipo de los viejos

- bien Mimi – el Taichi corriendo hacia donde esta ella –

Mimi va corriendo hacia el medio campo de nuevo, Sora quería celebrar con ella, Mimi seguía corriendo Sora se tira y mimi solo se quito y Sora pasa de largo llevándose de corbata al pobre de Matt, Mimi solo voltea a ver y se empieza a reír….

- Mimi – con cara de perrito regañado – ¿porque te quitaste? –

- ooops, sorry – con una mano en la boca y riéndose

- si, como no – Matt ayudando a levantar a Sora –

Todos al ver eso se empiezan a reír

- ya cállense – toda histerica gritándole a todos –

- ya discúlpame Sora – dándole la mano – no te VI –

- no te vi, será – recibiendo la mano de Mimi – ni q fuera como Cody –

- jajajajajaja - las dos amigas

En el medio campo ya estaba el equipo de los nuevos para sacarla de nuevo…

- ya están listos – Ken mirando hacia el área de los viejos –

- siiiiiiiiiiiiii - grito Kamiya

Tk la mueve se la pasa a Ken, El se la pasa a Davis, el mismo se la pasa a Kari, ella la pierde

- nooooooooooo -

- no te duermas - de forma burlona el Ishida – jajajaja –

Matt se la pasa a Sora (cabe mencionar que a Sora todavía le duele el cuentazo que se dio por Mimi), Jolei se atraviesa y se la quita, luego se la pasa a Ken nuevamente, Este la vuelve a elevar hacia donde esta Tk, el joven Takaishi va corriendo la bola y Mimi también ninguno de los dos se dan cuenta y

CRASHHHHHH

Mimi cae encima de Tk, ya que este, se movió antes de caer para que ella no cayera abajo así no la lastimaba, cuando cayeron Tk se lastimo el tobillo….

- están bien – todos corriendo hacia ellos bueno ya saben quien no –

- Mimi quítate pesas – decía aun en el suelo –

- ni tanto, que no estoy GORDA – mirándolo muy molesta –

Tk ayuda a levantarse a Mimi pero los dos están sonrojados

- pero estas bien – viéndola –

En eso llega Matt

- ¿están bien? – viéndolos muy preocupado –

Si dicen los dos

Tk donde intenta caminar se queja de su tobillo…

- ¿q te paso? - viendolo muy preocupado

- no es nada – moviendo la mano –

- si te lastimaste – con cara de preocupada –

Ya habían jugado como 45 min. y decidieron que mejor ya no porque Tk se había lastimado

- bueno descansemos – gritándole a todos el Taichi –

- no, sigamos jugando – viendo a Tai y seguia insistiendo el menor de los Takaishi –

- no, porque estas lastimado – Kari quien se acercoa el casi regañándolo –

- que no, que estoy bien hombre – muy furioso ya que a el no le gusta que se preocupen por su culpa –

- bueno descansemos entonces – caminando para sentarse en la sombra el cerebro del grupo –

- bueno, ya que – con cara de desilusionado –

- aunque te enojes - le revolvio el cabello a su hermanito

- esta bien – caminado hacia donde estaba Mimi – ¿en serio estas bien? -

- Si, ¿pero tu si te lastimaste? – viéndole el tobillo –

- no es nada, no te preocupes estaré bien – con una gran sonrisa –

- después de tanto pelearse ahora están ¡preocupados! - Sora con una gesto de sorpresa

- ¿que quieres decir? – la chica de la luz viendo a Sora y con cara de molesta –

Jolei se ríe de Kari – ¿estas celosa? –

- por supuesto que no – volteando la mirada –

- si, como no – ahora era la mayor de forma burlona –

- pues no es cierto, EL puede hacer lo que quiera – con un poco de dificultad -(pues si estoy muy celosa no me gusta como se esta llevando con Mimi)-

- ¿aunque te enojes? – viendo a Kari con cara de inocente seguia molestandola la chica de las gafas –

- que no estoy enojada – gritándole y yéndose de ahí –

Se sentaron y descansaron

- Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo sino se vuelve telenovela jajajajaja y pues – interrumpida –

- eso me gusta, de q Mimi caiga encima de ese, así Kari se enoja con El – Motomiya disque pensando, bueno eso dice el –

- ya vas a empezar - con venita en la frente –

- ¿porque no pusiste de que Kari cayera encima de mi? – con tristeza –

- no porque ella me pago para que no lo hiciera – con cara de burla y recordando el momento –

Flash Black

- ya te dije que tienes que caer encima de Davis – indicándole la escena a Kari

- no quiero – con cara de enojada – ¿y porque?

- es que Davis me pago para que hiciera esa escena – mostrando el dinero de Davis –

- te doy el doble, pero no hago esa parte – sacando su chequera –

- va esta bien – recibiendo el cheque por $200.00 miserables, ya que Davis me había dado solo 100

- trato hecho – dándonos la mano para sellar el trato –

Fin Flash Black

- eso no es cierto – muy desilusionado –

- yo no miento y ya déjame seguir con mi historia – mostrándole el puño

- no te creo – seguía el necio

- claro que si – ay ya estoy igual que Kari con claro claro, bueno ya aquí la dejo jajaja

Espero que les haya gustado !ja! siempre es lo mismo ahora es el tonto de Davis quien viene a reclamarme que culpa tengo que su noviecita no lo !quiera jajajaja! eso es lo que quisiera pero lamentablemente no es asi jajaja


	5. La BENDITA limonada

**Aca esta la conti hay no voy escribir tanto en todos los capis... bien mejor a la historia!

* * *

**

Capítulo 5: La "BENDITA" Limonada

Bueno nos quedamos donde habían decido descansar ya q como el Papichulo de Tk jajajaja se había lastimado y si seguían jugando se podía poner peor, como ya era casi el medio día y Tai como es un poco tragón ya estaba con hambre, y los demás se encontraban en la misma situación, por eso decidieron almorzar:

Tai: ya tengo hambre – dijo sobandoce el estomago - ¿q vamos almorzar?

Jolei: tu solo piensas en almorzar- dijo de una forma burlona –

Tai: no, también pienso en el DESAYUNO Y LA CENA – dijo de una forma pensativa –

Todos: jajajajajajaja

Jolei: pero es comer o no – de forma molesta, ya q Tai solo en comer pensaba –

Tai: tu dijiste almorzar – mirándola desafiante – Betty la Fea – burlándose de ella –

Jolei: q me dijiste – con una venita en la frente – Mírense a Bratt Pitt – Burlándose

Tai: ah te burlas – levantándose de su asiento –

Joe: ya dejen de pelear

Tai y Jolei: a ti q te importa

Joe: lo siento - se volvió a sentar –

Matt: cálmense – viendo a los dos – y ami ni se les ocurra gritarme – mostrando el puño –

Sora: bueno, si es cierto ya tengo hambre – viendo a Jolei -

Kari: pero q vamos a comer – dijo viendo a Sora

Mimi: pues yo tengo para hacer carne asada – dirigiéndose hacia Sora –

Tai: Carne Asada – mmm..., con baba en la boca –

Sora: bueno me parece bien – viendo con miedo a Tai –

Las chicas se van a la cocina…

Continuara…..

De inmediato…. Jajaja pensaron q aquí lo iba a dejar

Entraron a la cocina y lo primero q dijo Mimi fue:

Mimi: pero yo no puedo cocinar – viendo a las demás chicas –

Jolei: Mimi, si quieres has tu la limonada – dirigiéndose hacia ella –

Kari: si, buena idea –(sino nos arruina la comida jajajaja)

Jolei: pero no es justo q solo nosotras cocinemos – (si, y ellos solo van a comer)

Sora: es cierto los chicos también tienen q ayudar – empezando a sacar las cosas del refrigerador –

Kari: Sora, llama a Matt el también puede cocinar – ayudando a poner las cosas en la mesa –

Sora: es cierto – caminando hacia la puerta –

Sora va a llamar a Matt

Matt: q pasa – dándole un beso a Sora –

Sora: nos ayudas a cocinar – agarrandolo del brazo –

Matt: claro, pero q van hacer – entrando a la cocina –

Sora: Carne – mostrándole la comida a cocinar –

Mimi después de escuchar todo por fin hablo

Mimi: y solo yo, pero yo no puedo – viendo las cosas para hacer la limonada –

En eso iba entrando Tk a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua

Matt: q te ayude Tk – viendo al chaparro –

Tk: a quien – tomándose el agua –

Sora: a Mimi – viéndolo –

Tk en eso escupe toda el agua

Mimi: ay – secándose un poco la mano ya q le llego unas gotas -

Tk: a q – secándose un poco la playera –

Jolei: hacer la limonada – dándole el pichel y las cosas para hacerla –

Mimi: con ese odioso no – viendo molesta a Tk – (pero me encanta estar cerca de el, golpeándose , pero ya sabes q no le gustas)

Tk: y quien dijo q te iba ayudar – dándose la vuelta –

Jolie: ya dejen de pelear – con una venita en la frente –  
Sora: Mimi lo haces y Tk la ayudas – regañándolos –

Mimi y Tk: esta bien – cada quien viendo para el lado contrario –

Tk: no te enojes Dora – riéndose –

Sora: como q Dora – viéndolo algo intrigada –

Tk: si, Dora la Explorado – riéndose – jajajajaja – pero a carcajadas –

Sora: yo no soy Dora la Exploradora – pegándole en el brazo –

Tk: como esta tu amigo – viéndola y riéndose –

Sora: q amigo – todavía enojada –

Tk: el mapa – riéndose – soy el mapa soy el mapa soy el mapa – cantándole la canción del mapa. Se preguntaran porque me la se no vallan a pensar q lo miro es q mi primita lo mira y se me quedo

Sora: ya cállate – todavía más enojada y jalándole la oreja Tk –

Mimi: hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – sacándole la lengua y burlándose de Tk –

Tk: no te burles – sacándose de la mano de Sora – Barbie Girl – viéndola y riéndose –

Mimi: no me digas así – muy enojada – Papichulo

Tk: no me digas así

Mimi: tú ni me molestes

Sora: ya dejen de pelear – jalándole la oreja de nuevo a Tk y regañando a Mimi – y hacen la limonada en este mismo momento

Iban a hacer la Famosa limonada

Tk: por tu culpa me regañaron – en voz baja

Mimi: no, fue tu culpa – viéndolo a los ojos – (q lindos ojos tiene)

Sora: siguen peleando – viéndolos con cara de enojada –

Tk y Mimi: no, no mira

Los dos se dieron la mano, pero en cuanto Dora ah perdón Sora jajaja, deja de verlos se sueltan

Mimi: ash, suéltame – empujando la mano de Tk –

Tk: pues tú me agarraste – limpiándose la mano –

Kari, Matt, Sora y Jolei estaba haciendo la carne

Por otro lado Tk estaba sacando el jugo de los limones y Mimi endulzaba el agua para la "Bendita" limonada

Izzi, Tai, Ken y Cody estaban colocando la mesa en el jardín

Davis y Joe recogían las cosas del campo

Como Tk y Mimi seguían peleando

Tk: dámela yo lo voy a mover – jaloneando una paleta con Mimi –

Mimi: no, yo lo voy hacer – jalando ella también –

Como estaban va de jalarla, los dos sin darse cuenta votaron la limonada q ya casi estaba terminada

Sora: quien Fue? – enojadísima –

Tk y Mimi se señalaron el uno al otro

Tk: fue su culpa – viendo a Mimi –

Mimi: no seas mentiroso – viéndolo furiosa –

Tk: q te pasa, yo no miento – con mirada desafiante –

Sora: ya apresúrense y vuelvan hacerla – dándose la vuelta –

Tk y Mimi: si, Sora – bajando la cabeza –

Empezaron hacer la limonada otra vez:

Mimi: me caes gordo – viéndolo enojada –

Tk: pues eres correspondida – con mirada desafiante –

Kari: ya dejen de pelear – dirigiéndose a ellos –

Tk: si, ella empieza – señalando a Mimi –

Mimi: no seas infantil – volteando la cara – Dándole queja a Kari

Tk: no soy infantil – enojado – y no le estoy dando queja a Kari solo le estoy comentando – de forma burlona –

Entonces Kari se regreso a ayudar a los demás hacer la carne y por fin Tk y Mimi siguieron haciendo la limonada sin mayor inconveniente  
Matt, Sora, Kari y Jolei ya habían terminado la comida solo faltaba la Famosa limonada

Matt: ya terminaron ustedes – dirigiéndose hacia Mimi y Tk –

Mimi: ya casi – terminando de mover la limonada –

Tk: espera un rato – poniendo hielo en los vasos –

Matt, Sora, Kari y Jolei empezaron a pasar las cosas a la mesa q estaba en el jardín

Tk: apúrate, Barbie Girl

Mimi: xq, Tu lo dices Papichulo – burlándose –

Tk: ya vas a empezar – viéndola enojado -.

Mimi: pero el q empezó fuiste Tu – viéndolo también – ya esta listo

Tk: haber te ayudo a llevarlo – agarrando el pichel rozando la mano de Mimi provocando sonrojo en ella –

Mimi: ah, n…o sa...bi...a q eras caballeroso – cambiando de tema para q Tk no notara su nerviosismo –

Tk: para q lo veas – caminando hacia la puerta, sin darse cuenta del sonrojo de Mimi –

Matt: ya vienen peleando otra vez – viendo la forma en q venían los dos –

Tk y Mimi: No! – al mismo tiempo –

Sora: al fin terminaron – viendo por fin la limonada terminada -

Tai: pues, q estaban haciendo – con una mano en la cabeza –

Kari: la limonada – terminando de pasar los platos –

Tai: y se tardaron tanto para eso – viendo la limonada –

Jolei: como seguían peleando lo votaron – con desilusión en lo ultimo –

Tai: q? seguían peleando – viéndolos con el ceño fruncido –

Tk: si ella empieza – volteando la cara para otro lado –

Mimi: claro q no, yo no soy grosera – volteando también la cara –

Ken: ya dejen de pelear, y xfa ya no les digan nada – con manos de suplica –

Tk: tu mejor cállate Armando Mendoza – riéndose –

Ken: xq me dijiste así – viéndolo enojado –

Matt: xq más va ser, q por Betty la Fea – señalando a Jolei –

Ken: ah ya entiendo – sobandose la cabeza – tienes razón –

Jolei: Keeeeeeeeeeeen – gritándole – yo no soy Betty la Fea

Todos: jajjajajajajajaja

Joe: bueno, vamos a comer – viéndolos con cara de perrito –

Tk: como tu digas Indina Joe perdón Jones – de forma burlona –

Joe: ahora soy Indiana Joe – molesto –

Todos otra vez: jajajajajjaja

Se dirigieron hacia la mesa para sentarse a comer…..

Ken: Ey soy Armando Mendoza – pensativo –

Vere31: si, como Jolei es Betty la Fea entonces tu eres Armando Mendoza – riéndome – entonces eres familiar mío yo también soy Mendoza jajajajaj

Ken: mucho gusto – dándome la mano – algún día llego a tu casa

Vere31: pero q vengan todos menos Davis – con cara de Plis – ese me cae gordo

Jolei: con quien hablas Ken

Armando a no Ken: con nadie

Joe: y xq yo soy Indiana Joe – pensativo –

Vere31: eso reclamare a Tk el fue el de la idea – sacando a Joe de mi oficina –

Bueno aquí los dejo espero les halla gustado

Les gusto? ojala q si bien a ca esta la conti ahora Ken y Joe a la que tiene con entrar a la oficina no entiendo!

Bueno espero les halla gustado mucho este capitulo, me esforcé en hacerlo bueno gracias hay me dejan rews plis, ay ya estoy igual q Mimi

En eso q entra la Barbie Girl

Mimi: Yo no soy fresa – mostrándome el puño –

Vere31: nadie dijo q eras Fresa – (si como no) – y deja mi Historia

Mimi: bueno esta bien – yéndose de mi oficina -


	6. Un Almuerzo Violento

Capítulo 6: Un Almuerzo Violento

Nos quedamos en donde se iban a sentar a comer y querían comer sin ningún inconveniente

- bueno, empecemos a comer – menciono Ken viendo a los demás

- si, ya tengo hambre – agarrandose el estomago el hambriento de Cody

- espero q hoy si hables bien – riéndose de El la chica de los lentes

- no vayan a poner a Tk y Mimi juntos – los volteo a ver una algo molesto Izzi

- bueno hagamos lo que dice el Bill Gates – de nuevo Tk riéndose de Izzi

- no me digas así PAPICHULO – riéndose

- a vaya, tu también – mirando a Izzi – esto es un complot contra mi – poniéndose a la defensiva

- ya, ya, ya sentémonos a comer – Joe viendo a Izzi

Empezaron a sentarse sin darse cuenta Tk y Mimi quedaron en frente, pero no pensaron q eso iba ser problema.

- bueno a COMER – dijo gritando Sora quien dio el banderazo de salida para que empezaran a comer

- me pasas un plato Plis, Dora – el cuñadito mas guapo de todos burlándose de Sora –

- y dicen que yo soy la Fresa – viendo a Tk – levántate haragán – con cara de burla

- no te lo pedí a ti – viéndola enojado – Barbie Girl

- ya, ya, ya – Sora viéndolos - ¿y tu que quieres Mimi? – dándole un plato –

- si, que es lo que quiere la nena, que va pedir la princesa, que se le antoja a la Reina que quiere la NIÑA FRESAAAA – cantonéele y riéndose volviendola a molestar

- jajajajajajaja - rieron todos

- te odio – viendo hacia otro lado – (pero me gusto)

- lo hice con la mejor intención – con cara de angelito

- ya ustedes – levantándose de su asiento – si siguen peleando nos vamos

- no ya no - contestaron los dos a un Tai muy molesto

Tk se le queda viendo a Mimi haciéndole burla y con ojos de furia como diciéndole es tu culpa. De igual manera ella que con la mirada le decía que era culpa de el.

Bueno empezaron a agarrar comida cada uno que era estilo Bufe y como siempre el primero en agarrar fue:

- mmm... Esto esta rico – comiendo como caníbal - ¿Quién lo hizo?

- Matt – señalándolo a su novio y viendo al tragón de Tai

- eres bueno – sobandose el estomago – ¿quien diría?

- si, que te pasa yo soy bueno en todo sentido – como que tiene elevada su autoestima

- jajajajaj – burlándose su hermanito – porque no le preguntamos a Sora – viéndola

- jajajajaj si preguntémosle - tambien rio sarcásticamente su mejor amigo

- ya veras Nano – viendo a Tk

- pues no te tengo miedo – viéndolo desafiante

- ¿porque Nano? – pregunto su novia algo intrigada

- si, eso que es – viendo a Matt el devorador de comida

- bueno es otro apodo de Costalito – viendo a Tk -–

- y ahora Costalito – algo intrigada la niña dueña de gatomon

- Matt, cállate – enojadísimo

- con que Nano y Costalito – burlándose ya que tenia algo mas para molestarlo – jajajajajjaja – sarcástica

- ¿no sabían de esos apodos? del Nano – agarrandose la cabeza

- pues no – viéndolo intrigado – ¿porque Nano? - seguia burlandose Tai

- es que no le gustaba le dijera Enano entonces, por eso le puse NANO

- a bueno y Costalito - vio su cuñado mientras seguia comiendo

- no se acuerdan como era de pequeño – viendo hacia arriba – se parecía a Ludo viquito -

- jajajajajajaja - rieron todos al mismo tiempo

- si es cierto – riéndose aun el antiguo lider – como no me di cuenta -

- ja ja ja – algo sarcástico el centro de la burla de todos

- esos no me los sabia – burlándose la Tachikawa

- ¿que te importa? – viendo hacia otro lado

- bueno ya dejen de pelear – viéndolos enojado por decima vez el mayor de los Kamiya

Tk y Mimi voltearon a ver hacia el lado contrario de cada uno y siguieron comiendo

- bueno insisto esto esta riquísimo –comiendo un poco más seguia insistiendo el Taichi

- si, deberías de estudiar para Chefo – viendo a Matt el tonto de Davis que solo para eso habla

Todos empezaron a reirse de lo que acababa de decir Davis claor si solo para eso abre la boca para una de sus tonterias. Después de reírse casi como 5 min.

- e…s Chef, Davis – riéndose aun y viéndolo el amor platonico del chico

- ¿y como es en mujer Davis? – sarcástico según su eterno rival

- Tk no te burles – viéndolo la chica culpable de sus enfrentamientos

- no, para nada – viéndola – yo solo pregunto para no morir ignorante – sarcástico

- para burlarte lo haces .

- esta bien – dándole un beso en la mejia ya que ella estaba a la par de el – ya no me regañes -

- s…i no te es….toy regañando – roja hasta más no poder

- por lo visto el léxico no es el fuerte de Davis – de forma burlona

- a Kari si le haces caso – celosa con la que habia tenido varios enfrentamientos Tk

- ¿a ti que te importa? – viéndola enojado – Princesa – sarcástico

- no te burles de mí – con cara de furia hasta ahora le respondio Davis – chico listo -

Después de eso siguieron comiendo

Pero Mimi se le quedaba viendo a Tk aun enojada de igual manera El

- ¿que me ves? – enojada

- si no te estoy viendo a ti, estoy viendo ese árbol y tu estas enfrente – sarcástico

Joe: siguen peleando – cara ya de cansado por la pelea –

Sora: ya basta Tk y Mimi – regañándolos –

Tk y Mimi: si Sora, discúlpanos – con la mirada hacia abajo –

Como Sora los había regañado Mimi le da una patada debajo de la mesa a Tk

- a vaya – sorprendido

Tk de igual manera le da una, pero algo suave

Seguían peleando debajo de la mesa. Cuando Davis se levanta:

- muchas gracias – levantándose al fin satisfecho

Como Tk y Mimi seguían peleando. Esta última lanzo una patada hacia Tk pero era tan fuerte que su zapato salio volando y Tk se quito pegándole al babotas de Davis

- AUUUUCH -

- ala, ala, ala – burlándose y moviendo las manos

- ¿quien fue? – una Sora enojadísima

- yo no fui – defendiéndose de inmediato la Srita. Tachikawa

- pero si nadie dijo que fuiste tu –sarcástico Tk

Continuara…. 

Hasta aquí los dejo espero que les halla gustado y voy a tratar de subir la conti mañana, ya vieron de que Davis solo para decir tonterías habla, bueno eso es irrelevante. Bueno en el próximo veremos si Sora regaña a Mimi… déjenme coments Plis gracias. Bye


	7. Confusiones

Capítulo 6: Un Almuerzo Violento

Nos quedamos en donde se iban a sentar a comer y querían comer sin ningún inconveniente

- bueno, empecemos a comer – menciono Ken viendo a los demás

- si, ya tengo hambre – agarrandose el estomago el hambriento de Cody

- espero q hoy si hables bien – riéndose de El la chica de los lentes

- no vayan a poner a Tk y Mimi juntos – los volteo a ver una algo molesto Izzi

- bueno hagamos lo que dice el Bill Gates – de nuevo Tk riéndose de Izzi

- no me digas así PAPICHULO – riéndose

- a vaya, tu también – mirando a Izzi – esto es un complot contra mi – poniéndose a la defensiva

- ya, ya, ya sentémonos a comer – Joe viendo a Izzi

Empezaron a sentarse sin darse cuenta Tk y Mimi quedaron en frente, pero no pensaron q eso iba ser problema.

- bueno a COMER – dijo gritando Sora quien dio el banderazo de salida para que empezaran a comer

- me pasas un plato Plis, Dora – el cuñadito mas guapo de todos burlándose de Sora –

- y dicen que yo soy la Fresa – viendo a Tk – levántate haragán – con cara de burla

- no te lo pedí a ti – viéndola enojado – Barbie Girl

- ya, ya, ya – Sora viéndolos - ¿y tu que quieres Mimi? – dándole un plato –

- si, que es lo que quiere la nena, que va pedir la princesa, que se le antoja a la Reina que quiere la NIÑA FRESAAAA – cantonéele y riéndose volviendola a molestar

- jajajajajajaja - rieron todos

- te odio – viendo hacia otro lado – (pero me gusto)

- lo hice con la mejor intención – con cara de angelito

- ya ustedes – levantándose de su asiento – si siguen peleando nos vamos

- no ya no - contestaron los dos a un Tai muy molesto

Tk se le queda viendo a Mimi haciéndole burla y con ojos de furia como diciéndole es tu culpa. De igual manera ella que con la mirada le decía que era culpa de el.

Bueno empezaron a agarrar comida cada uno que era estilo Bufe y como siempre el primero en agarrar fue:

- mmm... Esto esta rico – comiendo como caníbal - ¿Quién lo hizo?

- Matt – señalándolo a su novio y viendo al tragón de Tai

- eres bueno – sobandose el estomago – ¿quien diría?

- si, que te pasa yo soy bueno en todo sentido – como que tiene elevada su autoestima

- jajajajaj – burlándose su hermanito – porque no le preguntamos a Sora – viéndola

- jajajajaj si preguntémosle - tambien rio sarcásticamente su mejor amigo

- ya veras Nano – viendo a Tk

- pues no te tengo miedo – viéndolo desafiante

- ¿porque Nano? – pregunto su novia algo intrigada

- si, eso que es – viendo a Matt el devorador de comida

- bueno es otro apodo de Costalito – viendo a Tk -–

- y ahora Costalito – algo intrigada la niña dueña de gatomon

- Matt, cállate – enojadísimo

- con que Nano y Costalito – burlándose ya que tenia algo mas para molestarlo – jajajajajjaja – sarcástica

- ¿no sabían de esos apodos? del Nano – agarrandose la cabeza

- pues no – viéndolo intrigado – ¿porque Nano? - seguia burlandose Tai

- es que no le gustaba le dijera Enano entonces, por eso le puse NANO

- a bueno y Costalito - vio su cuñado mientras seguia comiendo

- no se acuerdan como era de pequeño – viendo hacia arriba – se parecía a Ludo viquito -

- jajajajajajaja - rieron todos al mismo tiempo

- si es cierto – riéndose aun el antiguo lider – como no me di cuenta -

- ja ja ja – algo sarcástico el centro de la burla de todos

- esos no me los sabia – burlándose la Tachikawa

- ¿que te importa? – viendo hacia otro lado

- bueno ya dejen de pelear – viéndolos enojado por decima vez el mayor de los Kamiya

Tk y Mimi voltearon a ver hacia el lado contrario de cada uno y siguieron comiendo

- bueno insisto esto esta riquísimo –comiendo un poco más seguia insistiendo el Taichi

- si, deberías de estudiar para Chefo – viendo a Matt el tonto de Davis que solo para eso habla

Todos empezaron a reirse de lo que acababa de decir Davis claor si solo para eso abre la boca para una de sus tonterias. Después de reírse casi como 5 min.

- e…s Chef, Davis – riéndose aun y viéndolo el amor platonico del chico

- ¿y como es en mujer Davis? – sarcástico según su eterno rival

- Tk no te burles – viéndolo la chica culpable de sus enfrentamientos

- no, para nada – viéndola – yo solo pregunto para no morir ignorante – sarcástico

- para burlarte lo haces .

- esta bien – dándole un beso en la mejia ya que ella estaba a la par de el – ya no me regañes -

- s…i no te es….toy regañando – roja hasta más no poder

- por lo visto el léxico no es el fuerte de Davis – de forma burlona

- a Kari si le haces caso – celosa con la que habia tenido varios enfrentamientos Tk

- ¿a ti que te importa? – viéndola enojado – Princesa – sarcástico

- no te burles de mí – con cara de furia hasta ahora le respondio Davis – chico listo -

Después de eso siguieron comiendo

Pero Mimi se le quedaba viendo a Tk aun enojada de igual manera El

- ¿que me ves? – enojada

- si no te estoy viendo a ti, estoy viendo ese árbol y tu estas enfrente – sarcástico

Joe: siguen peleando – cara ya de cansado por la pelea –

Sora: ya basta Tk y Mimi – regañándolos –

Tk y Mimi: si Sora, discúlpanos – con la mirada hacia abajo –

Como Sora los había regañado Mimi le da una patada debajo de la mesa a Tk

- a vaya – sorprendido

Tk de igual manera le da una, pero algo suave

Seguían peleando debajo de la mesa. Cuando Davis se levanta:

- muchas gracias – levantándose al fin satisfecho

Como Tk y Mimi seguían peleando. Esta última lanzo una patada hacia Tk pero era tan fuerte que su zapato salio volando y Tk se quito pegándole al babotas de Davis

- AUUUUCH -

- ala, ala, ala – burlándose y moviendo las manos

- ¿quien fue? – una Sora enojadísima

- yo no fui – defendiéndose de inmediato la Srita. Tachikawa

- pero si nadie dijo que fuiste tu –sarcástico Tk

Continuara…. 

Hasta aquí los dejo espero que les halla gustado y voy a tratar de subir la conti mañana, ya vieron de que Davis solo para decir tonterías habla, bueno eso es irrelevante. Bueno en el próximo veremos si Sora regaña a Mimi… déjenme coments Plis gracias. Bye


	8. Revelaciones de Kari

Capítulo 8: Revelaciones de Kari

Nos quedamos donde el Alf le quería pegar al pobre de Costalito jajaja bueno si lo alcanza.

- ahhhh Tai discúlpame – corriendo, esquivando lo que Tai le lanzará

- me las vas a pagar Costalito – tirandole una pelota

- no me digas así, Alf – mirándolo y enojado

- ya tranquilízate, Tai – gritándole Matt desde donde estaba sentado

- ¿y ahora que paso? – saliendo de la casa la dueña

- ayúdame – escondiendo detrás de ella – Tai me quiere pegar -

- no seas cobarde, ven aquí y pelea Costalito – mostrando el puño

- no porque hay una dama presente – señalando a Mimi

- si es así me voy – dando un paso –

- tú te quedas – agorándola fuerte de los brazos –

- pero suéltame – forcejeando – me lastimas -

- perdón – soltándola – ya Tai discúlpame – mirándolo

- déjalo Tai – llega corriendo Kari a donde estaban

- ¿para que me fastidia? – viendo a Kari

- fue de cariño – con una sonrisa quien seguia detrás de Mimi

- ¿si como no? – sarcástica – ¿y ahora q hizo?

- pregúntale como me dijo – viendo a Mimi

- feo, cochino algo así – viendo a Tk

- jajajajajaja – burlándose – ¿porque a Mimi no le dices nada? – señalándola

- nooooooooo, ay vas ver Barbie Girl – frunciendo el seño

- jajajaja ala, ala, ala – Viendo a Mimi mientras echaba mas leña al fuego el sizañudo de Tk

- ¿como me dijiste? - viendo a Tai – y tu no te rías costalito – viendo enojada a Tk

- jaja ¿como me dijiste? – viendo enojado a Mimi – A vaya sigues molestándome –

- ¿para que te ríes? – voltea la cara

- tan fea la Tachikawa – burlándose

- mírense a Tk – enojadísima

- pero si así se llama – ahora riéndose Tai

- ¡a ti que te importa! – viendo enojada a Tai

- ya Tai discúlpame – dándole la mano a Tai

- esta bien – recibiendo la mano Tk – pero no me digas así – apretándole la mano

- el lo promete v¿erdad Tk? – viendo a Tk y suplicandole a su hermano – pero déjalo -

- si, pero que no me diga Costalito – pidiéndole a Kari

- vaya Tai el no te dice ni tu tampoco – regañando a Tai –

- pero si yo no se lo puse – disculpándose

- ese Matius me las va pagar – apretando los puños

- regresemos con los demás – señalando a los demás

Se van a donde están los demás están sentados

- por fin dejaron de pelear – viendo a Tai y Tk el culpable de Matt

- por tu culpa – viéndolo enojado

- ¿y porque la mía? – señalándose con un dedo

- después arreglo cuentas contigo – enojado

- bueno, ya es algo tarde – viendo su reloj Mimi

- si, y ya esta oscureciendo – viendo el cielo la proxima sra. Takenouchi

- aparte ya esta haciendo frío – frotándose los brazos

- tu y tu frío exagerado – Tk burlándose de Mimi

- será mejor que nos entremos – caminando hacia la casa – aparte que vamos a cenar - de nuevo pensando solo en eso

- tu solo en tragar piensas – mirándolo enojada la Jolei

- que tu no tragues no quiere decir que los demás no lo hagan – sarcástico

- ash que grosero eres – volteando la cara

- bueno ya dejen de pelear – calmando a Tai y Jolei el mayor de todos

- si, yo también tengo hambre – sobandose el estomago Sora

- bueno, ¿que vamos a tragar? – viendo a Sora y sobandose el estomago Tk

- no se - contesto el Kamiya

- que cocine la Tachikawa, que cocine la Tachikawa – Tk cantando en forma de burla

- perdón -

- estas perdonada – sarcástico

- muy gracioso – sarcástica – yo no voy a cocinar – enojada

- si, es que cocinas rico -

- ¿en serio? – sorprendida

- si, así como Davis es inteligente – sarcástico y a la vez burlándose

- no sabes como te Odio -

- yo también te adoro – con una gran sonrisa

- bueno dejen eso por la paz – con una bandera blanca que exageración Sora quien tambien se estaba hartado de los pleitos de esos dos

- en serio va cocinar la Tachikawa – con sorpresa y señalándola el mayor de los Kamiya

- si, que cocine, que cocine - apoyando a su hermanito

- bueno encomendémonos a Dios – juntando las manos como suplica Tk

- no se burlen de Mimi – un tanto molesto salio rapido su defensor Izzi

- si, déjalos – enojada

no, nos estamos burlando – inocente como le ayuda su carita aangelito de Tk

- si como no – volteándole la cara

- bueno, vamos a preparar la cena – un tanto celosa asi que mejor intervino de inmediato

- si que ya tengo hambre - repitio la Sora

- apúrense – tronándoles los dedos el muy baboso

Todas se le quedaron viendo a Tai muy molestas en especial Jolei

- si como no – sarcástica – solo porque tu quieres – viéndolo con furia

- es que tengo mucha hambre – suplicando y atemorizado con la mirada de todas

- pues prepáratela tu – enojada y yéndose con las demás

- bueno ya dejen de pelear – jalando a Jolei la mandona de Sora – y vamos a preparar la cena -

Entraron a la casa las chicas se fueron a la cocina y los chavos se quedaron en la sala platicando un poco de varias cosas hasta que Matt le dice a Tk

- Ey costalito ¿porque peleas con la Tachikawa? – viéndolo

- no se – encogiendo los hombros – se me hace divertido – se burla

Todos rieron a carcjadas

- que mala onda eres – riéndose aun el mayor de los Kamiya

- es que me da risa como se ve enojada – con una risita como la de pulgoso

- te gusta sacarla de sus casillas – viéndolo el mayor de los chicos

- es que este no la molesta, la FASTIDIA – algo molesto pero burlándose también el admirador de Mimi

- tampoco – negando con las manos – solo es de broma -

- si como no jajajajajajajaja - rieron todos

Mientras tanto en la cocina:

- bueno ¿que preparamos? – Sora quien vio a todas

- no se, que será bueno – sobandose la cabeza – ¡ah ya se algo que le guste a Ken! -

- si como no, bu sáquenla, regrésenla jajá jajá - la empezaron a molestar todas

- pues si, si no NO – enojada la pelimorada

- barbera, barbera, barbera – en forma de burla le respondió su antecesora de la pureza

- claro qe no, sigue molestándome y voy a llamar a Costalito que te venga a molestar – caminando hacia la puerta

- ay ya no – agarrando a Jolei

- ese cuñadito como fastidia -

- no, no molesta, es tan leendo – con los ojos brillándole y sonrojada

Todas se le quedaron viendo a Kari ante lo que acaba de decir y la Tachikawa se puso algo molesta

- si como no, como no es ti a quien fastidia – señalándola y un tanto sarcástica

- pues no molesta – enojada

- ¿como que no? – con una ceja levantada

- pues no, es bueno, amable, lindo y educado – en su mundo de fantasía

- pero que no se te note – con una risita la Sorita

- ¿que se me note que? – haciéndose la muy babosa

- que te mueres x Él – con un suspiro y una gran risa su amiga en la segunda generación

- no es cierto – totalmente roja

- si como no, si te la pasas defendiéndolo – dándole la espalda ahora la meyor de ellas

- es que no hace nada – seguía la necia – es un angelito -

- angelito, un angelito caído querrás decir – sarcástica la chica de la moda

- pues si es un angelito y no molesta – se le queda viendo Mimi – (si tu te la pasa insinuándotele) –

- ah no, que ha hecho toda la tarde – hace una pausa – ponerle apodos a todos – (no lo defiendas tanto que para eso estoy yo) – viendo a Kari

- si es cierto – contestaron Jolei y Sora al mismo tiempo – jajajaj – se ríen

- bueno, pero eso no le quita lo lindo – otra vez en su mundo de fantasías

- en serio te mueres por Él – con una risita picarona la chica de las gafas

- que no, solo es mi mejor amigo – con un poco de decepción

- claro, si te creemos – sarcástica la dueña de palmon

- bueno no te puedo decir si es lindo porque es mi cuñadito – viendo a Kari

- pero guapo si esta – cabizbaja y sonrojada

- que no dice – viendo a Kari mientras la seguia molestando – pero si es cierto que guapo esta – dice cerrando los ojos

- eso no te lo discuto – viendo a la enana – así en serio mas guapo que Matt si se esta poniendo – dice mientras miraba a la puerta por si alguien venia

- danos tu opinión, al fin tu eres la que mas sabe de esto – viendo a la Tachikawa la Jolei

- bueno aunque me fastidie y sea grosero y mal educado – mientras es interrumpida y claro apretaba los puños

- ¡que no lo ES! – muy enojada

- además danos tu opinión -

- ya tranquila – mientras calmaba a Kari – bueno si esta mas o menos – mientras movía las manos de un lado a otro

- ¿mas o menos? – Jolei totalmente extrañada ya que Tk es en realidad guapo – pero si esta para comérselo – gritándolo

- pero no grites – Sora tapándole la boca a Jolei – te va oír Ken – alarmada

- si es cierto – tapándose la boca ella misma y caminando a la puerta para ver si alguien la había escuchado pero todo estaba bien

- bueno que tengan malos gustos no es mi clavo – se encogio de hombros -(bueno si esta guapísimo y me encanta verlo) –

- ¿estas diciendo que Tk es feo – con sorpresa defendiendo a su "mejor amigo"

- ¿Mimi estas ciega o Que? – con una ceja levantada ante la respuesta de su amiga la Takenouchi

- es que a mi no me gusta – aunque le costo decir estas palabras

- entonces no te gusta nada – dice mientras camina para el refrigerador su sucesora

(En la sala)

- ¿que estarán haciendo las chicas – mirando hacia la cocina el guitarrista

- lo q uemejor saben hacer – le respondio su hermano tomando una soda –

- ¿Que? - pregunto Tai

- nada – burlándose

Todos los chicos rieron ante las palabras de Tk entonces Davis se le queda viendo muy enojado

- no hables así de Kari, que ella es la mejor – viendo enojado a Tk

- si tu lo dices – encogiéndose de hombros

- oye Tk – mirando a Tk – ¿tienes novia?

- ¿porque esa pregunta? – viendo confuso a Tai – ¿te gusta mi hermanito? – con una gran carcajada

Volvieron a reir todos

- claro que no – enfadado – te voy a matar Matt – viéndolo desafiante

- disculpa Tai – aun riéndose – pero no eres mi tipo – viéndolo

- tu también – señalándolo – que te pasa además tengo novia

- pero eso no quita que te guste Tk – burlándose el chico experto de las computadoras

- Izzi si a ti te gusta mejor dilo -

- me las vas a pagar Tai – mostrándole el puño – además a mi me gusta la chica mas hermosa del mundo – mientras cerraba sus ojos para imaginársela

- y no sabemos quien es verdad – de forma sarcástica el ex emperador de los Digimons

- no será una niña mera caprichosa – viendo a Izzi el chico de la gorra

- n..o no es Mimi – algo nervioso y sonrojado

- pero si nadie dijo Mimi – encogiéndose de hombros

- caíste Izzi – señalándolo y con una risa de burla

- te gusta Mimi, te gusta Mimi, te gusta Mimi - le empezaron a cantar todos esas palabras

- cállense – gritaba ya que no lo oían -

(En la cocina)

- no puedo creer que digas q Tk es feo - claro defendiendo a su cuñado

- shiiiii, que están diciendo – mientras se asomaba a la puerta ya que queria chismosear la chaparra de Kari

- te gusta Mimi, te gusta Mimi, te gusta Mimi -

- ¿de quien están hablando? – Jolei preguntándole a Kari

- de Ken – en forma de burla

- CALLATE – golpeado a Sora

- auch – sobandose la cabeza – perdón -

- ¿quien será? – acercandose a las demas - (ojala sea Costalito, no debo ilusionarme) –

- voy averiguar – caminando a la puerta la chismosa de Sora

(En la sala)

- ¿de que estaba hablando? – llega de lo mas fresca

Todos se quedan callados menos Tkcito

- te gusta Mimi – gritaba todavía – ah hola Sora

de, nada Sora – sonrojado el pobre de Izzi

- de nada mi amor – dándole un beso en la mejía

- es que a alguien le gusta Mimi – viendo a Izzi agrego Tai

- ¿quien? - interesada

- a Matt – con su risa de pulgoso

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE – pegándole en la cabeza a Tk

- auch – sobandose – perdón y no me pegues – con ojos de angelito

- ¿entonces a quien le gusta Mimi? -

- lo sentimos Sora – dándose la vuelta – pero eso no te lo vamos a decir - le dijo con determinación el dueño de Agumon

- que mala onda son – con una cara triste

- ya – empujando a Sora el proximo medico – adiós Sora

- pero Joe - y salio de la sala

uy Izzi por poco se dan cuenta que te gusta Mimi - el imprudente de Tkcito

En eso venia llegando Mimi a la sala y la pregunta del millón Escucho? O No Escucho? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capitulo Bye.

- que onda – saludándome y entrando a mi oficina – ¿que haces? – sentándose bueno de Él no me importa

- nada tratando de termina este capitulo – tecleando en mi computadora – quieres algo de tomar -

- no gracias muy amable – con una gran sonrisa – tu crees que Mimi me escucho que mal me siento por Izzi

- averígualo leyendo mi Fic – mostrándole el nombre de la página 

- va ta weno nos vemos – se levanta – te cuidas – cierra la puerta


	9. Importante Pregunta

Capítulo 9: Importante Pregunta

Bueno nos quedamos donde la Tachikawa venia saliendo de la cocina y escucho o no escucho lo que dijo el joven Takaishi descúbranlo. Ah pobre Izzi como lo molestan.

- uy Izzi por poco se dan cuenta que te gusta Mimi – con cara de preocupado

- si cállate, - hablando un poco bajito – es que no se si yo le gusto – un poco mas relajado

- ¡Izzi cállate! - trato de intervenir Joe cuando vio a Mimi

- disculpen les venia a preguntar que quieren de cenar – entrando a la sala un poco nerviosa

Izzi se quedo estático, no podía ni siquiera articular una sola palabra, no sabia si ella lo había escuchado

Tk se dio cuenta de la reacción de Izzi y de inmediato intervino – gracias que buena onda, ven yo te digo que quiero de tragar – tomándola de la cintura y caminando hacia la cocina

- suéltame - mientras iban por el pasillo

- mira uno te trata bien – inocente – y a ti no te gusta -

- ¿a ver que quieres? – con una risa maliciosa – ¿que me vas a pedir? -

- nada, que crees que soy interesado – con una ceja levantada

- la verdad SI – con una carcajada

- Mimi Tachikawa me llamo – ahora era el quien reía a carcajadas

- ¿me estas diciendo interesada? – con lo que dijo Tk se le borro la sonrisa

- no, tómalo como quieras – con cara de inocente – pero si te queda el saco – encogiéndose de hombros

- ¡que grosero eres! – volteando hacia el otro lado

- grosero no, SINCERO – acercándola mas hacia el y con una gran sonrisa

- FEO -

- FEA -

- me dijiste Fea – un tanto molesta – Mal educado -

- CAPRICHOSA -  
- CREIDO -

- FRESA -

- MUGROSO -

- NIÑA MIMADA -

En eso llegaron a la cocina

- ya vienen peleando – un poco cansada ente la situación la mas vieja

- si me viene molestando – un poco enojada pero no se dejaban de abrazar

- pero esta vez es de cariño – con risa picara la mal pensadota de la Jolei

- ¿Por qué? – levantando un ceja el chico

- vienen abrazaditos – señalándolos

Tk y Mimi se soltaron al instante pero estaban algo rojos ante el comentario de Jolei

-: jajajajajajja - rienron Sora y Jolei porque claro Kari no se iba reir

- ven Tk ¿que quieres cenar? – tomándolo del brazo

- ah bueno no se, que iban a preparar ustedes – viendo a Sora – o mejor dicho que va preparar la Srita. Tachikawa – viendo a la mencionada

- ya te dije q ueyo no voy a cocinar – un poco fastidiada ya ante la necedad de Tk

- bueno ya, que les parece Omeletts – la Sori -(nota: no se como se escribe Omeletts así que si no es así discúlpenme, gracias)

- mmm..., rico – cerrando los ojos el chico de cabellos dorados

- ¿de que quieres el tuyo? – apretando mas su brazo

- de lo que tu quieras, esta bien -

- uy, pero haber para cuando – dice la Inoue mientras mira con ojos de cupido a los dos

- ¿para cuando Que? – O.o con un poco de confusión el chico

- no te hagas, tu entiendes – pegándole con el codo a Tk

- no me hago – con voz grave de burla – NO ENTIENDO – gritando

- ya cuñadito lindo -

- ¿que quieres?, un momento a solas con Magmanaman – soltándose de Kari y viendo a sora y con su risa de pulgoso

- ¿con quien? – confusa

- con el que lastimosamente es mi hermano – cerrando los ojos y burlándose

- tan feo – enojada

- por supuesto que no, si muchas me dicen que soy guapo – acomodándose un poco su cabello alborotado y con su sonrisa que enloquece

- ¡quienes! - preguntaron rapidamente Mimi y Kari -

- muchas y no me creo -

- así quienes – furiosa y muy celosa la menor

Tk se le quedo viendo a Kari no entendía tal reacción – no te lo voy a decir, pero la que quiero que me lo diga no me lo dice – cerrando los ojos e imaginando a tan bella chica

- uy y ¿quien es la susodicha? – sorprendida ante la respuesta de su cuñadito

- es Kely – de lo más fresco

- !QUE KELY! - mas celosa Hikari

- ¡KELI….SIMPORTA! -

Sora, Jolei y Mimi: jajajajaja

- ah bueno – mas tranquila – (se que soy YO)

- bueno las dejo para que cocinen, platiquen mas bien CHISMOSEEN – caminando hacia la salida

- nos dijiste chismosas – un poco molesta la cuñada del muchacho – LARGO – gritándole

- CORTA – corriendo hacia la sala

- como fastidia, parece chiquito – riendo

- hasta ahorita te das cuenta – sarcástica – sigue diciendo Kari que es un angelito – viendo a la mencionada, pero ella seguía sumida en sus fantasías – ¡KARI! - la Tachikawa

- ah me decías – volviendo a la realidad

- nada, que sigue diciendo que es un angelito -

- ¡pues si lo ES! -

(En la sala)

- ¡regresa Izzi! – agitándolo y tronándole los dedos el mago Matt

- a…h, tu crees que me halla escuchado – decía entre cortado ante el nerviosismo que sentía

- no te preocupes – llegando a la sala su informante

- ¿Por qué?, no me escucho -

- claro que no – sentándose en el sofá

(En la cocina)

- Sora podemos hablar – acercándose a ella y hablándole bajito su amiga

- si claro dime Mimi – mientras sacaba los trastes

- pero en privado -

- a bueno después -

- si -

- yo hago el de Tk – acercándose a Sora

- ¿pero ella dice que no? – seguia la pelimorada mientras miraba a Sora

- si, déjala -

- bueno, entonces las dejo para que trabajen – caminando hacia la puerta la fresita

Sora la detiene – si como no, tu haces el chocolate – entregándole el pichel

- ala, todo yo, todo yo – haciendo berrinche

- ¿pero que todo? - le dice Jolei

- mira, pero si no puedo cocinar – ahora haciendo pucheros

- ¿y cual es el problema?, aprendes y ya – calmando a Mimi

- pues no quiero – pura niñita berrinchuda

- ¡HAZLO! – mostrándole el puño y gritandole la Takenouchi

- si quiero – con cara asustada

Terminaron de preparar la cena y empezaron a pasar la comida para la cena a la mesa

- Ya esta servida la cena vengan – gritaba desde el comedor la mas experimentada

Los chavos llegaron al comedor:

- al fin mi amorcito – dándole un beso suave en los labios

- que romántico estas – hablándole en el oído

- bueno que hay de cenar – llegando al comedor el inoportuno de Tai

- Omeletts, hermano – llegando al comedor con la demás comida

- a bueno -

- que rico se ve – viendo a Jolei

- espero que te guste – abrazando a su novio

Tk quien llegaba al comedor – quien tu, no inventes – señalando a Jolei y burlándose

- ¿que me dijiste? – con una mirada de furia

- yo nada – de forma inocente

Todos rieron de nuevo

- espero que ahorita no halla pleito verdad Tk y Mimi – viendo a los dos con mirada intimidante

- si, sora – al unísono respondieron los dos

- bueno, pórtate bien Tk – viéndolo

- si, Sora – acertando con la cabeza

- no estés molestando – mientras se sentaba

- no, Sora – ahora negando con la cabeza

- se un niño educado -

- si, Sora -

- no pelees con Mimi -

- no, Sora -

- yaaaaaaaa, no contestes así – gritándole moleta ante la aptitud de Tk

Mientras todos reian

- de veras parece Ludoviquito – sobandoce la cabeza el estudiante de medicina

- ¿porque crees que le dicen así – sentándose junto a Sora

- le dicen, ¿quien más le dice así? - Kari viendo a su proximo cuñado

- mamá, mi abuelo, bueno toda la familia -

- CALLATE Magmanaman – gritándole a Matt

- ¿magmanaman? – empezando a reírse Taichi – jajajajajaja -

- ¿de que te ríes?, Alf – enojadísimo el rubio mayor

- jajajaja, ¿como me dijiste? – algo molesto

- ya ustedes dos también – con mirada fulminante la chica del emblema del amor

- si Sora – cabizbajos

- ¿porque le tienen miedo? a Sora Sorita Sora – burlándose y viendo a Matt y Tai

- por esto – mostrándole el puño a su cuñado

- ya entendí – atemorizado ante la mirada

- ¿te sirvo tu comida Tk? – un poco sonrojada

- ah si, gracias – de lo mas tranquilo sin darse cuenta del sonrojo de Kari

Kari le sirve la comida a Tk luego – ten toma – un poco nerviosa

- gracias Kari, que linda – un poco sonrojado

- te estoy viendo Takaishi – con celos de hermano sobre protector

- ya me preocupaste Kamiya – riéndose

- ¿porque? – con una ceja levantada

- pues que tanto me ves – con cara de preocupado – ante todo la pregunta de hace rato – empezando a comer

- sigues con lo mismo – algo enojado

- ¿que pregunta? - viendo a Tai

- que te importa Kari – volteando la cara

- pues si me importa si fue a Tk – gritándole un poco a su hermano

- uy, pero que interés – con mirada picara la mejor amiga de Kari – Tai vas a estrenar cuñado muy pronto -

- ¿que?, con el enano ese NO – como todo un hermano celoso

- pues no – celosísimo – ella merece algo mucho mejor, como un jugador de FUT – brillándole los ojos al Motomiya

- ay no muchas gracias – negando con la mano – me gusta mucho el básquet – viendo sonrojada a Tk

- insisto – viendo a Kari – vaya Tk di algo – con mirada picara hacia Tk

Tk que solo observaba como discutían los demás le dice a Sora – algo –

- muy gracioso – con risa fingida – no dile algo a Kari -

- Kari, Algo – con cara de inocente pero un poco sonrojado

- Noooooooooooo, contéstale -

- pero si no me esta llamando – sacando su celular y mostrándoselo a Sora

- eres insoportable – cansada de Tk ya que se hacia el desentendido

- no tiene que decir nada – seguia cabizbaja y sonrojada Kari

- vaya Tk Takaishi, no te hagas - apoyando a su pequeña amiga

- bueno, comamos que se en fría la cena – un poco molesto por los sentimientos de su hermana

- no, hasta que Tk conteste si le gusta el Baile – viendo a Costalito

Bueno hasta aquí los dejo con este capitulo

- ya no salio si Mimi me escucho – otro que solo entra a mi oficina

- bueno si disculpas en el próximo será – viendo a Bill Gate

- ojala que no – algo sonrojado – me da pena -

- ¿y a mi en q me beneficia? -

- ¿porque me dices así? -

- porque no me dejan seguir con mi Fic en paz – gritándole

- bueno mejor me voy – saliendo y cerrando la puerta

Bueno les pido mil disculpas por como le hable así a Izzi pero es que nadie me deja tranquila en mi Fic, espero que les halla gustado y esperen la conti, Bye


	10. La Fallida Relacion de Mimi

Capítulo 10: La Fallida Relación de Mimi

Bueno nos quedamos donde Tk estaba a punto de responder una pregunta importante para varios de nuestros amigos, en especial Tai ya que es su hermanita, Davis ya que esta interesado en Kari y claro la mas interesada a tal respuesta Kari, bueno dejemos de tanto bla bla y vamos al Fic.

- contesta, te gusta el baile – su cuñada viendo al rubio menor –

- bueno, más o menos – un poco sonrojado – si me gusta bailar -

- te gusta el baile – con mirada picara la pelimorada – ¿o las bailarinas? – viendo a Kari

- ¿a que se debe esa pregunta? – con una ceja arriba

- no te hagas -

- bueno, cenemos ya tengo hambre – sobandose la panza el Kido

- ya no quiero hablar de ese tema – indiferente –

- que celoso eres – empezando a servir la comida – ¿si Kari quiere tener novio? - Sora trataba de apoyarla

- por supuesto que no – enojado

- por supuesto que Si – viéndolo fulminante – y algún día lo tendrá y te aguantaras -

- pues no -

- ¿porque no? – un poco triste ante la sobreprotección de su hermano

- porque NO te doy permiso – volteándole la cara a Kari

- no seas mala onda Tai, además tu si tienes novia – viéndolo enojada la chica que vive en el pais de las barras y las estrellas

- yo si puedo tener novia, pero ella no puede tener novio – celoso

- que de al pelo ese Tai - defendiendo a su amiga

- como no es tu hermanita va -

- bueno ya, pobre Kari con el hermano que tiene – hablándole a Sora

- ¿que vas hacer cuando Tk tenga novia? – viendo a Tk que seguía tragando

- nada – encogiendo los hombros – mas que solo me la presente y apoyarlo – viendo a Tk –

- si como no, ante todo lo sobre protector que eres – sarcástico

- una cosa es ser sobre protector y otra muy distinta es ser controlador – mas sarcástico que Tai – además el sabe lo que hace -

- si es cierto, además a ver cuando le conocemos novia a Tkcito – viéndo a su cuñadito

- pues que no te las halla presentado es una cosa – encogiendo los hombros

- ¿has tenido novia? – desilusionada la menor

- bueno así novia no tanto, más bien amiga con derecho – revolviéndose el cabello

- ¿en serio? – sorprendida Jolei

- ustedes porque no saben lo casanova que es este – dándole un golpe a su hermanito en la nuca –

- en serio y no me habías dicho nada – viendo a su novio

- ¿en serio Tk? – mas sorprendido aun

- ¿cual es el interés Tai? – burlándose

- ya vas, no en serio es que Tk no da esa impresión -

- eso si es cierto, es mas tranquilo no como Matt – señalándolo y algo sarcástica

Matt: ¿que te pasa? – viéndo a Jolei – yo no soy así – enojado – yo solo tengo ojos para mi Sora – abrazándola

- si como no, vaya que te creemos – sarcástica

- ¿que quieres decir? – viendo a la Srita. Tachikawa – que a ti te hallan puesto el cuerno no quiere decir que todos seamos así – volteándole la cara

- Matt, no seas así – jalándolo del brazo a su novio

Mimi se le quedo viendo y se puso algo triste, con ganas de llorar

- lo siento, perdóname – volviéndola a ver – además ya te dije que cuanto vea a ese imbecil lo voy a matar – apretando los puños

- ¿porque que paso? - vio rapidamente a su hermano mayor -

- nada – con la voz un poco entre cortada por la culpa de Matt

- ¿como que nada?, ¿porque te pones así? – viéndola – ¿además quien es el Imbecil? – viendo a Matt

- se pone así porque el tarado de Michael la engaño – ya enojado – es un Estupido verdad

- ¿en serio te hizo eso? – Viendo a Mimi – claro que es un ESTUPIDO, COBARDE, IMBÉCIL, pero cuando lo vea lo voy a matar – apretando los puños el menor

- ya cálmense – viendo a Tk y Matt que estaban furiosos

-como nos pides que nos calmemos – gritando al unísono los hermanos

- y no hables así Tk -

- todavía lo defiendes, no lo puedo creer – levantándose de su silla

- no lo defiendo, es que tu no te expresas así – cabizbaja

- es que me molesta lo que te hizo – agarrandose la frente – lo voy a matar -

- ya cálmate – viendo a Tk – además si lo matas te vas ala infierno – como que Tk fuera un niño chiquito le dice eso Sora –

- pues me voy al infierno y Él va estar ahí y le voy a seguir volando PENCA – en su mirada se veía mucha furia

- Tk tu no hablas así – calmando un poco a Tk la chica de cabello corto

- es que estoy muy Furioso -

Mimi ya había empezado a llorar ya que el insensible de Matt había abierto una vieja herida

- ¿como te pudo haber hecho llorar?, lo quiero Mataaar – mientras golpeaba la mesa con el puño

- ay si ni que pudieras – sarcástico y viendo a Tk

- no me fastidies o tu ocuparas el lugar de Él – viendo con furia a Davis

- ya cálmense y Davis cállate – señalando a Davis su antecesor – además estoy de acuerdo en matar a ese imbécil, pero igual no esta aquí – encogiéndose de hombros

- pues lo voy a buscar ahorita – gritando y con mucha mas furia

- así, ¿hasta Estados Unidos? – viéndolo y ya un poco celosa por su comportamiento del chico que le gusta

- hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario -

- ya cálmate, además no es para que lo golpeen – viendo a Tk la pobre de Mimi que tenia que controlar a esa fiera

- ¿como puedes decir eso? – molesto – después de lo que te hizo, no lo puedo creer – pateando la silla y saliendo hacia el jardín

- Tk, Tk, Tk, -

- ve hablar con él – poniendo una mano en le hombro de Mimi

- si, Sora -

Tk salio al jardín estaba lleno de furia y literalmente quería golpear a Michael hasta el cansancio por lo que le había hecho a su querida amiga en eso llega Mimi.

- Tk no te pongas así – hablándole calmada

Tk no le contestaba seguía con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados

- escúchame – jalándolo del brazo – igual ya lo mande al carajo OK -

- si, pero ¿porque te hizo daño? – abrazándola – además me dices que no le haga nada -

Mimi correspondiendo al abrazo – ni eso se merece, para que le damos importancia – deshaciendo el abrazo

- OK – viéndola fijamente a los ojos

- ya cálmate, gracias por defenderme y quererme – mientras lo volvía abrazar

- no me des las gracias, te quiero – abrazándola mas fuerte – y no me gusta que te hagan daño mucho menos que te hagan llorar – soltándola y limpiándole unas lagrimas

- gracias, y no me gusta la forma en la que hablaste hace un rato – regañándolo – no lo vuelvas hacer OK – tomándole la mano

- porque tú me lo pides OK -

- OK, entonces vamos a cenar – caminando hacia la casa

- OK -

(En el comedor)

- no entiendo porque Tk se puso así – un poco celosa

- lo que pasa es q para ellos 2 – señalando a Matt ya que Tk no estaba – Mimi es como una hermana y la cuidan mucho - le respondió Sora

- es como una hermana no, es mi hermanita y si la cuido y ¿Qué? – viendo a Kari

- bueno tu si, pero ¿porque Tk? – se ponía mas celosa

- ya te dije la quieren mucho - le volvio a decir la novia de Matt

- pero si Tk y Mimi se la pasaron peleando casi toda la tarde – trataba de buscar respuesta ante la actitud de Tk

- bueno como todos los mejores amigos se tienen que pelear -

En eso iban llegando Tk y Mimi:

- ¿ya mas tranquilo? – viendo a Tk

- mas o menos – entrando – pero no se me olvida – apretando la mano

- ay ya, bueno cenemos – sentándose en la silla y Tk se sentaba junto a ella

- en serio perdóname, mi princesa – levantándose para abrazarla

- gracias Matt – correspondiendo el abrazo

- me voy a poner celosa – tratando de mostrarse molesta

- sabes que te amo – viendo a Sora – pero ella es mi princesa, bueno nuestra princesa verdad Tk -

- por supuesto que Si – abrazando a Mimi

- gracias a los dos – abrazándolos – yo también los quiero -

- ¿y solo a ellos dos? – un poco celoso de broma Taichi

- bueno a todos – con una gran sonrisa – pero ustedes dos son mis favoritos – hablándoles en el oído

-jajajaja, tu también – besándole la frente y riendo los dos hermanos

Siguieron cenando ya vieron que aunque Tk y Mimi se la pasaron peleando se quieren mucho y Tk y Matt como la cuidan. Kari estaba celosa ante lo que vio ya que Tk estaba muy cariñoso con Mimi.

- estuvo rica la cena – sobandoce la panza Tai de todo lo que se había tragado

- eso si es cierto, quien iba decir que la Tachikawa pudiera cocinar – sorprendido el rubio mayor

- para que te des cuenta – orgullosa

- no te hagas – viendo a Mimi - si solo hiciste el Chocolate – viendo el pichel que ya estaba vacío

Mimi: gracias Jolei – sarcástica

- de nada, merecías un poco de crédito – con cara de inocente

- bueno ya, ¿que hacemos ahora? - dijo la del emblema del amor

- tratar de conquistar el mundo – todo serio le contesto su cuñado

Todos rieron por las ocurrencias que siempre dice

- bueno, ¿porque no nos sentamos en la sala? – levantándose la chica de cabello rojizo

- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – parecía la popis el de los lentes

- y ponemos la chimenea porque hay frío – sobandose los brazos de nuevo la Tachikawa

- tu siempre y tu frío exagerado – con una gran sonrisa y volteando la cara Tk

- pues si hay frío y, y, yyyyyyyyyyy – con cara de furia

tranquila – moviendo las manos

- bueno ya dejen de pelear y vamos a la sala - los cayo Ishida

Se levantaron Tk, Matt e Izzi llevaron los platos a la cocina y los lavaron los demás se encaminaron a la sala y se sentaron junto a la chimenea. Mimi la encendió y luego se sentó.

- bueno listo -

- solo que vengan los demás chicos – viendo para la cocina le hablo la dueña de piyomon

Los 3 chicos ya habían terminado de lavar los platos de la cena y se fueron para la sala y se sentaron

- bueno ¿que hacemos? – viendo a Sora a perdón su Sora – y no vayas a decir que tratar de conquistar el mundo – viendo a su hermanito –

- pero, no iba decir nada – con ceja arriba y sobandose la nuca

- ya se, hagamos uno de los juegos favoritos de Mimi – viéndola –mientras abraza a Matt

- ¿Cual? -

- ¡LA BOTELLA! -

- no porque me puede tocar con Sora – con cara de terror

- ¿y que tiene? – sorprendida – a ya se porque soy la novia de tu hermano -

- no, no es eso – negando con las manos – imagínate no voy a poder dormir, que pesadilla – riéndose

- tan feo – haciendo una mueca de fresa

- ya te dije que no -

- bueno, pero esta vez que sea reto – levantándose para alcanzar una botella del bar de su casa -

- me parece - la experta en informática

- entonces a jugar - el líder del grupo

Continuara…


	11. Los Mejores Retos

Capítulo 11: Los Mejores Retos

Bueno nos quedamos donde nuestros amigos habían decidido jugar a la botella, La Srita. Tachikawa se levanto tomo una botella del bar la puso en la mesita que estaba en el centro de la sala y empezaron a jugar:

- bueno ¿quien va primeo? – mientras colocaba la botella en la mesa

- La Tai – viendo al o mejor dicho a la mencionado

- Si, - emocionado – ¿como me dijiste? - mostrándole el puño a Matt –

Todos rieron

- bueno que empiece la Tai – mientras tranquilizaba a Tai

- ¡Sora! – casi gritándole

- perdón, Tai -

- esta bien, Ta-i, Ta-i – viéndolo mientras lo animaba Mimi

- Ta-i, Ta-i, Ta-i, Ta-i - todos acompañando a Mimi

- no se me da pena – tapándose la cara con las manos

- pues agarra tu pena la tiras al jardín y luego giras la botella – con cara de enojado el rubiecito

Todos rieron de nuevo

- bueno esta bien -

El portador del emblema del valor tomo la botella la giro y luego de unos segundos se detuvo y la afortunada o afortunado es es... Matt

- bien Matt te reto ah – mientras se rascaba la cabeza

- a que te de un beso – con voz fingida el Ishida menor según el que no lo iba a descubrir

- Callate, o te lo da a ti, si eso es que le des un beso a Tk – viendo con cara picara a Matt

- ¿solo eso? – con una ceja levantada

- si -

Matt se levanta va a donde esta Tk y le da un beso en la cabeza

- uuuuuy Matt – mientras subía y bajaba las cejas

- ¿que tiene de malo? y no es mi hermanito – mientras se volvía a sentar en su lugar

- si tai desperdiciaste un reto, BABOSO! – agarándose la frente la Tachikawa

- si es cierto Va – agarándose la cabeza con las dos manos

- bien, Matt te toca - viendo a su novio

Ahora es Matt quien toma la botella la gira luego se detiene y la elegida es…

- bien Jolei – mientras la miraba – ¿que será bueno?

- ¿Q?

- que se corte un dedo, la mano, el brazo algo así – de lo más fresco viendo a su hermano mayor como que fuera algo normal –

- ¿como crees? – asustada y gritándole al portador de la esperanza –

Mientras todos reian… Mimi deja de reirse y le habla a Tk

- nombre -

- Takeru Takaishi – viéndola

- muy gracioso, di el reto Matt -

- que le de un beso a Indiana – viendo al joven Kido

- ¿como crees? - viendolo molesta Jolei

- si o serás cobarde - le replica Matt

- eso no es justo Matt – celoso por el reto que le puso Matt a Jolei

- este juego es así – volteándole la cara – ¡hazlo Jolei!

Jolei se acerca y le da un beso a Joe en la boca

- ya… que mala onda eres Matt – muy molesta

- pero nunca te dijo que en la boca – burlándose y defendiendo a su hermano

- eso es cierto se lo diste en la boca porque tu querías – como que diciéndole babosa

- bueno ya, me toca – ahora es ella quien toma la botella la gira y la seleccionada por la botella es es es es… - bueno, Kari te reto ah –

- ¿ah q?

- ya te dije, eso es bueno lo que le comente a Matt – viendo a Jolei

- mejor callate, - viendo enojada a Tk – a que le des un beso a Tkcito pero en la boca y que tarde por lo menos un minuto –

- a Mi, ¿y porque Yo? – un poco sonrojado

- porque a mi se me antoja – riéndose

- OK – sonrojada

- no me parece – viendo enojado a la Joleito –

- ¡tu callate! Davis -

Kari se levanta le el beso a Tk, mientras tanto la Joleito estaba tomando el tiempo.

- van 25 seg. – viendo su reloj de muñeca

- yaaaaaaa - seguia celoso Davis

- cállate, 50 seg. Y listo -

- ya contenta – sonrojado hasta mas no poder

- bu…e…no me to…ca – nerviosa y sonrojada – me toca – toma la botella y la gira le toca – bien Sora te reto a que le quites una prenda a Matt –

- bien – se levanta y le quita la playera a su novio – bueno listo, me toca – toma la botella la gira – y, y, y, y, y, genial Srita. Tachikawa –

- a ver que me vas a poner – viendo con miedo a Sora

- que le des un beso ah ah ah el Sr. Izzumi -

- bueno, llamen al papá de Izzi – tan tranquilo el joven Takaishi

- nooooooooo, a Izzi pues – ya al borde de un ataque

- aaaahhhh -

- ¿a Izzi? – sorprendida

- yes – mírense a la bilingüe

La portadora de la Pureza se levanta toma a Izzi. Él estaba totalmente nervioso y sonrojado estaba listo para darle el beso a Mimi pero cuando siente ella le da el beso en la mejilla.

- OK – sentándose de nuevo

- eso no es justo – desilucionada

- tu me dijiste un beso, en donde no me dijiste – de lo mas fresca

- si, Sora que lastima - la abrazo Matt

Así siguieron las cosas y se estaban poniendo un tanto prendidas. Cuando en una ronda Ken toma la botella la gira y el elegido es nada más y nada menos que el Sr. Takaishi

- bien Costalito, ¿que será bueno? -

- no se, pero algo bueno – desafiante el muchacho

- a ya se has 10 despechadas – con cara de inocente

- eso OK – se levanta para hacerlas cuando Ken lo detiene

- no, pero ya que peleas tanto con ella, La Srita. Tachikawa tiene que estar abajo – con una risa maliciosa

- ¿? – totalmente sorprendido

- ¿como crees? - nerviosa Mimi

- pues si, o serás cobarde y ¿cual seria el castigo? – viendo a Sora

- no se que será bueno – viendo a Matt

- le toca meterse de porrista durante todo un año – sobandose las manos como el Sr. Burns de los Simpson

- no estoy de acuerdo con el reto – totalmente celosa la Kamiya

- pues te aguantas, bien Tk ¿el reto o un año de porrista? – viéndolo

- el reto, pero si Mimi me ayuda – cabizbajo y un poco sonrojado

- no se, ay Ken ¿que clase de reto es ese? – nerviosa y también un poco sonrojada

- lo ayudas Mimi o terminara de porrista o mejor de bailarina de ballet – riéndose de su hermano – solo tu puedes en tus manos esta decide – viendo a Mimi

- jajajaja, eso esta bueno que no haga el reto así lo veremos con mallitas – burlándose su rival por Kari – ¿o eres cobarde y no lo quieres hacer? – viendo a Tk

- pues si lo quiero hacer, y veras – con decisión en su mirada, se levanta le da la mano a Mimi para que ella también se levante – ¿en donde? –

- despejen – se levanta y mueve un poco la mesita para que su hermano haga el reto – allí – señalando el lugar

Tk acuesta a Mimi primero luego el se pone encima y empieza con su reto

- bueno te las voy a contar – burlándose

- si, muy chistoso Ken -

- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, espera, espera ya solo falta una – agachándose

- ¿bueno y? –decía entre cortado ya que estaba muy nervioso y bastante sonrojado, apoyado con sus dos brazos sobre Mimi

- esta ultima con beso – de lo mas fresco – pero no quiero que me pase lo de Sora, beso en la boca – levantándose

- ¡Keeeeeeen! – gritándole

- si no quieres No – viéndola a los ojos el pobre de Tk

- y terminaras de porrista o bailarina de ballet – desviando un poco la mirada

- cobarde – retando a Tk, Davis

- claro que no – él iba a dar la última despechada

- espera, espera porque no mejor en el Cuello – otra vez con risa maliciosa y sobandose las manos como el Sr. Burns - (Excelente) –

- ay Ken – nerviosa

- ¿te lastimo?, ¿que pasó Tk con esa caballerosidad? – haciendose el loco y con cara de inocente

- gallina, cobarde - seguia el tonto de Davis

- bueno esta bien – totalmente sonrojado

- no tienes que hacerlo y ni meterte de porrista – celosísima la chica de la luz

- deja Kari además vamos a ver si Tkcito ya no es cobarde – burlándose de su hermana

- pues no – enojado y con decisión

- un minuto por lo menos – viendo su reloj dijo Ken

- esta bien -

Baja para dar la ultima despechada y empieza a besar el cuello de Mimi. Esta cierra los ojos ya que estaba totalmente nerviosa pero lo estaba disfrutando.

- y 10 – mira su reloj – 10 seg., 15 seg., -

- ya Ken te pasaste – enojadísima y queriendo matar a Ken

- callate, 1, 2, 3, que sigue después de 3 a no se – volvía a empezar – 1, 2, 3, 4 que sigue después de 4 a si claro 5 -

- ya Ken -

- no me molestes ya me perdí por tu culpa tendré que volver a empezar 1, 2, 2, 3, 3, 4 – mientras se burlaba

- Ken te voy a matar -

Mientras tanto parece que Tk no quería terminar ya que ni se levantaba ni decía nada igual estaba Mimi mientras los demás solo se reían de ver lo celosa que es Kari pero ella decía que no le gustaba Tk.

- bueno, 55 seg. y listo – viendo a Tk y Mimi

Tk dejo de besar a Mimi se le quedo viendo a los ojos totalmente sonrojado y sudando de lo nervioso que estaba – perdóname – decía entre cortado ya que tardo como 5 min. Así

- no te preocupes – nerviosa y sonrojada

Luego él se levanto y ayudo a Mimi a que se levantará

- muy gracioso Ken - mientras se pocia de pie Mimi

- jaja, eres valiente Sr. Takaishi – viendo a Tk

- si, muy gracioso Ken -

- me las a pagar Ken – muy molesta

- bueno, es mi turno – toma la botella la gira y como es el destino de mala onda porque el elegido es – bien, la venganza es dulce, a ver ¿que será bueno para Ken? –

oigan eso no es justo – asustado - (vaya, y ahora que me van a poner) –

- algo bueno, porque es el ultimo ya que es tarde - dijo Sora

- si, pobre Ken – ahora era Mimi quien se burlaba de Ken –

- ¿que será bueno? – sobandose la cabeza – a ya se el mismo reto, pero con Tai abajo –

- queeeeeee ¿como crees? -

- es broma – negando con las manos - que le haga un striper a tu querida, adora y horrible novia Jolei – viendo a la mencionada

- como me dijiste costalito – con mirada fulminante

- la platica no es contigo, pues si Ken – ignorando a la Inoue –

- como crees -

- si vamos Ken, o terminaras de porrista o mejor de bailarina de ballet – riéndose Mimi

- si Ken, Tk hizo tu reto ahora has tu el suyo – viendo al Ichijoji el sizañudo de Matt

- bueno -

Le ponen la canción de na de na. El pobre de Ken empieza a bailar y todos lo acompañan con las palmas.

- mucha ropa, mucha ropa – burlándose de Ken –

- ay vas a ver Sora – totalmente chiviado – ¿todavía no?

- no hasta que termine la canción – riéndose su retador – y apenas van 30 seg. jajá .-

Continuara…

- como eres lo dejaste que me dijera horrible – mientras entraba a mi oficina

- y a mi en que me perjudica – sin darle mucha importancia

- como dijiste – mostrándome le puño

- sabes que, mejor adiós y si no te parece pues renuncia y ya – sacándola de mi oficina

- no como crees – salio de mi oficina

- ya me canso eso de que solo se metan a mi oficina, mejor voy a poner seguridad – sentándome en mi silla otra vez


	12. Compañeros de Habitacion

Capítulo 12: Compañeros de Habitación

La música seguía sonando y el pobre de Ken le seguía bailando a la Jolei. Les había mencionado que la canción que estaba bailando era la de Na de Na jajajaja que mala onda son con Ken.

- je je je je je - todos le aplaudian

- vamos Sr. Ichijoji - le gritaba Mimi

Jolei estaba con los ojos cerrados ya que estaba nerviosa – me las vas a pagar Tk Takaishi –

- ¿que te hice? – inocente – si un favor te estoy haciendo – riéndose

- que malo eres Tk – lo ve Kari - (hazme una travesura) –

La canción por fin termino el pobre de Ken estaba totalmente rojo. Haberle bailado a su novia le daba mucha pena.

- bueno Ken, no terminaras de Bailarina de Ballet – burlándose Sora

- es valiente Sr. Ichijoji – pegándole en la nuca su retador

- muy gracioso, Desgracia – decía entre cortado ya qud estaba muy nervioso

- pero Tk fue mas valiente que Tú – sentándose Tai

- ¿Por qué ? -

- porque Jolei al fin y acabo es tu novia – señalando a la mencionada que aun estaba totalmente roja – pero Mimi y Tk no son nada, y así como que mas pena – mientras miraba a los anteriormente mencionados que solo de acordarse del reto se ponían nerviosos –

- si Ken porque lo pasaste con ella – gritándole al Ichijoji la nada celosa de Kari

- no se, se me antojo – viéndola desafiante – y, y, yyyyyyy -

- pues no me gusto – aun más enojada

- si no era para que te gustará, - indiferente viendo hacia otro lado

- ya veras Ken – mostrándole el puño

- uuuy pero porque tan celosa – riéndose junto a su novio

- si no estoy celosa – sentándose de nuevo – solo que pobre Tk – sonrojada y cabizbaja

- bueno ya, hasta aquí llegue porque ya tengo sueño – mientras bostezaba –

- uuuy, paren el mundo porque el joven tiene sueño – sarcástico viendo a su hermano

- ¿que dijiste?, no es por eso además ya es tarde – con mirada de furia sobre su hermano menor

- nada, solo estaba jugando – con cara de miedo

- ya ustedes dos – viéndolos enojada Mimi – ¿como nos vamos a dormir? - viendo a Tk

- YO con pijama y acostado en mi camita – de lo mas fresco – tu no se – señalándola

- no eso no, - un poco molesta – ¿que quien con quien? – ya mas tranquila

- ahhhhhhhh -

- para qud le explicas, si el por molestar lo hace – viendo a su cuñadito con el ceño fruncido –

- que mentiroso eres Tk -

- ¿porque? - dirigiendo su mirada a Matt -

- Tai para tu interés, él duerme en boxer nada mas – viendo al mencionada y con una risita

- ¿solo en boxer duermes? – emocionada pero la hermanda de Tai

- bueno a veces cuando hay mucho calor – viendo a Matt enojado porque revelo un secreto de la familia Takaishi jajaja que exageración

- (como quisiera dormir con él, así le ayudo a que sienta calorcito) –

- ¿cual es el interés Kari? – con risa picarona el Ichijoji

- no, no ,no nada ¿porque me preguntas? – nerviosa

- si como no - siguiendole él juego a su novio

- pues hay 6 habitaciones – cambiando de platica la dueña de la casa – lo más lógico es de, 2 en dos -

- Matt con Sora – con risa picara y subiendo las cejas la pelimorada

- ¿como crees? – rojísima hasta mas no poder

- nunca has dormido con Matt – sorprendida y casi gritándole

- nooooooooo – todavía mas roja y nerviosa

- ¿porque? -

- porque Matt como ronca – burlándose de su hermano

Todos rieron

- yo no ronco que te pasa, Costalito – mostrándole el puño

- bueno ya, - Mimi calmando al dúo dinámico – si quieres Sora dormimos en mi habitación – viéndola

- si Mimi gracias -

- bueno, Tkcito y Kari – la Inoue viendo a esta ultima que le pareció la idea pero le daba pena

- nooooooooo me opongo – levantándose de su asiento rapidamente Davis

Kari esta totalmente roja ya que dormir con Tk era lo que mas quería… y Mimi desilucionada

- bueno si quieren – desilusionada

- Kari ni se te ocurra decir que Si, y tú Tk te mato – levantándose y mostrándole el puño

- no Tai, como crees – de lo más tranquilo

- déjalos Tai además tu hermana no ha dicho nada – Matt viendo a la hermanita de Tai que estaba cabizbaja y totalmente roja –

- bien Kari duerme con él – animando a su amiga

- no – con voz baja ya que le costo responder –

- Ken duerme con Tk así mas tarde cambiamos – esto se lo decía en el oído

- bueno – asintiendo con la cabeza

- bien Kari si quieres duerme conmigo – viéndola

- si claro -

- si quieres Takaishi conmigo – viéndolo

- bueno ya que – de lo mas fresco

- Alf vas conmigo – viendo al portador del valor

- va ta weno, pero no me digas así Matius – un poco molesto

- Cody vente – jalando al pobre de Cody

- auch Izzi -

- yo con quien voy – un Joe moviéndose como loco buscando compañero – ala no puede ser – cuando vio que solo queda el babotas de Davis

- bueno así quedamos – levantándose de su asiento para enseñarles a cada pareja su recamara

Después de haber formado las parejas de habitación se dirigieron hacia donde quedaban las recamaras. Iban caminando por el pasillo.

- bien, para Matt y Tai la recamara nupcial – burlándose de su hermano y su amigo –  
Ta ta ta tan, ta ta ta tan – tarareando la marcha nupcial

- te voy matar enano – pegándole en la espalda

- Matt no seas grosero - se puso en medio de los dos Mimi

- pero ¿porque que hice? – inocente y aun sobandose el golpe que le dio su hermano –

- ya dejen de pelear, si Matt quiere la recamara nupcial déjenlo – viendo al mencionado

- tu también – jalándole el pelo a Mimi el muy grosero

- aaayy grosero – sobandose la cabeza

- Matt ¿porque le pegaste? – empujando a su hermano

- bueno ya ustedes, ¿dinos que habitaciones Mimi? - el superior

- si ustedes dos compórtense por favor – de lo mas fresco e inocente el rubio menor

- esta Davis y Joe – abriendo la puerta

- muy bien, buenas noches – entrando a la habitación –

- buenas noches felices sueños – con voz fingida y burlándose para variar Tk

- ay vas a ver enano – cerrando la puerta Joe

- aquí ehhh… Jolei y Kari – señalando la habitación

- muy bien, hasta mañana – entrando a la habitación Jolei

- tú mejor hasta NUNCA – dándole la espalda a la Joleito otra vez Tk

- grosero – tirando la puerta

- esta Matt y Tai, ya que es la recamara de mis padres – abriendo la puerta

- ya vas, buenas noches – entrando a la habitación enojado Tai

- descansa mi amor – dándole un beso a Sora – si puedes con esta pesada – viendo a la Tachikawa

- eh eh eh eh, buenas noches mi amor, mua – burlándose de la parejita

- Cállate, ya te quiero ver con tu novio – enojado rompiendo el beso y Sora un poco sonrojado

- ni te lo voy a presentar – empezando a caminar - bueno aca Izzi con Cody – señalando la habitación

- OK - dijo Izzi

- y esta es la nuestra Sora – abriendo la puerta

- ¿y nosotros? - preguntaron los dos que faltaban

- tu lógico la de la par – señalando la puerta de la habitación

- a bueno, ¿porque tan lejos? - la vio Ken

- eeeeeel se siente solo sin su Bety – burlándose de Ken de nuevo Tk

- bueno si me hace falta – con cara de perrito

Luego de eso Mimi se entro a su habitación y cerro la puerta.

- bueno si quieres que se venga para aca – sobandose la cabeza

- ¿y tu? -

- ay veo donde me duermo -

- ¿porque no en donde se iba a dormir Jolei? – señalando la habitación de su girl-friend

- ah buena idea le voy avisar – caminando hacia la habitación

- claro gracias – entrando a la recamara y enviándole un mensaje a Jolei – lo logramos el baboso cayo –

(Habitación de Jolei y Kari)

- OK – viendo su celular – buenas noches Kari – caminando hacia la salida

- ¿a donde vas? – viéndola confundida

- a dormir con Ken -

- ¿pero y Tk? -

- te lo voy a dejar para ti solita – guiñando con el ojo

- a bueno gracias – sonrojada pero contenta

- cuídalo -

- Si, y muy bien – guiñándole

En eso llega Tk y toca la puerta

Continuará….

Hasta aquí los dejo ESPE..

- estaba leyendo arriba y me dijo Bety otra vez – entrando de nuevo a mi oficina y mostrándome el puño

- y, y, yyyyyyy ¿que quieres que haga? – ya molesta

- que ya no me diga así – enojadísima – o si no -

- ¿o si no q? – desafiante

- ya no te hago tus tareas – riéndose y saliendo de mi oficina

- y ahora que hago – agorándome la cabeza con las dos manos – esta bien – gritándole


	13. Declaracion y Dolor

Capítulo 13: Declaración y Dolor

Bueno nos quedamos donde Tk había ido avisarle a Jolei que Ken quería dormir con ella. Estaba apunto de tocar la puerta… gracias a MAII_2502 por tu sugerencia que le hable a Izzi, pero como lo que estudio es medicina mejor convenzo a Joe que me haga las tareas jajajaj bueh al Fic…

- ya llegó – viendo a Kari

- bueno, abre – acomodándose en la cama

Jolei camina hacia la puerta y la abre. Tk estaba de espaldas en cuanto Jolei abre la puerta se da la vuelta. (eso se me hizo bonito así como galán de telenovela jajaja)

- eh, Jolei dice Ken si te vas para su recamará – con una mano en la cabeza

- ah si, ¿bueno y tu? – se hacia la babosa

- en tu lugar lógico – de lo mas fresco pero no se acordaba que Kari era la que iba con Jolei

- si claro, buenas noches – saliendo de la habitación

- buenas noches – entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta

- hola Tk – acostada en la cama y un poco sonrojada

Tk pega un brinco – ¡ah HOLA!, ¿que haces aquí? – confundido y con la voz entre cortada por el susto

- aquí es mi habitación – viéndolo sonrojada

- ¿en serio? -

- si, y tu ¿que haces aquí? – se hacia la interesante y sentándose en la cama

- es que Ken se quería dormir con Jolei – ya con la voz repuesta – pero si quieres me voy – viéndola

- no te preocupes, quédate – de forma coqueta

- ¿no te molesta? -

- no para nada, bueno ponte comodo – viéndolo a los ojos

- gracias, puedo utilizar el baño – caminando hacia el mismo

- si todo tuyo – mostrándole en donde esta – (igual yo) – se ponía roja –

Tk entro al baño y se cambió de ropa, luego empezó a sentirse un poco mal.

- auch, me duele la panza – saliendo del baño y sobandose

- ¿te pasa algo? – caminando hacia él

- si, me duele un poco el estomago – agorándose la panza

- en serio pobrecito – abrazándolo

- pero no te preocupes – sentándose en la cama

- como no, yo te voy a cuidar – sentándose junto él

- gracias Kari, pero no tienes que hacerlo – viéndola

- pero quiero hacerlo – tomándole una mano

- así, ¿y porque? – correspondiéndole

- porque te quiero mucho – viéndolo a los ojos y un poco sonrojada

- yo también, eres mi amiga – dándole un abrazo

- pero no de esa forma – esto se lo decía en el oído

- ¿asi entonces? – rompiendo el abrazo

- de la forma en que me gustas mucho – agarrando el rostro de Tk – desde hace mucho tiempo – acercándose mas a él

- en serio tu también me gustas – viéndola a los ojos

- si, eres tan lindo con migo – también viéndolo a los ojos

- tu también me gustas y mucho – sonrojado

- te amo – le da un beso en los labios

- mmm... creo que me siento un poco mejor – sonriéndole

- ¿de veras? – sonrojada

- de veras -

- ¿Tk quieres ser mi novio? – agarrando el rostro de Tk con las dos manos

- eso no se vale, yo te lo tenia que pedir – molesto pero de broma

- bueno eso no importa, y no me has contestado – fingiendo estar enojada

- si, Kari – acercándose a ella

Se volvieron a besar Kari le paso sus brazos por el cuello de Tk e intento acostarlo en la cama, pero Tk se seguía quejando de su estomago.

- auch – rompiendo con el beso

- ¿que pasa? – preocupada

- me duele mucho el estomago, disculpa – empujándola un poco

- no te preocupes – viéndolo – ¿le voy avisar a Joe? -

- no, no lo molestes, ya se me va pasar – tratando de tranquilizarla

- ¿en serio?, - sobandole el estomago – ¿te ayudo en algo? -

- si con otro beso – y otra vez se besaron

- descansa mi amor -

- si, creo que será lo mejor- acomodándose en la cama

- duerme – acariciando su cabello

Tk se recostó un rato, pero luego se siguió quejando del estomago.

- mi amor, mejor voy llamar a Joe – preocupada

- no lo molestes -

- no me digas eso, quiero que te sientas mejor – levantándose de la cama

(Habitación de Mimi y Sora)

- voy por un vaso de agua – Mimi caminando hacia la puerta

- bueno – levantando las cobijas de la cama

Kari salio de la habitación y se dirigía hacia la habitación de Joe, en eso venia Mimi.

- ¿pasa algo Kari? – caminando

- si, lo que pasa es que Tk se siente mal – viéndola

- ¿como que le pasa? – preocupada – vamos – iba hacia la habitación de Ken

- no Tk no esta ahí – agarándola – esta en mi habitación -

- ah si claro -

- pero avísale a Joe – caminando hacia su habitación

- ahorita lo llamo – caminando hacia la recamara de Joe

Ella se acerco a la puerta y toco

- voy, - abriendo – ¿q pasa Mimi?

- lo que pasa es que Tk se siente algo mal – preocupada

- ¿que le paso? – preocupado también

- no se, ven – jalándolo del brazo

Los dos llegaron a la habitación donde estaba Tk

- ¿que te pasa Tk? – entrando

- no es nada – indiferente

- no seas mentiroso – viéndolo enojada – le duele el estomago – viendo a Joe

- ¿mucho? – Mimi muy asustada

- algo – viéndola – chismosa – ahora viendo a Kari

- lo que pasa es que me preocupo, mi amor – sonriéndole

- ¿mi amor? – viendo desilusionada a Tk

- si, es que Tk y yo somos novios – sentándose junto él

Mimi sintió como el corazón se le hacia partió en mi pedazos pues haber escuchado esas palabras de que Tk es novio de Kari. Sintió que todo el mundo se le venia encima tenia ganas de salir y llorar y nunca volver a verlos. Lo que mas le dolió fue cuando Kari le dijo MI AMOR a su Tk.

- felicidades – con una sonrisa fingida

- gracias – dándole un beso a Tk en los labios

- bueno Mimi vamos al botiquín a ver que le damos – viéndola hablo Joe

- claro esta en el baño, yo voy quédate con él – caminando hacia la puerta

Ella salio de la habitación, iba hacia el baño entro y se encerró claro y empezó a llorar

- ¿porque te hiciste novio de ella? - tapándose la cara – no te dabas cuenta lo mucho que me gustas – viéndose en el espejo

(Habitación de Tk)

- Kari ve a llamar a Matt – viendo a la mencionada

- si Joe, ahorita regreso amor – levantándose de la cama

- si, no tardes -

- no, ya vengo – le dio un beso en la frente y salio

Fue a llamar a Matt toco la puerta

- ahorita voy, ¿quien es? – caminando hacia la puerta para abrirla

- soy Kari, abre Matt -

- ¿que pasa Kari? – abriendo la puerta

- ¿hermano? – algo asustada – lo que pasa es que Tk se siente mal -

- ¿que le pasa a mi hermanito? – salio preocupado

- le duele mucho el estomago – viéndolo

- ¿el estomago?, vamos donde esta – jalando a Kari

- en mi habitación – empezando a caminar

- y porque en tu habitación – un poco enojado mas bien celoso

- eso no importa ahorita Tai – haciéndose la loca

Se fueron para la habitación en eso venia saliendo Mimi del baño

- Mimi no tienes algo para el dolor de estomago – viéndola

- si, no te preocupes, eso vine a buscar – saliendo después de haber llorado

- ¿y si tienes? - la ahora novia de Tk

- si aquí esta – mostrando el frasco con las pastillas

- bueno vamos – jalándola el desesperado de Matt

Corrieron para la habitación

- aquí esta Joe – entrando primero Mimi

- vamos a ver – Leyó un poco las indicaciones del frasco – ah esta es buena, toma Tk tomate 1 – dándole una pastilla

- un vaso de agua – seguia alarmado Matt

- aquí esta toma Tk – llevándole el vaso la Hikari

- gracias, no es para tanto Kari – recibiendo y tomándose la pastilla

- como le dices eso a tu novia – viéndolo el futuro medico

- ¿que como que Kari es novia de Tk? – enojado claro quien mas que Tai

- si Tai, Tk es mi novio – sentándose junto él

- no te doy permiso -

- ya déjalos Tai – viéndolos algo triste pero con una sonrisa

- si te sientes mal avísanos – viéndolo

- si Joe -

Cada quien se fue para su recamara menos Matt que iba cuidar a su hermanito

- no te preocupes Matt, yo lo cuido – viéndolo ya que se quería quedar sola con Tk –

- claro que no, yo me quedo con mi hermanito – Sentándose en la cama

- no te preocupes Matt estoy bien – viéndolo

- pues aquí me quedo, duérmete mejor – viéndolo un poco molesto

Después de eso Tk se durmió un rato. Era la 1 de la mañana y Tk se sentía todavía mal.

- auch, me duele mucho – sobandose el estomago

- ¿que pasa te sigue doliendo? – viéndolo preocupado

- ve a llamar a Joe, Matt – viendo a su cuñado

- si ahorita vengo – caminando hacia la puerta

- ¿te duele mucho amor? – abrazándolo

- si, ¿no se que será? – tomándola de la mano

- pobrecito – basándolo

En eso llego Joe

- ¿como seguiste? – Entrando de nuevo a la habitación

- me sigue doliendo mucho – cortando el beso

- ¿en serio? -

- si, ya no aguanto -

- ¿que hacemos? – viendo a Joe el hermano de Tk –

- creo que será mejor llevarlo a un hospital – viendo preocupado a Matt

- ¿tan así? -

- si, ve a despertar a Mimi -

- si -

- pregúntale si tiene un auto aquí para llevarlo – gritándole

- vaya Joe – corriendo

Fue a la habitación de Mimi

- Mimi despierta por favor – golpeando la puerta – Mimi, Mimi, Sora

- ah ¿que paso Matt? – saliendo de la habitación Mimi

- Tk aun se siente mal – preocupado

- en serio, vamos – jalando a Matt –

- ¿tienes un auto aquí? – corriendo

- si, mis papás tienen una camionetilla aquí – corriendo

- es que es mejor llevarlo a un hospital – viéndola preocupado

- OK, voy a levantar a Sora – regresando a su habitación

- si, y a los demás – corriendo hacia la habitación

Fueron a despertar a todos. En poco tiempo todos estaban listos en la sala

- iré a sacar la camioneta – caminando hacia el garaje

- te acompaño – levantándose de su asiento Joe

Fueron a sacar la camioneta rápido

- lo siento, hice que se despertaran – llegando a la sala

- no te preocupes cuñadito, descuida – ayudándolo a sentarse

- gracias a todos - sentándose

Luego de eso salieron de la casa para subirse a la camioneta y se fueron para el hospital, pero el cercano era el de Odaiba que cerca va. Después de una hora llegaron ya que Mimi iba demasiado rápido.

- vamos Tk – ayudándoa su hermano a bajarse

- gracias, puedo solo – bajándose

- te ayudo amorcito – abrazándolo

- gracias -

Mimi se seguía haciendo pedazos al verlos asi de juntos. Luego Tk entro con el medico, lo colocaron en una habitación y salio el medico a decirles que es lo q tenia.

- familiares de Tk Takaishi – jajaja ahora hasta el Dr. House sale en mi Fic, llegando a la sala de espera

- soy su hermano – levantándose

- yo soy su novia – también levantándose de su asiento

- lo q le pasa es… -

Continuará…

- hasta aquí los dejo espero que les halla gustado – tecleando – ya vieron que con el Dr. House lo llevaron jajá jajá .

- me mandaste a llamar – entrando a mi oficina

- ah si claro Joe, toma asiento – mostrándole la silla

- para que me necesitas – sentándose

- te quiero proponer un negocio – viéndolo

- dime que se trata – interesado

- es qie estudio medicina – mostrándole unas tareas – y quería saber si me ayudas hacer mis tareas -

- a claro y de cuanto estamos hablando – interesado en cuanto le iba a pagar

- no se bueno que te trate mejor que los demás – viéndolo – te parece, tendrás mas privilegios -

- me parece – saliendo de la oficina

- ya la hice, ya no necesitare de la amargada de la Jolei – riéndome - jajajajajaja -


	14. Una Gran Noticia

Capítulo 14: Una Gran Noticia

Bueno nos quedamos donde iban a decirles que tiene el pobre de Tk…

- Bueno les presento a mi colega el Dr. Hunter Parches Adams él les va informar que tiene su hermano – señalando a su colega jajaja hasta parch Adams sale en mi fic

- dígame Dr. Adams que tiene mi hermano – viéndolo con su nariz roja

- bueno, tranquilo lo que tiene el joven son parásitos y valga la redundancia le dimos desparasitantes – viendo a Matt

- ¿y va estar bien? – preocupado

- si no se preocupen, podrán llevárselo en un rato, bueno los dejo – caminando hacia la habitación de Tk

- que bueno - viendo a su cuñado

- si, voy a llamar a mi mamá – caminando y saliendo para llamar a su madre

- te acompaño – detrás de él Sora

- que bueno que lo van a dar hoy – sentándose aliviada la conductora

- si pobrecito, yo lo voy a cuidar – sentándose también

- si claro- celosa

Luego regreso Matt

- ya le avise a mi mamá – entrando

- y que te dijo – viéndolo preocupado Joe

- se preocupo y mañana viene – sentándose

- si quieren me quedo hoy con él – viendo a Matt

- como crees Kari – viéndola enojado su hermano

- es ¿que como se va quedar solo? – viendo asustada a su hermano

- no te preocupes, yo me quedo con él – abrazando a Sora

- no como crees -

- además soy su hermano -

- bueno – al fin entendió

Luego salio le Dr. House

- listo se lo pueden llevar – viendo a nuestros amigos

- que bueno – levantándose Matt

- solo pasan a la caja – saliendo de la sala de espera

- ¿a la caja? -

- si, con permiso – terminando de salir

Luego de un rato, Matt no sabia que hacer ya que era un hospital privado y no cargaba mucho dinero.

- y ahora q hago – asustado

- ¿porque? – viéndolo preocupada a su novio

- es que no tengo mucho dinero – comiéndose las uñas

- no te preocupes, yo pago – viendo a Matt la Srita. Tachikawa

- no como crees -

- no hay problema – revisando su bolsa

- tú no tienes xq hacerlo – viéndola con celos ya que ella no tiene que pagar la cuenta de su novio –

- si, pero quiero hacerlo – contestándole indiferente

- como así – mas celosa

- ya, Kari además no creo que tú tengas esa cantidad – viendo a la mencionada Sora defendiendo a su amiga

- entre las cosas de él tal vez tiene dinero – viendo a Matt su nueva cuñada

- si pero mejor que Mimi pague y después que él se lo devuelva – viendo a Kari ya un poco molesto

- si, no te preocupes no me lo tiene que regresar – acomodándose el cabello

- gracias Tachi Kawa -

- de nada, ahorita voy a la caja – levantándose

- te acompaño – levantándose también

- vamos – caminando hacia la puerta

Luego de eso Mimi y Matt fueron a cancelar la cuenta

- de veras gracias Mimi – viéndola

- no te preocupes como no iba a pagar – caminando

- es que me da algo de pena, ya que no tienes que hacerlo – avergonzado

- ya no tengas pena Matt – viéndolo – además lo hago por el nene – sarcástica

- si, no sabes como me preocupe cuando me dijeron que se sentía mal – llegando a la recepción

- yo igual, pobrecito pero que le abra hecho mal – enfrente de la caja – Srita. La cuenta de Tk Takaishi – viendo a la recepcionista

- pues saber -

- acá esta la cuenta – ahora Paula Cecilia jajajaja ella es la enfermera del Dr. Candido Pérez bueno sigamos

- OK – sacando su chequera

- déjame ver cuento es – mirando la cuenta Matt – que porque tanto, 1300 dólares – con los ojos abierto de par en par

- es que lo atendimos muy bien – viendo sorprendida a Matt

- si Matt cálmate, aquí esta – dándole el cheque

- 400 por la habitación, ni que una suite le estuviera dando – viendo enojado a la enfermera

- ya Matt, lo importante es que lo atendieron – viendo a su amigo

- si, pero es demasiado – seguía viendo la cuenta

- para Tk lo mejor, el merece la mejor atención – algo sonrojada

- si claro aunque trabaje toda mi vida – sarcástico

- como crees, si yo puedo le doy todo lo que quiera – viendo a Matt y riéndose

- acá esta su factura – entregándosela – muchas gracias, espero que vuelvan pronto – viéndolos – a no que les vaya bien

- como que volvamos pronto, si es lo que no queremos – viéndola sorprendida

- ah no, que se mejore su amigo – moviendo las manos

- muchas gracias, vamos Matt – caminando

Después de un rato Salio Tk ya un poco mejor

- que onda, cuanto tiempo sin verlos – riéndose

- gracioso, como te sientes – viéndolo la Inoue

- ya mejor gracias – sonriéndole

- que bueno mi amor – abrazándolo

- gracias, Matt nos vamos – correspondiendo el abrazo

- ¿tienes sueño va? -

- un poco – haciendo una mueca de cansancio

- vamos, solo voy a llamar un taxi – caminando hacia la puerta

- como crees, yo los voy a dejar – viendo a Tk la que se encargo en pagarle la cuenta

- no te molestes – sonriéndole

- no es molestia – sonriéndole y un poco sonrojada – y ni creas que te voy a dejar ir en taxi – con cara de enojada

- bueno esta bien -

- vamos mi amor, tienes que descansar – caminando hacia la salida

- si, te quiero Kari – besándole la cabeza

Salieron del hospital pero antes había hablado el Dr. Adams con Matt y le dio las indicaciones y los cuidados que deben tener con Tk. Poco tiempo después llegaron a la casa de Tk

- gracias Mimi – sonriéndole y bajándose del auto

- de nada mejórate – ayudándole

- si -

- adiós mi amor descansa, vengo en un rato – besándolo en la boca

- si te espero -

- yo también vengo, ni te ilusiones Tk – viéndolo con cara de enojado

- claro Tai – viéndolo asustado

- adiós Sora descansa – dándole un beso en la mejilla

- si – también dándole un beso – no quieres q te ayude con el nene – sarcástica y riéndose

- no me digas así – enojado

- te digo como quiera – enojada – NENE – burlándose –

- no, solo es que descanse – viendo a Sora – y se tome sus medicamentos – viendo a Tk

- cualquier cosa me llaman – viendo a Matt – y mejórate que no has hablado en todo el camino – riéndose quien lo atendio en la hacienda

- ah claro Joe -

- nos vemos descasen – despidiéndose con la mano Yamato

Los demás se fueron y ellos entraron al apartamento. Tk entro y se fue a su habitación a descansar

- gracias Matt, solo me acuesto un rato – caminando hacia su habitación

- a vaya, como te sientes – viéndolo

- pues ya no me duele y me siento mejor -

- OK, ve a descansar yo estoy aquí cualquier cosa me llamas – sentándose en el sofá

- si Matt no te preocupes – entrando a su habitación

- descansa hermanito, duérmete OK – caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación de su hermano –

Tk se durmió y Matt se fue para la cocina para prepararle el desayuno a su hermano

A eso como las 8:00 AM llego la novia de quien creen

Ding Dong

- ya voy – abrió la puerta – ah hola Kari buenos días -

- buenos días cuñado – entrando – como siguió mi Tk – viéndolo

- pues ya mejor – sorprendido – solo que ahorita esta dormido -

- OK, si quieres me quedo con él – sentándose en el sofá

- de veras no hay problema – viéndola – solo voy a mi casa a traer unas cosas y le aviso a mi papá -

- si, no te preocupes yo lo cuido – sonrojada

- bueno, nos vemos – caminando hacia la puerta – en la cocina esta su desayuno – abriendo la puerta

- no te preocupes -

Matt salió y se fue. Kari entro a la cocina sirvio la comida de su ahora novio y se la llevo a la habitación

- buenos dias mi amor – dandole un beso suave en los labios

- mmm, ah buenos dias Kari – estirandose

- ¿como seguiste? – sentandose junto él

- con verte mucho mejor – dandole un beso en la mejilla

- me encantas, mira te traje el desayuno -

- gracias -

- bueno como estas malito te voy a dar la comida – de forma coqueta

- no es necesario – con cara de enojado

- como que no si eres mi bebé – dándole un beso en la frente – toma mi amor – dándole la comida en la boca

- mmm, - abriendo la boca – pero, pero -

- sin peros, te lo comes todo – viéndolo enojada

Tk termino su desayuno y se metió al baño para darse una ducha, mientras tanto Kari estaba en la cocina lavando los platos.

- ya termine, linda – abrazándola por detrás

- mmm… que rico hueles – dándose loa vuelta

Empezaron a besarse y Kari trataba de quitarle la camisa a Tk pero en eso suena el teléfono de la casa.

- espera – cortando el beso – Alo – contesta

- Alo hijo, como seguiste – con voz preocupada la madre de Tk

- bien Ma y dime cuando vienes – sonriendo

- hoy y por favor no vayas a salir necesito hablar contigo – con tono amenazante

- OK como tu digas, aquí te espero – con cara de asustado – ¿quien te va ir a traer?

- tu hermano ya hable con él -

- OK bye Ma, nos vemos mas tarde – después de eso colgó el teléfono

- hoy viene la suegra – besándolo

- si, en la tarde -

- mmm.. oye amor porque no vamos al cine en la tarde – abrazándolo

- lo siento no puedo – abrazándola – mamá me dijo que no saliera que necesita hablar conmigo -

- bueno, será otro día – con cara de tristeza

Así paso el día llegaron los demás niños elegidos a ver como seguía Tk, cuando llego Tai como a las 4:00 PM se llevo a Kari de una vez ya que Tk tenia que esperar a su madre. Mas tarde llego la mamá con Matt, él la dejo en la entrada ya que tenia ensayo.

- adiós mama, me saludas a Tk – dándole un beso en la mejilla

- si hijo, yo le digo te cuidas – abrazándolo

Después de eso Matt se fue y la mamá de Tk entro al edificio llego a su apartamento abrió con sus llaves y entro

- buenas noches, hijo donde estas – poniendo las llaves en una mesita

- buenas noches Ma, como te fue – saliendo de su habitación

- bien, como seguiste mi angelito – abrazándolo y besándolo

- Ma espera, ya mejor – zafándose

- que bueno me asuste cuando me dijeron que estabas enfermo – con cara de preocupación

- no era para tanto y dime de ¿que quieres hablar conmigo? – sentándose en el sofá

- hijo nos vamos de Japón – sentándose también

Continuará…

Bueno hasta aquí los dejo si no se me hace eterno jajaja esperen la continuación plis


	15. DEspedia y Sorpresa

Capítulo 15: Despedida y Sorpresa

Bueno nos quedamos donde la Sra. Takaishi le dijo a Tk que se iban de Japón porque no se pero bueno averigüémoslo leyéndolo el capitulo

- hijo nos vamos de Japón – sentándose

Tk que no dijo nada se quedo estático no sabia que responder ya que irse de Japón era lo que me nos quería.

- dime algo – viéndolo – sabia que no te iba gustar la idea – bajando la cabeza

- perdóname Ma – viéndola – dime para donde es que nos vamos – haciendo que su madre levante la mirada

- eh pues para Estados Unidos – casi susurrando

- hasta halla – levantándose de su asiento – ¿pero como? Yo creí que era para Francia otra vez – sorprendido

- no hijo, esta vez el trabajo me lo ofrecieron en Estados Unidos – tranquilizándolo – bueno y es un mejor puesto, dime que opinas -

- esta genial que te hallan dado un mejor puesto – sonriéndole – pero…

- no te gusta la idea verdad – caminando para la cocina – si no quieres pues la rechazó – entro a la cocina para servirse una taza de café

- no, como crees – sentandose en el sofá – si es una muy buen oportunidad, esta bien nos vamos – gritandole ya que su madre estaba en la cocina

- gracias hijo, y otra cosa nos vamos mañana – saliendo de la cocina

- queeeee – abrindo los ojos de par en par – ¿tan pronto y porque? -

- es que tengo que estar en la oficina el miércoles – sentandose

- esta bien, pero no hay una opcion de quedarme en Japón con papá – esto ultimo casi susurrando

- claro hijo – dandole un sorbo a su taza de café – pero no quiero dejarte eres el unico que esta conmigo – poniendo su taza de café en la mesita del centro de la sala – y si quieres estar aquí pues no nos vamos – abrazandolo

- no te preocupes Ma, nos vamos ¿a que hora? – correspondiendole el abrazo a su madre –

- a las 3 de la tarde – tomando su taza de café de nuevo

- esta bien Ma – dandole un beso en la mejilla – voy arreglar mi maleta – poniendose de pie

- OK hijo -

Tk se fue para su habitación entro y se tiro en la cama se sentia triste, enojado y molesto con su madre porque se tenian que ir en ese momento cuando él se acababa de hacer novio de Kari. Pero a la vez estaba contento por su madre, ya que ahora iba tener un mejor puesto y eso lo hacia feliz.

Luego de eso se levanto para arreglar sus maletas, después se acosto de nuevo para dormirse. A la mañana siguiente se levanto muy triste ya que a las 3 de la tarde se iba de Japón y no sabia por cuanto tiempo. Salió de su recamata se dio una nucha y luego desayuno un poco y se dirigio hacia la puerta.

- ¿vas a salir hijo? – terminando su desayuno

- si, un rato a despedirme de mis amigos – abriendo la puerta

- ah si claro tienes cuidado – sonriendole – a las 10 nos vmaos para el aeropuerto -

- si no te preocupes regreso pronto – después de esto que dijo tomo sus llaves y salio de la casa

Se dirigio al elevador y se dirigio a la parte baja del edificio. Empezo a caminar hasta la casas de su ahora novia para pasar las ultimas dos horas que le restaban en Japón. Se sentia muy confundido y con un poco de miedo no sabia como le iba decir a Kari que se va para otro pais cuando su relacion acaba de empezar. Luego llego a la puerta de la casa de Kari y toco el timbre.

Ding Dong

- voy – abriendo la puerta – ah hola Tk ¿como seguiste? -

- ya mejor gracias, ¿esta Kari? – con una cara de pocos amigos

- si ahorita la llamo – pasa – haciéndose a un lado para que entrara su hasta ahora cuñado – siéntate –

- gracias -

Tai fue a llamar a Kari que estaba en su habitación. Ella salio y cuando lo vio se lanzo a sus brazos y le dio un gran beso en los labios

- hola amor, ¿como seguiste? – sentándose en las piernas de Tk

- bien gracias, que bonita te vez – sonriéndole

- uuuy que romántico estas – besándolo de nuevo – no me hables así porque no respondo – esto diciéndoselo en el oído

Tk solo sonrío – porque que me vas hacer –

Kari lo volvió a besar en los labios. Luego empezó a bajar por su cuello y trataba de desabotonarle la camisa – vamos a mi habitación – se paro lista para irse a su habitación pero Tk no la siguió – ¿que pasa no quieres seguir? -

- no es eso – viéndola – es que tengo algo importante que decirte – mientras Kari se sentaba de nuevo en sus piernas

- dímelo en la habitación – mientras besaba su oreja – no me hagas esperar, te amo – ahora mordiendo su oreja

- espera Kari – trataba de detenerla

- no quieres continuar – lo vio a los ojos y ella le hacia así como un puchero – yo te deseo como no te imaginas – chupando su oreja y con sus brazos le tenia rodeado el cuello – me vuelves loca -

- es que tengo que volver pronto a mi casa – tratando con sus brazos de empujar a Kari – además esta tu hermano -

- por eso vamos a mi habitación – besando su mejilla – y si tienes que volver pronto a tu casa hagámoslo rápido – besando mas bien chupando su cuello, mientras ponía una mano de Tk en sus glúteos – tócame, soy tuya Tk te amo -

- Kari espera primero tengo algo que decirte – quitando su mano de los glúteos de Kari y sonrojado

- dime que me amas y me deseas – con una risa picara

- Kari te estoy hablando en serio – con cara más seria

- esta bien dímelo – viéndolo a los ojos – pero después vamos a mi habitación y lo hacemos – mientras ponía una mano en la entre pierna de Tk

- Kari cálmate – se levanto un poco por lo que había hecho su novia – después de lo que te voy a decir no vas a querer seguir – sentándose de nuevo

- a ver dímelo -

- que me voy a las 3 de la tarde – casi susurrando

- eso era nada mas – besándolo de nuevo – vaya hasta las tres te vas tenemos 7 horas para hacerlo – bajando por su cuello – bien ahora sigamos – mientras metía sus manos en la playera de Tk acariciando su pecho

- no entiendes que me tengo que ir – alejándose

- ¿a donde? – mientras trataba de quitarle el pantalón

- a Estados Unidos – ya un poco fastidiado por la situación

- ¿como y porque? porque no me habías dicho nada – levantándose

- porque ayer me entere, cuando mamá vino – abrochándose el pantalón

¿y porque? – sorprendida

- porque le ofrecieron un mejor puesto a mi mamá – acomodándose el cabello también

- y por eso también te tienes que ir tú – viéndolo un poco molesta

- que dices pues claro, como voy a dejar a mi mamá sola – sorprendido por lo que le dijo Kari

- pero si el sábado nos hicimos novios y me dices que te vas – mientras los ojos se le empezaban a poner cristalinos

- es que yo no sabia por favor discúlpame – tratando de abrazarla

- ¿por cuanto tiempo? – empezando a llorar

- no lo sabemos, pero te voy venir a ver – mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios

- Tk te amo y no quiero alejarme de ti – abrazándolo lo mas fuerte que puedo

- yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti, pero no puedo dejar a mi madre sola OK – correspondiendo el abrazo

- prometo esperarte y promete que me vendrás a ver – besándolo

- lo prometo, gracias por entender – besándola – no quería que te quedaras enojada – abrazándola de nuevo

- como crees amor – besándole el cuello – ¿y a que hora te vas para el aeropuerto? -

- a las 10 – diciéndoselo en el oído

- ¿tan pronto? – gritando –

En eso salio Tai de su habitación preocupado – ¿que paso? –

- es que Tk – explotando en llanto

- ¿que le hiciste? – quería pegarle al pobre de Tk

- nada tai cálmate – agarrando a su hermano – es que Tk se va para Estados Unidos hoy –

- ¿y porque? -

- es que tengo que irme con mi mamá por su trabajo – sentándose mas tranquilo ya que Tai le quería pegar

- ah ya entiendo – mas tranquilo – ¿bueno y por eso lloras así? – viendo a su hermana con una ceja levantada

-¿ como? – enojada – es que se va ir y no lo voy a ver – viendo a su hermano

- ya te dije que vendré a visitarte – tranquilizándola

- pero no quiero que te vayas – volteando la mirada para otro lado

- Kari déjalo – sentándose junto a ella – él se tiene que ir con su madre – abrazándola

- gracias Tai – sonriendo

- bueno voy a llamar a los demás para despedirte – levantándose

- bueno Tai – viéndolo

- ¿y para donde es que te vas? – buscando su celular

- para Estados Unidos -

- hasta allá – gritándolo – eso significa que no te volveremos a ver en mucho tiempo – sorprendido

Eso ultimo hizo que Kari de nuevo rompiera en llanto

- cálmate Kari – abrazándola – ves Tai lo que provocas – viendo enojado a su cuñado

- ay no seas exagerada Kari – viéndola con una mano en la frente – se va a otro país nada mas no se va morir – con una ceja levantada

- es que no quiero que se vaya – seguía llorando

- si Kari pero no es para tano – seguía buscando su celular

- si Kari cálmate – viéndola – además ya te dije que vendré a verte – besándola

- si pero no quiero que te vayas – abrazándolo

- al fin – con su celular en la mano – ay Kari cállate, voy llamar a los demás -

Tai fue a su habitación y empezó a llamar a todos los niños elegidos

- me voy asegurar de que regreses – chapándole el oído

- ¿como? – con los ojos cerrados

- cuando regreses te voy a estar esperando para que me hagas tuya – bajando por su cuello

- eh claro – sonrojado y nervioso

- ya llame a todos ahorita vienen – saliendo de su habitación y haciendo que Tk se separara de Kari

- ¿también llamaste a Matt? – aun nervioso

- ¿oye y no sabia? porque se molesto – de lo más fresco

- no lo sabia – molesto – gracias Tai – sarcástico

- lo siento -

- bien hermano largo – señalándole la puerta – me voy a despedir de Tk – viendo al mencionado

- ningún largo – sentándose con los brazos cruzados – me quedo aquí y punto – viendo a su hermanita

- como quieras Tai -

Luego en un rato empezaron a llegas los demás

- ¿como que te vas? – entrando a la casa de los Kamiya y viendo a su cuñadito

- si Sora – viéndola

- ¿y para donde? – entrando detrás de Sora

- para Estados Unidos – ahora viendo a la Joleito

- ¿para Estados Unidos? – quien hacia acto de presencia en la despedida de Costalito

- si, ¿y tu cuando te vas? – viéndola

- en una semana – terminando de entrar a la casa

- ¿y en donde vives? – sentándose

- en Nueva York – sentándose también

- que bueno porque creo que nosotros para halla vamos – sonriéndole

- allá nos vemos – sonriéndole y un poco nerviosa

- claro -

- me lo cuidas Mimi que ninguna se le acerque – abrazándolo y viendo a la Srita. Tachikawa

- ah si claro no te preocupes – sonriéndole

Después de un rato llego Matt entro y busco a Tk

- ¿como que te vas? – enojado – porque no me avisaste – dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha

- Matt – sobandose el lugar del golpe –

- ¡Matt! - se abalanzaron todos sobre el para detenerlo

Bueno hasta aquí los dejo espero que les halla gus….

- como que te caigo bien gordo – entrando de nuevo a mi oficina

- pues si, porque me chantajeas con lo de mis tareas – viéndola indiferente

- pues ya no te las voy hacer – enfrente de mi escritorio

- que me importa, - indiferente

- así ya quiero ver cuando me estés rogando que te haga las tareas – saliendo – grr – cerrando la puerta

- y quien dijo que te voy a buscar si ya tengo mi As bajo la manga – riéndome – buajajaja


	16. Adios Tk

Capítulo 16: Adiós Tk

Nos quedamos donde todos habían llegado a la casa de los Kamiya para despedirse de Tk ya que él se va para . pero el ultimo en llegar es Matt el cual molesto porque su hermano se va entro solo a golpearlo. Que animal ese Matt bueno asi es que puedo hacer… bueno al Fic

- ¿como q te vas? – enojado – porque no me avisaste – dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha –

- Matt – sobandose el lugar del golpe

- ¡Matt! - se habian abalanzado todos sobre el

- ¡que te pasa Matt! – agorándolo su novia

- que me pasa – tranquilizándose – mi hermanito se va a otro país – con cara de tristeza – ¿te parece poco eso? -

- no, pero cálmate no le pegues – abrazándolo

- discúlpame Matt pero no puedo dejar a mamá sola – levantándose

- si Matt tranquilízate – viéndolo

- ¡si claro como no es tu hermano! – viendo a Tai muy molesto

- no lo es pero igual estoy triste – cabizbajo – pero no es para que le pegues -

- ya esta bien – mas tranquilo – discúlpame enano – dándole la meno

- no te preocupes Matt – dándole un pucherazo también – estamos a mano – sonriéndole

- OK, - levantándose – no dejamos cuentas pendientes -

- que original la forma de despedirse de ustedes – sorprendido el mayor de los niños -

- Matt eres un animal como le pegas – viéndolo enojada

- ¡que te importa! – abrazando a su hermano

- si Kari, Matt y yo así nos demostramos cariño – sobandose la mejilla

- pero que insensibles – viéndolos la chica de Estados Unidos

- cálmate solo es de juego – sonriéndole su amor platonico

- bueno ya, adiós Tk cuídate – abrazándolo

- gracias Izzi tú también – correspondiendo el abrazo de su amigo

Luego fue Jolei que rompió el llanto – aaaah Tk te vamos extrañar – abrazándolo – no nos vamos a olvidar de ti – mientras lloraba como Magdalena – aaaaaa cuídate y no nos olvides -

- si Jolei tranquilízate – mientras trataba de zafarse

- ya Jolei suéltalo – empujando a su amiga la novia celosa

- es que lo voy extrañar es un gran amigo – seguía llorando

- ya cálmate Jolei – abrazando a su amigo – cuídate Takaishi

Bueno y así siguieron los demás menos Davis que estaba feliz de que se va ir

- te portas bien cuñadito – con cara de enojada pero de broma

- si nada de andar de Don Juan – riéndose de su hermano pero mas de su cuñada

- ¿como? – Sorprendida – ¡por supuesto que no! -

- ¡cállate Matt! – viéndolo enojado – no Kari por su puesto que no -

- yo que sabia que tu media novia era celosa – viendo a enana lo de media es por enana jajaja – pero igual ni te va ver jajá jajá -

Tk le da una mirada con la cual Matt entiende de que se ¡CAYE!

- ay lo cuidas Mimi – viendo a la mencionada abrazando a Matt

- ¿como así? – Sorprendido – ah es que la Tachikawa allá vive verdad - correspondiendole a Sora

- si no se preocupen – viendo a Sora y Matt – y Kari yo te lo cuido – brindándole una sonrisa sincera

- si que ninguna se le acerque – viendola - (eso de ninguna te incluye a ti) –

Tk se le quedo viendo a Kari y le dijo – ya cálmate, igual que nadie se te acerque – sonriéndole divertido

- te estaré esperando – abrazándolo – ya sabes para que – esto se lo dijo en el oído luego sin que nadie se diera cuenta apretó los glúteos de Tk haciendo que este se sorprendiera

- ¿bueno que hora es? – viendo su reloj – no puede ser son las 9:30 -

- te acompaño al aeropuerto – tomándolo de la mano

- no Kari gracias – le dio un beso suave en la mejilla – pero me voy solo con mi mamá -

- estas seguro – viéndolo – ¿no quieren que los valla a dejar? -

- no Matt no te preocupes – soltando a Kari – no podría irme si van ustedes – bajando la cabeza

- como tu quieras – poniendo una mano en el hombro de Tk – te cuidas y a ver cuando nos vemos - y abrazo a su cuñado

Esto hizo que Kari soltara el llanto de nuevo como que fuera un funeral pero bueno que vamos hacer si es una dramática. Igual estaba Jolei que desde que llego no había dejado de llorar

- bueno los dejo cuídense – caminando hacia la puerta – y espero verlos pronto -

Kari corrió hacia él y le dio un gran beso en los labios – te amo – y lo abrazo

- Kari, adiós – se soltó y salio del apartamento

Luego llegó a su casa vio a su madre ella ya estaba lista para que pudieran irse

- ¿listo? – vio preocupada a su hijo

- si no te preocupes – tomo su equipaje – vamos – abrió la puerta

- ¡vamos! – también tomo su equipaje y salio para tomar le taxi que ya habia llamado para que los llevara al aeropuerto –

Ella y su hijo salieron de su apartamento para tomar el taxi y dirigirse para el aeropuerto. Después de ahí subían al avión y se iban para Estados Unidos donde le espera una nueva aventura.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Kamiya:

- ahhhhh ciento que mi corazón se me hace pedazos – llorando

- ay Kari no seas exagerada – viéndola – ¡que dramática eres! - gritandole a su hermana

- yooooooooo no soooooooooy dramática – gritándole – en serio Mimi me lo cuidas – ya mas clamada

- ah sí no te preocupes – viéndola – bueno nos vemos luego – caminando hacia la salida

- si yo también me voy – imitando a su amiga – vamos Sora -

- si, nos vemos – levantándose – adiós Kari y ya cálmate – y se fueron los 3

Ya los demás se había ido y solo se había quedado Matt, Sora y la Tachikawa  
Bueno regresemos con mi favorito:

Llegaron al aeropuerto se bajaron del taxi la madre de Tk le pago al taxista, Tk bajo el equipaje y empezaron a caminar hacia el aeropuerto.

- bueno Ma, vámonos – caminando hacia el aeropuerto

- espera hijo además todavía es la 1 de la tarde – viendo su reloj – (Nota: no se pero al aeropuerto que fueron es el de Tokio y bueno es mi historia y pues no se si Odaiba esta lejos de Tokio pero igual que importa sigamos jajaj que loca estoy bueno) –

Luego de un rato la voz que llama para que pasen a la puerta empieza a hablar

- pasajeros con destino a Nueva York, Estados Unidos dirigirse a la puerta No. 7 – así como en súper mercado

- ese es el nuestro vamos hijo – jalo a Tk del brazo y se dirigieron a la puerta pasaron con el señor de la puerta reviso todos sus papeles y sus maletas

Subieron al avión Tk se durmió en cuanto se sentó ya que el viaje era largo. Y no quería llorar ya que no se quería irse de Japón pero tampoco podía dejar a su madre sola.

El vuelo tardó cuanto no se vamos a suponer que 10 horas exagerado pero no se cuanto se tarde en fin. Llegaron a Estados Unidos y Tk iba cansadísimo del vuelo ir sentado por 10 horas era totalmente agotador tomaron un taxi y se fueron para su nuevo apartamento.

Llegaron a su apartamento dejaron las maletas cada quien en su habitación y se durmieron un rato. Ya que estaban cansados

Ya había pasado casi una semana después del día en el que Tk se había ido ahora Mimi quien se regresaba a Estados Unidos.

- cuando vienes de nuevo Mimi – viendo triste a su amiga

- no se Sora para las vacaciones supongo – reconfortando a su amiga

- te vamos estar esperando – sonrojado – para cuando quieras venir -

- gracias Izzi – le regalo una linda sonrisa a la cual Izzi se sonrojo más

- adiós Mimi te cuidas – abrazándola – seguimos en contacto – soltándola

- claro Tai – sonriéndole – bueno se cuidan ustedes también -

- me cuidas a Tk – abrazándola – y le dices que lo estoy esperando él ya sabe – soltando a la portadora de la pureza

Jolei que no se pero siempre es igual para todas las despedidas solo en llorar se la pasa y el pobre de Ken tranquilizándola pero ella como que es Magdalena no deja de llorar de todas maneras es igual para cuando alguien llega.

- aaaaaa Mimi te cuidas – abrazándola – seguimos en contacto – llorando – no nos olvides – la apretaba mas – nosotros no te vamos a olvidar -

- ya hombre Jolei – liberando a la pobre de Mimi de Jolei – si todos los años viene, adiós te cuidas – abrazándola – me saludas al enano – soltándola

- si Matt yo lo saludo de tu parte – sonriéndole – nos vemos luego chicos -

- pasajeros con destino a Nueva York, Estados Unidos ingresar por la puerta No. 8 -

- ese es el mío – agarrando sus maletas – bueno chicos cuídense nos vemos – empezó a caminar

- adiós Mimi te cuidas – rompiendo en llanto otra vez – aaaaaa porque nos tenemos que separar, primero Tk y ahora Mimi aaaaaaaaa -

- ya clámate, - viéndola con una ceja levantada – ya Jolei toda la gente nos mira – avergonzado de ver a su novia asi

- y, y, yyyyyyyyy que me importa ellos porque no quieren a sus amigos – con las manos en su pecho – hasta nunca Mimi – saco un pañuelo blanco y lo empezó agitar así como en las novelas exagerada

- no seas exagerada, - viendo ya enojado a la Jolei – yo mejor me alejo no quiero que digan que vengo con ella – empezó a caminar Matt con su novia

Luego de eso Mimi se subió al avión y se fue para Estados Unidos. Donde la estaban esperando sus papás en el aeropuerto para irla a traer. Igual que Tk llego en 10 horas cuando bajo del avión ya estaban ahí sus papás. Llego a Estados Unidos el día jueves

- como estuvo el vuelo – agarrando una de las maletas de su hija

- tranquilo – sonriéndole – pero eso si cansado papa -

- ah bueno – sonriéndole a su hija junto a su esposo –

- bueno vámonos para la casa que debes estar cansada -

Luego de eso salieron del aeropuerto llegaron a la casa de los Tachikawa. Mimi llevo sus maletas a su habitación las dejo ahí y se recostó en su cama. Saco su móvil marco y llamo

- aló -

- aló Matt que onda -

- que onda como te fue en el vuelo -

- bien gracias, pero cansado – haciendo una mueca de cansancio

- te manda saludos Sora -

- también saluda de mi parte – sonriendo – ah te llamo para saber cual es el numero de teléfono de tu hermano -

- así claro, ¿no lo tienes pues? -

- si pero tengo el que usaba en Japón -

- vaya tiene el mismo -

- ah bueno para poder llamarlo y saber donde vive y como le esta yendo -

- pero igual te doy el de la casa – revisando en su agenda

- si claro dámelo por favor – levantándose rápido para anotar el teléfono

- ¿ya tienes donde anotar? -

- si dámelo – empezó a escribir (nota: por seguridad no digo cual es el numero de Tk no vaya ser que después lo estén va de llamar jajajaja) – mjmjmj OK bueno adiós te cuidas y me saludas a todos – colgó la llamada y marco el numero que le acaban dar

Espero a que contestaran su interlocutor

- casa de la familia Takaishi -

- a..ló – estaba algo nerviosa – buenos días Sra. Takaishi habla Mimi TachiKawa -

- ah hola Mimi, pero no querrás decir buenas noches… - riendo

- ah si, no había visto la hora, disculpe – un poco nerviosa

- no te preocupes -

- eh disculpe se encuentra Tk – mas nerviosa

- si ahorita te lo comunico – ella le grito a su hijo – te llaman, una amiga -

- aló -

Mimi se quedo paraliza al oír la voz del chavo que le gusta

- aló, aló, aló -

- ah hola Tk como estas – nerviosísima

- ¡hooola Mimi! Como estas -

- bien ¿y tú como vas? – emocionada

- pues ahí pero dime ¿cuando llegaste? -

- hace un rato – acostándose de nuevo en la cama – ¿pero dime a donde has ido? -

- a ningún lado como no conozco y mi mamá no me deja salir porque dice que me voy a perder -

- ¿por que? será tal vez porque eres un poco despistado – burlándose

- que dices por supuesto que no -

- bueno pero no te enojes – alejándose un poco el cel ya que Tk le había gritado un poco – pero si quieres te enseño la ciudad y te presento a mis amigas -

- de veras, que buena onda -

- si claro yo te enseño la cuidad -

- no que buena onda por presentarme a tus amigas – con una sonrisa – ¿y dime son muy bonitas? -

- ¡Tk Takaishi! no seas así – enojada casi gritándole – mejor ya no te las presento -

- no seas así si yo también quiero tener amigas – inocente

- no seas así – enojada – a te manda a decir Kari que te esta esperando -

- si me ha estado llamando -

- bueno es que esta enamorada, y te esta esperando – un poco celosa

- bueno entonces para cuando lo de tus amigas -

- ay, no seas así ya te dije que ya no te las presento – molesta

- nombre no seas así preséntamelas igual solo vamos a ser amigos -

- si como no, no definitivamente no – poniéndose boca abajo en su cama – eso ni tu te lo crees -

- bueno si, una que otra amiga con derecho -

- le voy decir a Kari lo que estas diciendo no seas así – con el ceño fruncido

- bueno pues igual puedo hacer amigas -

- si pero no voy hacerle eso a Kari -

- pero si no estoy haciendo nada malo, son mentiras yo soy muy fiel -

- aja, claro y vieras como te creo – sarcástica

- claro que soy fiel, pregúntale a una de mis ex novias, bueno mejor no -

- ves como eres, mal novio – con cara de enojada – tan feo que eres -

- claro que no soy feo, al contrario soy hermoso -

- uuuy pero que buena autoestima tienes – burlándose – pero si quieres, dame tu dirección y paso por ti el sábado -

- como crees tú dame tu dirección, si soy un caballero yo voy por ti -

- no seas necio – con el ceño fruncido – no porque te vas a perder, haber dame tu dirección -

- esta bien pero no me regañes, si quieres me pegas, tienes donde anotar -

- si haber – empezó a escribir (Nota: igual no la voy dar porque después lo van ir a buscar jaja) – no seas exagerado no te estoy regañando, entonces nos vemos el sábado descansa -

- igual tú, me saludas a tus amigas ajajá -

- Feo, - enojada – buenas noches –

- buenas noches Fea – y colgó el teléfono

- me dijo fea él muy grosero – riéndose – buenas noches Tk… - con una sonrisa

Luego de eso los dos se durmieron. El día viernes paso de SA percibido y como los portadores de los emblemas de la esperanza y la pureza habían quedado de salir el día sábado. Llego el día sábado Mimi se arreglo y había quedado con una de sus amigas para ir enseñarle la ciudad a Tk. La amiga de Mimi llego a la casa de ella y de ahí se fueron juntas para la casa de Tk

- aquí es… - viendo un papel que tenia en la mano – vamos – toco el timbre

Ding Dong

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo per…

- porque la patas cortas de la Kari me dijo animal – entrando enojado

- no se ella fue Matt – sorprendida – reclámale a ella -

- si me las va pagar la enana esa – saliendo – deberías de castigarla -

- si la voy a suspender – despidiéndome de Matt – para que no lo vuelva hacer – escribiendo un memorándum para Kari – enviar – y se lo envíe a su correo


	17. Regresan los viejos tiempos!

**Capítulo 17: Reencuentro, Ah y regresan los viejos Tiempos**

Nos quedamos donde Mimi tenia que ir a traer a Tk ya que le iba a mostrar la ciudad...

- ¡buenos llegamos! - viendo la dirección de la casa junto a su amiga

- ¿aquí vive tu amigo? - viendo a su amiga

- eh si - algo nerviosa - bueno vamos a tocar - acercándose a la puerta

Tocaron la puerta y salió atender mi suegra ah no perdón ustedes saben la ilusión... La mamá de Tk...

- buenos días - abriendo la puerta - ah hola Mimi ¿como estas? - sonriéndole

- muy bien gracias - correspondiendo la sonrisa - ¿y usted como va con su nueva vida? -

- ¡pues bien gracias! - emocionada - ¡pero por favor pasen adelante! - haciéndose a un lado para que entren

- gracias - entrando

Entraron las dos amigas luego entro la mamá de Tk...

- les ofrezco algo de beber - invitando a las chicas a sentarse

- ¡eh no muchas gracias! - contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo

- bueno, y díganme a donde van a llevar a Tk - viéndolas

- pues no se a donde quiera ir él - viendo a su amiga

- pues el va querer ir a todos los lugares - riéndose

- jajajajaja - rieron las dos amigas

- ahorita regreso iré a ver si ya esta listo - caminando para la habitación de su hijo

Luego de eso la mamá de Tk fue a ver si su hijo ya estaba listo...

- ojala ya este listo - ansiosa la Tachikawa

- uuuuuy, pero tranquila - con una risita picara

- ¿como así? - algo sonrojada ante la risa de su amiga

- que te tranquilices - viéndola - que no se note que t mueres por verlo - sonrojando a Mimi

- tampoco es que me muera por verlo - algo nerviosa

- si como no - sarcástica

- pues si - ya mas calmada - ya te dije no es que me muera por verlo solo que es mi amigo - esto ultimo con un poco de dolor

- si tu lo dices - sonriendo

- pues si o que crees ¿que él me gusta o que? - otra vez nerviosa

- yo no he dicho nada - encogiéndose de hombros - conste que fuiste tu - señalándola

- pues no es cierto - totalmente nerviosa y roja - sabes que mejor cállate - viéndola enojada - y ni se porque te traje - volteándole la cara

- si porque me imagino que quieres estar a solas con el - dándole un golpe con el codo - y yo estoy de mas - guiñándole

- eso no es cierto - cada vez mas roja - además para que te lo sepas él tiene novia - desilusionada

- ¿y que? eso no quita que te gusta - seguía molestándola, bueno aunque ya sabemos que es cierto

- sabes nunca hablas nada bueno - ya molesta pero nerviosa

- si dices que no es nada bueno y el no te interesa - con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro - porque te sonrojas - viéndola

- ¡Yo no estoy roja! ¿Que te pasa? - tartamudeando

- ¡si como no aja! No dices y hasta te pones nerviosa - burlándose de su amiga

- te quieres callar - viéndola desafiante

Y asi seguían discutiendo cuando oyeron que Tk venia bajando las escaleras...

- cállate que ahí viene - tapándole la boca

- ¡hola Mimi! - entrando a la sala de su casa - bueno para que te pregunto como estas si ya vi que estas muy bien - con una gran sonrisa y casanova como siempre

- ajajá ¿como estas? - tratando de tranquilizarse para que Tk no notará su sonrojo

- bien - sonriéndole - pero no mejor que tu - dándole un beso en la mano - pero que acaso no me vas a presentar - viendo a Clarita

- ah si claro - viéndolo - mira ella es Clarita mi amiga - señalando a la mencionada - Clarita él es mi amigo Tk - abrazándolo

- hola mucho gusto Tk - dándole un beso en la mejilla la muy confianzuda jajaja

- no, al contrario el placer es mío - correspondiendo el saludo

- pero Mimi se quedo corta al decirme lo guapo que eres - viendo a la portadora de la pureza

- gracias - sonriéndole y viendo a Mimi - Mimi porque no me habías dicho que tienes una amiga tan bonita - ahora viendo a Clarita

- jajaja - algo celosa - ten cuidado Clarita porque este es todo un Don Juan - viendo a su amiga

- ¿y como no? - viendo a su casi hermana - ¡si míralo que lindo es! -

- jajaja - viendo a Clarita a este nada lo sonroja o que le han dicho de todo y no se pone nervioso, ah es que como ya esta acostumbrado, bueno sigamos jajaja - bueno señoritas a ¿donde me van a llevar? - viendo a las dos amigas que estaban enfrente de él

- no se - encogiéndose de hombros - dinos que quieres conocer - viéndolo

- pues díganme ustedes - sentándose en medio de las dos - yo me dejo guiar por unas niñas tan lindas como ustedes dos - abrazándolas

Bueno luego de eso salieron de la casa de Tk y se dirigieron a un parque o algo así que estaba por ahí cerca...

- ¿y bien cuéntenme como son las cosas por aquí? - invitándolas a sentarse en una banca

- bueno es muy tranquilo - sentándose - solo que no es como Japón - viendo a Tk la amiga de Mimi

- ahhhh, ¿gustan un helado? - viendo al vendedor de helados

- ¡eh si gracias!, yo quiero uno de ... - iba decir Mimi

- ¡de fresa cierto! - viéndola con una gran sonrisa

- si, ¿como lo sabias? Tk -

- ¿te conozco tan bien! - hoy si un poquito rojito

- jajaja - totalmente sonrojada y nerviosa

Clarita al darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba roja y aparte Mimi no quería que Tk se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos pero de todas maneras ella no los acepta...

- me traes uno de chocolate porfa - atrayendo la atención de Tk la otra chica

- eh si claro ahorita se los traigo - se fue a la heladería

- uuuuuy pero dices que no - otra vez con una risita picara

- ya te dije que él no me gusta que necia eres, aparte él tiene novia, y solo somos amigos, es mas chico que yo, y solo lo quiero como mi hermanito - seguía hablando a la velocidad de la luz que exageración pero bue

- ¡yaaaa! - tapándole la boca - Mimi acéptalo porque si lo quieres como un hermanito lo que sientes esta mal porque es un delito entonces - burlándose

- ja ja ja muy graciosa - quitándose la mano de Clarita - y cállate que ahí viene -

- bueno aquí están sus helados - dándole a cada una su helado

- oye Tk te puedo hacer una pregunta - mientras Tk se sentaba junto a Mimi

- ¿si claro dime? -

- es cierto ¿que tienes novia? - viéndolo algo seria

- prrrrr - ahogándose con un poco de helado - Mimi que tienes ¿que andar contado mi vida privada? - viéndola divertido

- ¿no es cierto pues? - con cara entre celosa y enojada - aparte ni que una novia se pueda ocultar - volteándole la cara

- no, pero no tienes que andar divulgándolo - se reía de ver lo enojada que se ponía su amiga

- tan feo que eres - viéndolo a los ojos muy enojada

- ya te dije que no soy feo - riéndose - o ¿que opinas tu Clarita? - viendo ahora a la mencionada

- si Mimi él no es Feo - señalando a Tk

- ¿como que no? - Viendo a Clarita - anda ahí de coqueto teniendo novia - seria

- que sea amable no quiere decir que ande de coqueto - justificándolo -

- ¿como que no?, saben que mejor vámonos - levantándose de la banca

Luego Tk y Clarita hicieron lo mismo para disponerse a seguir caminando y conociendo la ciudad

- ¿y bien a donde vamos ahora? - alcanzando a Mimi ya que ella se había adelantado -

- no se dinos que te gusta - haciendo lo mismo detrás de su amiga

- bueno a mi me gustan muchas cosas - viendo a Mimi

- ah ya se - parándose así como si nada - porque no vamos al centro comercial - y siguió caminando

- eh si quieren - encogiéndose de hombros - pero que sea divertido y que Mimi no se ¡ponga a comprar! - con cara de fastidio

- ¿a comprar? - viendo a Tk la amiga de Mimi

- si que no se ponga a comprar y mucho menos ropa - viendo a la Srita. Tachikawa

- ahhhh jajaja ya te conocen Mimi - viéndola

- si porque es muy aburrido - agachando la cara - y lo peor es que nunca se decide que va comprar -

- eso no es cierto - viendo con furia al rubiecito

- claro que si es cierto - viéndola

- no seas mentiroso, yo no soy así - aun mas enojada

- pues si, siempre es lo mismo contigo cuando vamos a un centro comercial -

viéndola desafiante

- ¡claro que no! - volteándole la cara - quien es él que se pone a perder el tiempo por ¡andar jugando! - y lo voltea a ver otra vez

- ah si pero es mejor andar jugando porque es mas divertido, no es tan aburrido como andar comprando ropa - señalando con su dedo pulgar hacia abajo diciendo es "aburrido"

- ¡eso no es aburrido! - Pegándole en la mano - además que grosero eres me estas diciendo aburrida - enojada

- yo no soy grosero ¿que te pasa? - sobandose la mano

Bueno como se habrán dado cuenta porque el titulo, ya que con esta discusión habían regresado los viejos tiempos en donde ellos se la pasaban peleando y no había poder humano que los paraba hasta que se cansaban de discutir o que alguien les gritara pero lastimosamente esta vez no esta Sora pero será que Clarita va entrar en acción averígüenlo jajaja parece programa jaja sigamos...

- ya dejen de discutir - gritando "vieron clarita intervino en esta ocasión"

- ¡él que es tan grosero! - señalándolo

- yo no soy así - viendo enojado a Clarita

- ya basta, vamos ir a un centro comercia y ¡se acabo! - viendo ya fastidiada a los dos -

- esta bien Clarita - cabizbajos

Y así se fueron para el centro comercial iban caminando los dos pero la pobre de Clarita iba en medio de ellos para que no siguieran peleando.

- haber Tk ¿porque eres tan grosero? - rompiendo el silencio

- no, mejor dime tú ¿porque eres tan fresa? - viéndola desafiante

- ¿siguen peleando? - cada vez mas enojada - y mira Mimi quien esta ahí - señalando hacia la persona

Continuará...

- ¡hola! Ey porque no Salí - entrando a mi oficina

- lo siento pero es que este capi se trata de tu hermano y como Mimi y su amiga lo llevan a conocer la ciudad - viendo a Matius

- esta bien, pero lo mejor es que no salio la enana esa - levantándose

- te lo prometí y lo cumplí, ay me saludas a Joe - gritándole a lo ultimo - bueno con esto tengo contento a Matt wajajajaja -

- oye hasta cuando voy a salir - enojada la enana

- hasta que se me antoje yyyyy - desafiante

- pero es que ya quiero ver a Tk - con ojos de borreguito

- N- O NEL - sacándola de mi oficina - Ash esto ya me estreso de que solo entren a mi oficina y los parciales y las tareas y tantas cosas que tengo que hacer, bueno adiós -


	18. El mejor Tour de Digimon

**Capítulo 18: Él mejor Tour de Digimon**

Bueno nos quedamos donde nuestros amigos iban rumbo para el centro comercial cuando en eso se encontraron con alguien y es... Bueno porque no mejor leen el fic y lo averiguan...

- mira Mimi quien esta ahí - señalando a la persona

- ¿quien? Ah él - poniendo su cara otra vez enojada al ver que era Michael

- ¿quien, quien quien,? - volteando a ver para todos lados el Takaishi

- el gran amor de Mimi - viendo a la Srita. Tachikawa

- ¡ah ese idiota! - cuando vio a Michael

- ¡él no es mi amor! - viendo enojada a Clarita por el comentario

- perdón era una broma - negando con las manos

- bueno sigamos - dando unos pasos el chico

Cuando en eso Michael se da cuenta de la presencia de Mimi y se acerca a saludarlos

- ¡hola Mimi! ¿Como estas? - caminando hacia ella

- ah hola Michael - indiferente

- hola Clarita - viendo a la mencionada - tu Mimi tan bella como siempre - viéndola con una gran sonrisa

- ja ja ja - sarcástica la Tachikawa

- ¿dinos que quieres? - respondio la chica que los acompañaba

- nada, solo saludar a mi Mimi - viendo a la portadora de la primera generación de la pureza

- no me digas así - enojada - bueno vámonos Tk - jalando a Tk del brazo

- pero si veo que anda aquí ese enano - viendo molesto a Tk

- ¡hola Michael! - dándole la mano - ¿como estas? - apretando mas

- muy bien - soltándose - bueno no tanto desde que Mimi me dejo - viendo algo triste a la Tachikawa

- ¡que lastima! - viéndolo con pena - pero que bueno que Mimi se dio cuenta de su error a tiempo - sonriendo

- ¿que tratas de decir? - con una venita en su frente

- nada... - inocente - o tu ¿que crees? - viéndolo desafiante

- ¡bueno ya! - gritándole a Michael - vámonos Tk - agarrandolo del brazo

- ¡Mimi tenemos que hablar! - apretándole el brazo

- auch, no seas animal ¡me lastimas! - tratando de zafarse

- ¡déjala imbecil - empujando a Michael

- ¡tú no te metas! ¡Idiota! - golpeando a Tk

Tk se levanto y le dio un puñetazo - tú no la vuelvas a tocar me oyes - dándole una lluvia de golpes

- yo lo hago - esquivando algunos - ¡y tú no te metas porque no es contigo! -

- lo que sea con ella es conmigo me ¡entiendes! - tirandole mas golpes

Los dos se seguían peleando...

- ¡ya los dos por favor! - acercándose a ellos - Clarita ayúdame - viendo a su amiga -

- vamos Tk, pégale arriba, pégale abajo - parecía manager ella ahí

- ¡Claritaaaaaa! -

- no, dejemos que Tk le de su merecido al idiota de Michael - viendo con furia al ex digielegido

- ¡claro que no! - viendo enojada a Clarita - Tk por favor, Tk - gritándole

En eso Tk la voltea a ver y Michael aprovecha para pegarle

- auuuch - cayendo y Michael se le tira en cima el muy cobarde para golpearlo...

- déjalo, no le pegues idiota - pegándole a Michael… Mimi

- tú no te metas - empujándola y Mimi cayó

Tk al ver se enfureció y golpeo mas a Michael - ¡no la toques! -

Clarita ya alarmada al ver que Tk no se controlaba - ¡ya por favor! - tratando de separarlos pero imposible - ¿Mimi estas bien? - corrió preocupada a vera su amiga

Unas personas que caminaban por el parque corrieron a separarlos... bueno a detener a Tk ya que le estaba dando una paliza al idiota de Michael

- ya Tk cálmate, él no vale la pena - abrazando a Tk

- solo porque tú me lo pides - alejándose - pero tu y yo no hemos terminado - señalando a Michael

- lo mismo te digo estupido - levantándose

- ya vete Michael - gritando Clarita

- solo porque tú quieres - viéndola - yo me voy si Mimi se viene conmigo

- eso jamás - enojado - ella se queda conmigo - abrazándola y poniéndose enfrente de ella -

- ¡es que tú no te metas! - enojadísimo

- ya Michael vete o yo misma te mato - seguia la Claris

Mimi estaba sonrojada y emocionada al ver la reacción de Tk y como la defendía

- ¿estas bien? - abrazándola y sobandole el brazo que le lastimo Michael

- si, pero tú mira como estas - preocupada

- te voy a matar - regreso el necio

- que no te tengo miedo - volteo a verlo - si por otras me han querido matar, por Mimi soy capaz de cavar mi propia tumba - viéndolo desafiante

- vete o llamo a la policía y les digo que nos querías asaltar - Clarita viendo ya molesta a Michael -

- ya me voy, me las vas a pagar - amenazando a Tk

Luego de eso por fin se fue Michael..

- gracias Tk - abrazándolo

- de nada princesa - reconfortándola - pero estas bien note lastimo - pegándola mas hacia él

- no, ¡estoy bien! -

- pero como defendiste a Mimi - molestándolos

- pues si que cree ese estupido que voy a dejar que le haga daño - dice enojado y no se dio cuenta de las intenciones del comentario de Clarita

- bueno ya vámonos - viendo a Clarita y Tk

- si lo que tú digas... - le contesto su amor

Empezaron a caminar... Mimi y Clarita llevaban abrazado a Tk ya que estaba algo adolorido por el conflicto que había tenido hace un rato

- ves como estas por ponerte a pelear - una reacción así como entre enojada y preocupada

- es que le tenia que dar su merecido a ese imbecil - empuñando sus manos

- si estuvo bueno - emocionada la Claris - pero mira como quedaste - se le queda viendo a Tk con preocupación

- pues Mimi vale la pena - viendo a su amiga - y además el se fue peor - triunfante

- no quiero que vuelvas a pelear - viéndolo enojada

- pero Mimi fue por ti - viéndola con cara de borreguito

- ni por mi, ni por nadie - haciéndose la enojada

- esta bien pero no me regañes - cabizbajo

- prométeme que si ves a Michael no te vas a pelear -

- ¡eso si que no! - viéndola molesto - porque no he terminado - de nuevo apretando sus puños

- Tk por favor prométemelo - agorándole el rostro - no quiero que te haga daño - viéndolo fijamente a los ojos

- pero es que no me voy a dejar - tomándole las manos

- Tk por favor ya no pelees - soltándose y un poco sonrojada

- esta bien lo que tu me pidas - viendo hacia otro lado

- bueno conste que me lo prometiste - poniendo su dedo meñique de la mano derecha

- pero... - acercando su mano para sellar el trato

- nada, una promesa es una promesa - y así cerraron el trato

- esta bien - haciendo changuitos con la otra mano - oigan tengo hambre - sobandose el estomago

- bueno vamos a comer - viéndolo con una sonrisa

- siiiii, ¿dime a donde? - la tomo de la mano y empezaron a caminar

- pero espérenme - corriendo detrás de ellos la otra chica

Siguieron caminando ellos dos agarrados de la mano y Clarita junto a ellos solo sonreí de ver a su amiga tan feliz...

- Tk espera - soltándose - primero dime ¿que quieres comer? -

- no se aconséjame tú - viéndola fijamente

- oye Clarita que será bueno - sonrojada y algo nerviosa

- hasta que se acordaron que estoy aquí - viéndolos con cara de enojada pero de broma - no se mc`donals te parece -

- bueno igual tengo que recuperar fuerzas para cuando me lo encuentre de nuevo - apretando su puño derecho

- Tk en ¿que quedamos? ¡Lo prometiste! - viéndolo con cara de desilusión

- si esta bien lo que tú digas - dándole un beso en la mejilla - OK - y la toma otra vez de la mano

Y así los dos tomados de la mano de nuevo entraron a comer, leugo de eso caminaron los tres un rato mas conociendo la ciudad... y después como ya era tarde fueron a dejar a Clarita...

- gracias - sacando sus llaves - fue un gusto conocerte Tk, nos vemos luego - así como se presento se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla

- igual y gracias por acompañarme - también le dio un beso en la mejilla

- nos vemos Clarita, adiós - despidiéndose de su amiga

Clarita entro a su casa y Tk y Mimi siguieron caminando rumbo a la casa del rubio

- ¡bueno a su casa boxeador! - bromeando y molestando a Tk

- no, nada que a mi casa - viéndola - ¡yo voy a dejarte! - con una voz firme

- no, es que te puedes perder - viéndolo fijamente a los ojos - y luego que cuentas le entrego a tu madre - con una sonrisa hermosa

- ¿como crees? ¿Que después te voy a dejar ir sola? - viéndola algo enojado - nada te voy a dejar y luego tu me explicas como llegar a mi casa - tomándole una mano

- bueno esta bien - ante la tomada de mano de Tk no se pudo resistir - como veo que no cambiaras de opinión, esta bien - soltándose y algo sonrojada

- no, así que vamos - dándole su brazo para que caminara junto a él

Como ya estaba algo oscuro, ya salían las primeras estrellas del firmamento ahhh... y estaba haciendo un poco de frío...

Mimi estaba temblando ya que como siempre iba con una falda pero así se veía hermosa... Y como estaba haciendo un poco de frío que digo un poco un ¡chingo!..

- ¿tienes frío? - deteniéndose

- algo, pero no te preocupes - se le queda viendo

- ten póntelo - se quita su suéter y se lo pone a Mimi

- no tienes que hacerlo, además te puedes enfermar - viéndolo

- nada - con una voz dulce pero firme - déjatelo por favor no quiero que tu te enfermes si - viéndola a los ojos - y mira todavía tienes frío - luego la abrazo pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella -

- gracias... - iba sonrojada y emocionada al ir caminando así con Tk su Tk - (esta ah sido el mejor día de mi vida) - solo se pego un poco mas a él... a Tk no le importo y la abrazo mas

Y así siguieron caminando hacia la casa de los Tachikawa...

- bueno llegamos - deteniéndose enfrente de la casa

- tan pronto... - con una voz triste - bueno gracias por este día - abrazándola

- de nada, espero que te la hallas pasado bien - sonriendo - a pesar del incidente - cambio su cara para poner una mas seria

- claro que me la pase bien contigo... - esto se lo dijo en el oído - y no te preocupes por eso que estoy bien - poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Mimi

- bueno, pasa una buena noche - sonrojada y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de su casa

- tú también pasa una linda noche - la jalo y le dio un beso en la mejilla "tranquilos ya estaban pensando que en otro lado uy no q mentes jajaja"

- adiós... - sacando sus llaves - ¿si se te quedo como llegar verdad? - viéndolo algo divertida

- si, no te preocupes - sonriéndole esperando a que ella entrara - mejor entra que te puedes enfermar - preocupado

- bueno nos vemos luego - abriendo la puerta

- por supuesto, mas ahora que ya se donde vives - con la sonrisa mas linda que pudo haber visto Mimi - ¡que sueñes con los angelitos! -

- ah gracias tu también - entrando a su casa

- si y me dices como me veo con alitas jajaja - y empezó a caminar

- jajaja - sonrojada - claro que eres un angelito, mi ángel - viendo como Tk se alejaba

Continuará...

- espero q les haya gus.. - interrumpida

- pero que esta pasando aquí - sorprendida - wua wua wua -

- ¡que te importa Sora chute! - enojada

- esto si que es sorpresa - seguía con cara de muda - y ni me quiero imaginar la cara que va poner Kari cuando se entere -

- ya cállate y mejor salte - mostrándole la salida

- si esta bien - caminando - pero puedo ¡publicarlo en la oreja o ventaneando! ¡Si porfa! -

- noooo, esto es exclusivo los cuide bien de lo paparazzi´s y tu queriendo chismosear noo - sacándola - vete, vete -

- pero, pero, pero -

- no pude ser tanto que fastidia la vieja esa no puede oír un chisme que ya lo quiere comunicar - cerrando la puerta y sentándome para seguir con el otro capitulo -


	19. Una peticion para Mimi

Capitulo 19

Disculpen en serio por la tardanza pero lo que pasa es que con todo esto de la universidad no he tenido mucho tiempo pero pues ahora aca les traigo el siguiente capitulo… bueno espero que les guste como siempre trato de hacerlos divertidos pero con un poco de ¡romanticismo! OK mejor los dejo con el fic…

Habia pasado ya mas o menos un mes desde que Tk se habia mudado para estados unidos… Estaba sentado en su computadora escribiendo unos correos revisando otros cuando sono su celular… y contesto

- alo - sin dejar de ver su computadora

- ¡hola! Lindo… ¡como estas? -

- ¡hola Kari!.. Bien ¡y tu? - con una sonrisa y se dirigio para su cama y se sento

- pues extrañandote…. Mucho Tk y te amo -

- yo tambien te extraño amor… y como vas -

- pues ahí ya casi van empezar las clases… y tu ¡cuando empiezas? -

- pues yo la proxima semana… ¡sabes Kari? -

- ¿si? -

- te quiero mucho y me haces tanta falta desde que nos despedimos -

- yo tambien te extraño… te amo tanto Tk te quiero ver -

- yo tambien pero no puedo ir a japon ahora… y ¿como esta tu familia? -

- ¡pues bien gracias!… ya no te pusiste mal desde ¿aquella vez? -

- no para nada… oye y ¿qye haces ahorita? -

- pues estoy en mi habitacion hablando con el chico de mis sueños…. Y has salido - cambiando su tono a uno mas serio

- jajá jajá gracias…. - un poco sonrojado - pues un poco como mi mama no me deja salir solo porq dice que me puedo ¡perder! -

K- mmm… y entonces con ¿quien has salido? - algo celosa

- pues con Mimi - algo nervioso - como ella si conoce aquí y me ha mostrado la ciudad -

- mmm… entonces te la pasas todo el tiempo con Mimi - cada vez con un tono mas celoso

- se podria decir - algo sonrojado - Mimi me ha servido de mucha ayuda aquí, no se que hubiera hecho sin ella - con una gran sonrisa

- jajá jajá - sarcastica - ¿que linda y buena Mimi no? - seguia con un tono sarcastico

- bueno si… ¿porque la pregunta? - algo nervioso ante el comentario de Kari

- nada mas decia… - celosa - mi amor te dejo porque mi mama me esta llamando - triste

- ah bueno te cuidas y me saludas a todos por halla - despidiendose - te quiero y te extraño un monton - y le mando un beso

- ¡TK! ¡Que lindo yo te amo! Un monton mi amor te cuidas adios - y los dos cortaron la llamada

Luego Tk se recosto en su cama… despues de una media hora se levanto y se sento en su escritorio encendio su compu reviso su correo y habian cientos de correos de Kari en los cuales le mandaba unas fotos en otros saludandolo, en otros pidiendole fotos de el bueno para quiere mas si ya tiene cientos de el pero ella queria mas…

- jajajajajaja Kari te extraño de verdad - con un tono de melancolia y una sonrisa fingida - en eso escucho que estaban tocando la puerta de su casa - ¿quien sera? - se levanto salio de su habitacion para ir abrir la puerta de su casa - ¡ahh hola! Como estas pasa… - se hizo a un lado para que entrara la persona -

- hola - entro - ¿como has estado? -

- pues ahí algo aburrido porque te he llamado y no me has contestado… - con cara de tristeza - y no he podido salir - mirandola

- lo siento pero se me habia arruinado mi cel… - desviando la mirada de Tk - perdon por no avisarte - y lo vio a los ojos -

- no te preocupes no tienes porque disculparte - y le sonrio - ¿que le paso a tu cel? -

- jajá jajá… - sonrojada por la sonrisa encantadora de Tk - pues lo vote de mi cama - y Tk se le quedo viendo con una cara de extraño porque como se le iba arruinar callendosele de la cama - bueno en realidad se me callo de las escaleras… - algo apenada

- jajaajajajaja y querias que no se te arruinara - burlandose de Mimi - ¿pero ya lo arreglaste? -

- ya me compraron otro - viendolo enojada

- ¿entonces no tienes el mismo numero? - viendola pero todavía con una risita de burla

- bien tengo el mismo numero… lo recupere - cada vez mas molesta - ¡ya deja de burlarte! - viendolo desafiante

- perdon… ajajá - viendola divertido - ya esta bien ya no me voy a burlar de ti

- mas te vale… feo - volteando la cara - ¿solo a eso vine a que te burlaras de mi? - molesta

- jajá jajá no…. Gracias por haber venido - se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿pero te ofresco algo de tomar? - susurrandoselo sin cortar el beso

- no… a…si….estoy…bi…en - totalmente nerviosa y sonrojada ante el atrvimiento de Tk

- ¿segura? - alejandose - que yo estoy para complacerte…. Mimi - y la vio directamente a los ojos

- jajajajjaja gracias…. - seguia nerviosa - y¿ ya estas listo para comenzar las clases? - nerviosa y cambiando de tema

- pues mas o menos… ¿me vas a dejar que yo pase por ti verdad? - sonriendole

- vaya esta bien… - sonrojada - ¿y que tienes que llevar? ¿Ya compraste todo? -

- eh pues unos libros…. Solo me falta el uniforme. Y casi lo tengo todo -

- ah bueno - sonriendole - me prestas tu baño - levantandose

- si claro pasa… - y el se dirigio hacia la cocina -

Tk se fue para la cocina y Mimi para el baño se fue a refrescar la cara porque cada vez estaba mas nerviosa y mas con el beso en la mejilla que le habia dado Tk… eso le habia encantado seguia pensando y pensando en ese beso y lo que el le habia dicho "yo estoy para complacerte" esas palabras le habian encantado…. Ahora recuarda porque se habia enamorado de el por esa forma que el tiene de ser tan lindo, tierno, amable, atento… no sabia pero algo le decia que el era asi solo con ella… bueno al menos queria tener esa ilusion de que solo con ella era ese Tk tan lindo… salio del baño y cuando vio que Tk estaba enfrente de ella…

- gracias…. - saliendo del baño y Tk se acerco un poco mas a ella

- de nada… - viendola con una sonrisa - gracias a ti… por haber venido -

- de nada… me imagino que estabas aburrido - otra vez nerviosa - ¿oye y tu mama donde esta para saludarla? - viendo para todos lados

no esta.. - sin quitar la mirada de ella

- ¡no esta! - sentia como se le encendian las mejillas - en…tonces est…as…so…lo - entre cortado por el nerviosismo

- no… -

- ¿entonces quien mas esta? - intrigada

- tengo la mejor compañía del mundo - acercandose a su oido izquierdo para susurrarle - estoy contigo -

- Tk… - tenia ganas de abrazarlo y acercarlo mas a ella pero sabia que el es el novio de una de sus mejores amigas y ella no merecia que ella se metiera en su relacion - bueno me tengo que ir - alejandolo y se dirigio hacia la puerta

- ¿tan pronto? - la tomo de un brazo - no seas mala… quedate otro rato por favor - viendola con ojos suplicantes

- porque no mejor vamos a comer fuera - invitandolo porque no iba aguantar estar a solas con el

- esta bien lo que tu quieras - un poco desilucionado

Tk se dirigio a su habitacion para traer un sueter porque habia un poco de frio salio tomo su billetera y se dirigio a la salida junto a su "amiga" Se dirigieron al carro ya que la mama de Tk no se lo habia llevado porque la habian ido a traer un chofer de la empresa para que trabajaba…. Tk arranco el carro y se fueron.. En el camino

- gracias por acompañarme a comer - tomandole la mano para luego besarla - no me gusta comer solo -

- de nada Tk… - tratando de calmarse - ¿pero si siempre has comido solo? -

- mmm… pero ahora que he estado con todos otra vez,… no se no me gusta estar solo - viendola - ¿porque te molesta comer conmigo? -

- no para nada - sonrojada - solo preguntaba -

- jajajajjaja - viendo otra vez hacia delante - y has hablado con ese idiota - resaltando la ultima palabra

- no he hablado con el - viendolo - ¡y Tk no le digas asi! -

- lo defiendes - celoso - ¿Mimi todavía sientes algo por el? - sin mirarla

- bueno no exactamente que sienta algo por el - sorprendida ante la pregunta - pero bueno fue importante en mi vida -

- ahhh - cada vez mas celoso - ósea ¿que no lo has olvidado del todo? - interesado ante la respuesta

- bueno… no se - algo sonrojada - ay dejemos de hablar de eso - viendolo molesta - porque el interes - totalmente inocente

- porque me interesa - sonrojado y se dio cuenta de lo habia dicho - que ese tipo no te vuelva hacer daño -

- ahhh - desilucionada por lo ultimo en realidad penso que Tk estaba interesado - bueno no te preocupes al lado de Michael voy ¡estar bien! - eso lo dijo con un tono de despecho

- mmm… que bien por ti - enojado - se ve que te quiere - sarcastico

- ¡claro que me quiere que te pasa! - cada vez mas segura

- aja… - viendola

- mejor dime ya hablaste con Kari - viendolo desafiante

- pues si hoy en la tarde - viendola -¿ porque te interesa? ¿Te molesta que hable con ella? - sonriendo

- ¿que? - nerviosa - yo te pregunto porque me hha llamado para preguntarme por ti - viendo para otro lado

- mmm… no te preocupes ya no te va llamar - llegando al centro comercial - ¡bien vamos a comer! -

Luego Tk bajo y Mimi nisiquiera espero a que el le fuera abrir la puerta… solo bajo

- ¿que quieres comer? -

- no importa lo que tu quieras - empezando a caminar detrás de ella

- mmm.. ¿Q t parece hamburguesas? - entrando al centro comercial

- bueno si tu quieres -

Iban caminando hacia los comedores. Llegaron y Tk se encargo de ir a pedir la comida para los dos. La chica que antiende le recibio la orden la cual estaba embobada por la sonrisa de Tk y solo se limitaba a decir - lo que tu digas - bueno y quien no se comportaria asi con ¡tremendo encanto! Ajajá. Luego llevo la comida y empezaron a comer la cena paso bastante tranquila se la pasaron platicando sobre la escuela. Tk le preguntaba ¿que tal era? ¿Como eran los niños ahí? ¿Por los maestros? Bueno cosas triviales. Terminaron luego caminaron un rato por el centro comercial cuando se encontraron de nuevo ah….

- hola Mimi… - acercandose a ellos

- ah hola Michael - viendolo

- oye ¿que haces aquí? - viendolo con cara de furia

- eso no te incunve… pero lo que te aseguro es que no vine verte a ti - viendolo desafiante - vine hablar con Mimi - dirijiendo su mirada a la mencionada

- ¿de que quieres hablar conmigo? - intrigada

- ¿Mimi podemos hablar a solas? - rogandole

- ¡no! Lo que quieras hablar con ella lo puedes hacer delante de mi - agarrando a Mimi de la mano

- esto es entre ella y yo - soltando el agarre - Mimi por favor hablemos -

Mimi saber porque tal vez pudo haber sido el despecho de haber perdido a Tk aunque sea sin tenerlo - esta bien - y se alejo un poco de Tk - gracias nos vemos otro dia - se dio la vuelta para despedirse

- pero Mimi como puedes ir hablar con ese tipo - viendola incredulo - además yo te espero -

- no te preocupes… yo la ire a dejar - agarrando a Mimi de la mano

- ves gracias… pero Michael me ira a dejar - entrelazando los dedos con Michael

- ah si… - con su mirada fija a las manos de Mimi y Michael - pues lo que tu digas te cuidas - se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida

- adios… - en un susurru viendolo como se alejaba - bien de ¿que quieres que hablemos? -

- linda te invito a un café… - caminando junto con ella a los restaurantes de nuevo se sentaron y pidieron un café para cada uno - bien, Mimi ¡perdoname! -

- ¿crees que lo que me hiciste se olvida facil? - indignada

- yo se que no - agarrandole la mano - pero mi amor estoy arrepentido… te amo… y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti -

- pero cuando andabas con ella a mis espaldas - alejando su mano - ¿tambien pensabas en mi? -

- mi amor ya no me reclames por favor en realidad que estoy arrepentido - acercandose - ¿o ya no sientes nada por mi? -

Mimi en eso se acordo de la imagen cuando Tk y Kari se besaron en aquel dia de campo y su respuesta la dio con mucha determinación - no hhe dicho eso -

- ¿entonces todavía sientes algo por mi? - ilusionado - entonces amor tengo esperanzas -

- puede que si - sonrojada cuando escucho la palabra "esperanza" que es el emblema de su amor

- ¿mi amor dame la oportunidad de reconquistarte? - viendola a los ojos - ¿aceptarias ser mi novia de nuevo? -

Bien ahí lo dejo para que quede emosionante…. Bueno de todas maneras les prometo actualizar pronto Maii ahí tienes algo para que te de esperanzas… bien no se que va ser al final si un TAKEMI o un TAKARI bien en el transcurso de la historia lo definire… bien espero sus coments bye…


	20. Dudas

CAPITULO 20 Dudas

Bien nos quedamos donde Michael le habia hecho una pregunta a Mimi la cual si la tomo de sorpresa… bien continuemos

- ¿Mimi aceptarias ser mi novia de nuevo? - tomandole la mano

- espera ¿no crees que es muy pronto? - alejando su mano - dame tiempo… en lo que yo vuelvo a tener confianza en ti -

- esta bien lo que tu digas - sonriendole - ya veras que tendras confianza en mi de nuevo y que todo sera como antes -

- no lo creo… - susurrando

- ¿dijiste algo? -

- ah no, nada - sonriendo - bien me haces el favor de llevarme a mi casa - levantandose

- por supuesto - levantandose tambien - pero amor porque nos vamos ya - acercandose - vamos a dar una vuelta para recordar viejos tiempos - tomandola de la mano

- bueno esta bien - empezando a caminar junto con Michael

Mientras tanto…

Tk iba llegando a su casa de un humor bueno que podemos decir de muy pocos amigos… ya que su "amiga" lo habia dejado vendido lo cual lo molesto… pero en realidad era eso lo ¿que le molestaba? Era eso o el hecho de que Mimi se halla quedado con Michael a platicar o quien sabe para reconciliarse

- ¿porque Mimi decidio quedarse con el? - entrando a su casa y tiro las llaves en el sofa - eso no es justo - acostandose en el sofa para mirar al techo - ¿pero que me pasa? No deberia de importarme eso, ¿que me esta pasando con Mimi? No dejo de pensar en ella… bueno puede ser el hecho de que como es la unica persona que conozco aquí… ¿o no? Lo que si es cierto es que este ultimo mes he sentido la necesidad de verla… de estar cerca de ella… de pasar hasta si es posible todo el dia con ella… ¡pero eso no puede ser! - sentandose - ¡si yo tengo novia!… ¿pero no entiendo que me pasa? Ahhh -

Mientras Tk seguia cuestionandose por lo que estaba sintiendo en el otro lado del mundo unos chicos se habia reunido para pasar un rato juntos y conversar… bueno y aparte divertirse porque ya se acercaba el regreso a clases…

- ¿que ondo como les va? - invitando a Jolei y Ken a pasar a su casa

- hola Matt - entrando la chica primero - hola Sora ¿como estas? -

- pues bien ahí… - abrazando a Jolei - y tu ¿como vas lista para regresar a clases? -

- ay no, no tengo ganas de volver - haciendo una mueca de tristeza - con lo bien que me la he pasado estas vacaciones con todos ustedes… no quiero que terminen - sentandose en el sofa

- ay Jolei no seas exagerad además no que te gusta tanto el club de computacion - sentandose a como dice Tk su querida, adorable y horrible novia Jolei ajajá

- ¡bueno eso si! - ahora emosionada no cabe duda que es una bipolar - ¿y tu Matt como vas en la universidad? -

- pues ahí… ni tan bien pero tampoco mal - sentadose en el sofa de enfrente junto a su novia -

- mmm… Matt cuando cambiaras - dandole un beso sueve en los labios

- no tiene nada de malo… si 61 es nota lo demas es vanidad ¿no lo creen? - viendo a la otra pareja

- no, Matt es bueno tener buen promedio para poder tener mas oportunidades… y asi ser alguien en la vida - dijo mero serio bueno parecia la Bibi

Se hizo un silencio y todos se le quedaron viendo a Ken

- ¡aahhhhh! ¡Ken! - dijeron los tres chicos

- si tener buenos promedios es ser alguien en la vida… no crees que la Jolei fuera famosa y hasta la vieran atractiva - viendo a la mencionda - pero eso no es asi… Jolei se me hace como una rata de biblioteca -

- si Ken que te pasa porque no eres un ex emperador de los DIGIMONS ¡normal! - viendo Sora algo molesta Ken

- si Ken ya ni la friegas - dandole un golpe en el brazo - ¿desde cuando te volviste tan cursi? - viendo a su novio

- bueno solo dije lo que pienso… - con la mirada hacia bajo

En eso tocaron el timbre

- ire a ver quien es… - levantandose - ese Ken ya me puso de mal humor - abriendo la puerta - ah hola Kari… pasa - se hizo a un lado

- hola cuñadito '¿como estas? - saludandolo - hola chicos ¿como estan? - entrando a la casa seguida de su guardaespaldas llamado Taichi -

- hola Matt - entrando detrás de su hermanita - que tal Sora - viendola - hola Jolei, ah hola Ken - entro saludo al ultimo dandole la mano

- sientense por favor - viendolos - pues ahí… y ustedes que tal - algo mal humorado

- que te pasa Matt te noto enojado - viendolo

- el Ken que me saca de onda con sus cursilerias - viendo con el ceño fruncido a Ken

- ¿Ken? porq que hizo - volteando a ver al mencionado el Tai

- nada ya olvidemeslo… oye Kari y ¿que cuentas de nuevo? - dijo la pelimorada

- bien ustedes tienen que chismosear asi que las dejamos - poniendose de pie - vente Tai vamos a la cocina - mirando a su mejor amigo - ¿vienes tu Bibo? - viendo al pobre de Ken

- ah claro - levantandose - no me digas asi - empezando caminar para la cocina ya en la cocina - ¿me oiste? -

- ¿quien te manda que seas tan cursi? - sacando unas bebidas del refrigerador - tomen -

- ¿porq pues que dijo? - viendo a Ken y empezando a tomar de su lata

- una sus cursilerias… que mejor olvidémonos - enojado

- ¿que se te declaro? - viendo divertido a Matt - jajajajajaj -

- ¡no digas idioteces! - casi gritando

- ¡si Tai eres un tonto! - empujando a Tai

- ¡ya perdon era solo una broma! - soltandose de Ken

- ¡pues no digas esas bromas! - y le dio otro sorbo a su bebida

Mientras tanto en el living

- ¿si Kari dinos has hablado con Tk? - con mucho interes haciendo sonrojar un poco a la mas pequeña

- si de hecho hace poco hablamos - con una sonrisa tonta - pero mi mama me empezo a llamar y tuve que cortar… - cambiando a otra triste otra que es bipolar

- ¿y que te dijo? ¿Como esta? - sacudiendo a Kari su compañera de aventuras en Digimon 02

- es…pe…ra ¡sueltame! - soltandose de su amiga y dio un gran suspiro - si me dijo que me extraña… -

- uuyyy pero que no se note el amor que le tienes… tranquila - ahora era la mayor con una sonrisa picarona - ¿y q mas? -

- que me quiere ver pero es obvio que no se puede - cambiando de nuevo a triste - ay no cabe duda que estoy mas enamorada de el a pesar de la distancia -

- bueno tal vez eso es un obstáculo que deben superar - viendola la pelimorada

- si tomalo como un obstaculo - viendo a Kari Sora - además halla esta Mimi y te lo esta cuidando -

- pues ese es el problema - lo dijo algo molesta

- ¿que quieres decir con eso? - viendola algo seria

- es que ahora que hable con el me dijo solo con ella se la pasa… y no se me dio celos… - frunciendo el ceño

- ay Kari eso es logico que se la pasen juntos, si ella es la unica persona que conoce halla - dijo la chica de los lentes

- bueno si pero no se, lo que pasa es que no se los habia comentado pero… -

- ¿pero que? anda habla - invitandola a continuar

- es que desde antes de ser novia de Tk… eh sentido celos de Mimi - viendo a Jolei

- ¿pero porque? No tienes porque sentirte celosa de ella - con una mirada reconfortante Sora

- si Kari además ella es nuestra amiga… - uniendose a Sora para darle animos

- lo se… pero no se siento que a ella le gusta tambien Tk… algo me lo dice -

- lo que pasa es que amas tanto a Tk que a cualquiera que se le acerque te da celos - agrego Sora

- bueno puede que sea eso - viendo ahora a Sora - pero no se Tk es tan lindo con ella tambien -

- bueno es que ellos son buenos amigos - poniendo su mano en el hombro de Kari - además es mejor que sea Mimi la que pase mas tiempo con el que es nuestra amiga - viendola - o preferirías que se busque una amiga la cual ni la conoces - cambiando su semblante a uno mas serio - y ella si te lo quite - la sabia de la segunda generacion

- lo se… bueno tal vez tiene razon Sora y lo amo tanto que todo me da celos - sonriendo otra vez su etapa bipolar - (pero nadie me quita la idea de que a la tonta esa le gusta mi Tk… lo voy averiguar) -

- que bien que pienses asi… -

En Estados Unidos…

- mmm… no se tal vez tenga que hablar con Kari… mientras aclaro que es lo que me pasa - saco su celu, y marco el numero de Kari

En Japon…

Kari empezo a buscar su celular cunado lo oyo que estaba sonando en su mochila - aquí esta - emosionada cuando vio quien era - es Tk -

- ves….. Contestale - la animo su amiga mayor

- alo mi amor - emocionada

- hola Kari… - algo cortante

- hola ¿como estas? Que bueno que me llamas -

- bien Kari… Kari tengo algo que decirte…. -

Continuara….

- bien aquí lo dejo espero que les halla gustado - de nuevo interrumpida

- ¿como esta eso? Vi lo que pusiste donde decia de nuevo que yo soy horrible - sentandose enfrente de mi

- ¡y que si lo eres! - viendola desafiante

- ¿con que asi estamos? - encarandome - ya quiero ver cuando vengas llorando que quieres que te haga la tarea - riendose - pero olvidate hasta que me pidas ¡disculpas! - dandome la espalda

- ¡eso nunca pasara! - levantandome de mi silla - ¡me oyes! Igual ahorita no tengo tareas como no tengo clases jajajajaja -

- bien… pero ya vi en tu correo que tienes que hacer unas - viendome de nuevo - y no te voy ayudar -

- ¡oye como viste mi correo no seas metiche! - empujandola fuera de mi oficina - ¡vete mejor si! -

- te estoy vigilando - señalandome con dos dedos - aquí te tengo - poniedose el dedo indice en la frente

- vaya hombre como quiereas al fin que ni te tengo miedo - cerrandola puerta - pero la babosa lo que no sabe es que ya tengo quien me ayuda wajajajajajaja - y me sente de nuevo en mi silla para seguir tecleando el proximo capi - mejor continuo con la historia… -


	21. Se acabo

CAPITULO 21: se acabo…

Bien nos quedamos donde Tk habia llamado a Kari porque necesitaba hablar seriamente con ella sobre lo que le estaba pasando… La confusion de sentimientos que estaba experimentando gracias a su "amiga" que no lograba asegurarse lo que sentia tanto para Kari que no merece que le este haciendo eso y lo que siente por Mimi que no sabia pero sabia que era algo diferente de lo que sentia por una simple amiga… ella es alguien especial… buen mucho blablabla

- eh Kari tengo algo que decirte - un poco nervioso

bien dime… - nerviosa temiendo lo peor

- bien Kari necesito hablar contigo porque mereces que sea sincero contigo… -

- ya Tk dime de una vez que es lo que quieres decirme… -

- Kari lo que pasa es que con todo esto del cambio de vidas - hace una pasusa - pues me ha hecho pensar sobre nuestra relacion -

- Tk me estas diciendo que quieres que esto se acabe…. - saliendole unas lagrimas

- Kari mira tu eres lo maximo y mereces alguien mejor que este contigo -

- ¡no me digas eso!… porque todo lo que estas diciendo de mi, no basta para amarme - empezando a llorar - ¿verdad? -

- Kari como te dije te queiro mucho… -

- ¡si me quieres pero no me amas! - Gritando - ¿acaso te gusta alguien mas? ¡Contestame Tk! -

- Kari por favor… en serio ¡peroname! - con voz melancolica - nunca fue mi intencion hacerte daño -

- ah si pero lo estas haciendo… - con voz entrecortada - me estas rompiendo el corazon con tus palabras Tk -

- Kari en realidad lo siento… por eso mismo mereces alguien mucho mejor q ueyo… -

- ¡no!… ¡porque yo te quiero a ti! ¡Y tu eres esa persona mejor! - con un sentimiento de frustración

- Kari… ya veras que despues lo vas entender -

- ¿quien esa chica que nunca pude borrar? Porque no creas que nunca me di cuenta Tk - un "poco" mas tranquila

- Kari - nervioso - ¿cuenta de que? -

- de que te gusta alguien mas… no soy tonta Tk… acepte estar contigo porque pense que iba poder borrarla de tu corazon… - llorando de nuevo - pero veo que no fue asi -

- mira Kari mereces sinceridad… es verdad eh estado enamorado de una chica la cual se me hace imposible - algo triste

- eso quiere decir ¿que me usaste para olvidarla? - con los ojos llorosos

- no, no, no, jamás fue eso - negando - tu si me gustabas Kari y mucho… desde siempre… solo -

- solo ¿que a ella la amas? -

- si… por eso espero que algun dia logre tu perdon -

- pero como si te gusta alguien mas… ¿no la olvidaste estando lejos de Japon? -

- Kari… cuando me sienta seguro para hablar de estas cosas contigo te prometo que te le voy decir - nervioso - porque si quiero q sigas siendo mi amiga… ¡mi mejor amiga! -

- me duelen esas palabras pero sabes que te amo… y claro que puedes hablar conmigo - llorando pero tratando de contenerse para que no lo notara - Tk… este tiempo aunque fue poco fue ¡hermoso! -

- para mi tambien… espero que encuentres al merecedor de tan lindo corazon… el cual yo no soy digno… - con una sonrisa

- claro que si lo eres… solo que yo no lo soy para ti… - cada vez mas triste

- no es eso Kari tu eres lo mejor algo que yo no soy… -

- sabes Tk ya no puedo seguir hablando contigo - haciendo una pausa - porque cada palabra que me dices es como una espina clavandose en mi alma y me duele… -

- lo siento Kari yo nunca quise en realidad -

- no te preocupes pero agradezco tu sinceridad y espero que se te haga con esa chica y si no es porque es una tonta al no darse cuenta del niño mas lindo de todo el mundo - sonriendo - y ni sabe de lo que se esta perdiendo… adios Tk… - cortando con la llamda pero antes todavía logro escucha como Tk le decia adios… lo cual la hizo romper en llanto

- ¿que paso Kari? ¿Que fue todo eso? - abrazando a su amiga la Inoue

- nada… solo que Tk hizo lo mas lindo que pude haber esperado de el - seguian callendo las lagrimas por su rostro

- Kari… - uniendose al abrazo su otra amiga

- fue sincero conmigo… - viendo a Sora - lo cual se lo agradezco -

- ¿pero como asi? - confundida

- si… al fin se atravio a decirme desde que empezamos nuestra relacion que no me ama… - mientras mas lagrimas se avecinaban

- pero si el decia que te queria… -

- exacto que me quiere - limpiedose las lagrimas - pero hay una gran diferencia de lo que el siente por mi a lo que yo siento por que es amor… - viendo a Jolei

- ¡Kari pero hubieras luchado por ganarte su corazon! -

- no Jolie… su corazon ya tiene dueña… -

- Pero entonces porque andaba contigo?… -

- no se porque andaba conmigo pero lo que si es que lo agradezco porque solo pasando por eso iba entender que el no es para mi… - sonriendo - pero al menos se que no lo he perdido como amigo… -

- bien dicho Kari eso demuestra que en realidad lo amas ahora que ya sabes lo que el siente por ti - dandole una sincera sonrisa a Kari la experta en amot - se te hara mas facil olvidarlo… ya veras - poniendo su mano en el hombro de Kari

- si Sora…. Pero no me sera facil es que es tan fuerte lo que siento por el… pero tambien quiero que el sea feliz - terminandose de limpiar las ultimas lagrimas

- ¿pero quien es la tipa esa? -

- Jolei no le digas asi - regañando a su amiga

- no me lo dijo… pero creo sospechar quien es… - viendo a Jolei

- y quien es esa tonta que se atrevio a destruir tu relacion con Tk.. -

- no digas eso… porque si es quien yo creo… te vas a sorprender cuando lo sepas - levantandose - bien mejor me voy quiero dormir y no pensar en esto por un instante - caminando hacia la cocina - Tai vamonos a casa -

- tan pronto pero… - saliendo de la cocina - ¿Kari que paso porque tienes los ojos rojos estuviste llorando? -

- ¡Tai vamonos por favor!… - viendo a su hermano

- esta bien… - en eso salieron los demas chicos - bien Matt adios, adios Ken - y asi se despidieron y se marcharon

- ¿que paso Sora?- sentandose junto a su novia

- Tk termino con ella… - viendolo a los ojos

- ¿pero cuando y como? - tomando asiento tambien

- hace un rato por teléfono… -

- ¿pero porque hizo Tk eso? - viendo a Sora - si se veia que el la queria -

- es difícil de explicar… - abrazandolo - pero que bueno que terminaron bien -

- bueno si… al menos Kari se lo tomo bien -

- pero al parecer fue porque Tk esta enamorado de otra… - con tono de enojada seguía Jolei

- asi… ¿pero quien? - Matt viendo confundido a Jolei

- pues vayan a saber quien es pero cuando me entere quien es le voy a decir todas sus verdades por haberle hecho esto a Kari… - con el ceño fruncido

- ya Jolei no hables asi - viendola - lo queue si es q Kari dice que cuando sepamos nos vamos a sorprender… - viendo a Matt - ¿tu no sabes nada amor? -

- no para nada pero que extraño… -

En Estados Unidos

- en realidad espero que llegues a perdonarme Kari - acostandose en su cama viendo el techo - pero ahora que ya aclare que a Kari no la amo - pensando con los ojos cerrados - eso significa que lo que siento por ella si es amor… -

En la casa de los Tachikawa

- gracias por traerme… - caminando para la puerta de su casa - Michael -

- siempre es un placer estar contigo mi amor - acercandose a ella - sueña conmigo -

- Michael te dije que me dieras tiempo en lo que yo recupero la confianza en ti - entrando a la casa

- pero no crees que merezco un besito - agarrandola del brazo

- Michael… - se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla - buenas noches… - cerro la puerta dejando a un Michael con la buca estirada - mmm - dio un gran suspiro entrando a su habitacion - Tk… - cuando escucho que sonaba su celular - alo… -

Bueno aquí les dejo el capi para todos los amantes del Takari lo siento pero ya tome una decisión… pero esperen porque ya escribi un Takari el cual lo subire pronto bien los dejo adios…


	22. ¡Mimi que hiciste Que!

CAPITULO 22: Mimi '¿que histe Que?

Ojala que no quieran matarme por hacer que Tk y Kari terminaran pero como les dije mi decisión ya esta tomada y espero que les siga gustando mi historia Maii y no dejes de leerla porque Tk no se va quedar con Kari de verdad…

Bien Mimi estaba en su casa reflexionando sobre lo que habia hecho cuando empezo a sonar su celular…

- alo… - colocandoselo en la oreja - ¿Matt como estas? -

- pues ahí y tu ¿como estas? -

- ¡pues ahí tambien mazo! - sentandose en la cama

- ¿porq pasa algo? -

- nada… solo que un poco cansada y bueno hoy tuve que encontrarme con Michael - cerrando sus ojos

- ¿y q? ¿te dijo o te hizo algo? - cambiando a un tono de voz mas seria

- no… solo que estuvimos hablando y me pidio que nos dieramos otra oportunidad… -

- ¿Q? - gritando lo cual hizo que Sora se le quedara viendo sorprendida

- ¡ay Matt no grites! - alejandose el celular de la oreja

- ¿espero que le hayas dicho que no? -

- le dije que… me diera tiempo para poder recuperar la confianza en el -

- ¿como? ¡Mimi le tenias que haber dicho que no! - gritando

- ¡Matt disculpa!… pero pues Michael fue importante en mi vida y tampoco lo puedo borrar de la noche a la mañana - con voz de no muy convencida

- ¡si claro!… Mimi si te lo hizo una vez te lo va hacer cientos de veces… pero bueno tu sabes lo que haces… te dejo que pienses y ¡felicidades por haber regreso con ese tipo! -

- ¡Matt entiendeme! - pero fue tarde porque Matt habia cortado y solo se escuchaba pip, pip, pip - ay solo eso me faltaba que Matt se enojara pero ¿porque no me entiende? - recostandose en su cama - ¿que estas haciendo Tk?… - cerrando sus ojos

Mientras tanto en Japon…

- ¿Matt que paso porque estas enojado? -

- ¿ya sabes que Mimi regreso con Michael? - con los ojos llenos de furia

- ¿en serio? ¿Pero en que esta pensando Mimi? - sentandose junto a Matt

- eso mismo me pregunto… - viendo a Sora - es que ese idiota la va lastimar de nuevo… -

- si… pero deja que ella se de cuenta sola… y cuando eso suceda vamos estar ahí para apoyarla… - viendo a Matt

- voy a llamar a Tk ¿para ver si ya lo sabe? ¡Y si lo sabe y no me lo ha dicho me las va pagar! - tomando su celular de nuevo y marco - ¡no contesta! Ahhh -

- calmate - abrazandolo - además recuarda que acaba de terminar con Kari y pues aunque no esta enamorado de ella pero debio haber sido difícil -

- si pero necesito decirlo que los ¡vigile! Bien - marcando de nuevo

- Matt… creo que te estas obsecionando -

En la casa de Tk…

- que quera Matt de seguro es para decirme que Tai me quiere matar y que ni me aparezca por Japon en unos años - viendo su celular pero cuando noto la insistencia de Matt mejor contesto - alo… -

- ¡al fin contestas!… ¿como estas? Ya me entere de lo de Kari -

- pues mazo… -

- mmm… ¿que paso Tk? ¿Porque terminaste con ella? ¿Es cierto que estas enamorado de otra? -

- tranquilo - algo nervioso - veo que corrio bastante bien el chisme… - algo divertido

- jajajajajaja muy gracioso - sarcastico - lo que pasa es que Kari estaba en casa de Sora cuando tu la llamaste… ¡tonto! -

- ¡en serio! - sorprendido - ¿y que te dijo? -

- pues ella no me dijo nada… fue Sora quien me conto… ¿pero quien es esa otra chica? -

- ¡no te lo voy a decir Matt! - algo molesto

- ¿no seas asi? ¿Que no somos hermanos o que? -

- eso no servira de nada Matt - riendose -cuando este seguro de contarte de veras que te lo voy a decir… ¿y para eso me llamabas? -

- esta bien… - calmandose - no ¿te llame para preguntarte algo? -

- ¿q? -

- primero que nada… ¿espero que aun no lo sepas? ¡Porque donde tu lo sabias me la pagas! -

- que miedo… ¡haber ya dime! -

- ¿sabias que Mimi y el idiota de Michael ya regresaron? ¿Espero q aun no lo sabias? - amenazante

- ¿que? - fue lo unico que puedo decir al ya que se habia aceptado a el mismo que Mimi lo atraia y le gustaba - en serio no lo sabia… -

- a mas te vale… ¡mas te vale que la cuides y vigiles a ese idiota! -

- no se Matt… ah mira estan tocando el timbre de mi casa y voy a ver quien es - nerviosos pero cada vez mas triste - hablamos luego -

- OK… te cuidas - y cortaron la llamada

El pobre de Tk se habia quedado sin palabras cuando escucho decir eso

- ¿pero porque paso? - se pregunto - y yo que queria aclararle lo que siento - viendo perdidamente hacia el techo - ¡necesito que ella me lo diga! - se paro

En Japon..

- necesito hablar con Mimi - sacando su celular - porque ella necesita alguien con quien hablar no con alguien que solo le reclama… - viendo a Matt

- has lo que quieras - caminando hacia la cocina

Sora marco el numero de su amiga - ¡hola Mimi! -

- hola Sora ¿como estas? -

- pues ahí… -

- me llamas porque ya sabes conociendo a Matt ya te debio haber contado que paso con Michael… - con cara de cansancio porque eso significaba que le iban a dar un sermon

- bueno no me conto sino que me di cuenta porque el esta en mi casa…. Pero si necesito hablar contigo -

- bien dime…-

- mmm… ¿porque decidiste regresar con el? -

- lo que pasa es que pues como le dije a Matt… - haciendo una pausa - Michael fue importante en mi vida y pues no lo eh olvidado del todo -

- Mimi… ¿bueno espero que sepas lo que haces? -

- yo tambien… y cuantame ¿que hay de nuevo? - cambiendo de tema

- mmm… ¿ya sabes lo nuevo? -

- ¿nuevo que? - curiosa

- en serio no sabes bueno tal vez Tk no te lo ha contado… -

- ¿contar que? - (que sera que es algo de el y Kari… que tal si se van a casar…) -

- pues que Tk termino hoy con Kari… - con voz un poco triste

- ¿que? - con cara de confusion porque eso era lo menos que se esperaba escuchar

- como oiste Tk llamo a Kari hace un momento y le dijo que terminaban su relacion -

- ¿y porque lo hizo? -

- pues al parecer el motivo es porque Tk esta enamorado de una chica… -

- ¿y no le dijo de quien es? - mostrando un poco de interes

- pues no… pero Kari sospecha de quien se trata -

- ¿ah si y quien es? - cada vez mas interesada por saber

- pues no dijo… -

- ¿pero quien? -

- calmate… lo que si nos dijo es que cuando sepamos quien es nos vamos a sorprender -

- ¿Sora tu crees que se trate de Katrin? .- algo triste

- pues saber… pero no creo porque Kari lo hubiera dicho -

- mmm… pues pobre Kari - (porque aunque no lo eh tenido no ha de ser facil perder a Tk) - ¿Sora? -

- ¿que paso? -

- ¿y como lo tomo Kari me imagino que mal? -

- pues ni tanto… porque agradecia que Tk hubiera sido sincero con ella -

- ya entiendo… yo no hubiera soportado que Tk me dejara - casi en un susurro

- ¿que dijiste? - ya que no habia escuchado bien

- nada… que pobre Kari…, jajajajajja - nerviosa - pues que lastima - en eso escucho como tocaban el timbre de su casa - Sora te tengo que dejar porque estan tocando la puerta -

- ah OK te cuidas y pues independientemente de lo que diga Matt o cualquiera si tu te sientes bien con Michael pues adelante -

- gracias Sora… bueno igual te cuidas y me saludas a todos -

Cortaron la llamada y Mimi se dirigio hacia la puerta de su casa y oia como seguian tocando la pueta - ya voy - algo molesta ante la persistencia pero cuando se acerco y abrio la puerta se sorprendio - Tk… - fue lo unico que pudo decir

- Mimi tenemos que hablar… por favor …. -

Continuara…..

Bien espero que les haya gustado y Maii que te siga gustando Lo siento por no hacer lo que a ti te gusta el Takari a mi tambien pero esta la hice desde antes y bueno como dije mi decisión es firme…

- ¿como pudiste? - entrando toda melancolica a mi oficina

- ¿hacer que? - indiferente

- ¡que terminara conmigo! - con cara de furia pero seguia llorando

- porque si… mi historia ya estaba escrita y te aguantas - acomodando unos papeles

- ¡es que no puedo! - seguia llorando - ¡has que vuelva conmigo! -

- ¡olvidalo! - viendola - además lo tuviste por un mes como novio -

- si pero te lo llevaste de Japon… ¿y con quien lo vas a dejar? - enojada - que regrese conmigo por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa -

- ya dejala - entrando a mi oficina para ayudarme con Kari

- gracias Matt - viendolo con una sonrisa

- ¡Matt pero yo lo quiero mucho! ¡Y hasta habia soñado en casarme con el! - viendo a su ex cuñado

- ¡ay no gracias yo no quiero sobrinos enanos! - acercandose a Kari - ¡anda vamos! -

- pero, pero, pero - mientras era jalada por Matt - ¡ya veras! - me dijo antes de salir

- no te tengo miedo - acercandome a la puerta para cerrarla - ash cuando podre terminar un capitulo tranquila… - sentandome en mi silla para seguir escribiendo

Nos leemos pronto… en el siguiente ¡Capi! ¡Chauooooo!


	23. Discusiones

Capitulo 23: Discusiones…

Bien ahora la historia esta tomando otro rumbo ya que en esta fase todas las cosas no van a parecer comunes ya que la parejita que se va formar no es para nada comun… bien bueno si ya saben pues al menos sorprendanse… bien en este capi no se si va haber Takemi bien no se pero mejor lean para saberlo… como simpre mi blablablabla mejor a la historia…

Tk habia llegado a la casa de Mimi… ella se quedo sorprendida al verlo no se esperaba que el llegara…

- Hola Mimi… - algo nervioso - ¿podemos hablar? -

- Hola Tk… - igual de nerviosa que Tk - claro que si pasa… - haciendose a un lado para que el entrera - ¿y bien de que quieres que hablemos? - invitandolo a sentarse

- gracias… - espero a que ella se sentara para luego el sentarse - mmm… como empiezo… -

- Tk… ¿pero primero dime terminaste con Kari? - sin dejar de verlo

- wua me sorprende la velocidad de Sora - con una sonrisa

- ¿como supiste que fue Sora? - divertida de que Tk había adivinado de que fue Sora

- ¿quien mas es la vocera de nosotros? - sarcastico - no me sorprende en nada… -

- ajajá bueno si fue Sora - riendose - ¿pero dime es cierto? -

- si… - acercandose un poco mas a ella - ¿te importa? - viendola directamente a los ojos

- bueno… es que eres mi amigo… y pues… - nerviosa desviando la mirada encantadora de Tk - ¿que no puedo preguntarte? -

- claro que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras… - sin dejar de verla - pero no vine hablar de eso… -

- entonces de ¿que quieres hablar conmigo? - apartandose un poco de la cercania de Tk

- mmm… no se en realidad solo queria hablar contigo - con una sonrisa de lado como un galan

- bien me imagino que te hara bien hablar con una amiga… - un poco sonrojada

- si con una amiga especial - hizo una pausa y la tomo de una mano - como lo eres tu para mi… -

Mimi cada vez estaba mas nerviosa y sentia como subia cada vez mas un calor a su rostro - Tk… -

- dije algo malo… - de ver que ella no decia nada mas

- nada… - se solto gentilmente - y que paso con Kari - tratando de cambiar el tema

- lo que pasa es que no estoy enamorado de ella como creia - regresando en donde estaba al principio y viendo hacia el frente

- ya veo - algo celosa - ¿y se puede saber quien es? -

- no se si decirtelo - volteandola a ver

- bueno si no quieres - desviando la mirada

- lo unico que te puedo decir es que es una chica linda, cariñosa, hermosa, tierna, inteligente - seguia Tk algo sonrojado ante esto ni siquiera la pudo ver a la cara

Mimi con cada palabra que Tk decia se le rompia el corazon bueno no sabe… sentia sus celos recolerle por todo el cuerpo - bueno igual no me interesa saber quien es - secamente

- ¿que? - volteándola a ver rapidamente

- que no me interesa saber porque dejaste a Kari por ella… - fue lo unico se le ocurrio decir para ocultar su desilusión

- Mimi dejame explicarte… -

- ¡no importa Tk no te estoy pidiendo una explicación! - subiendo un poco la voz

- ¿Mimi que te pasa? - viendola algo confuso no entendia su reaccion

- nada… solo que Kari no se merecia esto - se seguia justificando con eso - ¿no crees? -

- si pero… ¡no puedo acultarle que amo a otra chica! ¡La amo! - tambien levantando un poco la voz

- pues bien… espero que te vaya bien con ella - levantandose - Tk si destruyo una relacion… ¿que puedo esperar de ella? - ya mostrando un poco su enojo

- bueno… ¿porqueue no me cuentas como fue q regresaste con tu querido Michae? - levantandose tambien

A Mimi eso la tomo de sorpresa - ¿como te enteraste? - viendolo

- ¿como pudiste a pesar de lo que te hizo? - viendola desepcionado

- bueno… ¡en realidad no tengo porque explicarte! - viendolo

- ¡eso es cierto!… pero en realidad me decepcionas - volteando la mirada

- pues… Michael me dijo que estaba arrepentido… y pues.. -

- le creiste… ¿no? - viendola a los ojos - ¿todavía lo quieres? -

- Tk… no se pero Michael fue mi novio durante mucho tiempo… -

- lo quieres verdad… - sintiendo como su corazon se le partia - bien Mimi igual es tu decisión… -

- bueno eso es cierto… - bajando la mirada - ¡y por favor no quiero que te metas!… -

- ¿que? - sorprendido

- pues ya me imagino que viniste hablar porque Matt te lo dijo - viendolo a la cara

- si… -

- entonces te pido de favor que no te metas… yo quiero regresar con Michael… y con tigo en cima no podre -

- ¿en serio es lo que quieres? - viendola con una mirada triste

- si… - dijo friamente -

- esta bien si lo que quieres es que me aleje de ti… - con la voz algo quebrada - lo hare… -

- no estoy diciendo eso Tk - algo mas clamada

- no te preocupes… ya entendi… - empezando a caminar hacia la salida - adios y suerte…-

- Tk… tampoco es para que lo tomes asi… - caminando hacia el para detenerlo

- Mimi yo voy ser tu amigo… para cuando lo necesites… - volteando a verla - pero esta es tu decisión y la respetare - abrazandola

- gracias… - correspondiendo

- adios… - y salio de la casa de Mimi - soy un tonto al llegar a pensar algo entre ella y yo… - caminando cabizbajo

En la casa de Mimi…

- Tk… quien esa chica que te quita el sueño… - triste y con unas lagrimas saliendole de los ojos - ¿quien es? -

Bueno luego de ese incidente habia pasado mas o menos un mes no me voy a centrar en la escuela espero que lo entiendan… seria muy tardado ¿no creen?… bien la relacion de Tk y Mimi cada vez era mas distanciada como ella estaba probando regresar con Michael. Y para acabarlo de empeorar Tk no decia nada solo se quedaba callado si el dijera sus sentimiento entonces ellos estarian juntos… bien y asi pasaba el tiempo estaba en la escuela…

- hola Tk… - saludandolo con entusiasmo como cuando lo ve siempre

- ah hola Mimi… - friamente

- ¿te pasa algo? - acercandose a el

- nada… no tendria que pasarme nada… - viendola seriamente

- te noto extraño… - enfrente de el - ¿tienes algun problema? -

- ¡ya te dije que nada! - levantando levemente la voz - y cuentame ¿como te va con tu principe azul? - sarcastico

- pues… ni bien pero tampoco mal… - sorprendida ante la pregunta

- mmm…que bueno - viendo hacia otro lado - porque el es un buen chico… digno de ti - con un tono sarcastico

- ¿en serio piensas eso? - desilusionada ante cada palabra de Tk

- uuy si claro si hacen una linda pareja..… - empezando a caminar - disculpa que no me pueda quedar a seguir platicando pero tengo clases… adios -

- adios… - fue lo unico que pudo decir mientras miraba como Tk se alejaba

Luego de eso seguia pasando el tiempo y Mimi cada vez sentia la lejania de Tk… lo llamaba y no le contestaba… lo invitaba a comer juntos y siempre le decia que no… le mandaba mensajes y estos jamás eran contestados… sentia cada vez como su mundo se le venia encima…

- no entiendo… - caminando por el centro comercial junto a su amiga

- ¿que cosa? - viendola

- estoy llamando a Tk pero no me contesta - colgando de nuevo su celular al escuchar que era la contestadota la que hablaba

- no tiene nada de malo tal vez esta ocupado - divertida para ver que reaccion iba tomar Mimi

- si… pero ya casi ni lo veo… - sentandose en una de las mesas de la seccion de restaurantes del centro comercial - y cada vez que lo veo en la escuela o en otro cualquier lugar se da la vuelta o me esquiva - con una mirada tan triste

- ¿porque no lo aceptas? - sacandola de sus pensamientos

- ¿aceptar que?

- que estas enamorada de Tk… -

- ¿Que? - sorprendida ante el comentario de Clarita - eso no es cierto - y se puso algo nerviosa

- ¿entonces porque te pones nerviosa, y te sonrojas? - riendose

- ay Clarita eso no puede ser cierto porque el es solo mi amigo - con un tono de tristeza - y aparte es mas chico que yo… -

- ¿entonces porque te preocupa tanto que se este alejando de ti? - levantandose - ¿quieres un café?

- si… -

Clarita se dirigio a una cafeteria pidio un café para cada una… y Mimi seguia pensando ante lo que le habia dicho Clarita ¿acaso es tan obvia? ¿Y ya se dio cuenta? Y si Tk tambien ya se dio cuenta y por eso se aleja de ella…

- aquí tienes… ya meditaste lo que te dije - sentandose de nuevo

- mira a mi Tk no me gusta ni un poco - fingiendo seriedad para convencer a su amiga

- ¿en serio Mimi? - viendola sorprendida por la reaccion de Mimi - ¿y no has pensado si el te corresponde por eso no soporta Michael? -

- ja… igual jamás le haria caso porque para mi no es mas que un niño… - sorprendida y emocionada por el comentario de Clarita

- ¿segura? -

- ¡segurisima! - empezando a tomar su café - mejor hablemos de otra cosa - cambiando de tema

Bien luego de esa platica Mimi no dejaba de pensar en esa posibilidad… pero no puede ser como le iba hacer eso a su amiga a Kari… y no… aparte los padres de Tk no lo aceptarian sabiendo que ella es mayor que el… no jamás aceptaria algo con el… pero tambien estaba preocupada por lo que le pasaba a Tk… ¿Por qué no le hablaba? ¿Porque la esquivaba? Y fue a su casa a buscarlo..

- ah Mimi ¿que te trae por aquí? - viendola friamente

- nada solo pasaba a saludarte - entrando - con todo eso de la escuela casi no hemos hablado -

- mmm… sientate - invitandola a tomar asiento -

- ¿como estas? -

- ¿en realidad te importa? - con un poco de furia -

- si… -

- ¡no mientas! - levantandose

- Tk… dime ¿que es lo que te pasa? - poniendose en frente de el

- ¡a mi nada! -

- ¡Tk no soy tonta! ¡Te pasa algo es por esa estupida! - cada vez mas furiosa

- ¿de que diablos hablas? -

- ¡de la idiota esa de la que estas enamorado! - viendolo directamente a los ojos y ni se dio cuenta pero se acerco tanto a el que respiraban el aliento el uno del otro - ¡Dime de una maldita Vez! ¿Que te pasa? -

- quieres saber que me pasa - tomandola de los brazos y acercandola mas a el -

Bien espero q les haya gustado este capi… se q fue un poco largo pero no se me inspire demasiado… y pues no dejaba de escribir… bien Chaooou nos leemos luego…


	24. Te abri mi Corazon

Hola que tal ¿como estan? Bien muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios… ¡me alientan a seguir con esta historia! Que por lo que me eh dado cuenta es de su agrado… en serio muchas gracias y pues bueno no yo tengo el final… ni yo se como va terminar esta historia que es muy diferente… porque normalmente solo me siento y me dejo llevar para escribir cada capi Es mi inspiración la quescribe estos capitulo…

-ay que cursi eres en serio jajá jajá - entrando - es mi inspiración -

- ¡a ti que te importa! - totalmente roja - ¡salte de mi oficina! - señalando la salida

- jajá jajá ya se porque Ken esta tan cursi… - empezando a caminar - ¡tu se lo contagiaste! -

- ¡vete!… ¡amargadota! -

- como me dijiste - viendome con furia

- ¡como escuchaste! - riendome - amargada, dramatica, ridicula… mmm… babosa… -

- ya veras… ¡cuando me pidas tus tareas! - saliendo triunfante

- ni falta que me hace - con una sonrisa - bueno hoy si a escribir el capitulo - concentrandome

CAPITULO 24: Te abri mi Corazon…

Bien Mimi había ido a la casa de Tk… para saber como estaba porque como notaron en el capitulo anterior habian dejado de verse, hablarse bueno en fin se habian distanciado… y como ella queria saber ¿que es lo que le pasa? Y aparte saber quien es la chica por la que dejo a Kari… Empezaron a discutir y unas palabras llevaron a otra… hasta que llegaron al punto en que Tk le iba decir todo… mejor veamos…

- ¿dime que te pasa? - encarandolo y cada vez mas cerca de el

- ¿en realidad quieres saber que me pasa? - agarrandola de los brazos y pegandola a su cuerpo

- si… - nerviosa y sonrojada

- que estoy enamorado… - viendola directamente a los ojos - y no soporto estar lejos de ella - recargando su frente contra la de Mimi

- bien pero los demas no tenemos la culpa - viendolo con unas lagrimas en sus ojos - para que te alejes de mi… -

- es que estas enamorada de otro - acariciando con una mano el rostro de Mimi

- bien eso no es impedimento para que me hables - entre cortado por el nerviosismo - sabes que soy tu amiga -

- ese es el problema… - acercando mas su rostro bueno si se podia - que eres mi amiga… - acercandose a su oido derecho - y estas con ese tipo -

- Tk… - totalmente roja - ya lo habiamos hablado y lo habias entendido… -

- no… - acariciando el cabello de Mimi

- que… - con una sonrisa ya que Tk le habia hecho cosquillas con su aliendo - me lo dijiste… -

- no puedo… no soporto verte con el - acerco sus labios a su mejilla y le dio un beso - te quiero mucho… - sin cortar el contacto

- no entiendo - disfrutando del tacto que estaba teniendo Tk con ella - ¿cual es el problema con Michael? -

- el problema es… - alejandose y se dirigio a su otro oido - que me gustas… - mordiendo levemente el lobulo - y mucho… -

Mimi se quedo sin habla… lo que habia escuchado aunque era lo q mas queria… la tomaba por sorpresa… - pero Tk… -

- dime… - se alejo de su oido y se acerco a sus labios - te amo Mimi… - y rozo su boca con la de ella

Mimi tenia que pensar… - (Kari en realidad no se merece esto… es mi amiga) - y lo alejo un poco - eso no es cierto - y corto el abrazo - no puedes decir eso… - dandole la espalda

- pero es lo que siento… - abrazandola por detrás - me gustas… y me muero de celos al verte con ese tipo… - susurrandoselo al oido

- Tk… por favor - alejandose

- ¿Mimi que pasa? - girandola para que quedaran nuevamente frente a frente - yo se que estas enamorada… -

- Tk… Kari no merece esto… - alejandose - y lo queue creo es q estas confundido - abriendo la puerta para irse - adios y mejor piensa bien -

- no estoy confundido… - corrio y antes que Mimi saliera cerro la puerta con una mano - esto que siento por ti es fuerte y es desde hace mucho tiempo - acercandose a ella y quedo pegada a la pared

- Tk… solo estas cofundido… porque estas pasando mas tiempo conmigo - acorralada porque Tk estaba muy cerca de ella - yyyy tu amas a Kari -

- no, te amo a ti… -

Se acerco mas a ella lentamente… Mimi cada vez estaba mas nerviosa… aunque era lo q mas queria pensaba en la pobre de Kari que no se merecia que ella le hiciera esto pero tampoco hacia nada para alejarlo… Tk acerco su rostro al de ella y fundio sus labios con los de ella… por fin ese beso que los dos deseaban por el cual los dos se morian… se dieron un tierno y largo beso… hasta que se separaron

- por tu beso pude notar que no te soy indiferente - acariciando su mejilla

- mira Tk… entiende que no puede ser… - quitando la mano de Tk de golpe

- ¿porque? No te entiendo -

- ¡porque no! - empujandolo - porque eres dos años menor que yo… ¿como crees que puede ser? -

- ¡eso no importa! - viendola a los ojos - yo se que te gusto -

- ¡eso no es asi! - esquivando su mirada - mira… ¡tu no me gustas! - viendolo a los ojos aunque le costo pero se lo dijo

- ¿entonces porque correspondiste a mi beso? - viendola triste

- no se… ¡pero entiende a mi me gusta Michael - mintiendo y aguanto las lagrimas

- ¡eso no es cierto! - viendola con unas lagrimas

- te estoy hablando en serio… aparte eres un niño… - con una sonrisa

- no lo soy… y ya veras que me voy a ganar tu corazon - dandole la espalda

- adios Tk… - salio de la casa y empezo a caminar - si supieras que ya es tuyo… lo siento Tk… -

Tk se quedo triste y desilusionado ¿porque le pasa eso? se preguntaba una y otra vez… ¿porque ella no se podia fijar en el? El ya no es un niño… es un hombre que esta enamorado de la niña mas linda que pudo haber visto… Mimi… pero ella lo habia rechazado y lo peor es que le habia dicho que estaba enamorada de otro… eso era lo mas le dolia

- te abri mi corazon … Mimi y al parecer no te gusto - cerrando la puerta - ya veras que te voy a conquistar - entrando a su habitacion - y voy a ser el que este en tus pensamientos ¡Mimi Tachilawa mi Diosa! - viendo una foto que tenia de ella y acariciandola

Mientras tanto iba Mimi caminando… estaba feliz de saber que Tk esta enamorado de ella… pero ante todo estaba su lealtad con sus amigas en este caso con Kari… además quien le aseguraba de Tk esta nada mas confundido… y que luego la va dejar…

- ¿Mimi que diablos te pasa? - corriendo detrás de ella

- ah hola Clarita… ¿porque? - hasta que salio de sus pensamientos y la volteo a ver

- porque de que ratos te estoy gritando y no me escuchas… - hasta que llego a donde estaba su amiga

- nada… - dijo secamente

- ¿como que nada?… - viendola algo molesta - claro que nada es ir caminando como un zombie… dime de una vez… -

- lo que pasa es que vengo de la casa de Tk… -

- ¿y que paso? -

- que me beso… - con una leve sonrisa

Clarita se quedo sorprendida, sin habla, prácticamente shokeada… su amiga dijo que Tk la habia besado y lo peor es que tiene una sonrisa… - ¿en serio? -

- si… -

- ¡eso esta super bien! - abrazandola - ¡Mimi! ¿Y como fue? ¿Que sentiste? - interrogandola

- lo que pasa es que me dijo que esta enamorado de mi… y luego se acerco y me beso… - viendo hacia otro lado y jugando con sus dedos pulgares - bueno y no se que senti… -

- ¡por Dios Mimi! ¿Como que no sabes? - incredula - ¿y que entonces ya son novio? - con una gran sonrisa

- ¿como crees? - levantando la vista - además ya te dije que el no me gusta y aparte es mas chico que yo - viendo enojada a su amiga

- ¡Mimi no puede ser que no te des cuenta! ¡El te gusta aceptalo! - casi gritandolo

- que no… ¡entiende es solo un niño! - empezando a caminar

- bien… entonces sera mejor que te olvide - con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué? - volteandola a ver

- como oiste… ah y yo lo voy ayudar - siguio caminado dejando a Mimi pensativa.

Mimi la siguio - ¿no estas hablando en serio? - viendola - ¿estas enamorada de Tk? -

Continuara….

Bien espero que les haya gustado este Capi como vieron hoy si hubo ¡Takemi! ¡Pero Mimi no acepto que tonta! Porque me lo hubiera dicho a mi… ni lo pienso dos veces y me lanzo a sus brazos… bueno es cierto si es tan lindo pero mejor ya no dejo al descubierto mis sentimientos… por fa comenten si les gusto o no…. Bien nos leemos pronto cuidense

Los quiere Vere31!


	25. Besos Robados

Muchas Gracias a todos por sus comentario de verdad que me alientan a continuar con esta historia tan loca… que en lo personal esta tomando otro rumbo del cual iba ser… espero que sigan con esto… y gracias Sharon por ofrecerte de guardaespaldas si es que esos como molestan… ¡en especial la babotaas de Jolei! Solo porque me hacia las tareas pero lo q no sabe la muda es que ya tengo su remplazo Wuajajajajajaja… y no se preocupen Kari no se va quedar con Davis … ¡eso nunca! A mi tambien me cae bien Kari en realidad no piensen que la odio o algo por el estilo lo que pasa es que lei unos Fic de Tk y Mimi y me parecio la parejita… bueno como siempre mi blablablabla aburrido… pero mejor continuo con la historia…

Capitulo 25: ¡Besos Robados!

Mimi le habia hecho una pregunta a Clarita… la cual le habia dado a entender que le gusta Tk… y eso le sorprendio a Mimi porque sabia como es su amiga… y ella puede hacer que ¡Tk se olvide de ella!… mejor miremos la respuesta…

- ¿Clarita estas enamorada de Tk? - viendola

- mmm… no se si enamorada… - pensativa - pero de que me gusta… ¡me gusta! - con una sonrisa

- ¿pero como? - algo celosa - Clara si el es mas pequeño que tu… -

- bueno… el es todo un encanto y pues… - viendo divertida a Mimi

- ¡Maria Clara!… ¡tu puedes ser su hermana Mayor! - gritandole

- mmm… no su hermana mayor no… - viendola con una sonrisa - mas bien me encantaria ser su ¡MAMACITA! - burlandose de la cara de sorpresa que habia puesto Mimi

- ¿Que? - totalmente sorprendida y viendo a Clarita desafiante - ¿no te conocia asi? -

- ves lo que puede provocar un hombre como el en una mujer… - empezando a caminar

- el no es un hombre… ¡todavía es un niño! - caminando detrás de ella

- bueno si tu lo dices - viendola de reojo y noto como Mimi estaba celosa - ¡pero yo podria convertirlo en hombre! - con ojos de pervertida

- ¿en que estas pensando? - gritando y toda la gente volteo a verlas

- ¿tu que crees? - con una sonrisita y subiendo y bajando las cejas - mira vamos a tomar un café… - dirigiendose hacia la cafeteria que tanto les gustaba ir

- como puedes pensar que tu y el… lleguen a eso… - entrando a la cafeteria detrás de su amiga - ¡Clarita! -

- ay Mimi el me gusta… y es muy atractivo - sentandose en uno de los lugares vacios - y es logico que me emocione al verlo… ¿o te molesta? -

- ¡no claro que no! - negando rapidamente - pero el es un niño aun… y tu eres una pervertida -

- ¿que te asegura que es un "niño" aun? - con un sonrisa picara - tenia novia… y yo siendo su novia al menos una vez lo hubiera conseguido… - mientras se acercaba una mesera

- buenas tardes… - sacando su block de notas - ¿que les sirvo? -

- mmm… a mi traigame un mocca… y un pie de queso… - viendo el menu - ¿y tu Mimi? -

- yo quiero un capuccino… y un pastel de tres leches por favor - entregandole la carta a la mesera

- ¿tu crees que Kari y el no lo hayan hecho? - con un tono divertido y a la vez picaro

- bueno… no se no creo que Tk haya hecho eso… - desilusionada pero Clarita tenia razon por lo que le estaba diciendo - ¡además eso no puede ser! - celosa

- yo te aseguro… que Kari no es ninguna tonta… y si sabia que Tk la iba dejar - sin dejar de ver cual iba ser la reaccion de Mimi - es obvio que iba conseguir algo mas que unos besitos… no crees -

- aquí esta lo que pidieron provecho - y se alejo

- bueno… ¿quien sabe? - (espero que no… eso si me doleria en el alma saber que ya fue de otra) -

- ojala que no, ¡asi yo soy la primera en su vida! - con una sonrisa plena - eso me encantaria - empezando a tomar su mocca

- jajajajajja - con una sonrisa de lado - (a mi me encantaria ser la primera)

Bueno luego terminaron de platicar… Mimi trataba de cambiar de conversación… preguntandole sobre la escuela, de alguna tarea, o de moda… algo se inventaba… pero era inútil porque Clarita siempre le hablaba de Tk y le preguntaba que cuales eran sus gustos… que le gustaba hacer en el tiempo libre… cosas asi luego se fueron cada una para su casa…

Casa de los Tachikawa:

- ya llegue mama… - entrando y tirando las llaves en la mesita de noche

- hola hija - dandole un beso en la mejilla - ¿que te pasa? ¿Te noto algo triste? -

- ah no es nada Mama… - algo nerviosa - me voy a mi habitacion quiero descansar - empezando a caminar para su alcoba - buenas noches mama - y se fue para su habitacion

- buenas noches hija -

- Tk… - dio un gran suspiro - que rico beso el que me diste - tocandose los labios - ¿de verdad me amas? - y vio una foto que tenia en el mueble que esta a la par de su cama - porque yo te amo… desde que te vi… - sonriendo - te me hiciste el niño mas tierno, dulce, amable, encantador, lindo, guapo - tocando el rostro de Tk - nunca terminaria de describirte… eres increible - acercando la foto a sus labios - siempre me sacas una sonrisa… mi amor - y beso la imagen de Tk - pero no puedo estar contigo porque Kari no merece esto… -y metio la foto en una de las gabetas - adios mi Tk… -

Bien luego de eso se recosto en la cama e intento dormir… pero no podia siempre se ponia a pensar en lo que Tk le habia dicho… pensaba y pensaba en esas palabras que la hicieron tan feliz… saber que Tk la quiere… y mas aun en el beso que le habia dado… eso fue increible… fue como un sueño del cual no queria despertar…

Bien luego pasaron tres dias de esa declaracion Mimi siempre trataba de esquivar a Tk… pero no podia porque el la seguia… y la buscaba siempre le sonreia… le mandaba besos… notas diciendole lo hermosa que es y lo mucho que la ama… cuando un dia estaba Mimi en su casillero… cuando Tk iba pasando …

- bien ahora… - viendo su horario - ahs esta clase la detesto -

- hola hermosa - susurrandoselo en el oido - ¿como estas? -

- Tk… - con una sonrisa - bien ¿y tu? - dandose la vuelta para quedar cerca de la cara de Tk -

- ahora que estoy cerca de ti muy… pero muy bien - acercandose mas a la cara de Mimi

- ¡Tk… por favor! - y lo alejo

- ¿por favor que? - y se volvio acercar - me vuelves loco cada vez que te veo… - besando su mejilla

- ya… - tratando de empujarlo pero no podia porque Tk no queria - nos vemos luego - tratando de irse por un lado

Tk puso sus dos brazos encima de su casillero para encerrarla - no me has saludado… - viendola con cara de tristeza

- bien… te dije hola… - totalmente nerviosa

- asi no se saludan los amigos - con una sonrisa - sino con un besito… - sonrisita pervertida

- bueno… pero en la mejilla… -

- si mira… aquí…- poniendo un dedo en su mejilla

Mimi con una sonrisa se empieza acercar a la mejilla de Tk y antes de tocarla con sus labios Tk se mueve hábilmente y termina dándole el beso en la boca… el beso empezó lento… pero luego se volvio demandante, mas intenso, y mas apasionado…

- ¡Tk! - dandole una bofetada - ¿porque me besas? Asi -

- porque me encantas… - sobandose la mejilla - ¡te amo! Y no me importa que me bofetees es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a tolerar por besarte - viendola directamente a los ojos - adios linda - y antes de irse le planto otro beso en los labios y se alejo

- ¡eres un tonto! - viendo como se alejaba… y Tk solo se dio la vuelta y le mando otro beso…

Luego se dirigio a su salon enojada por el atrevimiento de Tk… y mas porque la había engañado para conseguir robarle otro beso…

- ¡es un idiota! - tirando sus libros y sentandose enojadisima

- que ya te diste cuenta de lo idiota que es Michael - viendola

- jajajajaja - sarcastica - ¡el tonto de Tk! -

- quien mi Tk… - con una sonrisa

- ¿tu que? - volteándola a ver de golpe

- bueno todavía no pero pronto - guiñandole - ¿porque que paso? -

- de veras sigues con eso - ya fastidiada - ¡me beso! - enojada

- bueno… a ti si te puede besar… - viendo hacia el frente - por el momento… porque cuando este con el ni te le acerques -

- ni me interesa acercarme… - viendo hacia el frente tambien

- mas te vale… porque el va ser solo mi-o - viendola y señalandose con un dedo

Mimi ya ni le contesto porque eso la estaba matando de celos como que Tk iba ser suyo… jamás permitiria que Clarita se le acerque… bueno ni ella ni otra… porque esta bien que no acepte andar con el por lo de Kari… pero eso a que acepte verlo con otra y mucho menos con su mejor amiga… no podria soportarlo… menos que el se olvide de ella… porque en realidad lo quiere… bueno luego transcurrieron las clases… despues en la tarde terminaron…

- adios Maria Clara - empezando a caminar sin ver su camino

- adios cuñadita… - burlandose

- ¿porque cuñadita? -

- es dices que Tk es como tu hermano… y pronto el y yo - alejandose - nos vemos mañana -

- hola preciosa - acercandose a Mimi

- hola y adios - empezando a caminar mas enojada por lo que le habia dicho Clarita

- ¿tan pronto te vas? - agarrandola de un brazo

- si porque Clarita quiere hablar contigo - soltandose y metiendo unas cosas a su casillero sin verlo

- ¿en serio? - y le hace unas señas a Clarita para que le hable a Mimi

- Mimi… - con una sonrisa entendiendo lo que iba hacer

Cuando Mimi se gira para verla… Tk le da otro beso en los labios… la cual la sorprende… y ni le da tiempo de reaccionar… Tk la toma de la cintura y la acerca a el… Mimi intentaba golpearlo pero Tk agarro sus brazos con gentileza pero firme… cuando se les acabo el aire se separaron…

- mmm… ¡que rico! - sonriendole pero sin soltarle los brazos porque sabia que lo va golpear - me encanta tu boca… - dandole un beso serca de los labios - ¡adios princesita! - la solto y se alejo

- ahhh ya se le esta haciendo costumbre robarme besos - enojada pero por dentro emosionada

- pues no te preocupes yo le voy quitar esa costumbre - empezando a caminar - para que lo haga solo comigo… adios Mimi -

Mimi se quedo furiosa no por lo que le habia hecho Tk sino por lo que habia dicho Clarita… luego salio y ahí estaba su mama para llevarla a casa… llego a su casa entro a su habitacion… y se puso a pensar en los dos besos que le habia dado Tk ese dia - Tk… me encantas - tocandose los labios con una mano… luego se durmio… al siguiente dia se desperto como a las ¡11 de la Mañan! Si asi es ella… pero no habia problema porque era sabado… bien se dispuso a desayunar y luego se fue a dar un baño y a eso como a las 3 de la tarde llamo a su amiga

- hola disculpe esta Clarita… de parte de Mimi -

- no Mimi salio -

- mmm… ¿no le dijo a donde iba? -

- fue al centro comercial… -

- mmm… muchas gracias Doña Clara la ire a buscar… - corto la llamada

Luego salio de su casa para irse al centro comercial porque no queria quedarse ahí toda aburrida… Bien luego de unos diez minutos llego al centro comercial se parqueo y luego ingreso… empezo a buscar a su amiga porque no le contestaba el celular… y seguia viendo por si la miraba… cuando al fin la vio y se quedo totalmente sorprendida cuando vio con quien estaba….

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y…

- oye ya termine tu trabajo de propedeutica - entrando a mi oficina

- a ver - agarrando mi trabajo - mmm… ¡esta muy bien! Joe muchas gracias… -

- con quien estas hablando pues… alabandose el solo - ¿y bien? -

- ¿y bien que? ya te di las gracias… - viendolo

- no te hagas… quiero mi dinero - sentandose

- uuyy no que interesado… - sacando mi chequera - esta bien… ahorita te lo hago - termine de llenar el cheque y se lo di - listo… gracias Joe… -

- de nada… es un placer hacer negociosos contigo - saliendo de mi oficina

- no cabe duda que ese Joe es un interesado - terminando de revisar mi tarea - pero esta muy bien… quien se lo mira todo mal hecho… pero sabe el Indiana Jones… -

El titulo pareciara Triunfos Robados pero no lo es se me ocurrio porque estaba viendo la pelicula jajajajajaja… Bien espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en otro capi… como siempre suplico su coments para alentarme a seguir… bien ¡cuidense! Chaooouu

¡Los quiere Vere31!


	26. Guerra en el Cine!

Muchas gracias a todos por sus ¡comentarios! Son muy buenos y me encantan leerlos para saber si les gusta lo que escribo… ¡pero al parecer si! Y se los agradezco por seguir esta historia tan loca jajá jajá… y bueno no se, no puedo matar a Davis… porque no soy una asesina Pero lo que si es que le puedo mandar a dar una calentadita Jajajajaja es broma… bien a la historia…

Capitulo 26: ¡Guerra en el Cine!

Ok nos quedamos donde Mimi habiha llamado a su amiga Clarita para ir a dar un paseo… pero cuando la llamo a su casa no estaba… según lo que le habian dicho es que había ido al centro comercial… luego ella decidio irla a buscar ahí… llego y la llamo a su celular pero no contestaba… entonces hasta que al fin la vio… fue grande su sorpresa cuando la vio con quien estaba…

- vamos al cine… si… quiero ver esa pelicula - mientras lo jalaba del brazo

Mimi se quedo helada cuando vio el brazo del muchacho que era jalado por su amiga… nunca se espero que tan en serio iban las palabras de su amiga… pero ahí estaba su gran amor caminando muy contento de la mano de otra chica…

- entonces si…. - viendolo a los ojos - me gusta esa pelicula -

- va… esta bien - caminando

Mimi se acerco a ellos por detrá - hola… - con una voz muy triste enfrente de ellos

- hola Mimi… ¿como nos encontraste? - abrazando a Tk

- llame a tu casa… - sin dejar de ver a Tk - pero me dijeron que habias venido aquí… - ahora viendo a su amiga

- ¡hola Mimi! - soltandose de Clarita para darle un beso en la mejilla… pero Mimi se alejo

- veo que interrumpo… - dando un paso hacia atrás

- para nada… - con una sonrisa

- bueno Mimi adios - agarrando de nuevo a Tk - nosotros vamos a ver una pelicula… - sonriendole

- mmm… si es cierto y creo que ya va empezar - empezando a caminar junto con Clarita - adios… -

Mimi se quedo sorprendida cuando vio como Tk la habia dejado ahí y se había ido con Clarita - ¿y no los puedo acompañar? - alcanzandolos

- mmm… - no muy convencida

- además a mi tambien me gusta esa pelicula… - viendo a Tk

- ¿segura? -

- te molesta… ¿que los acompañe? - viendolo

- no para nada… - empezando a caminar con Clarita

- bien vamos Mimi - agarrada de la mano con el chico rubio

Mimi iba muy celosa de ver como Tk iba de la mano con Clarita… que acaso no se daba cuenta de cómo Clarita se le abalanzaba… pero claro si el es tan inocente, es un niño… jamás se va dar cuenta de las intenciones perversas de su amiga… llegaron a la taquilla y pidieron las entradas

- buenas tardes… - con una sonrisa encantadora que deslumbro a la taquillera - ehhh ¿que película les parece? -

- no se la que tu digas… - con una sonrisa seductora

- les parece la de los mensajeros… - volteandolas a ver

- mmm… me parece bien - acercandose mas a el

- ¿y a ti Mimi? - viendola pero Mimi estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no lo habia escuchado - ¿te pasa algo? - acercandose a ella

- ¿eh? - regresando al mundo real de un brinco - ¿me decias algo? -

- hermosa… - con una linda sonrisa - te estaba preguntado si ¿te parece bien esta pelicula? - acercandose a su oido - ¿mmm? -

- bueno esta bien… - con un leve sonrojo

- bien… - se alejo de ella y fue a comprar las entradas - deme 3 para los mensajeros… -

- vamos… - cuando Tk termino de comprar las entradas - ¡Mimi! -

- ¿Qué? ¡ya voy! - todavía perdida en ese mundo de fantasias que la habia dejado Tk cuando le hablo cerca de su oido

- ¿bien quieren palomitas? - acercandose a la venta de frituras para entrar a ver la pelicula

- mmm… no se lo que tu quieras - caminando para acercarce a el - ¿tu quieres algo Mimi? -

- si… palomitas esta bien… - viendo algo enojada a Clarita por las confiancitas que estaba teniendo con Tk

- bien… lo que tu quieras… - tirandole un beso -

- vamos al baño ahora volvemos - viendo a Tk y jalando a Mimi - Mimi quiero pedirte algo… - entrando al baño

- dime… - entrando detrás de ella

- o mejor quiero preguntarte algo muy serio - viendola a travez del espejo

- ¡vaya! Dimelo de una vez… -

- porque nos acompañaste… si solo Tk y yo ibamos a entrar al cine… - con tono de molesta

- bueno… porque… pues el cine es libre y puedo entrar cuando yo quiera… - nerviosa

- aja… si y como hoy es un buen dia para venir al cine - sarcastica - ¿verdad? -

- no si te llame para decirte que viniéramos hoy al cine… - entrando a uno de los baños

- ¿y porque no me lo dijiste ayer? -

- porque se me ocurrio hoy en la mañana… - salio - ¿porque te molesta? -

- no solo preguntaba… me hubieras llamado desde la mañana - sonriendole

- eres mala onda porque no me dijiste q venias al cine - lavandose las manos

- porque como habia quedado con Tk y como te molesta la presencia de el pues por eso - empezando a caminar hacia la salida - además porque queria venir a solar con Tk -

- ¿a solas? - levantando un poco la voz

- si… - dandole la espalda - ¿o te molesta? -

- no a mi no me molesta…. Porque me a de molestar… si a mi no me interesa… además ustedes pueden hacer lo que les plasca - nerviosa - ¿ahora si quieren me voy? - junto a Clarita

- bueno ahora ya estas aquí… - saliendo del baño son verla - ¿ya terminaste de comprar? - caminando hacia Tk

- ya… solo las estaba esperando a ustedes - viendo a Mimi

- ¡bien vamos! - jalando a Tk - (ni creas Clarita que te voy a dejar sola con el) -

- ¡esperenme! - corriendo detrás de ellos

Luego llegaron a la entrada de la sala… el señor que siempre esta afuera les pidio sus entradas para poder ingresar… entraron el los guio para que encontraran tres asientos libres… se sentaron primero se sento Mimi, despues Tk y por ultimo Clarita… espero que no pase nada con Tk sentado en medio de las dos…

- Tk… me agrada venir al cine contigo… - rozandole la mano

- ahh gracias a mi tambien Clarita… - viendo a la pantalla

- shhhhh… que ya empezar la peli… - viendo a Clarita

Clarita le saco la lengua - perdon - sarcastica

Bien luego empezo la película y Clarita aprovechaba las escenas donde habia mas terror para agarrar a Tk de la mano y siempre que esto sucedia Mimi le pedía algo a Tk que tuviera cerca de esa Mano para que soltara a Clarita… o sino Tk rozaba la mano de Mimi o la volteaba a ver… era Clarita quien llamaba su atencion preguntandole algo… o haciendo cualquier cosa para que dejara de hacer eso… bueno asi se la pasaban en la pelicula…

- espero que no te moleste que te agarre la mano cuando me da miedo… - agarrandosela

- no para nada… - volteandola a ver para sonreirle

Mimi cuando se dio cuenta se puso celosa e hizo algo para separarlos - Tk… no he terminado de entender la pelicula… -

Tk la volteo a ver - bien… pues bueno lo que he entendido es que en esa casa mataron una familia y ellos son los que se les aparece a la muchacha… - girandose un poco y esto hizo que soltara la mano de Clarita

. mmm… ya veo… - viendo a Clarita con una sonrisa triunfante… "!siempre tendre su atencion!"

- shhhh… porque sino nos van a sacar - jalando a Tk para que se sentara bien

- pues la que esta hablando eres tu… - viendola desafiante

- ya las dos… - callandolas

Bueno luego de eso siguieron viendo la pelicula… pero como al principio las dos seguian tratando de llamar la atencion de Tk… pero la que siempre ganaba era Mimi bueno eso era mas que obvio… porq Tk ni dudaba dos veces en verla cuando ella le hablaba… bueno cada vez se decian mas cosas, se hacian miradas desafiantes, y el pobre de Tk no las entendia… porque estaban reaccionando asi… bueno cuando ya faltaba como 15 minutos para que acabara la pelicula Clarita trato de llamar la antencion de Tk y el se giro para verla…

- Tk… - lo agarro de la mano - eh… ¿te gusta la pelicula? -

- si… esta buenisima… - y le sonrio - ¿y a ti? -

- a mi tambien… mas porque la vi contigo… - entrelazando sus dedos con los de Tk - eres una excelente compañía… - y se sonrojo un poco

- gracias… - y ni hizo nada por soltarse

- no, gracias a ti… eres un lindo… lastima que no te das cuenta que hay mas chicas - viendo rápidamente a Mimi - porque yo… -

- ¡shhh Clarita! Que no ves que esta en lo mejor de la pelicula - otra vez interrumpiedola

- ¡ay no me importa! - viendola enojada - a mi me importa T… -

- yaa… los demas queremos ver la pelicula… ¿verdad Tk? -jalandolo del brazo - y sino te callas mejor salte -

- ¡a mi no me callas! - y le tiro unas palomitas - ¡me entiendes! -

- ¿oye que te pasa? - viendola enojada - ¡a mi no me tiras cosas! - y agarro un poco y se las tiro tambien

- tu… que estas ahí sacandome si yo vine a ver la pelicula - y le tiro otro poco mas pero ahora mas grande

- ¡oye que te pasa!¡Tenia la boca abierta! - tociendo para tirar unas palomitas

- ¿me pueden decir que les pasa? - haciendose hacia delante para que no le cayera nada - ¿Mimi estas bien? -

- ¡si esta lunatica! ¡Que no se que le pasa! - y tambien correspondio al ataque de hace ratito

- ¡a mi no me dices asi!¡ Aunque no se que significa! - y le seguia tirando palomitas mas duro - ¡babosa! -

- ¡no! ¡a mi me dejas de tirar cosas! - y se seguian peleando

Bueno la pelea se volvio cada vez mas intensa ya que ninguna de las dos dejaba de lanzarse cosas… Clarita se acabo las palomitas que tenia y le tiro el recipiente…

- ¡ay! ¡Eso duele! -

Las personas que estaba tambien viendo la pelicula ya estaban enojadas porque ellas no se callaban… una muchacha se paro y les grito - ¡ya callense! ¡Dejen ver la pelicula! - gritando

- ¡a ti que te importa! - y las dos le tiraron palomitas

Y las dos seguian en su guerra por conseguir el triunfo y asi reclamar el premio… ¡TK! Bueno se tiraban de todo… Mimi cuado se le acabo le tiro la gaseosa que tenia

- ¡mira lo que hiciste me manchaste! - y ella hizo lo mismo

- ¡eres una tarada! ¡Ya veras! - y le rito el frasco

- ¡ya tranquilas! -

- dile a esta que solo se la pasa ¡callandome! - empujando a Mimi

- tu… ¿a que viniste a ver la pelicula o conseguir otra cosa? - empujandola

- ¡que te importa! - le tiro su bolsa

- ¡auch! Tonta - entonces Mimi le tiro su celular porque era lo que tenia en la mano… pero ni lo tiro bien que le pego a Tk

- ¡ay! - sobandose la cabeza y sintio algo fresco

- ¡ves lo lastimaste animal! - acercandose a Tk

- ¡dejalo! ¡Bestia! - empujandola y viendo a Tk - ¡perdon! - abrazandolo

- tu sueltalo - jalando a Mimi del pelo

- aaahhh - agachandose un poco - ya veras - y la jalo tambien…

- ¡oigan! - y se vio la mano tenia un poco de sangre - ¡ya sueltense! -

Las dos estaban agarradas del pelo y ninguna estaba dispuesta a soltar a la otra… era una batalla sin tregua Y ninguna de las dos iba acceder en perder… estaban firmes querian la victoria y a TK Que solo las miraba con miedo ya que no sabia como separarlas

- sueltame… - sin soltarle el cabello

- no, sueltame tu primero -

Seguian asi pelandose… parecian saber que como si estuvieran locas Bueno estan locas… hasta que por fin llego seguridad y se las llevo…

- ¡señoritas! ¡Por favor separense! - jalo un hombre alto y fornido a Clarita y ella vio a Mimi

- ¡jajá jajá te gane! - mientras otro tipo de seguridad se la llevaba - ¡oiga! ¿Que le pasa? -

- usted tambien nos acompaña señorita… usted tambien joven, Porque tiene una herida en la cabeza - y con el otro brazo se llevo a Tk -

Luego entro un señor para decirles a las demas personas que disculpara el incidente y que le iban a volver a poner la pelicula. Que todo habia sido un mal entendido… bien mientras tanto los tres amigos eran llevados con el encargado del cine…

- ¡ya suelteme! - safandose - ¡ella fue quien empezo! - señalando a Clarita

- no es cierto - mientras el de seguridad la agarraba para que no se lanzara encima de Mimi

- ¡ya calmense! - sentado porque le dolia la cabeza

- ¡la culpa es tuya por andar de ofrecida! - seguia a la Clara

- a ti que te importa! -

- ¿me pueden decir que pasa aquí? - super enojado entro el gerente del cine -

Continuara….

Bien espero que les haya gustado me esforce bastante… ahora los dejo porque tengo algo que arreglar…

- señorita llame a Mimi y Clarita - levantando mi teléfono… luego llegaron las dos

- ¿nos llamaste? - entrando al mismo tiempo

- ¡me pueden decir en que estaban pensando! - viendolas enojada - se suponia que solo medio se peleaban! -

- ¡ella empezo! - seguia defendiendose la chica de la pureza

- ¡a mi no me interesa saber quien empezo! - viendola con ojos de furia

- lero, lero, lero, - burlandose de Mimi

- ¡tu te callas! - gritandole a Clarita - ¡no quiero otra escenita! ¡De estas! ¡Me entienden ahora las dos estan castigadas! -

- ¿pero como? -

- voy a pensar en mi castigo y les aviso - dandoles la espalda - ¡ahora las dos vayanse! - y las dos salieron de mi oficina - ashhh tengo que poner orden estre estas Que duro es ser productora… -

Bien espero que les haya gustado… siempre comenten si algo no les gusto… OK Shaoran Lii perdon antes habia escrito mal tu nombre y Maii espero sus coments Si Muchas graccias… como siempre cuidense y nos leemos pronto… y le puse Maria Clara porque fue lo primero que se me ocurrio bueno Clara porque mi hermanita esta viendo una novela y asi se llama la protagonista y pues eso estaba y no se me ocurria otra cosa ajajá bien hoy si Chao

Los quiere Vere31


	27. ¿Vamos a Japon?

El Final se acerca ya…

Lo esperare serenamente…

Hola todos 'como estan? Disculpen que no haya actualizado desde hace dos dias… pero lastimosamente ya abrieron la universidad… T.T y pues tengo que empezara ir… pero no significa que no voy seguir subiendo capis… esta bien Shaoran Lii me cachaste si es de esa novela Tu tambien la miras no te hagas… mmm Maii rectifico mi correo es el mismo que te di no lo puedo cambiar por eso mismo de los trabajos… es y en Face es igual asi me encuentras Contenta Bueno y dejen al pobre de Ken a el le gusta ser asi Lo que pasa es que la Jolei es una insensible como nadie la quiere Bueno ya escribi demasiado como siempre mejor al fic…

Capitulo 27: ¿Vamos a Japon?

Bien nos quedamos donde nuestros tres amigos habian sido llevados con el gerente por el pequeño incidente que tuvieron dentro del cine… pequeño incidente sera Si se dieron con todo Bueno el encargado los habia llevado a su oficina mientras al pobre de Tk lo estaban atendiendo… ya que la babosa de Mimi lo habia lastimado con su celular la muy Recha Bien el encargado estaba muy molesto y no es para menos…

- ¿bien me podrian decir que fue lo que paso? - sentandose en su oficina

- ¡pues ella ahí que no se callaba en el cine! - viendo enojada a Mimi - y yo queria ver la pelicula… y solo le pedi que hiciera silencio - volteando la cara - luego ella me ataco y yo me tenia que defender… -

- no seas mentirosa eso no fue asi… - viendola - lo que pasa es que ella es una ¡ofrecida! Entonces estaba haciendo unas escenas triple X - ahora viendo al encargado - y lo unico que le pedi fue respeto -

- ¡no es cierto! - gritando - ¡lo que pasa es señor encargado es que esta celosa! - viendo a la TachiKawa

- ¡yo celosa ay por favor! ¿De que? - se hacia la vaca

- de que Tk estaba siendo lindo conmigo - con una risita de burla

- ¡eso no es cierto! - gritando - ¡tu eras la que se le estaba lanzando! ¡Ofrecidota! - viendola - además el pobre ni siquiera sabia como quitarsela -

- ¡pues no se le miraba las ganas! - con una gran sonrisa - que tenia de quitarme -

- claro que si lo que pasa es que tu eres una Zorra de las mejores y por eso no podia contigo -

- porque no lo aceptas te estas muerindo de ¡celos! - viendola a los ojos - ¡de que yo puedo hacer que se olvide de ti! - y la señalo con le dedo indice

- eso… no es… cierto… además… a mi… que me importa… - cabizbaja - es… muy… su… problema - nerviosa

- ¡ay Mimi por Dios ya aceptalo de una buena vez! -

- ¡es que no es cierto! - sonrojada

- bien este es un conflicto entre ustedes… - levantandose de su asiento - ¡pero no podran entrar al cine durante 6 meses! - viendolas enojadisimo - y ahorita mejor vayanse y arreglen sus asuntos fuera de mi oficina - señalando la salida

- si con permiso - y salieron

- ¿que les dijo el señor ese? - levantandose

- nada… solo nos dijo que no podiamos entrar al cine durante 6 meses - cabizbaja - ¿pero como estas? - acercandose a el la chica castacaña

- ya mejor -

Luego salieron del centro comercial toda las personas se les quedaba viendo en especial a Mimi y Clarita porque iban todas sucias de refresco, palomitas, iban algo despeinadas, desarregladas, bueno llamaban demasiado la antencion encima de eso iban con Tk que llevaba la cabeza vendada porque Mimi se la habia abierto con su celular… bien luego llegaron al parqueo y cada una se fue a su carro…

- que bueno Tk porque esta recha ¡te lastimo! - viendo a Mimi

- estoy bien… ¡ya no peleen! -

- vamos te llevo a tu casa - agarrando a Tk del brazo

- Tk no se va con una salvaje como tu - agarrando al pobre de Tk del otro brazo

- ¡sueltalo! ¡Yo lo voy a dejar! - jalando

- ¡jamás se ira contigo! - y lo jalaba tambien

El pobre de Tk otra vez estaba en medio de las dos cada vez estaba mas enojado por la actitud de ellas - ¡ya basta! - soltandose - ¡no me voy ir con ninguna de las dos! ¡Vaya! -

- es que no te puedes ir solo - viendolo - dejame llevarte… - con ese tono de voz tan dulce que hipnotiza a Tk

- esta bien… - con una sonrisa embobada

- pero Tk venias conmigo - gritando

- nos vemos Claris… - subiendose a su carro y burlandose - ¡adios! - con una sonrisa mientras esperaba a Tk que subiera por el otro lado

- lo siento Clarita… - subiendose - pero me voy con Mimi… - entonces Mimi arranco el carro y se fueron dejando a Clarita muy enojada porque la habia dejado ahi parada - gracias pero no tenias que hacerlo… - corriendole un mechon de cabello para atrás de su oreja

- pero yo queria… o te arruine los planes con ella… - celosa - si es eso ¡dime! - lo volteo a ver rapido y luego siguio viendo el camino

Tk se acerco a su oido y le susurro - no… haria planes con nadie que no seas tu… - y se reincorporo en su asiento

- ¿entonces porque fuiste al cine con ella? - seguia enojada

- porque me invito… además es una amiga ¿no? - indirefernte ante los comentarios de su amiga - ¿porque? ¿Estas celosa? - con una sonrisa

- para nada… solo que tengas cuidado Clarita es mi amiga y yo la conozco bien… - tartamudeando - no tendria porque darme celos… -

- si tu lo dices - se acerco y le dio un beso cerca de los labios - hermosa… - sonriendo

- ¿y que haras en las vacaciones de verano? - cambiando de tema pero todavía con un sonrojo

- mmm… no se porque lo que ocupa mis pensamientos todo el tiempo… - y le agarro la mano - es conquistarte… - y le beso la mano

- Tk… - alejo la mano rapido

- ¿hasta cuando? Hasta cuando vas a ser mia… - haciendole conquillas en el cuello con su aliento - ¿mmm? -

Mimi sintio un gran calor en su rostro cuando Tk dijo "mia" - Tk… por favor… - con una sonrisa pero cuando el volteo a verla se puso seria - ya te dije que solo somos amigos… y aparte para mi eres un niño… -

- ya veras que no soy un niño como tu piensas… - enojado - te puedo amar mejor de lo que te imaginas - con una sonrisa

- bueno niñito llegamos a su casa… -estacionandose

- ¡ya te dije que no soy un niño! - bajandose

Mimi se rio y empezo a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa entonces Tk la abrazo por detrás

- dejame demostrarte que no soy un niño… - en tono meloso en su oido - ya veras… te va encantar… - sin soltarla

- ¡Tk! - sonrojadisima hasta mas no poder - ¿que te pasa? - y lo alejo rapidamente

- ves como me pones… - con una sonrisa - pasa - abriendo la puerta de su casa

- ¡ni loca entro! - negando con la cabeza - ¡saber ni que me vas hacer! -

- nada que tu no quieras - la tomo de la mano y entraron juntos

- bien solo porque quiero ver como esta tu herida - sentandose en el sofa

- pues estoy bien… -

- nada quiero ver como te deje - acercandose a el - dejate -

- ¡no, me va doler! - alejo rapidamente su cabeza

- ¡Tk dejate! - y sin querer se fue sentando en la piernas de Tk - y dices que no eres un niño… y no te estas quieto - acerco sus manos a la venda apoyada con sus dos codos en el respaldo del sofa

- ¡es que me va doler mucho! - tomo las manos de Mimi y las alejo - ya estoy bien -

- ¡nada quiero verte! - puso las manos de Tk Debajo de sus rodillas para que la dejara ver la herida de la cabeza - va ser rapido solo quiero ver… - le quito la venda y se sorprendio cuando vio que de verdad tenia una herida grande - Tk… perdon… - apenada - yo no queria… -

- ¡auch! ¡Ya no me toques! Ahhhh - gritaba

- no seas exagerado… si ni te estoy tocando - cerca de su cara

- jajá jajá - se le quedo viendo a los ojos - eres hermosa - y la abrazo por la cintura - me encantas Mimi… -

- Tk… bien ya vi la herida - trato de levantarse pero Tk la tenia bien abrazada - ¡Tk! -

- merezco un besito por la herida que me hiciste - besandole la mejilla - chiquito… -

- no… eso es chantaje… - con una sonrisa

- no… es una compensación… - bajando por su cuello - ¿no crees? -

- no… - cerro los ojos y enredó sus dedos en el cabello rubio de su "amigo"

Tk seguía besando a Mimi en el cuello y al parecer ella lo estaba disfrutando mucho porque no hacia nada para alejarlo… las cosas ahí estaban subiendo a otro nivel si no es que…

- Tk… - y emitio un pequeño gemido de placer

- me encantas Mimi - empezo a besar el lobulo de su oreja - te amo…. - y con sus manos la acomodo sobre sus piernas

Mimi habia metido sus manos debajo de la camisa de Tk - yo te… - cuando en eso sono el maldito celular de ella - ¡espera! - se alejo abruptamente

- no… - y se le quedo viendo desilusionado

- alo… - nerviosa - ¡hola Matt! - era el estupidote de Matt que los tenia que interrumpir

- Hola ¿como estas? -

- bien… ¿y ustedes como estan? -

- pues aquí bien todos… si en la casa de Sora… -

- a que bien ¡saludalos de mi parte! - con una sonrisa nerviosa

- ¿estas bien te noto nerviosa? -

- si claro… si.. Si… si… si… pero dime ¿porque me llamas? -

- ¿que no puedo? ¿O estabas ocupada? -

- ¡no!… solo preguntaba… -

- pues ahí para saludarte… ¿y el enano como esta? -

- bien… de hecho estoy con el en su casa… - viendo a Tk

- en serio saludamelo… no mejor comunicamelo -

- ten te quieren hablar - dandole el celular

- alo - enojado ya que se la estaba pasando bien - ¡Matt! -

- ¿que te pasa algo? -

- no nada solo que vengo cansado… - tono sarcastico - ¿pero dime pa que me llamas? -

- para preguntarte ¿que vas hacer ahorita para las vacaciones? - emosionado

- mmm… pues no se… -

- porque no vienes a Japon para pasarte unas vacaciones ¡divertidisimas! -

- uuyy pero que divertido - sarcastico - mmm nose -

- ¡anda ven! ¡Bueno mejor vengan los dos! ¡Todos los queremos ver! - en eso todos gritaron "SI" - ves -

- mmm… - lo penso - ¡va esta bien! ¿Pero Mimi no se? -

- pasamela le voy a preguntar -

- ahora es contigo… - se levanto y se lo dio - toma tu celular asesino… ahora vengo - fue a la cocina

- ¿dime Matt? - y se rio ante el comentario de Tk

- ¡hola Mimi! -

- ah Sora… hola ¿como estas? -

- pues bien… ¿pero tu tambien vienes? -

- ¿para que? -

- para venir a ver a tus amigos…. ¡Tk va venir no seas asi! -

- bueno… -

- ¡además ya se acerca el cumple de Jolei!… y quiere que ustedes vengan tambien para celebrarselo -

- ¡si Mimi! - gritando la futura cincuentona

- vaya esta bien… - alejando su celular de su oreja

- ¡bueno entonces los esperamos! Adios Mimi nos despides de Tk -

-: si claro adios nos vemos… - y cortaron la llamada

- ¿y bien vas conmigo? - entro de nuevo a la sala y se sento en frente de ella

- si… es que Jolei quiere que le celebremos su cumple… - viendolo

- Mimi te amo… - la vio directamente a los ojos - me vuelves loco… -

- bueno me tengo que ir - viendo la hora en su celular - ¡adios! - se levanto rapidamente

- esta bien… - pero antes de que saliera la acorralo en la puerta - ¿porque estas nerviosa? -

- no estoy nerviosa - pegada ala puerta - además lo de hace un rato fue un error… - lo vio a los ojos

- para ti… porque para mi ¡no! Para mi fue hermoso - y le beso la mejilla - adios… nos vemos - se alejo y espero a que se fuera

- ahhh sino hubiera sido por el idiota de Matt saber q uehubiera pasado… - con una sonrisa - Tk… -

Bien luego a los tres dias se reunieron en el aeropuerto y se fueron para japon…

Continuara…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y tambien espero no pervertirlos con las escenas pero me encanto y bueno sino hubiera sido por el animal de Matt ahhh otra fuera la historia ahora

- eh eh eh ¿porque me dices anima? - entrando todo animalon a mi oficina

- ¡porque lo eres! - viendolo desafiante - ¡babosote! ¡Ahhh me caes gordo! -

- ¿como? -

- ¿y porque vamos a festejar el cumpleaños de Jolei? - haciendo acto de presencia con su novio - ¡no es justo! .

- ¡porque si! - gritando - ¡además tu para que quieres cumplir mas años!… ¡si ya los tienes todos! -

- ¡me dijiste vieja! -

- ¿tu que crees? - sarcastica

- ¡eso no te lo voy a permitir! - enojada

- ya calmate Amor - agarrandola - además tiene razon… -

- ¡estupido! - y le dio una bofeteda

- ¡auch! Hasta a mi me dolio - riendome de Matt -

- ¡por tu culpa! - saliendo detrás de Sora - no Sora espera era una broma -

Bien ahhh en realidad es difícil trabajar con estos, ¡Pero en realidad divertidisimo! jajá jajá bueno espero que les guste el capi y les siga gustando la historia… bien luego les subo la conti solo que tenganme paciencia unas dos semanas mas… porque entro a examenes finales y ya OK ya voy a tener dos meses para continuarla sin interrupciones Bien Maii ya te deje mi correo verificalo… Shaoran Lii como siempre tus coments alentadores Y Stephie gracias y espero que no me ataques con palomitas, refresco ni tu celular si es asi ya no vuelvo ir a un cine ajajá es broma… como siempre se cuidan y nos leemos prontito… Bye

¡Los quiere Vere31!

Y ahora es cuando la historia Digievoluciona jajajajajajajajaja


	28. DE nuevo en Japon

¿Que tal? Bien espero que les siga gustando la historia… ya se que se alargo Pero ojala no se aburran y sigan leyendola Bien como les dije me voy a retrasar un poco por eso mismo de los examenes… pero les prometo que en cuanto tenga tiempo les subo la conti… ahora si a la historia…

Capitulo 28: de nuevo en japon… ¡con la Rancia de Jolei!

Ok nos quedamos donde se habian reunido nuestros dos amigos en el aeropuerto para poder irse a Japon a celebrar el cumple de la amargada de la Jolei… mejor que me lo vengan a celebrar Es broma mejor sigamos…

- haber aquí es… - buscando su numero de asiento - ¿tu en donde vas? - viendola

- pues a la par tuya… - viendolo - recuerda que los vinimos a comprar juntos… - y se rio

- ahhh si es cierto… - rascandose la cabeza - lo que pasa es que me encanta verte sonreir… te ves tan hermosa… - y se sento

- bien mejor me siento que parece que ya nos vamos ir… - nerviosa

Luego de eso entro la aeromoza les dio las indicaciones, de ponganse el cinturon, les indica lo de las mascarillas a la hora de cualquier emergencia… bueno las indicaciones previas a despegar…

- ahorita que vamos a despejar por favor todos se quedan en sus asientos - caminando a la cabina

Luego se fue cada quien se quedo en su lugar y despejo el avion… Tk a la media hora de haber despejado se quedo bien dormido, según no iba dejar dormir a Mimi para molestarla pero el fue el primero que se quedo dormido

- no que no me ibas a dejar dormir - acariciandole la cara - eres tan lindo cuando duermes… - seguia con una sonrisa tierna - me encantas - con su dedo pulgar le rozo los labios

Entonces Tk emitio un sonido lo cual la asusto porque si el estaba despierto habia escuchado lo que habia dicho… pero Tk solo se habia acomodado en su asiento para seguir durmiendo como bebe… Luego de unas diez horas de vuelo llegaron por fin a Tokio, Japon…

- ¡Tk! ¡Ya llegamos! - mientras lo movia

- ahhh - se incorporo en un brinco - ¿que tan pronto? -

- si te dormiste prácticamente todo el camino - con una sonrisa

- en serio… además ni fue para tanto - estirandose - pero que bien porque ya me habia aburrido de dormir… .

. mmm… vaya que estabas aburrido… - sarcastica - ven bajemos ya… - y lo jalo

Empezaron a bajar ya casi todos los pasajeros habian bajado ellos seguian ahí porque Tk no sentia estaba tan dormido que ni se movia cuando Mimi le hablaba…

- que bien volver a Japon - emosionada mientras caminada por la pista de aviones

- bueno si… ¡ojala no miremos a la Jolei! - poniendo cara de serio

- pero si el cumpleaños de ella venimos a celebrar… -

- mmm… si es cierto… ya se le que voy a comprar de regalo… - con una sonrisa

- ¿que? - viendolo con mucha atencion

- ¡algo para que pueda viajar! ¡Con mucha libertad! -

- ¡le vas a regalar unos boletos para irse de vacaciones! -

- ¡nada que ver!… algo que ella sabe manejar muy bien - sonriendo - una linda, economica y muy útil ¡escoba! - mientras empezaba a carcajearse - jajajajajajajajajaja -

- ¡que mala onda eres! - dandole un golpe en la cabeza - ¡grosero! -

- ¡auch! ¡Eso dolio! - sobandose

- ¡por grosero! - viendolo aun enojada ante su imnadurez - ni me quiero imaginar lo que me vas a dar a mi en mi cumpleaños… - viendolo

- lo que tu quieras - con ojitos de enamorado bueno si asi esta - mi linda, hermosa y sexy Mimi -

- ¿que? - totalmente roja

- mira ahí están los chicos - caminando hacia sus amigos - q ondo ¿como les baila? - abrazando a Matt

- ¡hermanito! Mi hermanito querido - abrazandolo fuertemente

- ya… calmate… Maaaaatt - soltandose - ¡hola a todos! - haciedno con la mano paz y amor

Todos se lanzaron a saludarlo… primero Sora que lo abrazo y lo beso… aparte que le pregunto como estaba… luego Joe va de saludarlo, Izzi, Ken, Cody bueno en fin todos menos Tai, Kari y Jolei porque no habian llegado se habian quedado en Odaiba para arreglar los ultimos detalles de la fiesta de Jolei.

- ¡Mimi! - abrazando como loca a su mejor amiga - ¿pero como estas? -

- bien gracias… ¡hola a todos! -

- hola… Mimi… - nervioso - te… te… ves muy…. Muy… muy… bien - sonrojado

- gracias Izzi… - con una sonrisa - bien y Jolei donde esta para ¡felicitarla! - extendiendo sus brazos emosionada

- se quedo para terminar de arreglar las cosas para su fiesta - viendola

- ¡pero vamos! - gritando - ¡para que comience la fiesta! -

Luego todos salieron del aeropuerto habian ido en dos autos uno conducido por Matt en donde iba el, Sora, Mimi y su hermanito… en el otro era Joe el conductor, iban Cody, Ken e Izzi… iban en el camino… Matt y Sora no dejaban de preguntarle cosas sobre como se la estaban pasando pero a quien mas atacaban con preguntas al pobre de Tk… con eso de que el era el nuevo en vivir en Estados Unidos… ya estaba algo aburrido de las preguntas pero se salvo porque habian llegado a Odaiba… se fueron para el apartacho de Sora en donde iba ser la parranda de Jolei… pero mas por el regreso de Mimi y Tk… jajjaajajaja no son mentiras…

- bien llegamos - apagando su auto - hermanito te informo que ahí esta Tai y Kari - viendolo - Kari no me preocupa sino Tai, ten cuidado recuerda que lastimaste a su hermanita - empezando a bajar

- si ya lo se - y se bajo del carro - por eso tambien vine porque Kari se merece que le de una explicación de frente - empezando a caminar a la entrada del edificio

- si pero ten cuidado a Tai no se le olvida lo que le hiciste a Kari… - detrás de el

- Tai no me preocupa… porque es con kari con quien tengo que hablar , además si Tai quiere arreglar algo conmigo estoy de acuerdo porque igual lo entiendo - viendo a los demas - yo lastime lo que mas quiere y es logico que no va querer que se quede asi… - presionando el boton del elevador - bien vamos… - entonces subieron al elevador y Tk marco el numero 4 que era el piso donde vive Sora

- ay tienes cuidado con Tai de verdad… - preocupada la Tachikawa

- ¡tu tranquila y yo nervioso! - con una linda sonrisa - además ni que yo no puediera defenderme -

- bien pero… no esta de mas que te cuides - le menciono su hermano

- que si hombre… ustedes tienen mas miedo que yo -se oyo el sonido de los elevadores el "tin" eso indicaban que habian llegado a su destino - bueno henos aquí… -

- henos aquí… - con un todo mas de miedo por la integridad de su hermano

- henos aquí… - suspirando la dueña del apartamento

Todos se acercaron a la puerta, entonces Sora saco sus llaves y abrio…

- bien pasen… - haciendo pasar primero a los recien llegados

- gracias… ¿y Tai donde esta? - viendo a Sora pregunto con algo de miedo Mimi

- pues ahorita ire a ver… pero pasen sientense - empezando a caminar a la cocina - ¡Kari! ¡Tai! -

- hola Tk… - saliendo de la cocina y viendo directamente a Tk

Todo se quedo en silencio, todo el mundo se habia sorprendido de ver a Kari en salir todos se imaginaban que Tai seria el primero en lanzarse a los golpes contra Tk

- Kari… - nervioso - hola… -

- cuanto tiempo sin verte… hola Mimi - viendola desafiante

- hola Kari… - viendola con algo de temor - ¿como estas? -

- como quieres que este… si lo que mas queiro me dejo por otra como tu - señalandola a lo cual Mimi se sorprendio - como tu ya sabras - con una sonrisa

- lo siento… -

- Kari lo mejor sera que hablemos - levantandose

- ¡claro que quiero hablar contigo! - lanzandose a los brazos de Tk y colgandose de su cuello - veo que estas mas guapo - dandole un beso cerca de los labios

Mimi se estaba mueriendo de celos de ver como Kari saludaba a Tk y el no hacia nada para quitarsela pensaba en ¿donde esta el amor que dice tenerme?

- gracias Kari - sonriendole y correspondiendo el abrazo - tu tambien te ves bien -

- gracias… ¡eres tan lindo! - se solto de el - ¿cuentame como estas? Tienes mucho de que hablar… - sin dejar de verlo

- bueno si… - se sento de nuevo - ¿y la rancia de Jolei donde esta? -

Con eso todos empezaron a reir

- ¡no seas grosero! - viendolo enojada pero no tanto por lo que dijo sino por como tenia a Kari abrazada - ¡no seas asi! -

- va pues la… linda, amable y encantadora de Jolei… - sarcastico con una sonrisa fingida

- jajajajaja - por el comentario de su hermano - pues de veras ¿donde esta la rancia? -

- ¡ya no le digan asi! - pero riendose aun de las ocurrencias de su cuañado - y Tk aunque sea hoy no la molestes porque es su ¡cumple! -

- ¡es de cariño! - sonriendo - además aquí tengo su regalo -

- esta bien… - agarrandolo del brazo y con esto Mimi seguia hirviendo de celos - lo que pasa es que la mande a comprar para que cuando ustedes vinieran le dieran una sopresa… - viendo a Sora pero sin dejar de abrazara a Tk

- ¿y desde hace cuanto? - viendo a kari algo molesta por la confianciatas

- ya no tardara… Mimi - sonriendole - oye Tk y nos extrañaste - haciendo que la vea y ella acaricio su rostro

- si por supuesto - viendola con una muy linda sonrisa - hasta a la rancia de la Jolei -

- ¡Tk! ¡Ya no le digas asi! - le grito de nuevo a su cuñado

Ken que era el que se habia quedado en la entrada para avisarles cuando ella viniera - ¡ahí viene! - emocionado a pesar de todo la quiere y la quiere bien - ¡ahí viene! ¡Ahí viene! -

- ¡calmate! ¡Bien escondamonos todos! - le grito el rubio mayor

Y todos como locos empezaron a esconderse el Ken como nervioso por su novia iba corriendo pero primero se paso dando con una mesita, luego se golpeo y por ultimo se cayo

- ¡ay ken! - le dijo Sora

- ¡no se preocupen estoy bien! -

- sino nos preocupa lo que pasa es que no va salir bien la sorpresa para la rancia a no Jolei… - golpeándose levemente en los labios - por tu culpa - señalando a Tk

- ¿ja y ahora que hice? -

- bueno ya ahí viene - lo vio la chica de sus sueños

Bien habian dejado la puerta entre abierta para que la rancia a no perdon para que Jolei entrara, llego abrio la puerta y entro

- ¡Kari ya vine! - poniendo las cosas en la mesita - ¡Kari! -

- ¡sorpresa! - le gritaron todos saliendo de sus escondites

- ahhhhhhhhhhhh - dio un salto - ¡por favor no me hagan nada! ¡no me hagan nada! ¡no me lleven! -

- Jolei calmate - se acerco y Jolei le planto una bofetada - ¡auch Jolei porque me pegas! -

- ¡Ken! ¡Perdon! - abrazando a Ken - pero me asuste -

- ¡feliz cumpleaños Jolei! - y la abrazo la Sora

- ¡felicidades Jolei! - y otra que se lanzo abrazarla

- ¡Mimi! ¡Gracias por haber venido! - correspondiendo mas fuerte al abrazo

- bien cantemosle - viendo a los demas la mayor

- ¿y porque? El que le tienen que dar serenata es Ken - Tk viendo al mencionado que aun se sobaba la mejilla

- hola Tk estoy bien gracias… y muchas gracias por felicitarme - sarcastica - ¡eres tan lindo! - con una mirada fulminante

- tranquila - abrazandola - felicidades Jolei en tu caso lo mejor es desearte que ya no cumplas mas años ajajá -

- ¡tonto! - y le pego en la cabeza

- ¡bueno ya cantemosle! Que es su cumple - todo cursi - ¡por fa! -

- ¡mandilón! ¡Cursi! - le dijo su amigo Cody

- ¡yo no soy asi! -

Y empezaron a cantarle las mañanitas:

_Estas son las mañanitas _

_que cantaba el rey David. _

_Hoy por ser dia de tu santo _

_te las cantamos a ti. _

_Despierta, mi bien, despierta; _

_mira que ya amaneció. _

_Ya los pajaritos cantan; _

_la luna ya se metió _

_Que linda está la manãna _

_en que vengo a saludarte; _

_venimos todos con gusto _

_y plazer a felicitarte_

_El dia en que tu naciste _

_Nacieron todas las flores _

_En la fila del bautizmo _

_cantaron los Ruiseñores _

_Ya viene amaneciendo _

_Ya la luz del dia nos dio _

_Leeeeváaaaantate de mañana _

_mira que ya amanecióoooooo_

_Y todos hacen tan tan_

- ¡gracias! - emosionada - gracias Ken - y le planto un besote en los labios

- ¿te gusto?… - pegandola mas contra el

- ¡siiiiiii! ¡Te amo! -

- ¡cursis! - les gritaron todos de broma

- ¡a ustedes que les importa! -

- bien… dejen a los cursis Jolei… - a decir algo iba cuando es interrumpido y vio quien era se quedo helado

- hola a todos… - entrando y con la mirada clavada en Tk

- Tai… -

- ¿te sorprendes?… - con una sonrisa de lado - ¡tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente! - señalandolo desafiante - y ahora mismo - encarandolo de frente

Continuara…

Bueno ¿que les parecio? Espero que les guste pero no se pierdan el otro porque va haber ¡Fiesta! Bien gracias los dejo porque tengo que terminar una tarea que solo la empecé Adios se cuidan y nos vemos

- ya vi como me dijeron todos - entrando toda prepotente a mi oficina

- Jolei lo siento hoy no puedo atenderte asi de la manera mas amable te pido que te largues - enojadisima mas bien desesperada por mi tarea -

- ¡a mi no me hablas asi! -

- ¡seguridad! - luego entraron unos hombres fornidos como los que fueron a sacar a Clarita y Mimi del cine - l¡levensela! - sacaron Jolei

- ¡no sueltenme! -

Bien ya que se llevaron a la rancia de Jolei hoy si los dejo se cuidan y nos leemos despues de finales

¡Los quiere Vere31!


	29. Duelo de Karaoke I

Perdon por haber actualizado mucho tiempo despues pero lo que pasa es que estoy todavía en examenes finales Y tengo que estudiar demasiado… Bueno antes de volver a encerrarme en mis libros aburridos… voy a subir el ultimo capi… hasta dentro de mucho tiempo… muchas gracias espero que me vaya bien en mis ultimos examenes me faltan muchisimos puntos para sacar unas pero gracias por los deseos Bien mejor a la historia…

Capitulo 29: Duelo de Karaoke I

Tai habia entrado por la puerta para sorprender a todos En especial a cierto rubiecito que le tenia tantas ganas de darle una buena golpiza por lo que le habia hecho a su hermana Porque para Tai eso no se quedaba asi, nadie hace llorar a Kari y vive para contarlo

- ¡asi que tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente! - viendolo desafiante

- si claro Tai - viendolo con algo de temor - mira Tai ante todo lo siento… -

- ¡lo sientes! ¡Lo sientes! - se acerco dispuesto a pegarle - ¡eres un infeliz! - lo agarro del cuello de la playera y estiro su brazo para pegarle

Mimi agarro a Tai rapido del brazo - ¡no le pegues! - y lo vio con unas lagrimas en sus ojos

- oye Tai calmate.. - tambien corrio agarrarlo - yo se que estas molesto, pero no le arruines la fiesta a Jolei… - agrego Matius

- si Tai, además esto es entre Tk y yo - viendo desafiante a Mimi - y nadie mas se tiene que meter ¡incluyendote! - ahora era al mayor de los Kamiya al que miraba

- me las vas a pagar… - soltandolo - ¡tienes dos angeles! - primero vio a Kari y luego dirigio su vista a Mimi

- mira Tai yo se que quieres matarme… pero como dice Matt no le arruinemos la fiesta a Jolei - tociendo un poco porque el ¡mula! De Tai lo estaba asficciando

- ¡ya no te preocupes! - y lo abrazo la enana

- ¿estas bien? - corrio a verlo rapidamente Mimi

- si gracias… - con su sonrisa encantadora que tiene

- ¿bueno quieres agua? - jalandolo - vamos a la cocina - y se lo llevo

Luego Tai se sento pero todavía miraba desafiante a Tk y mas enojado estaba con Kari por como se comportaba con el, si Tk le habia hecho tanto daño para que anda detrás de el… no la entendia ¿acaso pretendia volver con el o que?

- ¿estas bien? - viendolo

- si… Tai estaba en su derecho… - sonriendole

- no quiero que te haga daño… me doleria saber que te lastimaron - abrazandolo - porque si tu sufres yo tambien -

- Kari… mira sobre eso tenemos que hablar… -

- ya no me digas nada… - tapo la boca de Tk con una mano - ahora lo que me importa es que estas aquí… y tenia tantas ganas de verte, abrazarte, - acercandose mas a el

En eso Mimi va a la cocina para verlos porque para su gusto ya se habian tardado… llego a la cocina y entro pero lo que vio no le gusto para nada - perdon… parece que los interrumpi - cerro la puerta y salio con los ojos humedecidos por la escenita que acaba de precenciar - ¡idiota! - y se fue con los demas disimulando para que nadie notara su tristeza

- ¡Mimi!… - iba ir tras ella pero Kari lo agarro

- dejala… Tk mira yo quiero ayudarte a que te olvides de esa chica de la que estas enamorado -

- Kari… pero yo no quiero olvidarla - se solto - Kari… -

- ya no digas nada… - y bajo la mirada - ¿pero seguimos siendo amigos o no? - levanto la vista con una gran sonrisa

- eso siempre Kari… bien ahora vamos con los demas - caminando hacia la entrada

- ¡Ok! - (¡ya veras Mimi voy hacer que se olvide de ti!)

Kari y Tk llegaron a la sala donde ya los demas chico estaban hablando juntos… Tai no dejaba de verlo con cara de "te matare" Tk se daba cuenta que a cada momento lo evitaba… empezaron a comer pizza que era lo que habian pedido…

- felicidades de veras Jolei - viendo a su amiga la "rancia" - ¿cuantos cumples? -

- ¡pues 15 años! Sora… ¿oye Mimi y como te va con el demonio ese? - viendo al joven Takaishi

Mimi estaba distraida pensando en como estaba Tk con Kari en la cocina aunque en realidad no estaban haciendo nada pero como es un "poquito" celosa

- ¡Mimi! -

Mimi sale de su mundo y la voltea a ver de golpe - ¡que! ¿me decias algo? - sorprendida

- ¿que te pasa que estas distraida? -

- de seguro pensando en su chico… - sentandose junto a sus amigas - ¿verdad? - viendo a Mimi

- no, para nada Kari… - nerviosa

- ¿que nadie te gusta? -

- ¡no! Nada que ver… - toda fresona como es ella

- bueno si tu lo dices… -

La fiesta continuo… Matt como es un borracho de lo peor habia llevado cervezas y demas tragos… bien ya todos estaban un poco tomados… Mimi para sorpresa de todos estaba tomando mas de lo que acostumbra y Kari hacia lo mismo como que se tratara de una competencia…

- ahora vengo voy al baño… - se levanto un poco fuera de si y se dirigio al tocador

Tk la siguio y fue hablar con ella - hermosa… - entrando detrás de ella al baño

- ¿que ha… ces a… quí? - tartamudeaba por el efecto del licor - ¡salte! -

- princesa… no crees que estas tomando demasiado - acercandose

- ¡que te importa! - alejandolo - mejor vete con tu Kari - celosa

- amor… ¿estas celosa? - con una sonrisa - te ves linda enojadita -

- jamás estaria celosa de ti… - viendolo - ¡salte porque sino grito! -

- ¿de que vas a gritar? ¿De felicidad? ¿O de placer? - abrazandola fuerte

- ¡sueltame animal! - forcejeando - me lastimas -

- tu me lastimas con tu rechazo - besandole la mejilla - me vuelves loco Mimi TachiKawa - y bajo a su cuello

- Tk… - suspiro - sueltame… no sigas -

- no puedo detenerme… te necesito - agarrandola por la cintura - eres irresistible… -

- Tk basta… - "basta" pero enrredando sus dedos en ese cabello dorado que tanto me encanta jajá jajá - Tk… -

- te amo … -

Se besaron apasionadamente el beso poco a poco se fue volviendo mas humedo y los dos estaban luchando por ganar el dominio

- ¿Mimi no has visto a Tk? - tocando la puerta - ¿Mimi? -

- Sora… - alejandose rapidamente de su amor - callate… mmm Sora no lo he visto - nerviosa

- ¡a bueno! Es que saber que diablos se hizo - detrás de la puerta - apurate -

- si ya voy… - lavandose la cara - Tk mira esto no tiene porque volver a pasar - enojada - ya ¡respetame! - viendolo friamente a los ojos

- ¿porque me tratas asi?… - triste - ¿porque te gusta lastimarme?… me duele Mimi - con los ojos llorosos

- ¡disculpame!… pero es mejor a que sigas pensando otra cualquier cosa - desviando la mirada - es lo mejor olvida esto… y yo tambien… - con todo el dolor de su corazon - nadie se enterara por si quieres volver con Kari - hecha pedazos - Tk para mi eres un niño -

- ¡ya te dije que no soy un niño! - harto por las palabras de Mimi - esta bien tu no me quieres… - llorando - disculpame… ya no te vuelvo a molestar - saliendo

- ¡perdon! Mi amor - llorando - pero es lo mejor - y salio tambien

Tk llego a la sala se habia limpiado las lagrimas para que no lo vieran

- hermano vienes justo a tiempo vamos a jugar… - emosionado

- asi… - indiferente - ¿que vamos a jugar? -

- ¡vamos con ese animo!… ¡vamos hacer un Karaoke! -

- ¡ven Mimi! - llamando a su amigasa del alma

- mmm… si Sora - tambien de lo mas triste

- ¿te pasa algo? -

- no… nada - negando rapidamente - ¿que vamos a jugar? -

- ya dije un Karaoke - serio - bien quien empieza - emocionado otro bipolar

- ¡Jolei! Ya que es la cumpleañera - al fin hablo Joe

- Jo-lei, Jo-lei, Jo-lei - la aclamaban todos

- ay no se… - apenada

- ¡si Jolei canta tu primero! - la animo la mayor de las chicas

- ¡esta bien! - valiente la patoja

- bien haber que cancion te toca - Matt dio click a la computadora para que la escogiera al azar - mmm… te toco "yo soy asi" -

- ¡que! ¡esa no Matt! - enojada

- Jolei esa te toco asi que cantas - riendose un poco luego de haber querido golpear a Tk - ¡además ya va empezar! - se seguia burlando

- ¡no es justo! -

- ¡o pierdes! ¡Y Reto! - frotandoce las manos como el Sr. Burns el mala onda de Matt

- vamos Jolei solo es un juego… - le dijo Sora

- esta bien - y empezo a cantar

_"Se dice de mi"_

_Se dice de mi_

_Se dice que soy fea,_

_que camino a lo malevo,_

_que soy chueca y que me muevo_

_con un aire compadrón._

_Que parezco un dinosaurio,_

_mi nariz es puntiaguda,_

_la figura no me ayuda,_

_y mi boca es un buzón._

_Si charlo con Luis, con Pedro o con Juan,_

_hablando de mi los hombres están,_

_critican si ya la línea perdí,_

_se fijan si vooooy, si veeeengooo o si fuiiii_

_Se dicen muchas cosas,_

_mas si el bulto no interesa_

_¿Por qué pierden la cabeza ocupándose de mi?_

- ¡ya contentos! -enojada

- ¡bien! - le gritaban todos

- ¡bravo Jolei! - sonriendole a su amiga - ¿bien ahora quien va? - viendo a Mimi

- ¡que pase Titi! - viendo a Tk asi le dice ella

- ¿quien? - intigrada

- Tk pues… lo que pasa es que asi le digo - viendola - lo que pasa es que sus iniciales son T y pues por eso ¡Titi! - viendolo

- ya te dije que enfrente de ellos no me digas ¡asi! - divertido ocultando su tristeza

- es que… -

- ¡esta bonito! Ese si me gusta Mimi - viendola - ¡que buena observación! - viendo a su cuñado - bien entonces pasa TITI -

- ¡no quiero! - enojado

- ¡si que pase Titi! - burlandose de su hermano - ¡vamos Take pasa! -

- ¡pasa Tk! - abrazandolo

- esta bien… - sonriendole y ante esto Mimi se puso celosa porque a Kari si le hizo caso

Entonces Tk se paro…

- bien veremos que cancion te toca… - dando de nuevo un click para buscar una cancion - es… "Cara de Niño" canta -

Tk sonrio… el destino estaba a su favor porque le habia tocado precisamente esa cancion que era la perfecta para su situación con Mimi - dale… - empezo la música y luego canto

_He venido para hablarte_

_Y de mi cosas contarte_

_Que conozcas de mi, si, si_

_Por mi edad tu me dejaste_

_Que fue un niño lo que hallaste_

_Y que comienzo a vivir y no es así _- ante estas frases miraba frecuentemente a Mimi

_Otras mujeres he amado _- vio rapidamente a Kari y ella sonrio

_He sufrido y he llorado_

_Y he vivido lo mas dulce del placer _

_No soy niño empedernido_

_No me juzgues te lo pido_

_Reconoce que el amor llego esta vez_

_Soy cara de niño_

_Con alma de hombre_

_Quiero amarte para siempre_

_pero tú no me respondes_

_Soy cara de niño_

_con alma de hombre_

_Ven conóceme te reto _

_que hay amor pa´ que te sobre_

_Yo no soy tan niño,_

_tengo alma de hombre_

Termino de cantar y a la ultmia que vio fue a Mimi la cual estaba un poco nerviosa porque la cancion tenia algo de razon…

- ¿que les parecio? - viendo directamente a Mimi

- ¡muy bien! - aplaudiendole a su cuñis - ¿ahora quien va? -

- que pase… - agrego su novio

- ¡voy yo! - levantandose con dificultad por los tragos

- bien… - dio click de nuevo - tu cancion es " Porq te fuiste" -

- te ayudo - parandose porque sabia que esa cancion era precisamente para Tk

- bien - la cancion empezo

_K: El me entrego su cuerpo_

_en una noche cualquiera_

_luego abandono mi puerto_

_como un barco de vela - _viendo a Tk emosionada y el pobre se volvia todo un tomate -

Todos se empezaron a reir por la cancion pero habian dos que no estaban de buen humor Tai y Mimi la ultmia muriendose de celos

_El me detuvo el alma_

_un reloj sin manecillas_

_derrepente estaba sola_

_cuando amanecia - _lo seguia viendo coquetamente

_Todo se cambio esa noche - _pero cuando dijo esto volteo a ver a Mimi y se rio triunfante

_hasta el color de las estrellas_

_todo fue tan diferente, por el_

_¿Por que te fuiste?_

_J: (Socia pero buscalo) - _

_K: y no dejaste huellas_

_me vuelvo triste_

_no encuentro tu silueta_

_desde la noche aquella_

Mimi estaba sorprendida mas que sorprendida desilucionada porque entendia lo que decia esa cancion ósea que Tk ya habia sido de Kari

_Es como un sueño del que no quiero escapar_

_y es que tu imagen no se pueda revelar_

_J: Socia buscalo, dale persiguelo_

_si te lo encuentras hablale bonito y convencelo_

_pero no pierdas tu orgullo de mujer_

_si ya te la gozaste olvidalo - _por esto se rio y los demas tambien a carcajadas

_(Todo se cambio esa noche, hasta el color de las estrellas)_

_Te enamoro su figura y su aventura_

_te dio de la que envicia_

_o de la que enchula_

_(Todo se cambio esa noche, hasta el color de las estrellas) (Que paso)_

_hasta de color ya combiaron las estrellas_

_pero si no aparece mami olvidate de el - _señalando a cierto rubio

_(Todo se cambio esa noche, hasta el color de las estrellas) _

_Los hombres de hoy en dia_

_tienen mucha babilla_

_te paso por encima y no le cogiste la tablilla_

_(Todo se cambio esa noche, hasta el color de las estrellas) (Mami me dormi, me envolvi)_

_Eso le pasa a cualquiera_

_a mi una vez me paso_

_si el no quiere dile que se lo perdio - _abrazando a Kari y riendose las dos

_(Todo se cambio esa noche)_

_J: Noche de calentura y de aventura y derroche - _Kari se rio y rapidamente los dos se sonrojaron

- ¿que? - sorprendido por lo que cantaba su hermana

_(Hasta el color de las estrellas)_

_cualquiera se envuelve con un chico tan bello - _haciendo comillas con los dedos

_(Todo se cambio esa noche)_

_y tu lo montas en su coche y hasta que se rompa el cloche_

_(Hasta el color de las estrellas)_

_una querella no se mella lo mete hondo y el hueco se sella_

_(Todo se cambio esa noche)_

_metele en clave pa que la mami lo goze - _

viendo a Tk que estaba totalmente sonrojado

_(Hasta el color de las estrellas)_

_tu sigue bacilando pana de San Juan a Quisquella_

_K: Todo se cambio esa noche_

_hasta el color de las estrellas_

_todo fue tan diferente, por el_

_por que te fuiste_

_J: (papi no has vuelto a pasar por aqui que paso)_

_Y no dejaste huellas!_

_me vuelvo triste_

_no encuentro tu silueta_

_desde la noche aquella_

La cancion termino y Kari vio a Tk y le sonrio - (de verdad hasta de color me cambiaste las estrellas mi Tk) - luego vio a Mimi con una sonrisita de que ella se lo gano - ¿bien ahora quien? - sentandose

- ¡hoy si te mato Tk! - viendolo fulminante

Mimi estaba mas que desilucionada si supuestamente la amaba porque habia estado con Kari… y seguia tomando viendo enojada a la pervertida de Kari - (voy a borrar tus besos de su cuerpo) -

… bien luego pasaron otros a cantar… cada vez nuestros amigos estaban mas tomados y las cosas subian de nivel…

- bien ahora con baile… que pase Ken para que le baile a la cumpleañera - viendo al Ichijoji la Sora

- es que no se… -

- vamos Ken - la pervertidota de Jolei

- bien… -

- para que sea interesante que le cante y baile la de Na de Na - y se rio porque esa le bailo hace mas o menos un año

- va… - dijo su hermano

- entonces me ayudas porque dos la cantan - viendo al rubio menor

- pero… - otro que ya estaba fuera de lugar acepto - ta bien - parandose con dificultad

- tu primero - empezo a sonar la cancion y Tk a moverse sexy parecia de solo para mujeres uuuyy que venga conmigo

- ¡vamos Titi! - gritando la dueña de la casa

Mimi cuando lo vio bailar le encanto pero se desiluciono porque a quien le empezo a bailar fue a Kari

_Bailando ella te hipnotiza,_

_el cuello te agarra y rompe tu camisa...(Pero No Te Envuelvas Pa)_

_Despues que a todos envicia,_

_Ese cree que gana, le tengo una noticia.._

Le bailaba como todo un striper y Kari cada vez mas emosionada empezo a bailar con el… La muda de la Mimi cada vez mas celosa

- ¡Idiota! - levantandose para irse pero Tk la agarro y le empezo a bailar y cantarle cerca del oido

_Ella no suelta na, na, na,_

_dice na, na, na,_

_que no hay na, na, na..._

_Eeeh!_

_Ella no suelta na, na, na, - _

Mimi no se quedo atrás era todo lo que ella queria y empezo a bailar con el

_dice na, na, na,_

_que no hay na, na, na..._

_Eeeh!_

_Showtime!_

_Pegate... - _

los dos empezaron a bajar y Tk pasaba su aliento cerca de su cuello Mimi cada vez mas emosionada y ahora ella fue la que le lanzo una sonrisa triunfante a Kari la cual se puso tan molesta por como estaban bailando

_Que la noche esta empezando_

_Pegate..._

Mimi le paso las manos por todo el pecho incitandolo a mas… uy no la pervertidota

_Deje el flow ese conmigo_

_Pegate..._

Entonces Tk tomo a Mimi de una pierna y como los dos estaban tan tomados ya no les importaba nada… la coloco alrededor de su cadera y empezaron a moverse muy pero muy sexy… todos se quedaron asombrados sabian que últimamente se llevaban bien pero Sora se dio cuenta que algo raro pasaba ahí cuando no la chismosona

_Que la noche esta empezando_

_Pegate..._

_Ehh eh eh!_

_K: Ella me dice na, na, - _empezo a bailar a su novia la rancia

_yo que si, ella na,_

_pero si quieres culiar nos vamos pa la parte de atras... _

seguia todo exoticon moviendose quien se mira al cursi de Ken

_Y no digas mas na,_

_que te quiero calla', pega', agacha', pega', calla'..._

_Y agarrame como tu quieras,_

_seduceme como tu quieras,_

_aprietame como tu quieras,_

_que quieras o no quieras voy a encontrar la manera..._

Kari estaba tan enojada porque Mimi seguia bailando con Tk q ueno la dejaba de ver y ella solo se reia porque Tk no la dejaba ir

- te amo… - susurrandoselo en el oido

- Tk… - y lo abrazo

- ¡ya! ahora me toca - selecciono una cancion - ya veras - y vio directamente a Mimi la rola empezo

- ¿oye que te pasa era mi turno? - viendo molesto a Kari - ¿que te pasa ? -

- ¡Loca! - cada vez mas desafiante a la elegida de la pureza

Continuara…

Lo siento ya no continue porque ya me duele la espalada de tanto que he estado sentada escribiendo no solo el fic sino mis tareas que como siempre son tan largas y el baboso de Joe no me ayudo porque andaba de parranda todo por la rancia de Jolei… bien los dejo porque quiero dormir Adios se cuidan… como siempre espero sus comentarios… Bye En mi caso es feliz madrugada Tengo sueño

Se cuidan

Los quiere Vere31


	30. ¡Te lo dire!

Bien Maii espero que con lo del capi anterior hayas quedo satisfecha porque te acuerdas que en un capitulo me dijiste que te gustaria saber de que Tk haya estado con Kari bien en algo de complaci para que veas que no soy mala onda y lo de Perro Shaoran me las vas a ¡pagar! Porque eso no se le dice a él Mi culpa no es que la Kari sea una lanzadota… bueno mejor sigo con la historia pero como te dije esto no se queda asi

Capitulo 30: Hoy si te lo dire…

Ok la zorra de Kari como dicen Maii y Shaoran… ajajá es mentira lo que pasa es que lo quiere… Estaba como la gran por ver como Tk estaba bailando con la nada celosa de Mimi y algo tenia que hacer para detenerlos… asi que habia interrumpido al cursi de Ken con su regalo para Jolei…

- me toca dije - fulminando a Ken con una mirada - ¡loca! -

- oye era el turno de Ken - acercandose a Kari

- ¡no importa ahora voy a cantar YO! - viendo al lindo rubio mayor - bien… - y empezo a sonar la rola

_por culpa de ese amor estoy llorando - _volteo a ver a Tk con una expresion llena de tristeza

_y soy como una gata sin huarida_

_las noches me las paso dando vueltas_

_siguiendole las huellas a escondidas_

_y el corazon golpea_

_estoy desesperada_

_lo busco en todas partes_

_sus besos me hacen falta_

_loca, que a mi me digan loca_

_se mira y no se toca_

_ese amor es mio solo mio - _vio rapidamente a Mimi quien le correspondio desafiante

_loca, enamorada y loca_

_capaz de cualquier cosa_

_orgullo de mujer cuando esta herido _

_por culpa de ese amor estoy llorando_

_pero no habrá rival que me lo quite_

_con uñas y con dientes_

_sere como una fiera_

_voy a pelear de frente_

_su amor ponda a cualquiera - _se dirigo mas que decidia a la TachiKawa que solo opto por verla - entiendes - le dijo Kari casi en un susurro que solo Mimi escucho

_loca, que ami me digan loca_

_se mira y no se toca_

_ese amor es mio solo mio_

_loca, enamorada y loca_

_capaz de cualquier cosa_

_orgullo de mujer cuando esta herido_

_ay loca_

_se mira y no se toca _

_loca_

La canción termino y Kari ante lo ultimo volteo a ver a Mimi como octava vez en toda la noche pero esta mirada decia algo mas decia "Te reto a que superes esto". y Tk no entendia que les pasaba porque se miraban asi pues si supuestamente Mimi no siente nada por el pero era como una guerra entre ella y Kari

- ¿que te parecio? - acercandose seductoramente a su ex novio

- ajajá sigues cantando tan bien como siempre - rio sinceramente - ¿y bien ahora quien va? - viendo a su cuñada

- no se… a no ha pasado la que le encanta hacer esto - viendo a la Mimi - ¡te toca! - y se acerco a ella

- Sora no se… hoy no tengo ganas… - haciendo un puchero - otro dia -

- ningun otro dia - viendola Tk - a mi si me obligaste a pasar ahora pasas tu tambien - empujandola

- ¡no seas grosero! Es que no tengo ganas - viendo a su mejor amigo -

- ¡canta! Y eso que ahora no quieres cantar si te encanta llamar la atencion - burlandose el Yamatto

- ¡eso no es cierto! - enojada y dio un suspiro ya que sus amigos de todas maneras la iban obligar - esta bien… -

- ahora que si no quiere no - abrazando a Tk

- bien… quiero oirla cantar - viendola como solo el la podia ver y a ella le encantaba ojos de amor

- Ok - viendo a Matt para oculatar sus sonrojo - dime que cancion -

Matt se acerco a su computadora y como antes selecciono una cancion al azar y - amor mio -

Mimi lo vio incredula - ¿seguro? -

- see - viendola divertido

- bien… - suspiro incredula por la sorpresa que le dio la vida esa cancion ere hecha para ella por lo que siente por Tk

Tk se le quedo viendo con mucha atencion lo que hizo que ella se pusiera mas nerviosa de lo estaba nunca le habia pasado eso siempre jugaba al Karaoke con sus amigos pero el saber ahora lo que siente el chico que mas le gusta la ponia cada vez mas nerviosa y empezo a cantar…

_es inutil ya lo se_

_no soy solo lo que ves_

_no me atrevo a decir nada_

_me confundo en tu mirada - _cerro sus ojos para imaginarse esa linda y profunda mirada azul que era lo que tanto le encantaba

_soy asi y asi muero_

_si no digo que... te quiero_

_cuantos cielos te daria_

_se que es una fantasia_

_Coro_

_amor mio si pudieras_

_si pudieras comprender_

_que te llevo aqui en mi sueños_

_que mi mundo es para ti.._

No dejaba de ver a Tk y el tampoco la dejaba de ver… se sentia tan bien esa mirada sobre ella que cerro sus ojos y siguio cantando

_amor mio si pudieras_

_si pudieras descubrir_

_para mi eres diferente_

_Solo tu… mas entre la gente_

_para ti..._

Termino de cantar muy emosionada porque en esa cancion le habia dicho que lo ama si el habia escuchado bien… podia notar su mensaje…

- muy bien Mimi - aplaudiendo emosionado el Izumi

- gracias Izzi - sentandose - ¿y ahora? -

- que pase Izzi - viendo a Mimi su rubio

- ¿que? -

- que le cante una cancion a la chica que tanto le gusta - seguia viendo a Mimi con una sonrisa de lado aunque por dentro eso no lo parecia pues el mejor que nadie sabia que esa chica era su chica tambien

- ¡no! Yo no puedo - nerviosos y muy pero muy sonrojado - no seas asi -

- que pase… que pase… que pase - lo vio el rubio

- que pase… que pase… que pase - lo acompañaron los demas

- vamos amigo… de repente ella entiende lo que quieres decirle - motivandolo Tk

- ¡si no quiere no! - viendo a Tk sorprendida si la quiere porque iba dejar que otro le cante una cancion - nop… tienes porque obligarlo -

- no es que lo este obligando… - se acerco a ella - solo lo estoy animando… hermosa - y la vio directamente a los ojos - si tu le cantaste una cancion porque el no te puede cantar una - cerca de su oido

- yo no le cante ninguna cancion a Izzi - enojada - esa fue para… -

- ¿fue para mi? - le tomo la mano - gracias -

- no te confundas… -

- dejame pensar esa ilusion… por favor - y se separo de ella para seguir jodiendo a Izzi que seguia negandose - ¡vamos Izzi! -

- no en serio… además miren que hora es - mostrando su celular

- solo una mas Izzi… asi sabremos quien es esa chica aunque ya creo saber quien es - Sora viendo a Mimi quien volteo la mirada

- ¡no Sora por fa! -

Todos los chicos empezaron a gritarle - jooo-to, jooo-to, jooo-to, jooo-to, jooo-to -

- ¡oigan eso no es cierto! - enojadisimo - es que no me atrevo -

Todos seguian solo que ahora - que lo diga… que lo diga… que lo diga -

- ¡si que diga quien es! - la chismosota

- ¡noooooooo! - viendo rapidamente a Mimi - y si a ella no le parece - ya un poco mas animado

- que lo diga… que lo diga… que lo diga… que lo diga -

- esta bien -

- ehhhhh - gritaron como locos - Izzi, Izzi, Izzi, Izzi, Izzi - motivandolo

Izzi tomo una gran bocanada de aire - la chica que me gusta es… es… - dio una pausa para verla - eres tu… la chica mas linda de todas

Tk sintio como los celos lo invadian pero era mejor q al fin se diera por vencido ya que Mimi le dejo mas que claro que no sentia nada por el - ¡pero di el nombre! - seguia fregando aunque muy celoso

- ¡quien es! - al borde de un ataque la pelimorada - ¡dilo! -

- es… - cerro los ojos - Mimi… -

- ahhhhhh - emosionados menos un rubiecito hecho pedazos - Izzi, Izzi, Izzi -

Mimi se quedo helada solo eso le faltaba que Izzi se le declara cuando estaba dispuesta a decirle a Tk lo que siente

- bien vamonos… - empezando a caminar

- pero Tk… - viendolo

- creo que todavía tienes mucho que decirle- viendo a Izzi - y ella tiene algo que decirte - viendo a Mimi con desilusión

Mimi no lo entendia se moria de ver como el iba dejarla sola con Izzi sabiendo lo que el acababa de decir iba decirle algo pero Tk paso al lado de ella sin verla

- si estoy de acuerdo con Tk - agarrandolo del brazo para salir con el - adios y felicidades Izzi - levantando el pulgar

Todos salieron dejando solo a Mimi y el elegido del conociento el cual estaba emosionado que queria decir Tk con que ella tiene algo que decirle sera que le corresponde seria lo mejor que le podia pasar. Ninguno de los dos decia nada Izzi seguia nervioso asi que Mimi decidio tomar la palabra

- Izzi… ehh como te explico - viendolo

- bien ahora ya sabes lo que me pasa cuando estoy cerca de ti - jugando con sus pulgares - me gustas mucho Mimi… me enamore de ti desde hace tiempo - cada vez mas animado

- gracias Izzi eres muy lindo pero… - pensaba y pensaba en como decirle que no pues lo quiere ya que es su amigo y no lo queria lastimar

- pero… - cambio su expresion ya que suponia lo peor - ¿no sientes lo mismo? - con total decisión

- perdoname - abrazandolo - pero sabes que te quiero y que siempre seras mi mejor amigo -

- pero no me quieres como yo quiero - alejandose un poco - pero gracias… por tu sinceridad - sonriendole

- gracias por etenderme - y tambien le sonrio calidamente

- bien pero seguiremos siendo amigos ¿verdad? - viendola emosionado pero con ese toque de tristeza - ¿y cuando se lo vas a decir a Tk? - sorprendiendola

- ¿a Tk? ¿Que cosa? - levantando las cejas

- que te mueres por el - con algo de dolor pero sabia que Tk es un buen chico y la iba hacer my feliz - que lo amas… -

Mimi se quedo sin habla como es que Izzi se habia dado cuenta de sus sentimientos… - Izzi eso no es cierto - nerviosa

- por favor Mimi como tu djiiste soy tu mejor amigo - viendola - y no lo niegues -

- esta bien si estoy enamorada de el - no podia negarlo porque su corazon se lo pedía a gritos decir a todos el amor que siente por ese chico rubio - ¿pero como te diste cuenta? -

- Mimi… por la forma en que lo miras, por como te pones cuando el se te acerca, como te brillan los ojos cuando hablas de el y cuando lo ves - seguia sonrojando cada vez mas a su amiga - y como tiemblas cuando el te abraza… -

- tan obvia soy - bromeando pero sonrojada - si lo amo como una tonta -

- ¿porque tonta? -

- porque el me dijo que me quiere… pero lo rechace - cabizbaja

- ¿y porque hiciste eso? - casi gritando

- es que no se… el es mas chico que yo… por Kari que tambien es mi amiga y no le puedo hacer esto -

- aja… lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo a enfrentarte al amor que tienes por el porque sabes que es mas fuerte que tu - sus palabras desbordaban sinceridad como se ve que es un buen amigo - no te niegues al amor… dicelo antes que sea tarde y el te olvide -

- eso no quiero… - saliendole unas lagrimas - ¿pero y si el todavía siente algo por Kari? -

- ¿que te dice eso? Ahh -

- ¿que acaso no viste como se comporto con ella? - llena de celos

- si… pero tambien me di cuenta de cómo te veia… y sabes su mirada estaba llena de amor -

- ¿en serio lo crees? - emosionada

- claro habla con el… y ya veras que seras feliz con el eso te lo aseguro porque ese pequeño demonio ladron… - riendose - te va hacer la mujer mas dichosa del mundo -

Mimi le sonrio y sus ojos brillaron por lo que le dijo Izzi… definitivamente tenia que hablar con Tk… se lo tenia que decir ya no lo podia callar el es su mas grande amor y lo necesita a su lado para sacarle una sonrisa… pero lo que mas queria era besar sus labios y decir que ese hombre es solo suyo…

Luego Izzi salio de la casa de Sora para irse ya solo la dueña estaba esperando afuera porque todos se habian ido y por la mirada de Izzi sabia que no le habia ido bien pero tambien noto que su amigo iba feliz y claro queria averiguar lo que habia pasado entre ese par…

Sora entro y vio a Mimi - ¿y bien que paso? - sentandose junto a ella

- pues le dije la verdad… - volteando a verla

- y por tu mirada… se que le dijiste que amas a otro -

- si… - bajando la mirada - pero por eso es mi mejor amigo porque lo tomo bien -

- que bien… porque no queria ver a Izzi peleando con Tk - otra que la sorprendio

Mimi por segunda vez se sorprendio como es que ellos dos lo habian notado - ¿como asi? -

- ay Mimi soy tu mejor amiga y yo te conozco bien - sonriendole - y ya me di cuenta que te gusta el diablito de mi cuñado - riendose y Mimi tambien sonrio porque como lo llamo ya que Izzi habia hecho lo mismo

- Sora se que es tonto pero no puedo dejar de sentir algo por el - volteando la mirada - ¿porque le dicen demonio o diablito? - sonriendo

- ay porque ese niño saca de quisio a cualquiera - burlandose - pero haber cuando se lo vas a decir -

- eso mismo me dijo Izzi… - suspiro - asi que definitivamente tengo que hablar con el -

- pues que bien no solo somos buenas amigas sino que ahora seremos las novias de los dos hermanos mas lindos de todo el mundo… - emosionada y ella y Mimi empezaron a reir

Bien luego las dos se fueron a dormir ya que Mimi habia decidido quedarse en la casa de Sora… bien la mañana siguiente llego y las dos se levantaron

- buenos dias Sora - entrando a la cocina - ¿que haces? - frotandose los ojos

- nada, el desayuno - encendiendo la estufa - si quieres te das un baño y luego vienes a desayunar -

- esta bien - luego se fue para el baño pero sin antes pasar como una hora decidiendo que se iba poner ya que se queria ver muy linda porque hoy hablaria con su amor… luego se metio a la regadera se dio un baño salio y empezo a cambiarse - espero que te guste esto mi lindo diablito… - sonriendo

Luego salio desayuno con su amiga y se pusieron hablar mas bien chismosear cuando estaban terminando cuando sono el timbre

Sora: deben ser los hermanitos - abrio la puerta y efectimante ahí estaba su novio - buenos dias amor - dandole un beso - pasa

- buenos dias - entro - q onda Mimi -

- hola… - espero a que entrara el menor pero jamás paso - y Tk -

- Titi - sonriendo - naa… fue a Hikarigaoka con mis abuelos -

- y cuando regresa - viendolo desilusionada

- no se como en una o dos semanas y tu ¿que haras? - sentandose

- nada… voy estar en la habitacion - se fue desilusionada ya que se habia arreglado para verlo y el no iba llegar

Luego de eso paso como dos semanas Mimi salía con sus amigos y esperaba a que Tk volviera pero eso jamás paso y asi paso otra semana y el dia del vuelo de regreso se acercaba… al fin paso un mes desde la llegada de ellos a Japon y todos estaban preguntandose porque Tk no habia regresado con ellos… bien llego el dia del viaje y Mimi estaba triste porque no sabia si Tk se iba ir con ella o peor que ya no se regresaba a Estados Unidos y que se quedaria en Japon

- ¿donde estara Tk? - terminando de arreglar sus maletas

- saber… espera - tocaron el timbre Sora abrio y alli estaba por fin Tk

- ya esta lista Mimi - con su maleta al lado

- hola mi amor - saludando a su novia como siempre con un beso

- ya casi termina - haciendose un lado para que entraran los dos - ah mira ahí viene -

Mimi salio de la habitacion y sus ojos brillaron al ver al chico dueño de su corazon - hola… - lo vio

- hola… ya nos vamos - secamente sin verla

- si - se acerco a el - tengo algo que decirte… - emosionada y con el corazon latiendole a mil por hora

Continuara….

Ahhh se me hizo eterno este capitulo pero espero que les guste y como te dije Shaoran eso no te lo voy a perdonar decirle perro a mi TK mi lindo y dulce diablito Jajajajajaja bien los dejo como siempre espero sus coments y nos leemos pronto… chaou

Se cuidan

Los quiere Vere31


	31. ¿Sorprendida Mimi?

¡Que onda chicos! Bien gracias por los riwes creanme que los tomo mucho en cuenta… para hacer esta historia de su agrado… bien Shaoran sigues con decirle a Tk perro pues te tengo una respuesta no lo es Es muy lindo además como esta eso de Mi Mimi jamás por si no te das cuenta en este fic es de Tk ñañañaña… bien además el que se traumo con la novela eres tu porque como sabes q la cancion se llama "amor mio" ahhh bien mejor dejo de discutir y pasemos al fic…

Capitulo 31: ¿Sorprendida Mimi?

Ok al fin habia regresado Tk de donde sus abuelos justamente el dia del vuelo de regreso a Estados Unidos… habia pasado a la casa de Sora a recoger a su amiga bueno a su compañera de vuelo para irse juntos porque para su pesar iban a regresar juntos. Pero en la otra cara de la moneda Mimi estaba emosionada de verlo 1 mes, 1 mes sin verlo era demasiado para ella tenia ganas de verlo, abrazarlo y por fin decirle lo que siente… Estaba a punto de decirle todo lo que su carazon le gritaba…

- te quiero decir algo… - nerviosa y un poco sonrojada

- ¿que? - friamente - además vamos porque sino perdemos el vuelo - se levanto

- solo quiero que sepas - insistiendo - que…

- ¡ay Mimi no me interesa! - empezando a caminar hacia la salida - ¡te vas o te quedas! - abrio la puerta y salio

Matt ni mucho menos Sora entendian lo que habia pasado… pero quien estaba mas sorprendida era Mimi porque la habia dejado ahí con la palabra en la boca con el corazon hecho pedazos por su actitud

- bien vamos porque sino pierdes el vuelo - salio - titi esperanos… apurense - las vio y luego salio coriendo tras su pequeño hermano

- vamos… - se limito a decirle a su amiga que seguia con la mirada perdiada hacia la puerta donde habia salido su mas grande ilusion

- ok - tomo su maleta y salieron las dos amigas

Cuando estaban en la entrada del edificio donde vive Sora… sus demas amigos se empezaron a despedir de ellos, como siempre el premio a la mas dramatica se lo llevo ta ta taaaaan "JOLEI" con su llanto al instante de despedirse de ellos

- adios Mimi te vamos extrañar aahhhhh - lloraba como magdalena - siempre seras mi amiga - abrzandola fuertemente

- yaaaaa no es para tanto - safando a la pobre Barbie Girl de la rancia - adios Mimi - la abrazo

- adios Matt gracias por todo - correspondiendo

- te cuidas y me cuidas a Titi - viendo ahora a su hermanito - te portas bien Tkcito - abrazandolo

- ay Matius pareces mama - burlandose del Matt - me vas hacer falta hermano - se soltaron

- tu tambien… solo digo que estes bien - saliendole una lagrima - no sabes cuanto te extraño - con una sonrisa de lado - pero claro ahora ya estas grande y ya no necesitas de tu hermano - revolviendole el cabello

- siempre te voy a necesitar Matt - y lo abrazo

Todos se conmovieron ante la escena Matt aunque parezca un insencible pero cuando se trata de Tk cambia totalmente y se transforma en un niñito porque asi habia sido hace un año cuando Tk se fue para Estados Unidos habia pasado llorando desconsoladamente porque ya no pasaria el tiempo con su hermanito

- mi chiquito… - y no paraba de llorar - si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme aunque mire como me voy pero ahí voy estar contigo - le sonrio y las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas

- gracias - sonriendole - bien Sora adios cuidas al lloron de mi hermano - buelandose pero tambien le salian unas lagrimas

- te portas bien - lo abrazo - y como siempre yo cuido a Matt - abrazando a Matt que en verdad parecia un niño desconsolado que no paraba de llorar

- adios Mimi - se acerco y la abrazo cosa que a Tk no le parecio nada bien - dicelo… porque el te quiere- le susurro en el oido

- eso espero - se separaron - bien adios a todos… los quiiero - sonrio - Matt ya no llores… - se acerco abrazarlo - como tu dices te duele verme llorar a mi tambien me duele verte llorar asi - le limpio unas lagrimas

- no puedo… - le sonrio - tu sabes que ese niño es mi vida… cuidalo por favor -

- claro que lo cuido - tomo su maleta para subirse al taxi habian decidido que sus amigos no los iban ir a dejar la aeropuerto porque siempre es muy triste despedirse ahí - vamos Tk -

- adios lindo te quiero - abrazo fuertemente a Tk - te voy extrañar… - lo vio a los ojos

- adios Kari tambien te extrañare - se volvieron abrazar

Mimi que estaba en la puerta del taxi vio toda la escena y le dolio tanto que una lagrima le salio no soportaba verlo asi con Kari bueno ni con Kari ni con ninguna otra chica se moria de celos y el corazon se le partia en mil pedazos… pensar en compartir sus abrazos, sus besos, bien todo el con quien sea

- adios… nos vemos luego - agito su mano - vamos - subio despues que Mimi al taxi - adios - dijo por la ventana del taxi para que luego el mismo arrancara y empezara avanzar

- niingun adios es… hasta pronto - grito con la voz quebrada el rubio mayor

- ahhhh ahhh ahhhhh ya se fueron…. Ahhh - la exageradota

- ay Jolei ya me canse de tus escenitas - empezando a caminar dejando ah a su novia

- es que ya no los vamos volver a ver - como la otra vez agitando un pañuelo - adios Mimi y Tk siempre viviran en mi corazon - poniendose una mano en el pecho

- dejen esa loca sola - dijo el dueño del conocimiento

Todos entraron a la casa de Sora quien estaba mas preocupada en consolar a su novio que aunque ya no lloraba como hace una rato si tenia la mirada triste y perdida por haber despedido a su cuñado

- ya no estes asi… - besandole la mejilla - Tk ya es grande ya se sabe cuidar -

- ese es el problema que ya crecio ya no es el bebe que tenia que ayudarlo hacer sus cosas - con la mirada melancolica

- bueno un dia tenia que pasar - abrazandolo

- pero nunca pense que tan pronto - oculto su rostro en el cuello de Sora para besarla

Mientras tanto nuestros dos protagonistas iban camino al aeropuerto se habia hecho un silencio totalmente incomodo Tk nisiquiera volteaba a verla Mimi sentia ganas de abrazarlo y decirle todo pero con la actitud de Tk no se animaba no lo entendia. Luego llegaron al aeropuerto Tk pago el taxi y entraron

- espero que salga pronto ya quiero estar en mi casa - sentandose para esperar cuando llamen su vuelo

- si… - fue lo unico que pudo decir porque la actitud de Tk no la dejaban decirle otra cosa

- aunque venir a Japon me trajo buenos recuerdos - cerrando sus ojos

- asi… q recuerdos - viendolo - ¿de Kari verdad? - celosa

- no importa… -

- claro que importa - en un susurro

Luego llamaron el numero de su vuelo se levantaron y caminaron hacia la puerta que les indicaban subieron buscaron sus asientos y otra vez iban juntos… para Mimi era lo mejor pero para el chico no.

El avion despejo pero sin antes el capitan como siempre les diera las indicaciones. Bien ya llevaban horas de vuelo Tk se habia dormido y Mimi no habia podido hablar con el… cuando estaban apunto de llegar Tk desperto

- al fin despiertas… - emosionada - bien… tengo algo que decirte -

- ah si… - serio

- si… es muy importante - sonriendole - Izzi hizo que me diera cuenta -

- que bien - sentia como la sangre le hervia

Luego de eso el avion aterrizo y los dos se bajaron esperaron como una hora para que les dieran su equipaje y se dirigieron a la salida… pidieron un taxi para irse a sus respectivos hogares en el camino Mimi retomo la platica de hace rato

- bien como te decia - nerviosa - Izzi hizo que me diera cuenta y te quiero decir -

- ¡no me importa! - friamente sin importar con la emosion que hablaba Mimi la cual se sorprendio

- no te entiendo… - triste

- que no me imrpota lo que te halla dicho Izzi o tu le hallas dicho - la vio como nunca lo habia hecho con desprecio

- dejame explicarte… - se bajaron del taxi porque habian llegado a la casa de Tk

- ¡no te quiero escuchar! - empezando a caminar a la entrada

- dejame hablar… te quiero decir que… - lo agarro del brazo pero Tk la había vuelto a interrumpir

- ¡sueltame! - jalo con fuerza su brazo - como te dije no me interesa es tu vida y has lo que quieras - viendola furioso

- te quiero explicar lo que hable con el - viendolo con dolor - que…

Pero se quedo hablando sola porque Tk habia entrado a su casa dejandola ahí triste

- no me interesa saber que lo amas - se tiro en su cama para llorar - no me importa -

Mimi iba por la acera llorando no se lo pudo decir no porque no quisiera sino que el no la habia dejado

- Tk te amo… - entrando a su casa desconsolada pero para su suerte sus papas no etaban - estas mal interpretando las cosas - acostada en su cama

Bien las vacaciones en Estados Unidos terminaron y todos tenia que volver a la escuela… Mimi habia intentado por todos los medio en hablar con el pero lo llamaba y el no contestaba lo iba buscar y se negaba eso la estaba matando poco a poco

- ¡amiga! - corriendo abrazarla

- hola Clari - correspondiendo

- ¿pero que cara? ¿Que te pasa? - viendola

- nada… no es nada… - cabizbaja cuando escucho esa voz hermosa - Tk… -

- buenos dias - sin verla - hola Clarita ¿como estas? -

- pues muy bien gracias - abrazandolo - pero no mejor que tu - sonriendole

- gracias… tu eres la que esta muy bien - sonriendole

- Tk… tenemos que hablar… -suplicante

- lo siento pero tengo que ir a mi clase - empezando a caminar - te veo luego Claris - y desaparecio de la vista de ambas chicas

Clarita muy sorprendida de la actitud de Tk - ¿y eso que fue? - viendo a su amiga

- nada… -

- como que nada… entonces porque estas triste… aceptalo te estas muriendo por el - haciendo que su amiga la viera directamente a los ojos

- ¡eso no es cierto! - caminando para su salon - vamos o llegamos tarde - y como siempre lo seguia negando aunque ya no soporte la actitud de el

Pasaron los dias y para desgracia de Mimi Tk se seguia comportando de la misma manera no le hablaba nada mas que para decirle buenos dias… y siempre le deba la espalda cuando la veia… un dia las dos amigas estaba en la cafeteria en la hora del almuerzo

- aceptalo Mimi TachiKawa - riendose

- ¿que cosa? - que no dejaba de ver a Tk que estaba sentado con una chica platicando muy amenamente

- que te mueres de celos de verlo con otra - burlandose de ella que no dejaba de verlos

- ¡que no! - gritando y varios voltearon a verla inclusive el rubio motivo de su tristeza - ves lo que me haces hacer - sonrojada la sentir la mirada de Tk

- ay Mimi es mas que obvio que estas enamorada - mas seria

- que no… - hoy sino grito

- entonces porque te enojas que alguien se le acerca - riendose

- eso no es cierto - dejo de verlo para disimular

- ¿en serio? -

- muy enserio… - con determinación

- ala no sabia que besotes daba Tk - con cara de sorprendia

Mimi rapidamente volteo a verlos - ¿que? -

- ¡no que no! - burlandose

- no es gracioso Maria Clara Molina - haciendo un puchero por la trampa que le habia tendido Clarita

- como dices que no te interesa - seguia burlandose

- ¡pues no! -

- ya veremos - y se rio con picardia ya que algo planeaba - ya veremos Mimi -

- es enserio - se levanto porque el timbre habia sonado lo que indica que habia terminado el receso y empezo a caminar hacia su casillero - ahh toca examen de matematicas - viendo su horario

- si… ay que llevar un lapiz, calcu y lapicero negro - sacando sus cosas del locker

- Oh no… no traigo lapicero negro - buscando entre su bolsa

- Mimi sabes que el lapicero es para marcar las respuestas - busco en su bolsa tambien - lo siento pero solo uno traigo - viendola

- ¿y ahora que hago? -

- hola chicas - acercandose a ellas pero mas a Clarita ya que no queria saber nada de Mimi

- hola… - volteando a verlo

- ¿te pasa lago Mimi? - viendola sorprendido ya que ella no dejaba de buscar en su bolsa

- ¡nada… estoy bien! - enojada

- ¿segura? Si necesitas algo en que te pueda ayudar - primera vez que le hablaba dulcemente despues de que regresaron de Japon

- ¡no necesito nada! -

- ya Mimi no seas asi - tapandole la boca - lo que pasa es que no trae lapicero y tenemos un examen -

- es eso - abrio su mochila - ten te lo presto - entregandole una pluma muy bonita - usalo -

- no gracias - negandose aceptarlo

- Mimi por favor no seas asi y vamos que ya va empezar el examen - agarrandola para salir corriendo - adios Tk -

- ¡adios y exitos! - se fue para su salon

Luego las dos entraron hacer su examen… paso una hora que era lo que duraba la prueba y Mimi le habia ido mas o menos porque no se encontraba bien porque si Tk la hubiera abrazado y le hubiera dicho que ella puede habria hecho la mejor prueba pero tampoco le habia ido mal…

- ¿y como te fue? ¡Que examen mas desgraciado! - enojada saliendo del salon

- pues bien… - quien diria que Mimi iba decir que le fue bien en un examen bien la magia de los Fics jajajajaja - ¿porque no te fue bien? -

- ¡me fue de la patada! - furiosa - pero que mas da… además a ti te fue bien porque estabas inspirada.. - viendola con ojos complices

- ¿porque? -

- por el lapicero con que hiciste la prueba… no te hagas - burlandose de ella

- ¡ay ya vas empezar! Eso no es cierto - caminando para la salida

- segura que no te interesa - riendose

- muy segura - aunque le costo decirlo

- ¿como les fue? -

- ¡my bien! - abrazandolo - ¿porque no me invitas a tu casa a ver una pelicula? - viendolo a los ojos

Mimi estaba sorprendida de la actitud de su amiga pero mas que sorprendia llena de celos

- ¿eh?

- si vamos a ver unas peliculas - viendo rapidamente a Mimi y noto su cara de enfado

Pero Mimi esperaba a que Tk dijera q no… pero lo que mas le sorprendio fue que ecepto

- ¡vamos! -

- ¡bien q les vaya bien! - caminando furiosa hacia la salida

- ¿que le pasa? - viendola alejarse

- ¡dejala esta loca! - agarrandolo de la mano - ¿vamos? -

Luego los dos salieron Clarita lo llevaba agarrado de la mano y noto que Mimi se habia quedado a verlos salir y se rio. Luego Mimi con todo el dolor de su corazon se fue para su casa entro y lloro porque el se habiha ido con Clarita

- porq te fuiste con ella - llorando - ¡y para tu casa! - tiro su mochila - ¡tonto! -

Estaba ahí enojadisima no sabia que hacer tomaba su celular y no se decidia si en llamarlo pero siempre que intentaba hacerlo se arrepentia... Los celos la seguian invadiendo asi que no opto por llamarlo sino que agarro camino para su casa Llego en poco tiempo porque se había ido en carro… se acerco a la puerta pero se sorprendio lo escucho…

_- Tk… - jadeando - despacio… -_

_- no puedo… -_

- ¿que? - con los ojos llorosos no lo podia creer lo que escuchaba - no… -

_- eres el mejor… enseñame mas -_

_- ¡ya veras que sera divertido! -_

Mimi se acerco mas y se dispuso a tocar la puerta

Continuara…

-¡espero que es haya gustado! - interrumpida

- ¡como que soy rancia! - entrando como toda una salvaje

- si eso eres una ¡rancia! - viendola desafiante - además salte porque tengo que arreglar un asunto importante -

- ¡ya veras! - salio enojada

- señorita llame a seguridad - tomando el teléfono de mi oficina

Luego entro un hombre fornido - ¿me llamo? -

- si porque necesito que le de una leccion a ese tal Shaoran Lii por decirle perro a mi Tk - poniendo mis manos como el Sr. Burns - me entiendes -

- Ok como diga - salio y yo me empecé a reir

Jajajajajaja es broma Shaoran pero vuelve a decirle perro y ahí sino respondo como tu me dijiste una vez voy y te busco y te ataco con tu pistola de agua jajá jajá bien se cuidan

Los quiere Vere31


	32. Malos entendidos

Hola a todos! Shaoran ya vi cual es tu punto debil que te ataquen con fotos de mimi en donde esta con otros jajajaja… bien gracias Stefania por ayudarme con Shaoran Y aparte deja de decirle Zorra a Kari porque tambien me cae bien ni a ella ni a nadie le puedes decir algo OK Shaoran Y esta bien no se le va acercar a tu jajarajaja perdon a tu Mimi jajajaja lo siento ya no aguante… Bien mejor a la historia con Tk y su Mimi mira lo resalto "SU MIMI"

Capitulo 32: Malos entendidos

Bien nos quedamos donde Mimi habia ido a buscar a Tk a su casa porque antes de salir de la escuela escucho como Clarita le decia que la invitara a su casa y eso la habia hecho despertar ese sentimiento que aparece cuando una chica se le acerca a Tk eso es "celos" entonces por eso tomo la decisión de irlo a ver a su casa…

_- Tk… - suspiro – despacio -_

_- no puedo – sonaba como que estuviera agitado _

- esto no puede ser… - sintio como la desilusión la invadia – Tk... – empezando a llorar

_- Tk eres el mejor… - jadeando – enseñame mas… -_

_- jajaja ya veras que sera divertido -_

Ahí fue donde Mimi no soporto mas y se acerco a la puerta dispuesta a tocarla y noto que estaba entre abierta y penso en tocar o entrar de una vez pero si solo entraba sabia que iba a morir por la escena que iba encontrar… estaba entre esa dilema

_- estoy cansada… -_

_- no… sigamos – suspirando _

Al escuchar esto ultimo no le importo nada ni siquiera morirse de celos cuando los viera juntos ahí los dos amandose en el buen sentido de la palabra… tenia que entrar y gritarle a Tk todo lo que siente ya que por tonta estaba pasando eso ahí adentro porque si se lo hubiera dicho desde hace tiempo Tk no se hubiera ido a consoslar a los brazos de Clara Molina… entonces con mas furia que desilusión entro…

- ¡Clara dejalo! – tiro la puerta de un golpe – ¡sueltalo! – toda salvajona – ya veras – entro pero fue mas grande su sorpresa

Adentro los dos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos viendola no entendian nada…

- ¿que te pasa Mimi? – con cara de sorpresa

Mimi se sentia mas estupida porque los sonidos que escuchaba era porque estaban jugando _"tennis en el Nintendo wii de Tk" _por eso se oia que Clarita estaba cansada y Tk queria seguir jugando

- ¿si Mimi porque entras solo asi? – viendola – a mi casa… ¿le hiciste algo? – ahora dirigio sus ojos lindos a Clarita

- no… nada… saber que le pasa – sonriendole – ¿contesta Mimi que te pasa? – divertida porque ya sabia cual era el motivo de su abrupta entrada

Mimi estaba ahí parada ni siquiera sabia que decir ahhh se le caia la cara de vergüenza por la estupidez que acababa de cometer – ehhh pues… ehh… - no podia ni siquiera articular palabra

- ¡habla de una buena vez! – gritando – ¿que te pasa? -

- nada… ¿por? – a pregunta estupida –

- por tu entrada… como decirlo… tan inusual – sentandose porque estaba de verdad cansado de tanto jugar

- lo que pasa es que la puerta estaba abierta – cada vez mas nerviosa

- si… pero de todas maneras tenias que tocarla – enojada pero por dentro muriendose de la risa – ¿no crees Tk? -

- mmm… bueno si – viendo a Maria Clara – ¿Mimi y a que debemos tu inesperable visita? – con una sonrisa de lado

Mimi lo vio con un poco de enfado por el comentario – mmm… al parecer te molesta que venga a tu casa… - defendiendose

- no para nada – sonriendole – lo que pasa es que no te esperaba… -

- ¿porque? ¿Estuvieras haciendo algo diferente? – sarcastica

- para nada… ¿y bien necesitabas algo? – viendola curioso

- no… eh pues… - tartamudeaba

- no sabes que decir… - burlandose – de seguro que no venias a nada…

- no… es mas complicado que eso – trataba de pensar en algo rapidamente

- bien sino necesitas nada entonces de una buena vez dinos ¿a que vienes? – algo molesto porque no lograba comprenderla

Mimi se sorprendio en la forma que le hablo el jamas habia usado ese tono con ella… que le estaba pasando en donde esta el Tk dulce y amable que ella conocia y que la habia enamorado como una loca

- eh… al parecer en realidad te molesta… - bajando la mirada

Tk exploto porque eso se lo a dicho como tres veces desde que llego – ¡que no! – gritando – ¿entonces dime pues a que vienes? – explotando

A Mimi le salieron unas lagrimas porque usa ese tono ¿porque es tan grosero? – ¿Tk… porque me hablas asi? – viendolo a los ojos

- porque no me quieres decir ¿a que viniste? – tranquilizandose un poco

- ya… - agarrandolo del brazo – ¿si Mimi dinos que se te ofrece? -

- pues la que se le ofrece a Tk eres tu – entre dientes

- ¿que? – porque ninguno de los dos escucho lo que habia dicho

- nada… - (piensa Mimi piensa) – bueno… -

- ¿dime a que vienes? – acercandose a ella – dime – frente a ella

Mimi al sentirlo tan cerca se sonrojo como nunca y le encanto porque ya tenia tiempo que no sentia la cercania de Tk – eh… -

- ¿no sera porque estas celosa? – riendose

- ce…lo…sa… - roja al sentir la mirada de Tk sobre ella – de…¿que…estaria…celosa? -

- ¿no se? – se paro al lado del rubio – ¿entonces ya dinos a que vienes? – viendola molesta como siempre no lo aceptaba

- eh… lo que pasa es que venia a algo pero… - viendo al chico dueño de su corazon

- bien cuando aclares tus ideas regresas – ya con ojos de furia porque se preguntaba que le pasaba

- espera… - lo agarro rapidamente del brazo porque Tk le iba dar la espalda

Tk volteo a verla rapidamente y vio que tenia una mirada suplicante la cual como siempre lo hizo caer rapido a su petición – bien te escucho… - suspiro

- bien… lo que pasa – hizo una pausa para pensar en una excusa cuando por primera vez le funciono la veintiunica neurona – es que te traje tu lapicero… - viendolo

Tk se quedo sorprendido solo para eso habia dado tantos rodeos – ¿eh? -

- ¡si! Lo que pasa es que pense que te iba servir – algo nerviosa – y por eso te la vine a dejar – buscando en su bolsa – como ya la use… gracias – la encontro y la saco

- si pero no era asi… - viendo directamente al lapicero

- como que no, lapicero ¡lapicero! – riendo

- si pero la que yo te preste era una pluma… - sorprendido por el lapicero que tenia enfrente

- exacto… si la pluma de Tk hasta tenia grabado su nombre… -

Clara agarro el lapicero para verlo mas de cerca y no entendia porque era un comun y corriente lapicero Bic nada comparado con la pluma q ueTk le habia prestado la cual era muy elegante y como dijo Clarita tenia su nombre grabado… ay Mimi al parecer tu neurona no funciona bien… porque ni siquiera pensaste en una buena excusa

- ¿en serio? – nerviosa

- pues yo si estoy seguro de las cosas que tengo – viendo tambien el lapicero – ademas la pluma que te di pintaba de color negro y no rojo – manchandose la mano

Mimi se sintio tan estupida y como no con tremenda tonteria que se le ocurrio porque ya se acordo que la pluma de Tk era muy linda y es cierto tenia su nombre grabado – ¿en serio? - pregunto por segunda vez

- ¡ya te dije que si! – molesto – lo que si estoy seguro es que esto no es mio – devolviéndole el lapicero

- bien creo que tienen que charlar – caminando a la salida – porque la realidad es que Mimi venia a verte a ti – viendo a Tk – o no Mimi – vio a la Tachikawa quien se puso totalmente roja – adios – y salio

Tk sonrio por el comentario de Clara la cual al salir cerro la puerta – ¿es verdad? –

Mimi quien seguia sonrojada por lo mismo por la afirmación de su amiga – ¿que? ¿que cosa? – nerviosa

- lo q dijo Clara… - viendola

- mmm… no se – cabizabaja

- dime – coloco su mano en la barbilla de ella e hizo que lo viera – ¿como no sabes? -

- es que… pues no entiendo ¿que hacias aquí con Clara? – algo celosa

- nada… solo no la estabamos pasando bien… - divertido – hasta que alguien nos interrumpio – viendola a los ojos – pero como viste estabamos jugando –

- si claro… - nerviosa por esa intensa mirada

- si… ¿o tu que pensaste? – burlandose

- nada – totalmente roja

- eres linda… mas cuando estas enojadita – sonriendo de lado ahhh que guapo se ve

no estoy enojada… solo que -

- solo que estas celosa – acerco su rostro mas al de ella – dime… -

Mimi sintio como el calor la invadia por la cercania de ese hombre – que… -

- Mimi me muero al estar lejos de ti – besandole la mejilla

- ¿entonces porque me esquivabas en la escuela? – disfrutando el beso

- por idiota… me encantas – le susurro en el oido pego mas su cuerpo al de ella– ¿pero dime en realidad viniste por celos? – empezo a empujar su cadera hacia delante mientras besaba su cuello – dime amor… -

- Tk… yo -

Continuara…

bien en realidad perdon por el retraso pero tuve unos incovenientes y por eso no lo habia podido subir espero que les haya gustado… como siempre les agradezco sus comentarios… me despido porque voy a continuar el proximo capi… y Shaoran ni se te ocurra decirle perro de nuevo porque ahí sino no detengo a mi guarro OK Chaou se cuidan

Los quiere Vere31


	33. Acto de una esperanza pura

¿Hola chicos que tal? Bien muchas gracias por los comentarios… como siempre me sirven y me ayudan un monton para poder inspirarme de nuevo… saben creo que la historia ya se alargo un moton… lo siento pero cuando empece a escribirla se me vinieron tantas ideas que no sabia como irlas colocando… espero que no se aburran y la sigan leyendo… ¡gracias a todos en realidad! Bien a la historia ahhh en este capi hay lemon por sino les gusta no lean… gracias

Capitulo 33: Acto lleno de una esperanza pura…

Tk seguia besando a Mimi por el cuello mientras movia su cadera hacia delante… ese contacto la chica lo estaba disfrutando que no me lo niegue y estaba apunto de por fin explotar de amor y decirle a ese chico que lo ama y que quiere estar con el mas que nada en el mundo…

- dime… - rozando su nariz en el cuello de Mimi – ¿estabas celosa? -

- si estoy celosa… -

¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! Se dio, se cumplio lo que siempre estuve esperando que la niñita mimada esa le dijera y el de una buena vez dejara de sufrir… jajajajajaja

Tk dejo el cuello de la chica y la vio directamente a los ojos totalmente sorprendido – ¿en serio? –

- si… me muero de celos cuando otra se te acerca – bajo la mirada porque se sonrojo

- jajá jajá ¿tanto asi? – le dio un beso en la mejilla– mmm… - sin dejar el contacto

Mimi movio la cabeza en forma de afirmación… sonrio cuando sintio como Tk la beso cerca pero tan cerca de los labios

- pues no sabia lo celosa que te ponia eso… - rozo su nariz con la de ella

- muy celosa… - sonriendo – me muero cada vez que una chica se te acerca… - enrredo sus dedos en el cabello del chico

- ¿de verdad? – la tomo de la cintura y la pego mas hacia el

- te estoy diciendo la verdad… lo acepto… - rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos

- ¿que aceptas? – sobandole la espelada haciendo que la chica al contacto la arqueara

- ya sabes… - sonrojada y cada vez disfrutando el tacto

- no se de que me hablas – empezo a caminar con ella – dime tu… - le susurro en el oido mientras la acomodaba en el sofa

- que me gustas… - acostandose en el sofa jalo a Tk para que el quedara encima de ella pero se sorprendio al ver que Tk se nego y se sento en el sofa de enfrente – Tk… ¿que pasa? -

- no te creo… - viendola friamente

- ¿que? si te estoy diciendo la verdad… - sentandose para verlo – ¿porque no me crees? –

- ¿que estas planeando ahora?... jugar conmigo como lo has hecho todo este tiempo… - con una mirada llena de furia

- eso no es cierto… - empezando a brotarle unas lagrimas en sus lindos ojos – no estado jugando contigo… ¿que te hace pensar eso? -

- ay Mimi por favor me has estado buscando cuando tienes a otro -

- no… ¿de que me hablas? – empezaron a caer las lagrimas una tras otra

- ¡no llores porque no te va! – riendo ironicamente – lo se… lo se todo -

- no se de que me hablas pero nada de lo que dices es cierto… - con lo que le dijo las lagrimas se negaban en detenerse – ¿de donde sacaste eso? -

- ¡no soy tonto! ¿que pretendes? – gritando – ¡claro como el no esta aquí para darte placer vienes a buscarme! – parandose

Mimi se levanto y le dio una bofetada – ¿porq ueme tratas asi? – después de la bofetada le dio un beso en la mejilla que le habia golpeado

- ¡sueltame! – alejando bruscamente la mano de Mimi

- te amo… - lo agarro del rostro y lo beso – te amo… -

- no me mientas… - se alejo rapidamente

- ¡te estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! -

- ¡ja! Ya no me engañas Mimi Tachikawa – dandole la espalda

- me duele tu rechazo… ¿que te pasa ya no te gusto? – seguia llorando

Tk se dio la vuelta y la beso en los labios la abrazo fuertemente… luego empezo a bajar hacia su cuello repartiendo besos en el recorrido… mientras la abrazaba de la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo nuevamente empezo a mover su cadera hacia delante haciendo que Mimi suspirara

- Tk… - gimio – te amo… - empezo a jugar con su cabello – ahh… -

El joven culpable de los gemidos de Mimi la volvio acostar en le sofa para ponerse el encima de ella… para seguirla besando… con una mano tomo una pierna de Mimi y la masajeo despacio para luego acelerar el ritmo… Mimi introdujo sus manos dentro de la playera de Tk…

- sabes la respuesta – se detuvo rapidamente – pero no te da derecho a que te aproveches de eso y juegues conmigo – saco las dos manos de Mimi que acariciaban su pecho y las puso arriba de la cabeza de ella y el las sostenia con una mano

- ¿porque te detienes?... no seas cruel conmigo… - suspirando y viendolo con unas lagrimas mientras forcejeaba para que la soltara

- yo soy el cruel contigo… ¡no me hagas reir! – sarcastico – ¡cuando quien es la que juega con las personas! – la solto y se sento de nuevo

Mimi se sobo las muñecas de la mano porque Tk la habia agarrado con tanta fuerza que la lastimo

- ¿porque dices eso? – viendolo tristemente – ¿porque piensas que juego contigo? -

- porque eso es lo que haces… nada mas… -

- no estoy jugando contigo… mejor dime que ya no me quieres y no me digas eso… porque me duele – llorando

- porque vienes a decirme esto ahora cuando ya estaba decidido a olvidarte – la vio a los ojos

Al escuchar eso Mimi lo vio y las lagrimas le caian una tras otra tras otra cuando lo habia perdido – ¿en verdad? – aunque le costo lo vio a los ojos asi seria mas facil aceptar la respuesta de el

- si… - la vio y noto en sus ojos tristeza y sinceridad – Mimi… -

- ya no digas nada… ya entendi… - llorando desconsoladamente – sabes… vine con la ilusion de estar contigo y me voy con el corazon hecho pedazos… - agachando la mirada

- Mimi… sabes cuanto te quiero… - se acerco a ella

- ¡por Dios! ¡no me digas como amiga! Porque eso no me va hacer sentir mejor… - gritando de la frustración q uesentia – yo no quiero ser tu amiga -

- ¿dejame hablar no? – tomandole las manos

Mimi se solto y se paro rapidamente para irse – no quiero oirte… suficiente tuve con tu rechazo – camino hacia la puerta

Tk la abrazo rapidamente por la espalda – escuchame – le susurro en el oido

- ¿para que? para que me sigas diciendo que ahora quieres a otra – llorando – o peor que te diste cuenta que sigues queriendo a Kari… -

- ¿porque respondes por mi?... – la giro para verla – dejame hablar -

- Tk… por favor dejame ir… te perdi ya lo se pero ya no me rompas el corazon – lo vio con mirada suplicante

Tk ya se estaba hartando porque no lo dejaba hablar asi que ya no le siguió hablando sino que hizo algo mejor… la tomo del rostro y la beso… Mimi estaba sin entender nada porque la habia besado

- no tienes porque sentir lastima por mi… - se alejo

- ¿quien dijo que es lastima? – le beso la frente – te amo… y lo hice porque lo deseo -

- Tk… te amo… - escondio su rostro en el pecho del chico – no quiere que me olvides -

- no lo voy hacer… jamas podria estas tan adentro de mi corazon que tendria que pasar una eternidad para que puede sacarte de ahí – la beso – te amo… te amo como un loco – luego se acerco a su oido derecho – quiero que seas mia – la llevo a su habitación y la dejo caer en su cama

- Tk… - suspiro

- no me pidas que me detenga porque no lo hare – beso su cuello

- no quiero que lo hagas… - enrredo sus dedos en el cabello de el – hazme tuya… - le susurro en el oido

Tk al escucharla sonrio y la beso en la boca – esta noche lo hare – sus manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica dueña de su corazon

Mimi no se quizo quedar atrás asi que le quito la playera para acariciar el pecho de Tk luego lo beso – te amo… -

Tk tambien hizo lo suyo y acaricio el abdomen de ella debajo de la blusa… Mimi suspiro por las manos de Tk… luego el chico siguió bajando su mano y acaricio el muslo de Mimi apretandolo mas fuerte hasta que esta gimio…

- te…te am-o – era la accion mas increible que habia sentido

Tk sonrio contra sus labios y la beso… luego abrazo a Mimi y la sento encima de sus piernas… Empezo a bajar sus manos por la espalda de ella y encontro las cintas que sujetaban la blusa de ella, las desato y le quito la blusa… Mimi por inercia se cubrio sus senos desnudos, le dio vergüenza al estar asi con el

- no sabia lo maravillosa que te ves sin blusa… amor – le susurro en el oido haciendo que esta se estemeciera por el aliento de el – eres indescriptible – se paso al otro oido – dejame sentirte – la beso para quitarle las manos que cubrian su piel y las coloco alrededor de su cuello

Mimi se dejo llevar asi que no puso resistencia por el deseo que Tk tenia de tocarla… asi que lo abrazo y dejo que el fuera quien tomara el control, Tk la beso por el cuello ella se inclino para que el tuviera mas libertad… acto seguido le beso el hombro mordiendolo suavemente pero aun asi haciendo que ella suspirara… sus manos la acariciaban por la espalda luego paso a su abdomen cosa que a ella le provoco cosquillas

- ¿te gusta? – suspirando

- me encanta… no te detengas… -

Tk subio sus manos y con los pulpejos de sus dedos rozo el peson de Mimi haciendo que ella gimiera por lo bajo… Tk se emosiono mas por el sonido que emitio Mimi asi que acaricio rodo su seno con la palma de su mano Mimi al sentir la mano de Tk aprisionando su pecho arqueo mas la espalda y gimio mas fuerte

- ahhh T-k… - mordiendose el labio inferior

Tk sonrio y siguio pero con movimientos mas acelerados hasta que Mimi no aguanto mas y seguia gimiendo fuerte, para silenciar un poco los gemidos mordio el hombro de Tk dejandolo rojo.

- Tk… no me tortures asi… - jadeando por la accion de su amante

Tk dejo de hacer eso y la beso en los labios… luego le sonrio – ¿no te gusto? – sonriendole – voy hacer que te guste entonces… -

La volvio acostar en la cama le quito la falda y ayudado con sus piernas empezo a moverse hacia delante haciendo que sus caderas se pegaran y provocando mas excitación en los dos… seguia haciendo lo mismo mientras la besaba como loco a Mimi no le alcanzaban los dedos para enredarlos en los cabellos del chico… sentia como Tk se movia mas rapido y le provocaba mas cosquilleos por todo el cuerpo… asi que ella tambien acompaño ese baile sensual que tenian

- ahhh Tk por favor… deja de hacer eso… -

- ¿segura que quieres que me detenga? Mmm… - mordiendo el lobulo de su oido – porque… parece que no quisieras… - porque sentia como Mimi se movia con el

- solo… te quiero a ti… - entonces lo giro para que el quedara abajo – te amo… -

- ¿que me vas hacer? – con sonrisa excitante

- ya veras… -

Empezo hacer un camino de besos desde su cuello bajando por su clavicula llegando a su pecho en el cual se detuvo un poco para asegurarse de marcarlo todo… siguió su recorrido y llego a su abdomen lo beso provocando cosquillas en el chavo hasta que llego a sus pantalones los desabrocho y se los quito… a pesar del boxer del chico noto lo excitado q ueestaba… y no dudo mas se lo quito y pudo ver su pene mas que erecto… lo masajeo de arriba abajo y escuchaba como Tk gemia de placer que ella le estaba brindando asi que acelero sus movimientos… Tk no aguanto mas la jalo para besarla de nuevo

- mi turno… - sonrio maliciosamente

De nuevo bajo hasta el sexo de la chica le quito la ultima prenda que ella tenia… empezo con su mano haciendo movimientos lentos ella gimio fuertemente… luego dejo de hacer eso y ella lo miro extrañada porque se detuvo luego sintio como Tk trataba de penetrarla con la lengua… succionando haciendo que ella ya no gimiera sino gritara de placer… cuando sintio que Mimi casi llegaba se detuvo y subio hacia su boca para besarla…

- por… por que… te… detuviste – sonrojada por lo que Tk le hacia

- no quiero terminar pronto quiero grabarme bien tu hermoso cuerpo… - la beso con pasion

- Tk… ya no puedo mas… por favor no me sigas torturando asi… - lo abrazo y lo pego mas hacia su cuerpo – hazme tuya… - le susurro en el oido

Tk no la hizo esperar mas la tomo de la cadera la pego a las suyas listo para entrar en ella

- ¿lista? -

- mjm… - abrazandolo fuertemente

Tk entro en ella provocandole un poco de dolor porque a diferencia de el para ella era su primera vez… Tk se detuvo un momento para verla

- perdon… amor… - la beso dulcemente – pero te amo… y no puedo detenerme ahora… -

- sigue… Tk… sigue… - moviendose ella para darle la aprobación

Tk empezo a moverse dentro de ella provocandole el mas grande de los placeres… luego fue Mimi quien le pidio que acelerar el ritmo Tk la obedecio y se movio mas rapido

- ahhh te amo… -

Siguieron asi por mas tiempo… los dos sudados, emosionados, aparte de eso cansados por los movimiento que sus corazones demandaban pero seguían porque ya estaban apunto de llegar al climax del acto. Luego de los ultimos moviemientos Tk remato con la ultima entrada y los dos llegaron al orgasmo juntos… estaba listo para salir de ella pero no se lo permitio lo abrazo fuerte y Tk derramo su liquido dentro de su intimidad

- no… te amo… - enredando sus dedos en el cabello nuevamente

Tk a diferencia de decirle te amo susurro su nombre cerca de oido – Mimi… - luego se repuso y se la beso en la frente – te amo… - la beso en la boca luego la vio directamente a los ojos mezclando sus alientos – eres maravillosa -

- tu eres el divino… - y trataba de peinarlo – sabes cuanto soñe con este momento -

- y tu sabes cuanto resé para que este dia llegara… -

Se acosto al lado de ella para abrazarla y seguir llenandola de caricias y frases de amor

- te amo… te amo… celosita… - sonriendo y acariciando su cabello

- pues si celosa, posesiva, y todo lo que me quieras decir – quien estaba acostada sobre su pecho y lo besaba – pero no me gusta que se te acerquen – lo vio y le sonrio

- jajaja te amo… linda – la abrazo fuertemente – ya se que soy guapisimo y por eso me quieras controlar – bromeando

- presumido… - rio tambien

Luego sono el telefono de Tk

- ¿quien sera? – agarro el telefono y mas se sorprendio de quien era

Continuara…

Bien espero que les haya gustado lo siento por pervertirlos en este capitulo pero ya no aguantaba mas y algo tenia que pasar por fin entre ellos dos… espero que les haya gustado como siempre comenten para saber si les gusto o no… bien me despido porque Shaoran para que lo sepas ahorita esta mi novela y no me la quiero perder jajajajaja bien adios chicos y dejen de pelear ya se Shaoran le dijo algo feo a Tk pero estas arrepentido ¿verdad? . porque sino ya veras… hoy si chaou…


	34. Llamada sorpresa y la fobia de Jolei

Hola chicos que tal Espero que les haya gustado en realidad el capi anterior… Y Shaoran Mimi me mando a decir que no te puso el cuerno que para empezar no es nada tuyo y que ella es solo de Tk… Stefania para tu información el es solo mio En este fic solo se lo preste a Mimi… bien ojala les siga gustando… bye…

Capitulo 34: ¡Llamada Sorpresa! y la fobia de Jolei…

Ok Tk y Mimi al fin de tanto tiempo se habian demostrado su amor… después de tanto sufrimiento, de tanto desearlo al fin la niña mimada de la Mimi se decidio a decirselo

Estaban juntos… relajados después de haberse demostrado su amor y tratando de que sus corazones se normalizaran después de haber estado tan emosionado demostrandose su amor con el alma y claro fisicamente… Tk habia resivido una llamada de la cual se sorprendio…

- ¿quien es amor? – besandolo

- ¿eh? – viendola con cara de angustiado

- ¿quien te esta llamando? – acariaciando el pecho desnudo de Tk – mmm… -

- no se… no conozco ese numero – besandole el cabello

- bien contesta – viendolo y tratando de quitarle el celular

- no… - esquivando para que Mimi no se lo quitara – mira ya cortaron – sonriendole

- hubieras contestado… tal vez era tu mama – se acomodo de nuevo en su pecho y lo abrazo mas fuerte – mejor dicho… mi suegra – se sonrojo y se escondio en el pecho de Tk

Tk la atrajo mas hacia el y la abrazo con mas fuerza – ¿tu suegra? ¿Quien? – riendo

- ¿como que quien? – desilucionada – pues la Sra. Natsuko Takaishi – cambiando su expresion a una algo molesta

- ¿en serio? – haciendo que ella lo mirara – mira se llama igual que mi mama – bromeando y haciendo que Mimi se molestara mas –

- ¿que?... – enojada – pues ella es mi suegra – cada vez mas enojada claro si Tk la estaba bajando de esa nube ala cual la acaba de subir – ¿o que? ¿acaso solo fue un momento?... ¡eres como todos! – se iba levantar para irse pero Tk la jalo e hizo que ella quedara debajo de el

- uuyy… tan enojadita… - riendo

- dejame – volteando la cara – ¿si solo eso fue? ¡Dime! – volteo a verlo con una cara de pocos amigos

Tk la beso apasionadamente en la boca – claro que no fue solo un momento… - empezo a bajar hacia su cuello – te amo y te deseo… - bajo una mano hasta uno de los pechos de Mimi y lo empezo a masajear

- ahora si… - sonriendo por los movimientos de su adorado angel – ¿entonces ella es mi suegra? ¿O no? – lo jalo para verlo a los ojos

- no lo dudes… todo es que ella quiera… - seguia bromeando para ver las reacciones de su amante

Mimi sonrio por el comentario – ¿y tu quieres? – luego empezo a besarle el cuello

- con lo que estas haciendo… - cerro los ojos para disfrutar de la accion de su mujer – no lo dudes… - siguio masajeando el seno de Mimi pero mas rapido entonces Mimi le mordio el cuello y este gimio

- ¿te gusto? – con una risita y viendo la marca que le habia dejado al niño elegido dueño de su amor

- como te dije… no lo dudes – le sonrio como solo el lo sabe hacer con dulzura, se coloco una mano en el cuello – ahora te hago uno yo… - bajando al hombro descubierto de la Barbie Girl

- como supieste lo que te hice – sorprendida al momento en que cerraba los ojos por los mordiscos de Tk

- amor… besas tan rico – termino su accion y se acerco a su boca para besarla – y conozco cuando una mujer te besa apasionadamente para como dicen ustedes – lo penso y luego sonrio – para marcarnos… - la vio a los ojos divertido

- ¿y que tanto sabes? – celosa – ¿cuantas te han besado? Y saber ni cuantas te han besado asi… - viendolo molesta que digo molesta sino que celosísima mientras trataba de quitarlo

Tk se pego mas a ella rozando sus pieles que continuaban desnudos – eres celosita – besandola en la mejilla

- si tu lo que me dices – enojada – quitate – lo empujo para levantarse pero no lo consiguió

- no… - suspiro – es que me encanta estar asi contigo – moviendo sus caderas hacia delante haciendo que se pegaran mas sus sexos – me excitas Mimi… - bajo hasta su cuello

- Tk… - gimio mientras enrredaba sus dedos en el cabello de su gran amor – eres un pervertido – sonriendo como tonta mientras acompañaba los moviemientos del joven Takaishi – mi amor… detende… ya no tardara en venir tu mama – pero bien que enrredo sus piernas en la cadera del chico

- no importa… - bajando a la clavicula de la chica para continuar en su pecho izquierdo provocando con cada beso gemidos mas elevados por parte de la niña fresa

- ¿como no importa?... – sonriendo y suspirando – Tk no… quiero… que tu madre… nos encuentre… asi… - entrecortado por las acciones de Tk quien seguia embelezado en los atributos de su mas grande amor

- rapido… - suplicante encerro el pecho izquierdo de Mimi con su boca para succionarlo mientras que con una mano atendia el otro

- rapido… sera… Tk… - aunque no muy convencida lo empujo amablemente

- cielo… te amo – se apoyo con su brazos para verla – y quiero estar todo el tiempo contigo – beso su cuello desde esa posición

- Tk yo tambien quiero hacer el amor todo el tiempo contigo – acariciandole el rostro – pero me da pena con tu mama – paso sus brazos detrás del cuello de Tk – mejor me voy a dar un baño -

- no… - se levanto y luego la jalo gentilmente – mejor nos bañamos juntos – la beso apasionadamente

Mimi le correspondio entonces el la levanto de los gluteos y ella casi por inercia enrredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Tk para sostenerse mejor… asi se fueron hasta la ducha entraron y se bañaron juntos asi como siempre lo habian soñado… entre besos, caricias y frases de amor… claro si estan enamorados y ahora en adelante les espera muchos momentos asi… bueno eso supongo…

(Mientras tanto en Japon)

- ¡Matt! – grito desde la cocina – ¡ahhhh! -

Matt se levanto del sofa y fue rapidamente corriendo y asustado desde donde provino el grito de su novia ¿que le habia pasado? – ¿que pasa? – asustado

- ¡es que vi pasar un raton! – seguia toda histérica parada sobre la mesa de la cocina – ¡ayudame Matt! – viendolo asustadisima

Matt se quedo viendo con una ceja levantada – ¿y por eso gritas como que estuvieras en una pelicula de terror? – ayudandola a bajarse

- ¡es que tengo mucho miedo! – se aferraba fuerte a el para que no la dejara

- ¡Sora no seas exagerada! – camiando hacia la sala – de seguro con tu pequeño grito – sarcastico – ese pobre raton ya va llegando hasta donde mi hermano – burlandose de su novia

- ¿te estas burlando? – con una mirada llena de furia por el comentario de Matt

- ¿no que va? – riendo – jajaaja pobre animalito… - burlandose de la pobre Sora pero es cierto mas se asusto el raton que ella

- ja ja ra ja ja – sarcastica – otra vez mejor no te llamo – enojadisima

- espera que me estan llamando – buscando su celular

- ¡ya te dije que no te vuelvo a llamar! – se giro para darle la espalda

- no… me estan llamando al celular… - riendo

- ahhh – volteo a verlo – ¿quien es? –

- pues no conozco el numero – viendola – espera – contesto – alo… -

- alo ¿Matt? –

- si con el hablan – viendo a su novia

- ¡hola soy yo! –

- ahhh hola ¿como estas? ¡Y ese milagraso! -

- nada para saludarte -

- ahh gracias – riendo – ¿y que tal? ¿Como estas? -

- pues bien gracias… ¿y tu? –

- tambien… bien pero hace mucho que no sabemos nada de ti ya casi que un año -

- es que eh llamado a Tk pero no me contesta -

- ¿en serio? Que raro… -

- es que por eso te llamaba… para saber si habia cambiado de numero de celular… -

- pues no… sigue teniendo el mismo –

- pues no me contesta… y lo estoy llamando para verlo… -

- ¿como asi? -

- es que estoy aquí en Estados Unidos… y lo llame para verlo pero como te dije no me contesta… -

- mmm… pues si quieres te doy el numero de su casa y lo llamas ahí… tal vez se le arruino el cel -

- podria ser… me darias el de su casa -

- claro… tienes donde anotar -

- si – empezo anotar el numero que Matt le estaba dictando – gracias… adios te cuidas… -

- igual – y corto la llamada

(Mientras tanto con el par de dos jajajaja es que me encanta decir esa frase mi mejor amiga se molestaba cuando decia asi porque decia que si era par logico que era dos… jajajaj pero luego se reia jajajjaja bien con el par de enamorados)

Mimi se estaba terminado de vestir – cielo porque no te vistes – terminando de ponerse los zapatos

Tk seguia ahi parado viendola nada mas con una toalla puesta – es que… - viendola con picardia

- ¿que pasa? – se acerco a el y puso sus manos en el pecho descubierto de Tk

Tk la abrazo por la cintura y la atrajo mas hacia el para pegarse como hace rato – usted me desvistio – le dio un beso en la mejilla – usted me viste… - rio sin cortar el beso

Mimi sonrio y nego con la cabeza – pero yo no te pedi que me vistieras… - enrredo sus dedos en el cabello de el – y tu tambien me desvestiste… -

- porque tu me lo autorizaste – abrazandola mas fuerte

- ¿entonces tu no me lo autorizaste? – se giro para darle la espalda – mmm… -

- no… pero que bueno que lo hiciste… - la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura – te amo… - susurrandoselo en el oido

Mimi se rio – me… haces… cosquillas… - entre cortado

- ¿tan nerviosa te pongo? – sintiendose galan aunque lo es jajajaja

- presumido… pero la verdad si… - se giro de nuevo para besarlo – cielo y ¿quien te habra llamado? – se separo para terminar de arreglarse

- quien sabe… - empezo a vestirse en eso sono el telefono de su casa

- te llaman – le alcanzo el telefono a su novio – ten contesta – se lo dio

- si… - lo tomo y contesto – alo… - se quedo helado al descubrir la voz de quien lo llamaba

Continuara…

- ¡que tal espero que les haya gustado! Bien no se si ya se aburrieron por tan larga que se esta volviendo pero no se como terminarla… bien… - interrumpida

- oye esa Sora si que no tiene perdon de Dios – entrando a mi oficina mientras se burlaba de la Dora

- ¿de que Jolie? -

- ¡gritar asi por un animalito inofensivo! Jajajajajajajaja – mientras se sentaba la confianzuda

- asi es la exageradota – viendola

- ¡de quien te burlas Inoue! – entrando toda imponente a mi oficina

- ¡Sora es que eso fue exagerado! – viendola

- ¡a ti que te importa! – viendola con furia – ademas nadie se burla cuando sales corriendo si vez un Santa Claus – riendo

- ¡eso no es cierto! – negando

- si es cierto – burlandome

- ¡no es cierto! -

- Jolei… Jolei… Jolei – viendola seria – sabes que si es cierto… mira – le mostre una imagen en mi computadora

- ahhhhh – y salio corriendo

- ¡jajajaj no que no! – iba tras Jolei para seguir burlandose la muy fea de Sora

Bien mientras alcanzan o mejor dicho encuentran en donde se fue a refundir Jolei por el miedo de ver una imagen de Santa Claus que ¡exagera! Los dejo que tambien la tengo que ir a buscar… para que sepas Ken estan pasando Bety la Fea de nuevo aquí en Guate Donde sale tu amorsote… jajajajaja hoy si los dejo como siempre espero sus coments Bye se cuidan… Shaoran en realidad lo siento dime tu direccion para mandarte pañuelos por el llanto que desataste por la traicion de cómo dices tu Mimi Jajajajaja hoy si adios

¡Los quiere Vere31 De Takaishi! jajajajajaja


	35. Mi novia

¡Hola! A todos perdon por el retraso… es que estaba modificando unas cosas por si se dieron cuenta es que alguien me dijo que asi como lo tenia escrito estaba mal… ¡Stefania muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Te lo agradezco y si tienes razon no tengo porque prestarle importancia… mejor sigo escribiendo mi historia… bien espero que les siga gustando… hoy a la historia…

Capitulo 35: ahora si eres mi novia

OK Tk contesto la llamada pero mas se sorprendio al escuchar que era… jamás se esperaria una llamada de esa persona… Claro Mimi se le quedo viendo por la cara que habia puesto su novio… pero mas porque como es una pocquito controladora…

- hola Katrin ¿Cómo estas? - nervioso y rapidamente volteo a ver a Mimi

- ¡hola! Pues mal… -

- asi… ¿te pasa algo?… ¿estas enferma? - menciono algo alarmado

- no es eso… - hizo una pausa - mal porque no me has llamado en todo este tiempo… y no eh sabido nada de ti -

- jajajajaja… lo siento - se disculpo - lo que pasa es que con todo esto de la mudanza de Japon para Estados Unidos… pues se me habia pasado -

- ¿me olvidaste?… - grito - ves como eres de malito… porque yo te eh pensado en ti todo este tiempo - con voz de tristeza - ¿y como te va en Estados Unidos? -

- mucho mejor de lo que te imaginas… - volteo a ver de nuevo a Mimi le sonrio y le tiro un beso… pero ella seguia viendolo algo sorprendida además porque habia pensado que era Kari

- que bien… que bien… que bien… ¿y cunado nos veremos? -

- no se… no creo ir ahora a Francia -

- mmm… podria ser antes de lo que te imaginas - lo dijo en tono seductor

- ¿Por qué lo dices? -

- ¡guapo!… estoy en ¡Estados Unidos! - emosionada - vine a verte ya que tu no me vas a ver -

- ¿de veras?… ¿pero cuando viniste? -

- hoy en la mañana… y te estado llamando pero tu no me contestas -

- perdon es que olvide mi cel… ¿pero en donde estas? -

- pues aquí en Nueva York donde tu vives… - grito

- ¿de veras?… ¡pues que bien!… bien dame una media hora… ¿pero dime en donde estas? -

- pues estoy en el centro comercial del centro… entonces te espero -

- solo termino de arreglarme… y voy para haya… ¿ por donde vas estar? -

- voy estar por los restaurantes… te veo en media hora -

- OK ay llego no te vayas a mover de ahí… - corto la llamada y vio a Mimi

- ¿Quién era cielo? - viendolo directamente con una expresión de pocos amigos

- mmm… ¿Quién? - se puso totalmente nervioso

- ¿Cómo que quien?… con quien hablabas - levantando un poco el tono

- mmm… era Katrin… - entre dientes

- ¿Quién no te escuche? - acercandose a Tk

- Katrin - en un susurro

- ¡hay Tk habla mas fuerte si!… - gritando frente a el

- ¡es que era Katrin! - levanto la voz - ¿puedes creerlo? - mas nervioso

- asi - indiferente - ¿y que vino hacer a Estados Unidos? - lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? - sorprendido

- Tk te recuerdo que estaba aquí en toda la conversación - sarcastica

- cierto… - con un semblante pensativo - ¿Qué te parece si vamos al centro comercial? - extendio los brazos con emosión

- ¿a ver a tu ex? - celosa - ni creas -

- mi amor te estoy pidiendo que vengas conmigo - abrazandola - además ella no fue mi novia… - la pego mas hacia el

- ¿en serio? - sorprendida - siempre pense que ella era tu novia -

- no era mi novia - empezo a besarla - aproposito no es oficial porque no te lo eh pedido… - mientras descendía por el cuello de la muchacha

- ¿Qué cosa? - sonriendo porque ya se imaginaba de lo que su chico le estaba hablando

- pues no te eh pedido… si ¿quieres ser mi novia? - arrodillándose para proponérselo no es todo un príncipe

- cielo… - se puso a la altura del rubio - ¿tu crees que despues de lo que hicimos te diria que no? - le dio un tierno beso en los labios

- no se… tal vez ya no quisieras ser nada mio - riendo divertido - tal ves fue solo el momento - rio mas recitando las mismas palabras de ella hace una rato

- ¿crees que soy ese tipo de chicas? - puso una cara de enojada pero de broma - además yo te atrape definitivamente - pasando sus brazos por el cuello de su chico - no voy a permitir que ninguna me aleje de ti - hizo mas fuerte el agarre

- jajajjajaja no tenias porque atraparme- hubiera venido solito a tus brazos… - le beso el cuello

- eso espero… - sonrio por las cosquillas que siempre le provocaba Tk con sus besos - vamos a ver a tu amiga pues… - se levanto y empezo a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación

Luego los dos juntos salieron de la casa del chico… se fueron al carro de Mimi porque sino lo recuerdan ella habia llegado en auto para ir a ver porque Tk estaba con Clarita y bueno lo demas que hicieron ya lo saben…

- ¿a que vino Katrin? - viendolo - ¿si se puede saber? -

- mmm… pues a visitarme… - temio por lo que acababa de decir - ¿espero que no te moleste? - la agarro rapidamente de una mano

- no para nada - entrelazo sus dedos con los de el - ¿Por qué habria de molestarme? - apreto mas fuerte sus manos entrelazadas - ¿hay algo malo? - le sonrio sarcásticamente

Tk se sorprendio de la fuerza con que lo tomo su novia - no hay nada de malo, no lo habria - nervioso pues para nadie es un secreto de lo celosa es que Mimi

- eso espero… cielito - le dio un beso rapidamente - te amo - se reincorporo en su asiento no cabe duda otra que es bipolar

Tk claro le correspondio al beso… bueno despues de un rqato llegaron al centro comercial… Tk se estaciono luego entraron los dos agarrados de la mano como siempre lo soñaron

- ¿Dónde iba estar? - buscando a la muchacha con la mirada

- pues en los restaurantes - pero ahora atrajo a su novia para llevarla abrazada

Mimi trato de zafarse - tal vez no te conviene llevarme asi… - bromeando - por tus admiradoras puedes perder tu imagen - sarcastica pero celosa

- que piensen lo que quieran yo estoy feliz contigo - la abrazo con mas fuerza y le dio un beso en la mejilla - te amo… -

- ¿en verdad? - acariciandole el rostro - perdon mi amor pero es que todas se te quedan viendo -

- no me importa… te amo cielo… eres mi vida eso no lo dudes - se detuvo para agarrarla por la cintura y la beso apasionadamente

- vamos… - suspirando despues del besote que se habian dado

Tk y Mimi llegaron a donde estaba Katrin

- hola Katrina - viendola y Mimi lo solto rapidamente

- ¡Tk! ¡No sabes cuantas ganas tenia de verte! - se paro para abrazarlo fuertemente - ah hola… - viendo a la chica que acompañaba a Tk

- hola Katrin… - viendola sin mucha importancia, claro por el sentimiento que se llama celos

Eso pasaba en Estados Unidos solo eso le faltaba a Mimi ahora cuando estaba bien con Tk, lo que tanto estaba esperando estar asi con el… que Katrin llegara porque nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que era mas que obvio que a Katrin le gusta Tk… ¿Qué le gusta? Si esta enamorada… en Japon esta pasando algo muy distinto

- ¡que onda chicos! Pasen - se hizo a un lado el rubio para que entraran sus amigos

- ¡hola Matt! ¿haz hablado con Tk? - fue lo primero que pregunto la chica de la luz

- Kari… - la vio rapidamente Sora porque en realidad le preocupaba la obseción que tenia Kari con Tk mas ahora que sabia que Mimi esta enamorada de el y que Tk le corresponde - mejor dime ¿Cómo te va en la escuela? - cambian mejor de tema

- hoy no eh hablado con el - vio a la mas chica del genero femenino - porque les informo que mañana viajo con Sora a ¡Estados Unidos! - mas que emosionado

Todos se sorprendieron sabian que Matt tarde o temprano viajaria a Estados Unidos para ir a ver a su hermanito pero no se imaginaron que tan temprano

- ¿en verdad? - le pregunto el chico de las gafas

- ¡por supuesto! ¡voy a visitar a mi hermanito! - gritaba de lo feliz que estaba

- Matt ¡llevame! ¡tambien quiero ir! - mas decidida que nunca le hablo a su ex cuñado

- ¿en realidad quieres ir Kari? - la vio sorprendida la novia de Matt

- si ¡por favor llevenme! ¡quiero ver a Tk! - frente a la parejita para suplicarles

- esta bien… vienes con nosotros - Matt jamás llego a pensar que esa decisión iba a causarle problemas a Tk y Mimi

Continuara….

- espero que les hala gustado este capi - ahhhh de nuevo interrumpida

- ¿Por qué hiciste publico mi miedo? - enojadisima

- yo no fui… - viendola -fue la Sora yo solo te mostre una imagen para comprobarlo -

- ¡aja! Lo hiciste aproposito para que se rieran de mi… además ni es cierto - nerviosa - lo hice para que los demas vieran que soy una mujer con sentimientos -

- vaya… mira ese no es mi problema - viendo mi computadora - además va buena tu novela -

- ¿Qué novela? -

- se dice de mi… se dice que soy fea - riendome - ¿te suena? - burlandome

- esa no es mi novela ¡ya veras! - enojadisima

- jajajajajaja no es mi clavo - me seguia burlando - mejor adios -

- ¡babosa! - salio de mi oficina y con un somaton de puerta

- te encargo… se arruinan las cosas - sarcastica

Bien espero que les haya gustado… espero sus coments perdon que haya sido tan corto pero no andaba tan inspirada que digamos… Ok nos vemos en otra ocasión se cuidasn Chaou

¡los quiere Vere31!


	36. llegaron mas problemas

Ok muchas gracias chicos… en realidad me encantan sus coments… Shaoran reapareciste que bien… estoy de acuerdo contigo stefania si le sigue diciendo zorra a Mimi me las va pagar porque no lo es solo es una chica enamorada me ¡entiendes! ¡ya deja de decirle asi!… adrit gracias en realidad y como tu dices hoy si se armo la gorda… bien chicos una pregunta ¿no se si estan de acuerdo en que esta historia llegue a su fin? Ok los dejo para continuarla… ah proposito Shaoran no sabia que Jolei es tu novia… que gustitos jajajajjajjajaja es broma

Capitulo 36: Llegaron mas Problemas

Ok nos quedamos donde Kari estaba mas que decidida de ir a Estados Unidos para ver a su ex novio que llega seguia empeñada en reconquistarlo… pero lo que aun no sabia era que el ya estab iniciando una nueva relacion… Bien además acaba de llegar Katrina a la escena para verlo… lo de Kari mas Katrin claro que le causaria problemas con su novia… que para agregarle a esa combinación los celos de su Mimi que son demasiados mas cuando esas dos chicas estan cerca de el… bien continuemos para ver que pasara

- ¿Tk pero cuentame como has estado? - emosionadisima

- muy bien gracias… ah mira te acuerdas de Mimi ¿verdad? - viendo a su novia

- ah claro - sin darle importancia a la chica - hola -

- hola Katrina ¿ como estas? - junto a su chico

- bien gracias… ¡pero Tk tienes tanto que contarme! - ignorando totalmente a la Tachikawa

- mmm… claro… ¿pero cuando viniste? ¿Por qué decidiste venir a verme? - sentandose pero no antes que su novia

- como te dije en la mañana… te llame pero no me contestaste… entonces llame a Matt y el me dijo que te llamara a tu casa -

- ya veo… ¿quieren algo de tomar? - viendo a su novia

- yo si quiero un café - le dijo la chica francesa

- tu ¿quieres algo de tomar? - tomandole la mano

- un… - lo penso

- capuccino… - con una linda sonrisa al saber tanto de los gustos de su chica

- claro - igual con una sonrisota

Luego Tk se levanto para ir a ordenar lo que las chicas le habian pedido

- se puede saber ¿Por qué vienes con Tk? - directamente con las preguntas

- lo que pasa es que estaba con el cuando lo llamaste - dijo rapidamente - ¿te molesta que halla venido con el? -

- pues si porque queria estar con el a solas… - con una sonrisa - ¿me entiendes? -

- ah claro… que te entiendo… - con un tono celoso - cuando venga Tk me despido y me voy -

- aquí esta lo que ordenaron - llegando a la mesa - toma amor… - viendo a Mimi la cual se sorprendio pero no mas que la Francesa que los vio rapidamente

- ¿dijiste amor? - fue lo unico que articulo en ese momento

- si ¿por? - sentandose en la silla junto a su novia

- ¿Mimi es tu novia? -

- si… - vio a su novia para sonreirle

- ¿pero desde cuando? ¿ como paso? - a la velocidad de la luz

- bueno… desde hace un rato - tomandola de la mano

- jajajajaja no le creas esta bromeando para ver que cara ponias… ¿verdad? - se solto rapidamente

- ¿eh? - la vio totalmente sorprendido

- ahhh… ya me habia asustado - rio la rubia

- ¿Qué te pasa? -

- me acompañas a la salida… - se levanto - ahora te lo regreso - se despidio de Katrin para empezar a caminar

- espera - la siguio el chico - me puedes decir ¿Qué fue eso? - alcanzandola

- Tk… ella vino a verte… y al parecer le gustas - sin verlo porque unas lagrimas empezaron a caer

- ¿Por qué dices eso?… además lo que mas quiero es presentarte como mi novia… mia… mi mujer - la agarro de la cintura para abrazarla - veme -

Mimi se nego a verlo - es que Tk… ya me imaginaba a que venia… - sin verlo

- te amo Mimi Tachikawa… - le susurro en el oido - te amo eres lo mas importante en mi vida… - la vio a los ojos - no llores… no me gusta verte asi - le beso las lagrimas - ¿acaso no quieres decir lo nuestro? -

- es lo que mas quiero gritar que solo eres mio - abrazandolo muy fuerte - pero ¿Qué va pasar con nuestro amigos? ¿Qué vana a decir? Mas sabiendo que soy mayor que tu -

- no me importa - le beso el cabello - que piensen lo que quieran… a mi me da igual… y de que si eres mayor que yo no me interesa… te amo - la beso

- ¿en realidad no te importa que sea mas grande que tu? -

- mi amor… ni que fueran añajales… si solo son dos año - con una sonrisa - exagerada -

- bueno si… es que me da miedo que me dejes - lo tomo del rostro

- ya se que aparentas mas años… pero no importa - burlandose

- muy gracioso - le pego en el brazo - no es cierto… si me veo hermosa - echándose porras

- si tu lo dices… - seguia molestandola - pero claro que eres la mas hermosa, bella, bonita, linda, atractiva, sexy, de todas las chicas ahhh no terminaria de describirte nunca - le sonrio - eres una diosa -

- te amo - lo abrazo euforica por las palabras que su novio le acababa de decir - mmm… regresa por Katrin te esta esperando - se solto - no te preocupes me voy en un taxi -

- nada de eso - la jalo - espera… voy por Katrin la llevamos a su hotel… y luego tu y yo… - le sonrio coquetamente - no se vamos algun lugar -

- no se… depende a donde me quieras llevar - correspondio al juego seductor - ¿A dónde me vas a llevar? -

- a donde tu quieras princesa hermosa - le dio un beso

- pero no le vamos a decir nada a Katrin -

- ¿Qué? Si le vamos a decir - la vio seriamente - yo no puedo ocultar la felicidad que siento de que seas mi novia -

- no se… es que… ella vino para estar contigo… bueno y no seria justo -

- Mimi o tu eres la que no lo quiere decir… mejor dilo -

- no es eso… si soy la mas interesada en aclarar que solo eres mio - lo jalo para plantarle un beso que dejaba mas que claro que ese chico solo es de ella

Despues de ese beso llegaron de nuevo a la mesa donde se encontraba Katrin… estando ahí Tk tomo a Mimi de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos

- ¿en donde te vas a hospedar? - viendola

- entonces si ¿verdad? - viendo el agarre entre ambos

- si - le contesto el rubio - Mimi es mi novia - a tal afirmación Mimi solo rio nerviosamente

- mmm… que bien por ustedes - vio con algo de desprecio a la dueña de la pureza - en un hotel… mejor me voy - se levanto

- espera nosotros te llevamos - se apresuro a decir la chica

- no es necesario -

- Katrin deja que nosotros te vayamos a dejar - la tomo del brazo Tk

- esta bien… gracias - le sonrio embelezada a Tk

Mimi se dio cuenta de eso… entonces para variar le empezaron a brotar los celos… salieron del centro comercial se dirigieron al estacionamiento para subirse al auto…

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo vienes? - la vio por el retrovisor el conductor

- no se… eso dependia de ti - susurro

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Mimi

- nada -

- creo que sera mejor que descanses hoy… y mañana te mostramos la ciudad - le propuso Tk - ¿te parece? -

- como tu digas… sabes que hago todo lo que tu me pidas - coquetamente la descarada sabiendo que el chico va con su novia

- jajajajaja - rio nervioso - ¿vienes mañana con nosotros verdad amor? - tomandole la mano

- mmm… ¿seguro que quieres que vaya? - solto el agarre

- si - la volvio a tomar de la mano

Katrin iba riendo ya que estaba haciendo que los dos chicos tuvieran problemas… eso le encantaba porque asi Tk en poco tiempo quedaria libre porque ella mas que nadie sabia que no le gusta que lo esten controlando mucho menos que lo esten celando….

- aquí es… gracias - empezo a bajar del auto - nos vemos mañana Tk - se acerco al lado del conductor - te estare esperando… pasa una feliz noche - le dio un beso cerca de la boca - adios Mimi - le sonrio desafiante

Luego Tk arranco de nuevo el carro y continuo su camino

- te amo - le agarro la mano para besarla

- ¿en verdad? - se solto de inmediato

- princesa sabes que te amo… - la vio rapidamente - tanto tiempo tuve que esperara por ti… -

- eh - lo vio

- ya eh perdido la nocion del tiempo… pero conquistarte fue mi fin… y hoy se hizo realidad mi sueño - le recitaba esas palabras

- ¿y eso? -

- es que tu me inspiras -

- mentiroso esa es una cancion - se curzo de brazos

- claro que no… - rio

- mentiroso es una cancion - hacia un puchero

- jajá jajá esta bien me cachaste… lo hice para que rieras - al notar la sonrisa de su novia

- te funciono - lo vio - tramposo… ¿Tk me amas? -

- ¿y esa pregunta? -

- solo quiero saber… ¿Qué no puedo? -

Tk detuvo el andar del auto se parqueo en la orilla y se acerco a ella - ¿quieres que te lo demuestre aquí? - le susurro mientras se acercaba a su cuello

- Tk… con un si era suficiente - enrredando sus dedos en el cabello rubio de su novio - Tk…

Tk continuo besando el cuello de su novia y poco a poco se iba inclinando hacia ella… coloco una mano en la pierna de Mimi… mientras le mordia el lobulo del oido izquierdo

- Tk… aquí no… - gimiendo

- tu me preguntaste… te amo -

Siguio besandola… hasta que se paso encima de ella… y empujaba sus caderas contra las de ella… inclino el asiento del copiloto para estar mas comodos… dentro de lo que cabe ya que estaban en un auto…

- desde que nos estabamos bañando me dejaste con ganas de ti -

- Tk… nos pueden ver - seguia luchando contra su corazon porque bien que sabia que eso era lo que mas queria -

- Mimi… no puedo detenerme… quiero hacerte el amor ahora -

Le subio la falda… y Mimi sintio como su ropa interior iba decendiendo por sus piernas… asi que era inútil seguir rogandole a Tk que se detuviera… se fesabrocho el pantalon entre suspiros de ambos y saco su miembro…

- que… sea… ra…pi…do - mientras enrreda las piernas en las caderas de su amante

Tk entro sin mas dilataciones en su novia… empezo a moverse mientras que con su boca callaba los gemidos de su novia… los cuales se iban elevando con cada entrada de el… sentia estar en la gloria… sentia como que fuera la primera vez a pesar de ya ave estado con el hace un rato… despues de varias estocadas de Tk llegaron juntos al orgasmo y Mimi estaba rendida

- te amo… Tk - jadeaba por el placer que acababan de experimentar

- te amo… te amo… mi amor - le dio un beso tierno nada comparada con los de hace un rato

Luego se levanto y se sento en el lado del piloto ayudo a levantarse a su novia… se arreglo de igual manera la chica… se vieron y sonrieron dulcemente

- pervertido… - mientras se abrazaba a el

- tu me pones asi - besandole el cabello - te amo… me vuelves loco -

- Tk… si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar - le beso el pecho

- si es asi… entonces yo tampoco quiero despertar -

Siguieron fueron a cenar… luego fueron a un parque estuvieron por un rato diciendose palabras de amor… Tk mas que todo diciendo sus tonterias… para hacerla reir y claro no fallaba porque siempre le sacaba un sonrisa… le encantaba verla asi se ve tan hermosa riendo como ella lo sabe hacer… luego la fue a dejar y el se dirigio a su casa para seguir pensando en su chica ya que por fin despues de tanto tiempo podia estar con ella cuantas veces quisieran

Bien pasaron dos dias desde que nuestra pareja andaban juntos habian llevado a Katrina a conocer la ciudad… pero claro el que se demostraba mas meloso con su novia era Tk… Mimi no tanto se mostraba romantica por la pena que sentia por Katrin porque ella sabe que doloroso es ver a Tk besando a otra cuando tu estas mas que enamorada de el… claro si ella lo vivio cuando el andaba con Kari… bien estaban en la casa de Mimi porque la habia ido a traer para ir al cien y Tk recibio una llamada

- alo -

- ¡hermanito! - le grito euforico Matt

- ¡Matt! ¿Cómo estas? -

- Tk necesito que nos vengas a traer -

- ¿estas aquí? -

- por supuesto… estoy en el aeropuerto… ven -

- Ok ya voy… ¿ pero como que quienes? -

- si porque vienen Sora… y Kari -

- ¿Kari? - se sorprendió al escuchar

- ven ya - y corto la llamada

Mimi se le quedo viendo cuando menciono a Kari - ¿Qué pasa? -

- es que vinieron Matt, Sora y… Kari -

-¿Qué? - algo celosa

- pues que están aquí - la vio algo temeroso

- bien vamos… -

Salieron los dos en el carro de Tk… tardaron mas o menos una hora para llegar al aeropuerto y distinguieron rápidamente a sus amigos… Estaba Matt muy emocionado de verlo junto a su novia… y claro Kari sonriente y viendo directamente al rubiecito

- hola Tk… - se acerco seductoramente a el y Mientras tanto una Mimi muriéndose de celos

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado como siempre espero sus coments ¿Qué pasara ahora? Muchas gracias por el apoyo creanme que me sirven de mucho los quiero a todos son lindos… y nos leemos pronto… se cuidan ahhh la cancion que le recito Tk se llama "te voy a comer a besos" ya se pueden imaginar que le trataba de decir…

¡Los quiere Vere31!


	37. ¿como le decimos a todos?

Shaoran ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cómo esta eso que soy una experta? No me digas asi… porque no lo soy… eso si que no te lo perdono… Stefania te deseo muchos exitos en tus pruebas y claro que voy a extrañar tus coments pero tranquila que los esprare para cuando tengas tiempo Ok amiga… echale ganas y te estare esperando… Shaoran por unos diitas no tendre aleada para estar contra lo que digas suertudo… bien aca esta la continuación del capi… espero que les guste, mmm ¿Qué ira a pasar ahora que Hikari llego a Estados Unidos? ¿Qué hara Mimi? Bien veamos que pasara

Capitulo 37: ¿Cómo se lo diremos a todos?

Bien Tk y Mimi estaban juntos ya que como ahora son novios habian decidido ir al cine esa tarde… entonces cuando estaban a punto de salir… Tk recibio una llamada de la cual se sorprendio ya que era su hermano el cual le pedía que lo fuera a traer al aeropuerto porque en ese momento habia entrado de su vuelo… pero esa no era la sorpresa sino que Matt iba con Sora, pero igual no era la mayor sorpresa , lo sorprendente de la llegada de Matt y Sora era que iban acompañados de… Kari, la cual cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue saludar a Tk… y claro la Srita. Tachikawa muriendose de celos…

- hola… Tk… - acercandose a el con una mirada seductora y claro una Mimi muerindose de celos

- hola… - viendola - ¿pero como? - se acerco a su hermano

- lo que pasa es que tenia ganas de venir a saludarte - lo abrazo muy emosionado - ¿Qué acaso no te da gusto? -

- claro… pero me hubieras avisado - lo abrazo tambien - hola Sora ¿Cómo estas? -

- bien gracias cuñadito… - lo abrazo tambien - hola Mimi - se acerco a su amigo quien no dejaba de ver a Kari

- ah hola Sora - la abrazo - pero que gusto de que esten aquí - mientras abrazaba a su nuevo cuñado

- ¡hola Mimi! - a otra que abrazaba super emocionado - pero diganme ¿Cómo le esta yendo? ¿Qué de nuevo nos cuentan? -

- pero primero vamos ¿Por qué ande estar muertos por el vuelo? - mientras empezaba a salir del aeropuerto

Los demas siguieron al rubio y se dirigieron al auto… Tk claro se subio al lado del copiloto pero sin antes abrirle la puerta del copiloto a su novia…

- Tk… creo que no es buena idea que me vaya aquí… - le susurro

- no me importa eres mi novia y te adoro - le rozo la mano en eso iban llegando al auto los demas

- bien ¿en donde vives? - acercandose al carro de su hermano

- no estamos muy lejos… - caminando hacia el lado del conductor

- bien entonces vamos porque como tu dijiste me muero del cansancio - vio a su cuñado

- bien subanse -

Se terminaron de subir sus tres amigos y arranco el auto… en el cual Kari iba pensando porque esa iba al lado de Tk… bien pero ahora eso no importaba lo que le importaba mas que nada es reconquistarlo pero no sabia que ya era tarde porque el ya esta con alguien…

- Tk te ves muy bien -

- gracias Kari… igualmente tu - vio rapidamente a Mimi la cual tenia una expresion de pocos amigos

- tu tan lindo como siempre… ya que eso me lo decia cuando eramos novios y todo el tiempo -

- hermano… ¿y mama? - penso en una excusa rapida

- anda en Los Angeles -

- ¿y porque? -

- ah es que la mandaron por parte de la empresa - en eso sono su celular el cual indicaba que un mensaje habia entrado

_- Tk creo que no es momento para decir que tu y yo somos novios - _

_- ¿Por qué? - respondio el_

_- porque ya sabes que siempre eh pensado que es mala onda con Kari y ella vino a verte -_

_- Mimi te amo -_

_- es lo mejor… despues vemos como se lo decimos - fue el ultimo mensaje que entro_

- por favor - lo volteo a ver

- esta bien - dijo nada mas con una mirada llena de tristeza ya que lo mas que queria era decirle a todo el mundo que la ama y que ella es solo suya

- ¿de que hablan? ¿Qué pasa? - se intrigo Matt

- es que… - pero Mimi lo interrumpio

- nada Matt… lo que pasa es que le habia pedido que me llevara a la empresa donde trabaja mi papa - mintio

- ah ya veo… ¿entonces no vas estar con nosotros ahorita? - la vio rapidamente Sora

- lo siento… pero mañana nos vemos… - le sonrio a su amiga - aquí es -

Tk detuvo el auto frente un edificio muy alto en el cual salía y entraban personas todo el tiempo… Mimi bajo luego el la siguio y los tres chicos mas esperaron dentro del auto… la chica solo se despidio moviendo la mano y entro al edificio y Tk sin dudarlo la siguio… ya dentro la tomo por detrás para hablarle al oido

- Mimi… te adoro -

- Tk… ve que te estan esperando - trataba de zafarse

- mi amor… te amo - la giro para quedar de frente con ella

- tambien te amo… pero ya sabes cual es mi postura -

- Mimi ¿Por qué tienen que ser asi las cosas? Kari algun dia tendra que entenderlo - le dio un beso en la mejilla

- para mi seria duro saber que me terminas… para estar con otra… - se justificaba

- ¿sabes que pienso? -

- ¿Qué? -

- que no me amas y por eso no quieres que se enteren que tu y yo somos novios -

Ella lo tomo del rostro y lo beso apasionadamente - nunca pienses eso… y espero que esto aparte tus dudas -

- eres maravillosa - le diu otro beso - llego en la noche a tu casa -

- bien - lo abrazo fuertemente - ¿pero como le vas hacer? -

- no se ¿ pero estas segura de que no se enteren? -

- por el momento… además ¿tambien Kari se va quedar contigo? - algo celosa

- ni modo… pero no pienses que conmigo en mi cama - divertido por los celos de Mimi

- mas te vale -

- ahora si quieres vienes y a ti si te dejo entrar a mi cama - con una linda sonrisa

- ¿de verdad? -

- por supuesto -

- ahora llevalos a tu casa que deben estar cansados… nos vemos mas tarde - se despidieron

Tk salio del edificio y se subio de nuevo al auto… los tres se le quedaban viendo porque iba con una sonrisota y aparse te tardo mucho en salir ¿pues que tanto hacia?

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - lo vio su hermano

- eh lo que pasa es que el Sr. Tachikawa tenia que decirme algo - nervioso

- ¿y porque no me dijiste hubieramos entrado contigo? -

- no era necesario - viendo el camino

- ¿Qué era lo que te queria decir? -

- ¿Quién? -

- el papa de Mimi… no que entraste porque tenia algo que decirte -

- ahh si… no que… - penso - que si estado llevando a Mimi a su casa -

- eso - incredulo por la justificación de Tk - ¿Por qué la tendrias que llevar tu? -

- lo que pasa es que a Mimi se le arruino el carro… y el no a tenido tiempo para llevarla entonces… me pidio favor -

- mmm… bueno ya dejalo Matt - lo vio su novia - ¿Qué tenia que hacer Mimi que se quedo? -

- no se… no me dijo -

- pues que bien que se quedo - sonrio la enana

- Kari… - la vio rapidamente Sora - cuantame como les va -

- bien gracias - con sonrisa de tonto - mas de lo que te imaginas -

- ¿te pasa algo hermanito? - lo vio preocupado

- no… ¿por? -

- no se… se te nota muy feliz… ¿ y a donde nos van a llevar hoy? -

- Tk nos va llevar porque Mimi no puede - dijo rapidamente la ex de Tk

- a no… Mimi tambien tiene que ir… si tambien a ella vinimos a ver -

- a si claro Sora - detuvo el auto - bien llegamos - mientras e bajaba del coche

- ¿aquí es? - vio Matt un edificio de varios apartamentos

- si… vamos - empezo a caminar hacia la entrada luego llegaron al departamento el chico saco las llaves y abrio - bien pasen - espero a que entraran primero sus huespedes - ¿quieren algo de tomar? -

- no… asi estamos bien - le contesto la mayor

- bien ire a ver las habitaciones - se levanto del sillon

- no te preocupes pensaba irnos a un hotel -

- como crees Matt - lo vio - eres mi hermano y ellas son mis amigas y se quedan aquí - algo molesto

- no te preocupes en realidad cuñadito -

- ahhh que necedad - empezo a caminar a las habitaciones - ahora vengo - entro primero a una habitacion y luego a la suya saco su celular y marco un numero que ya se sabe de memoria - alo… linda ¿todavía estas donde tu papa? -

- no… voy llegando a mi casa… ¿y tu ya estas en la tuya? -

- ya… bien no salgas llego en un rato… mientras Matt, Sora y Kari se acomodan -

- bueno… sino mejor llego a verlos de todas maneras son mis amigos -

- no, no, no, quiero verte a solas - salio de la habitacion - ahora llego - y corto - bien pueden acomodarse -

- vas a salir - lo vio rapidamente

- si es que me llamo mi mama y dice que le lleve unos documentos a su oficina que los necesitan - buscando las llaves de su carro - aproposito… Sora y Kari se quedaran en la habitacion de huespedes y Matt conmigo -

- a como tu digas Tk… - le sonrio - aunque me hubiera gustado dormir contigo - entre dientes

- ¿Qué? - la vio rapidamente - ahorita regreso… va ser rapido - y salio se dirigio a su auto se dirigio a la casa de su novia llego y toco la puerta - hola amor - la beso ya que ella fue quien le abrio

- hola… - con una sonrisa tonta tambien - pasa -se hizo a un lado para que entrara su novio

- estas hermosa - la jalo para que ella se sentara en sus piernas - te amo - la beso apasionadamente

- yo tambien mi Tk - le acaricio el rotro - vamos que tambien quiero hablar con Sora -

- ¿para que? - con una mano le masajeba las piernas - ¿estan tus papas? -

- no… mi papa estan en la oficina y mi mama anda de viaje - jugando con el cabello del chico - vamos pues… -

- no - le beso el cuello - te quiero solo para mi - sonriendo

- Tk… quiero hablar con mi mejor amiga… además los dejaste solos -

- vaya para que Matt se divierta con Sora igual que tu y yo - la beso en los labios

- que nos divirtamos sera… no seas asi tenemos mucho de que hablar - alejandose

- chismoseas quieren ustedes - sonrio - bien vamos pues - se levanto para luego besarla - te amo princesa -

- igual - tomo su bolsa y salieron agarrados de la mano hacia el auto

- ¿y cuando se los diremos? - subiendose al auto para arrancarlo

- no se… dejame hablar con Sora y que ella nos ayude con Kari -

- mmm… ¿acaso Sora sabe? -

- de que yo te amo si… pero de que tu y yo somos novios aun no - iba arreglandose el cabello para variar

- ya veo… - la agarro de la mano - ¿Qué tanto te haces? - sonriendo

- nada… solo arreglandome un poco - saco su brillo y se echo un poco

- ¿y eso para que te echas? -

- porque alguien se encargo de quitarmelo con un rico beso - lo vio para sonreirle

- saber quien fue verdad… uy no solo para eso te ve - entrelazo sus dedos - ya veo porque eres bonita… me imagino que solo asi no - empezo a reirse

- jajá jajá muy gracioso Tk Takaishi de Tachi Kawa - le dio un golpe en el brazo

- ¿de Tachikawa? Tu seras de Takaishi - la atrajo hacia el para abrazarla - ¿o no quieres? -

- claro que si - y asi se fueron abrazados mientras Mimi iba pensando como hacer porque tampoco queria ver sufrir a su amiga llegaron y entraron a la casa pero antes de entrar Tk le planto otro besote - Tk…

El chico saco las llaves y entraron ahí estaba Matt sentando en el sofa… Sora oyeron que estaba en la cocina y bueno Kari salio para colgarse del cuello de el

- tardaste mucho -

- no tanto… ¿ya se acomodaron? -

- Mimi… que bien que te acuerdas que tienes amigos y nos viniste a ver - la vio Matt

- ay no seas exagerado ¿y Sora? - entrando a la cocina

- aquí haciendo la cena - viendo a su amiga que entraba a la cocina - ¿Cómo te va con el diablito? -

- bien… de hecho tengo algo que decirte -

En eso Tk grito desde la sala totalmente sorprendido y rápidamente salieron las dos chicas para ver que pasaba

- ¿Qué pasa Tk? - salio rapido la mas interesada

- es que Matt me dijo… -

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado creo que estuvo algo largo y un tanto aburrido pero bueno espero que les siga gustando ¿Qué sera lo que le dijo Matt? Bien averiguenlo en el proximo capitulo… ajajá como siempre espero sus coments es que en este capi fue mas asi como Takemi y de cómo iban a resolver lo de Kari y además un prologo y ya veran cual es la sorpresa de Matt… Ok los dejo Bye

¡los quiere Vere31!


	38. ¿quien los habr visto asi?

¡Hola! A todos siento mucho no haber actualizado pronto es que no eh tenido algo de tiempo ya que estado de niñera con mis primitas ¬ ¬ y no me dejan porque como friegan… Shiaandten muchas gracias por tus mensajes me encantan pues mira con lo de si hay mas historias yo me eh leido todas las que estan en fanfictión y pues tambien eh buscado pero no encuentro por eso me anime hacer la propia… espero que te siga gustando y gracias ya que para mi tambien esa es mi pareja favorita… Shaoran no se es que lo que le dice Matt a Tk pero porque mejor no averiguas leyendo… Stefania sigo esperando tus mensajes y espero que salgas bien en tus examene… bien vamos a la historia

Capitulo 38: ¿Quién los vio asi?

Bien Tk habia dado un grito de esos que llegan hasta el cielo (que exagerado) ya que su hermano le habia dado una noticia de la cual se sorprendido enormemente jamás se imagino eso… pero bien ahora hay que hacerle… y claro la noviecita de nuestro personaje salio al instante para saber el motivo por el cual su novio habia dado un grito… salieron las dos amigas de la cocina

- ¿Tk que paso? - la elegida de la pureza

- es que Matt me dijo - con una cara totalmente sorprendida

- ¿Qué pasa? -

- ¡imaginate! Solo eso me faltaba - agarrandose la frente

- pero dime ¿Qué? - algo desesperada

- ¡no puede ser! Matt ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? - volteo a ver al mencionado con una cara de angustia

Mimi se harto y de una buena vez le grito - ¡hay Tk Takaishi dime de una buena vez que pasa! - frente al chico que solo hacia las cosas de jamon y no le decia nada…

- es que Matt dice que Jolei viene para aca - bajando la mirada - eso no puede ser… la rancia, es lo que menos quiero ver ahora - seguia con su drama

- hay Tk no seas exagerado - se sento junto a el - ¡en serio Matt! ¿Jolei va venir? - a diferencia de su novio totalmente emocionada

- si, eso fue lo que le dije y empezo con su drama - volteo a ver a su hermano que seguia con su cara de tragedia

- es que imaginate… Jolei, Jolei eso no puede ser es que -

- ¡ya Tk! - lo cayo Mimi - que emocion ¿y solo Jolei va venir? - vio a Sora quien seguia riendo de lo exagerado que es su cuñadito

- mmm… no tambien viene Ken, Izzi y Cody creo - volteo a ver a Tk - ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que venga Jolei? -

- si es una ¡Rancia! - levanto la mirada - ya va venir con su rancieses - se levanto - ¿y cuando se supone que vienen? -

- pues hoy en la noche salía su vuelo… de seguro vienen mañana temprado - le respondio su hermano

- ¡que bien! Vamos estar la mayoria juntos de nuevo… ¿no estas feliz de que vengan nuestros amigos Tk? - se paro junto a el para verlo

- si mira la emocion que tengo… que alegria que vengan todos… me muero porque sea mañana para asi de una buena vez poder ver a la dulce y linda de Jolei - sarcásticamente mientras movia las manos exageradamente

- Tk… no tienes que ser sarcastico -

- es que… bueno que vengan Ken, Izzi y Cody no hay problema… el clavo es la amargada esa -

- ¡ya Tk! - lo regaño su novia - bien Sora terminos de preparar la cena - empezo a caminar hacia la cocina

- ese Tk no cambia - terminaron de entrar las dos amigas - ¿Cómo aguantas pasar los dias con el? -

- es que a mi no me hace esas groserias - sacando unas cosas del refrigerador

- mmm… ¿y como te va con el? -

- de maravilla - se le dibujo una sonrisa tonta de enamorada

- haber ¿a que se debe esa emocion? - cuando no la chismosota de la Sora mientras empezaba a picar unos tomates - cuenta -

- ¿Qué? - volteo a verla con algo de sonrojo - no se de que me hablas -

- aja… Mimi cuentame no seas mala onda - le suplico claro si se trata de un chisme nuevo - ¿Por qué te pones tan feliz? -

- yo no me puse asi… - nerviosa - y no pasa nada -

- ya Mimi… por favor somos amigas y se cuando estas emocionada… y ahora te emocionaste con la pregunta que te hice -

- esta bien… - se rindio ante las peticiones de su amiga - lo que pasa es que estoy muy feliz - sonrio nerviosamente

- por eso ¿a que se debe tanta felicidad? -

- lo que pasa es que Tk es tan lindo - rio cada vez mas nerviosa

- me acuerdo muy bien… que mas o menos hace un año y medio dijiste que de lindo y guapo no tenia nada - recordando la escena donde le preguntaron que si Tk era lindo - ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinion? -

- es que si es muy lindo, guapo y… me encanta - se sonrojo a mas no poder

- Mimi no me digas que… - hizo una pausa - ¿ya se lo dijiste? -

- si… - ni siquiera pudo ver a su amiga se sentia tan emocionada pero a la vez nerviosa

- ¿y que paso? -

- Tk y yo somos novios… - la vio y sus ojos brillaban del amor que brotaba de ellos

- ¿en serio? - sorprendia - ¿pero cuando? ¿Cómo? - a la velocidad de la luz tamien muy emocionada y ya mero se volaba un dedo con el cuchillo

- shhhh - la cayo rapidamente - si somos novios… -

- ¿y porque no me lo habias dicho?… mala amiga -

- es que no sabemos como decirlo - termino de sacar unas cosas - desde hace tres dias - emocionada

- ¿pero como fue? -

- de echo nos hicimos novios aquí en su casa -

- ni siquiera fue a pedirtelo a tu casa -

- es que la que lo vino a buscar fui yo… -

- ¿y eso? -

- lo que pasa es que una mi amiga se le andaba lanzando y bueno… estaban aquí los dos asi que decidi venirlo a buscar - se sento en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina - y asi fue como paso -

- ah no, no, no, quiero detalles - sentandose frene a su amiga

- ay Sora… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? - algo sonrojada porque para nadie es un secreto lo que sucedió ese dia en esta misma casa

- ¿Cómo se hicieron novios? ¿Qué te dijo? Dime no seas aguafiestas - seguia insistiendo

- bueno me lo pidio y le dije que si - pero no podia ocultar su sonrisa al acordarse de lo que sucedió antes de que el le pidiera que fueran novios

- aja solo asi te lo pidio… y te creo si mirate la cara que pones y la sonrisota - con ojos picaros molestando a la pobre Tachikawa

- bueno no te tengo que dar tanto detalles… - totalmente nerviosa

- Mimi dime ¿te lo pidio en la cama? - puyándole las costillas con su dedo indice - ¿verdad? -

- ¡Sora! - grito del bochorno que sentia - bueno… - mientras se volvia a poner nerviosa

- entonces dime ¿Cómo fue? ¿te gusto? -

- ¡Sora deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas? - cada vez mas roja bueno si se podia

- ay Mimi no tiene nada de malo ¿entonces no te gusto? -

- claro que me gusto… -

- ¡ves caiste! Ja… entonces asi fue como te lo pidio - riendo ya que solo la estaba molestando para que ella aceptara

- ahhh Sora siempre me haces caer… si asi fue… Sora fue tan lindo conmigo -

- ¿entonces en esta misma casa te robo tu inocencia? - la seguia fastidiando - uy no ese niño te va llevar por el mal camino -

- no me importa aunque me pierda con el - con su sonrisa boba que pone cuando le mencionan a Tk

- pero dime mas detalles ¿Cómo se dio? ¿te sedujo? ¿le echaste quiereme a una su bebida? -

- ¡ay Sora como crees que le iba echar algo en la bebida! - grito por las ocurencias de su amiga - Sora fue increible -

- ya en serio ¿Cómo fue? ¿fue lindo? ¿Por qué me imagino que era tu primera vez? -

- por supuesto… si fue muy lindo me trato como no te imaginas… - cerro los ojos para acordarse de cada momento cada detalle que el tenia con ella

- ey, ey, ey no te acuerdes de tus escenas triple X - se rio de su amiga quien la volteo a ver de inmediato

- pero sabes el parecia un experto -

- pues ni modo… imaginate las que han pasado por sus brazos… Katrin, Kari, y no se cuantas de su salon -

- ¡quieres callarte! - pego un grito por el comentario de su amiga - ¿crees que con tantas haya estado? - puso una cara de desilusión

- la verdad no se… pero que no te afecte, mejor con cada vez que hagan el amor hazlo y procura ser la mejor en todo sentido, sorprendelo, no que el siempre tome el control mucho menos que el empiece el juego - la muy experta

- uy pero que experimentada - se rio ahora ella de Sora

- pues ni modo… sino como crees que llevo tanto tiempo con Matt -

Las dos chicas rieron y se dispusieron hacer la comida… iban hacer la comida favorita de Tk ¡lasaña! La mas interesada en hacerla era Mimi claro aunque nada le salía bien

- ay no, me vas a joder toda la comida - le grito Sora al ver que Mimi nada puede hacer

- Sora es que quiero quedar bien con Tk… - bajo la cabeza

- si quieres quedar bien con el… ¡mejor no cocines! -

Mimi la volteo a ver con mucho enojo - ¿Qué tratas de decir? ¿Qué no cocino bien? -

- ¿tu que crees? - sarcastica en eso escucho que la llamaba su novio - ahora vengo… y no vayas a tocar nada - sentencio las ultimas palabras salio y Mimi se quedo ahí viendo las cosas de la para la comida

- tonta Sora que cree que no puedo cocinar… bueno cree bien - habla sola solo eso faltaba aparte de celosa ¡loca! - ahhh - grito de susto cuando sintio que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda - Tk -

- ¿con quien hablabas loquita? - rodeandola por la cintura con sus brazos - mmm… -

- con nadie… - claro sonrisota al sentir el aliento de su novio - ¿Qué quieres? -

- ¿Por qué? -

- no… ósea que viniste aquí conmigo -

- te quiero a ti… - le movio el cabello que tenia en la nuca para poder besarla - te necesito… -

- Tk… no empieces - mientras empezaba a ponerse eriza claro con las caricias de ese niño quien no

- ¿no te gusta? - bajo una mano a la pierna derecha de Mimi - te amo… -

- sabes que me encanta - enrredando sus dedos en el cabello del chico - pero puede entrar alguien -

- pues que miren una escena triple X - rio mientras la giraba para quedar de frente

- ¡Tk!, no seas necio - le dio un beso suave en las mejillas

- Mimi - haciendo un puchero - sabes tengo 3 dias sin probarte… ya te extraño -

- ¿Qué acaso solo para eso somos novios? - se puso algo molesta

- no… pero es la parte divertida - rio dandole un beso en los labios - a mi me encanta y ¿a ti? - apoyado con sus brazos en la mesa para encerrarla

- ya te dije que si… y Tk no sigas porque no me va importar que nos miren… - paso una pierna alrededor de la cintura del chico

- asi me gusta… - beso el cuello de la dueña de la pureza - me vuelves loco… quiero hacerlo todo el tiempo contigo - metio una mano atravaz de la falda de la chica

- sino es conmigo ¿con quien mas? - sonrio al sentir la mano de Tk acariciandole su parte mas intima - ahh Tk… -

Siguieron con ese juego Mimi le habia desabotonado la camisa a su novio y acariciaba su pecho desnudo… Tk habia empezado a mover sus caderas hacia delante provocando suspiros en Mimi que para callarlos claro como sus demas amigos estaban tambien en la casa, estaba mordiendo el cuello de Tk quien tenia los ojos cerrados por las maravillas que hace Mimi con sus labios

- Mimi… no puedo mas te necesito ya - se desabrocho el pantalon

- Tk… aquí no de verdad - su razon le decia que se detuviera pero su corazon y otra parte le decia que continuara

En eso llego alguien a la cocina a la cual hizo que se sorprendieran claro si era una escena bastante comprometedora, nada favorable para ellos mas porque Tk casi estaba listo para entrar en ella

Continuara…

- espero que les haya gustado - ahhhh interrumpida

- Srita. Vere31 tiene una llamda - esta vez fue mi secretaria

- asi… comuniqueme - me paso la llamada y conteste - alo ¿Quién habla? -

- ¿Cómo dejas que me diga rancia? ¿y amargada? - me llamo por teléfono ya que iba para Estados Unidos que bien por lo menos no la tengo que ver

- ah eres tu - al escuchar la espantosa voz de su dueña - no te basta que te regale unas vacaciones en Estados Unidos -

- eso no quita que lo dejes que me diga rancia… ¡castigalo! - me ordeno la mue igualada

- ¿tas loca?… bueno si estas loca - casi gritando - hasta crees que lo voy hacer solo porque me lo pides… mas castigar a Tk -

- pues es una orden -

- las ordenes se las haces al mesero… - sarcastica - sabes mejor callate -

- que no me cayo… me vas a escuchar todo lo que tengo que decirte… mira -

- adios -ya no le di importancia y le corte - ¿Qué se cree? -

- Srita… la llama de nuevo Srita Jolei Inoue -

- ¡ja! Señorita… no me haga reir - nuevamente sarcastica - digale que no estoy, que me mori, que estoy ocupada, no se inventele algo -

- Ok como usted diga - paso un rato luego se comunico de nuevo conmigo - ya corto -

- ¿y que le dijo al fin? -

- que estaba en el baño… entonces me dijo que le iba volver a llamar… pero le dije que no sabia cuanto se iba tardar -

- ¿Por qué? -

- le dije que tiene chorrillo y asi no va poder salir… bien sigo con mi trabajo -

- ¿Qué le dijo que? -

Miren eso no es cierto yo no estoy mala… Esa babosa ni siquiera le puedo inventar otra cosa… bien espero que les haya gustado nos vemos pronto… ah no es nos leemos pronto… Stefania sigo extrañando tus comentarios cuando vas a regresar… escribe de una buena vez, dame una señal de vida… bien que exagerada, se cuidan chaou… aproposito Stefania ¿te da flojera mi historia o que?

¡los quiere Vere31!


	39. auch, auch pobre Mimi

¡Hola a todos! ¡perdon por el retraso! Lo que pasa es que me fui de vacaciones donde una mi tia y bueno me queria llevar mi compu pero mi mama no me dejo porque dice que me relaje de una buena vez… que descanse con todo eso de las tareas la U y que de una buena vez me dedique a descansar tons por eso hasta mi cel me quito… bueno ya que les explique como estuvieron las cosas ahora si a la continuación… perdon pero en el otro capitulo se me olvido la Kari y bueno supongamos que estaba acomodando su ropa en la habitacion ¿si? Ok sigamos…

Capitulo 39: auch, auch pobre Mimi

Nos quedamos donde nuestra parejita estaba empezando y casi terminando su juego de amor cuando alguien entro por la puerta de la cocina y los sorprendio totalmente, al punto de separarse bruscamente y verla con algo de miedo…

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo? - entro totalmente sorprendida y algo sonrojada

- nada… perdon - dijo Mimi mientras se arreglaba de igual manera Tk - lo siento de verdad -

- si… - se acerco a su novia y la beso - perdoname Sora -

- uuuy no ya no respetan nada - mientras veia como la nueva parejita se besaba y no se dio cuenta que alguien se poso al lado de ella totalmente sorprendida

- sueltalo… - susurro con algo de enojo la srita Kamiya y los dos chicos se separaron al instante - ¿Qué le hacias a mi Tk? - vio desafiante a Mimi

- Kari - se limito a decir

- Kari - dijo tambien Sora quien no habia podido decir nada mas desde que la vio entrar

- ¡Tk es mio! ¡entiendes! - encaro a Mimi

- Kari yo lo siento de verdad - la vio y por primera vez desde que llegaron los chicos accedio a decirle a ella

- ¿Qué sientes? -

- Kari, calmate… - la vio Tk

- ¿por ella me dejaste? -

- Kari… ella no tiene nada que ver -

- claro… yo lo sabia que ella estaba enamorada de ti… lo sospeche todo el tiempo desde que nos fuimos de campamento -

- Kari perdoname por no ser sincera contigo… pero amo a Tk y - no termino de decir nada ya que Kari le habia dado una bofetada

- ¡Kari! ¡dejala! Tu y yo ya habiamos hablado - se puso rapidamente enfrente de Mimi

- ¡Tk! Es que ella se interpuso en nuestra relacion - mientras se alteraba mas - eres una golfa - le grito a la chica - ¡zorra! -

- ¡Kari basta! - le grito el chico - tenemos que hablar ven - la jalo del brazo y salieron de la cocina

- ¿estas bien? - se aceco Sora rapidamente a su amiga

- si… no te preocupes - seguia sobandose que todavia le ardia por el guamazo - es que en realidad ves que esta mal mi relacion con Tk -

- no digas eso… si ustedes se aman - se sento al lado de ella - ¿o no lo amas de verdad? -

- claro que si… lo amo como no tienes idea… desde hace tiempo empecé a sentir algo cuando lo veia o estaba cerca de el… sin el me muero - respondio la chica quien tenia la mirada perdida

- ves entonces porque dices que es un error o que esta mal -

- por Kari en realidad le afecto saber que Tk esta conmigo aparte ella todavía lo quiere -

- no lo quiere -

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - se sorprendio por las palabras de Sora

- lo que pasa es que esta obsecionada con Tk… y bueno lo va olvidar y se enamorara de verdad - reconforto a su amiga - vamos si aunque no me lo decias me daba cuenta que en realidad te fuiste enamorando de el… no termines esto que te hace tan feliz -

- pero Sora… -

Mientras tanto Tk y Kari estaban en la habitacion de huespedes para poder hablar claro Tk estaba mas que furioso por la bofetada que le habia dado Kari a su novia

- ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? - con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- Kari ya… ¿Por qué diablos le pegaste? - la volteo a ver con furia - ¡no lo vuelvas hacer! -

- por zorra - grito la chica

- ¡no le digas asi! -

- si eso es lo que es… por meterse contigo sabiendo que tenias novia - le grito - mi amor todavía podemos intentarlo - se acerco a el

- Kari ella no se metio conmigo fui yo quien la busco - se alejo de ella - además te dije que ya no podiamos seguir siendo novios entiende -

- Tk te amo… - se aferro fuertemente a el - y no acepto a que andes con otra -

- no pedi tu aprobacion… - tratando de calmarse - Kari por favor… en realidad amo a Mimi -

- pero… ¿y lo que yo siento por ti? - lo vio con lagrimas

- como te dije hace tiempo se que encontraras alguien mejor que te ame como tu mereces - le hablo con dulzura - pero lo siento amo mucho a Mimi y quiero estar con ella -

- pero Tk… dame otra oportunidad - lo seguia abrazando

- Kari te quiero y siempre contaras conmigo para lo que quieras como amigo - correspondio al abrazo de la chica - pero no me pidas que deje a Mimi -

- esta bien si eso te hace feliz esta bien - se solto rapidamente - (claro que te voy a dejar el camino libre Mimi) - reia sarcásticamente

Luego de eso Tk salio de la habitacion y fue a la cocina para ver a su novia… entro las dos chicas seguian hablando Mimi cuando lo vio entrar se le quedo viendo con algo de tristeza

- ¿Cómo estas linda? - se acerco a ella para abrazarla pero Mimi se alejo

- bien… bueno me voy - se levanto para dirigirse a la puerta

- yo te llevo - la jalo del brazo

- no te preocupes… pido un taxi - se solto y se dirigio rapidamente a la puerta de salida - adios Matt - vio a Matt quien seguia sin creer que su hermanito anduviera con la hermosa de Mimi Tachikawa

- adios cuñadita - le sonrio

- tal vez desde hoy deje serlo - murmuro para si misma - bien nos vemos -

- espera Mimi - corrio Tk detrás de ella - Mimi - la agarro del brazo nuevamente - ¿Qué te pasa?… tenemos que hablar -

- ya se lo que me vas a decir - agacho la cabeza - no te preocupes -

- ¿Qué estas pensando? - seguian caminando hacia la salida porque Mimi no se detenia - ven te llevo a tu casa - le abrio la puerta del carro

La chica obedecio y esperoa que Tk subiera por el lado del piloto arrando el carro y empezo avanzar

- ¿Qué piensas que te dire? - la vio rapidamente

- no se… que ya no quieres ser nada mio - esquivo la mirada de Tk

- ¿de donde sacas eso? - paro de repente y la pobre de Mimi se diu otro guamazo en la frente

- auch - se qurjo claro si le habia dolido - eres un tonto -

- perdon amor ¿estas bien? - pregunta mas estupida como va estar bien si fue duro el pencaso

- ¿amor? - se sorprendio pero aun se seguia sobando la frente

- si amor… que pensaste que iba terminar contigo eso jamás - le dio un beso fugaz en los labio - me entiendes Mimi Tachikawa jamás te voy a dejar - la tomo de una mano - ya eres solo mia… mia y de nadie mas te amo y antes de estar lejos de ti primero me muero - le beso la frente

- ay - se quejo por el chinchonote que le habia quedado patrocinado por Tk - ¿de verdad no me vas a dejar? -

- no… ¿Por qué pensaste eso? - se reincorporo a su asiento

- porque fuiste hablar con Kari y bueno pense que iban a quedar en algo -

- ¿tas loca? - la vio incredulo - bueno si tas loca… yo no te voy a dejar -

- gracias Tk… ¿Qué me dijiste? Me dijiste loca - reacciono de lo que le habia dicho

- bueno si lo que piensas - se justifico el Takaishi

- muchas gracias por lo de loca entonces - le volteo la mirada - pues para que lo sepas no estoy loca -

- mi amor el primer paso es aceptarlo - la seguia fastidiando en eso arranco de nuevo el auto y empezaron avanzar

- muy gracioso - sarcastica - para la proxima avisame cuando vayas a frenar para por lo menos cubrirme -

- jajajajajaj perdon - la tomo de la mano - ¿A dónde vamos? -

- a mi casa ¿A dónde mas? - lo vio

- no se tal vez querias ir a terminar lo que la babosa de Sora nos interrumpio - con tono seductor

- ¿y crees que me quedaron ganas de continuar? Que verguensa cuando Sora nos encontro asi - se sonrojo un poco

- pues a mi si - le acaricio una pierna - ¿seguimos? -

- no - lo sentencio Mimi

- ¿paramos? - la molesto

- si -

¿seguimos -

- no -

- ¿paramos? -

- si -

- ¿seguimos? -

- ya Tk me estas molestando - levanto un poco la voz la muchacha - chistoso -

- jajajajajajajaja lleva solo unas cuantas horas con Sora y ya se volvio amargada como ella - rio divertido

- si usted lo que me dice - le siguio el juego - amor vamos a mi casa -

- ¿Cómo me dijiste? - se sorprendio porque Mimi ya no le habia dicho asi - ¿me dijiste amor? -

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? - se sorprendio aun mas ella - ¿no te gusta? -

- naa solo que no me lo habias dicho - la atrajo hacia el - me encantas mi princesa - le beso el cabello

Bien llegaron a la casa de la chica la acompaño hasta la puerta y le dio un beso de despedida muy a su pesar porque queria cerrar el juego que habian empezado pero la chica no le habian quedado ganas de continuar… se estaban besando cuando el papa de la chica abrio la puerta y salio

- buenas noches - con cara de celoso claro si es su unica hija

- buenas noches Sr. Tachi Kawa - le dio rapidamente la mano para saludarlo - ¿Cómo esta? -

- no te queda el amable conmigo - indiferente - hijita - la brazo rapidamente hizo que se soltoran los dos chicos

- papa - se solto de su progenitor - no seas asi con Tk -

- Tk, Tk, Tk bah… adios que te vaya bien - vio rapidamente al chico rubio

- adios Señor fue un gusto saludarlo - extendio de nuevo su mano pero como la primera vez no obtuvo respuesta - adios Mimi nos vemos mañana - se despidio de su chica y camino hacia su auto

- adios Tk - le dijo desde el umbral de su casa - papa no tenias que ser tan grosero con Tk - mientras entraban juntos a la casa

- quien lo manda a que ande de ladron - sin darle mucho interes al enojo de su hija

- ¿ladron? ¿Por qué? -

- por querer arrebatarte de mi lado - sin voltearla a ver - además es u niño tonto… baboso - se puso sus sueter - y tu eres mi niña inocente, mi princesita, y no voy a dejar que te hagan daño - Mimi se puso nerviosa ante el comentario de "inocente" -

- ¿A dónde vas? -

- vamos… a cenar fuera porque no quiero arriesgarme a que me enfermes con tu comida - se burlo de su hija

- jajajajaja pues ve tu solo - se sento en el sofa

- no… vamos hija no seas mala onda - se sento junto a ella - ¿a propósito que te paso en la cabeza? - cuando se dio cuenta del chinchonote que cargaba su hija

- ah nada me golpie… - volteando la cara

- hija ten mas cuidado que te vas a matar la unica neurona que tienes - se paralizo al darse cuenta de lo que le habia dicho

- ¿Qué tratas de decir? - lo vio muy enojada - ¡papa! -

- perdon, a pues acompañame a cenar - le suplico - o no te dejo salir con el duendecito -

- esta bien… pero ya te dije que no le digas asi - pues asi le decia al pobre de Tk

- vamos -

Salieron padre e hija para ir a un restaurante pero en el camino primero se les apago el señor lo logro encender de nuevo y empezaron avanzar… habian caminado como una cuadra cuando de nuevo se les apago… y ahora si no hubo poder humano que arrancara

- ¿y ahora que? - vio a su padre que se iba bajar para irlo a ver

- no se ire a revisar - se bajo abrio el capo y salio algo de humo chequeo un poco - mmm… ya veo -

- ¿ya sabes que tiene? - se bajo del auto para pararse junto a su padre

- no… -

- entonces porque dices ya veo - acabandose su paciencia

- ya veo que no se nada de autos - dijo en forma de meditacion

- ¡ahhhh papa eso era mas que obvio! - grito desesperada - papa has algo porque no me quiero quedar aquí parada en esta calle tan sola -

- calmate tu padre esta contigo - empezo a caminar al auto - llamare a mi mecanico y asunto arreglado - intento abrirlo - ¿hija tu tienes las llaves? - vio rapidamente a Mimi

- no… ¿no me digas que ahora perdiste las llaves? - se paro de nuevo junto a el

- pues no las hallo - buscandolas entre su pantalon - espera -

- ¡ay papa! De veras que salir contigo es una tragedia - se sento en la orilla de la calle

- calmate… además no podria pasarnos algo malo - en eso como que la vida estuviera en contra de ellos dos empezo a llover - ¿sera que esta lloviendo? - creo que su pregunta esta de sobra

- tu que crees papa - sarcastica y empezo a caerle cubos de hielo - ¡papa esto es un desastre! -

- espera hija - porque Mimi habia empezado a caminar - perdon pero con esto no contaba -

- ay papa mejor mira donde puedes llamar para que nos vengan a traer - caminando

- bueno a demas no puede ser peor - señor mejor no hable porque ahora se va la luz en plena noche totalmente oscuro solo eso le faltaba a la niña fresa… se acercaron a una tienda para poder pedir una llamada

- buenas noches señor sera que me podria dar una llamada - entraron el señor tiendero le dijo que si - pero no se me ningun numero -

- ay papa… trae voy a llamar entonces a Tk - le quito el teléfono y llamo a su amor - alo Tk -

- ¿Mimi? Amor ¿Dónde estas? -

- luego te explico ven a traerme es que se arruino el carro de mi papa y no hay luz esta lloviendo y tengo frio - temblando como no es nada friolenta

- vaya linda ya voy - la chica le dio una direccion y salio rapidamente para donde le habia dicho su chica

- ya viene Tk a traernos - corto y vio muy enojada a su papa

- por lo menos sirve de algo - con un tono de celos

- ya papa -

Despues de media hora que habiha llamado a Tk por fin llego el muchacho

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas aquí? - abrazo rapidamente a su novia que estaba toda mojada - ten pontelo - le dio su sueter

- lo que pasa es que mi papa me iba invitar a cenar y todo salio mal - entrando al auto de su novio

- ya veo… bueno vamos los llevo a su casa - entro a su auto y se fueron para la casa de los Tachikawa

- gracias duendecito - bajandose del auto el patriarca de los Tachikawa

- adios amorcito - le dio un beso y se bajaron del auto - tienes cuidado -

- si… - la jalo de la cintura para besarla - te amo sécate porque te va hacer mal - la solto

- ok nos vemos mañana -

Tk se fue para su casa dejando a la pobre de Mimi mojada y enojada sobre todo

- gracias papa por la linda noche -

- mira en la chaqueta tenia las llaves - y saco el llaverito

- papa… sabes que mejor me voy sino no se que hare - se fue para su habitacion se cambio y mejor se acosto en su cama para dormir

Al dia siguiente en la casa de Tk Takaishi se levantaron los cuatro amigos porque habia sonado el celular de Sora que decia que un mesaje habia entrado en el cual decia Yolei que la fuera a traer

- bueno vamos a traer a la rancia de Yolei - salieron de la casa y fueron a traer a la Tachikawa quien salio sin muchos animos

- hola linda - la beso en la mejilla - bien vamos a traer a la amrgada -

Mimi no contesto claro despues de la mojada que habia llevado el dia anterior le habia dejado una muy buena infeccion en la garganta… asi que no podia hablar

- estas bien - le hablo su amiga ya que Mimi no respondia

- es que me duele la garganta - casi en un susurro porque no podia hablar

- jajajajajaja por fin se va callar la lora - se rio Matt

- jajarajajaja Matt no es gracioso - le pego Tk - bien vamos

Se subieron al auto y partieron para el aeropuerto ya estaban ahí los cuatro esperandolos se fueron para la casa del muchacho en el camino Kari le dijo a Yolei lo de Mimi

- ¿Qué? - se sorprendio y grito con esa voz tan chillante - Mimi eres de lo peor ¿Cómo hiciste eso? -

Continuara…

Todos se le quedaron viendo pues solo eso faltaba ya con una Kari histerica e insultando a Mimi sino que ahora tambien Yolei

Bien espero que les haya gustado espero sus riwes y esto es para poder sacar el proximo capi… y un tanto divertido de todo le pasa a la salada de Mimi jajajajajaaja bien los dejo nos leemos pronto bye

¡los quiere Vere31!


	40. ¿es un nuevo amigo?

Hola a todos como estan ya listos para celebrar las fiestas… bueno disculpen por actualizar tan tarde pero eh andado con poca inspiración… mejor dejo el blablá… muchas gracias a stefania por tus comentarios jajajajaja tienes razón Kari no tenia porque pegarle a Mimi y mucho menos la Yolei bueno ella es un metiche y solo para eso vive y tu Takeru Fang piensas matar a Mimi jajajajajaja bueno mejor vamos a la historia

Capitulo 40: ¿es un amigo nuevo?

Ok nos quedamos donde ya había llegado la rancia de Yolei a Estados Unidos… claro también iban Ken, Izzi y Cody… iban los 9 amigos en una camionetia que había llevado Tk cuando Kari le iba contando a Yolei lo que había pasado y porque Tk la había dejado claro seguía lanzándole sus indirectas a la pobre de Mimi y ahora solo eso le faltaba a la Tachikawa porque hasta Yolei le había dicho unas cosas

-¿Cómo pudiste? Hacerle eso – casi gritando – sabias que eran novios y ¿Por qué te metiste en su relación? – cada vez subia mas su tono de voz

- ¡creo que no tienes derecho a reclamar nada Yolei! – le contesto una Sora muy enojada por los comentarios de la pelimorada

- ¡es que Sora mira nada mas lo que hizo sabiendo que Tk y Kari son novios! – cada vez mas enojada – ya contesta ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –

- ¡Yolei quieres callarte nadie pidió tu opinión! – contensto muy molesto el conductor – además a ti que te importa… y por ultimo Kari y yo ya habíamos terminado –

- ya dejala Tk tiene toda la razón, Yolei perdón si te decepcione – volteo a verla y le hablo con algo de dificultad –

- pues claro que me decepcionas ¿Cómo le haces esto a Kari? Si eramos amigas –

- no lo se… en serio les pido perdón por esto – se sentía de la patada por lo que la Yolei le decía

- eso no es suficiente… lo mejor es que me dejes a Tk – se apresuro a responder la Kamiya

- ya basta Hikari – le grito su amiga Sora quien ya se estaba hartando por la situación que Kari estaba ocasionando

- es que Sora –

- es que nada – se empezó a bajar del auto porque ya habían llegado – me oyes ya basta Kari –

- ¿Cómo ella si me pudo hacer lo que me hizo? – bajo detrás de la mayor - ¿Por qué se metió en mi relación con Tk? –

- ella no se metió en tu relación… tu ya habías terminado cuando ellos se hicieron novios –

- pero por ella me termino – seguía insistiendo

- no crees que de todas maneras era lo mejor ya que igual el no te quería –

- por supuesto que no… porque Tk me quiere – seguía la necia

- Si además si Mimi pudo haberle dicho que no a Tk – bejo Yolei quien le seguía echando leña al fuego – sabiendo que Kari acababa de teminar con Tk –

-¡si se cayan muy feo! ¡ah ustedes que les importa! – bajo también Tk - ¡yo me enamore de Mimi desde hace mucho tiempo! –

- ¿entonces porque andabas con Kari? – pregunto la chica de las gafas

- Yolei quieres dejar de preguntar tonterías – le dijo Tk ya que no encontró una buena escusa

- ves Mimi al parecer quiere a Kari… porque no supo que decirme – rio ante el comentario

- bueno creo que mejor me voy para mi casa – apenas si se escuchaba como no podía hablar – adiós –

- ¿Por qué te vas? – la vio rápidamente Tk – entonces te llevo – se acerco de nuevo al carro

- no te preocupes – empezó a caminar por la acera

- ¡espera! – corrió detrás de ella - ¿Por qué eres tan terca? – cuando la alcanzo

- no es eso… pensé que querías estar con Kari – todavía con su voz que se oia a lo lejos

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – la jalo del brazo para detenerla - ¿sabes que te amo? –

- pues al parecer no – trataba de soltarse – porque no pudiste responder a lo que te pregunto Yolei –

- ah es por eso – rio divertidísimo – jajajajajaja – a carcajadas

- no se que es lo gracioso – algo furiosa – me podrías decir –

- que estas celosa – la abrazo fuerte – celosa, celosa, celosa – cantadito para hacerla enojar mas

- ¡no estoy celosa! – grito enojadísima – además que me importa – caminaba

- claro que lo estas – la abrazo por la espalda – te amo… - le susurro en el oído izquierdo

- Tk… ¿Por qué no le respondiste nada a Yolei? – se giro para verlo a los ojos

- porque ya no quiero lastimar mas a Kari… no crees que ya le hice mucho daño – la vio algo serio

- bueno tienes razón… - se solto – entonces es mejor terminar –

- tampoco… - la jalo para besarla – no puedo terminar contigo te amo tanto… y quiero estar toda mi vida contigo –

- pero como lo que me dijiste – sonrio por lo que le había dicho Tk – pensé que querrías terminar conmigo –

- mmm… no – seguían caminando hasta que llegaron a la casa de la muchacha - ¿ya te sientes mejor? – entrando detrás de su novia a la casa

- un poco… todo gracias a mi papa – lo volteo a ver - ¿quieres algo de tomar? –

- si… un vaso de jugo… - pensó algo y sonrio pícaramente – mejor te tomo a ti – antes de que ella se fuera para la cocina la jalo para besarla

- ¡Tk! ¿oye que les vamos hacer a nuestros amigos ya que vinieron? – le pregunto luego de terminar con semejante beso

- ¿a quien? ¡a la rancia de la Yolei no le pienso hacer nada! – se volvió a sentar en el sofá – ya le celebramos su cumpleaños, ya le dimos mucho protagonismo –

- no seas malo… - entro a la cocina – además es nuestra amiga – grito – Tk… hagamos una fiesta – al momento en que salió de la cocina y se sentaba junto a el

- si pero no invitemos a Yolei – le dio un sorbo al vaso que ella le llevo

- jajaja muy gracioso… - rio ante los comentarios de Tk – amor si ella es una de las que vino a visitarnos – lo abrazo

- si pero es que ella es muy fea – se revolvió el cabello ahh como le encnataba a Mimi que hiciera eso asi que se lanzo y le planto un besote - ¿y eso usted? –

- que me encanta que haga eso – siempre le encantaba seguirle ese juego

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- cuando te haces asi el cabello… te ves tan guapo – se reincorporo en su asiento – pues si¿Qué hacemos? –

- ahorita tengo una buena idea – poso una mano en la pierna de Mimi – ven – la jalo para que se volviera sentar en sus piernas – te ves tan linda hoy… - acariciaba el cuello de Mimi con su nariz

- ¿solo hoy? – sonriendo por las cosquillas que el le causaba

- no… todos los días te ves hermosa pero es que hoy me fascinas mas de la cuenta – acariciando las piernas de la chica - ¿sabes cuanto me cuesta estar cerca de ti sin imaginarte sin ropa? –

- ¡Tk! Tu solo en hacer el amor piensas – lo dejo de besar – pues si… primero definamos lo de nuestros amigos –

- pues no – entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella – entonces haber que quieres que les hagamos –

- pues no se una cena –

- con que no cocines tu es mas que suficiente – rio – bueno ya esta decidido… ahora si ven – puso su mano en la nuca de la chica para jalarla y asi poder besarla

Bien mientras tanto los demás chicos estaban terminando de ayudar a acomodarse a los recién llegados… Kari que seguía dándole cizaña a la rancia de la Yolei… y los demás chicos solo las escuchaban

-¿pero en serio… ella fue quien te lo quito? – vio a la menor de los Kamiya

- te lo estoy diciendo… ella se metió con mi Tk cuando el y yo todavía éramos novios – seguía con lo mismo

- pues ahorita que me puse a pensar Mimi no es asi – se fueron a sentar ala la sala donde estaban los demás

- siguen con lo mismo… - pregunto el rubio – ya déjenlos… -

- si déjenlos… se ven bien juntos – agrego el pelirrojo – ese Tk tiene una suerte –

- si que infeliz… andar con Mimi, Mimi la mas linda de todas las lindas… ala que desgraciado – gritaba Matt

- oye – le pego Sora – gracias por lo que me dejas –

- amor tu eres hermosa – le dio un beso – pero Mimi es Mimi – volteo a ver a los demás chicos

- ¡ya basta! Hablan de ella como si fuera saber que – les grito nuevamente la Sora

- pero esta bien… espero que tu hermano sepa apreciarla… sino se las vera conmigo – menciono Izumi

- no dejalo… porque entonces ya seremos dos – agrago Matt en ese tono soreprotector

Siguieron platicando… bueno Kari seguía tirando su veneno cada vez que hablaba de Mimi pero todos la callaban, la Yolei también hacia lo mismo quien iba decir que ella hiciera eso si quería a Mimi como a su hermana pero con todo de que ella vive en Estados Unidos ultmamente se llevaba mejor con Hikari… mientras tanto nuestro par de dos estaban abrazados en la cama ya tranquilos

-te amo… - acariciando el brazo de su novia - ¿me amas? –

- te adoro – lo beso en los labios - ¿a que se debe la pregunta? – se volvió acomodar en el pecho del muchacho

- no se… es que me encanta que me lo digas a cada momento – le beso el cabello

- oye mi amor… entonces ve a comprar las cosas para la cena asi se las hacemos hoy –

- ¡ah puchis!... ve tu –

- ah como no… don Takaishi – se levanto – vamos… asi preparamos todo – camino hacia el baño

- ay la Mimi – también se levanto pero con algo de pesades y la siguió a la ducha – mañana hombre –

- ningún mañana… apresúrate – lo jalo para que se bañara con ella, lo beso y luego lo empezó a frotar con el jabon – me encantas Takeru – beso su pecho mientras el agua les caia a los dos – sabes, te ves mejor sin ropa – rio

- uy no que pervertida eres – se hizo el cabellos hacia atrás – pero asi te amo –

- jajaja que puedo hacer si me fascinas – lo jalo del rostro para besarlo – cuando dejes de ser tan guapo entonces ya no te voy a decir asi – rio por el comentario

- mmm… entonces tendre que acostumbrarme – se le subió mas el autoestima

- ay Tk con nada te sonrojas – se molesto es que ese era el motivo de sus comentarios avergonzarlo aunque sea una vez ya que el se lo hace todo el tiempo

- jajajaja ya sabia que por algo me lo decias… lero, lero no puedes – se burlo de su novia

- tonto –

Salieron de la ducha se empezaron a vestir para luego salir de la casa en el auto de la chica… fueron al super mercado, para poder comprar las cosas para la cena de sus amigos

-haber hagamos… costillas a la barbacoa – sugirió la tachikawa quien seguía viendo mientras caminaba de la mano con Tk

- eso no me gusta… materilerile lo –

- entonces pollo en cerveza – lo vio

- cuando no la borracha –

- mira pues te digo pero nada te gusta – se solto mejor – entonces sugiere algo –

- hagamos lasaña – le sonrio

- tu y tu lasaña… otra vez eso –

- si a mi me gusta… a pues eso – le suplico – a pues haz lasaña… -

- ¿haz? – se le quedo viendo toda sorprendida – vamos hacer los dos –

- hay la Mimi… tan fea – haciendo una mueca – entonces si –

- bueno ya que – se resigno porque nadie le iba quitar la idea a Tk de que hicieran eso –

Compraron todas las cosas para la cena y se fueron para la casa de Mimi ya que el papa no iba estar porque se había ido a un viaje de negocios… bien estaban los dos en la cocina

-¿Quién diría que el señor Takaishi sabe cocinar? – sarcástica mientras veía como su novio terminaba de acomodar unas cosas en el horno

- ya ves – se giro para verla – listo solo hay que esperar unos 45 min. Y listo – se acerco y rápidamente la rodeo con sus brazos

- que vergüenza –

- ¿por? –

- que tu si puedas cocinar y yo no – hizo un puchero - ¿Por qué tu si puedes cocinar y yo no? –

- amor recuerda que yo me eh criado un poco solo entonces tenia que hacer muchas cosas por mi cuenta – la levanto para que ella se sentara en sus piernas

- bueno si – lo beso – me encantas Tk – acaricio su rostro con el dorso de su mano – te amo – lo volvió a besar

- yo también te amo – luego de cortar con el beso – Mimi quiero estar el resto de mi vida contigo –

- Tk… es muy pronto –

- para mi no… te quiero ya – acaricio el cuello de la chica con su nariz

- igual… ¿sabes que quiero mas? – lo vio a los ojos – tener un hijo tuyo… siempre eh soñado con eso –

- ah Mimi – suspiro – entonces hagamos la tarea – rio pícaramente para besarla

- ahora no… Tk… mas tarde en la noche… - entrecortado por las caricias proporcionadas de su novio – quedate esta noche conmigo –

- lo que tu me pidas –

Pasaron los 45 minutos Salio la lasaña luego Tk se fue porque fue a traer a sus amigos… bie llego a la casa y ahí estaban sin hacer nada…

-vamos a cenar – entro para tirar las llaves en la mesita del cetro de la sala

- ¿A dónde? – pregunto su hermano

- mmm… a la casa de Mimi es que les preparamos una cena de bienvenida – vio a los demás – bien arréglense y nos vamos –

- yo no voy – se apresuro a contestar Hikari

- entonces te quedas – sentencio su amiga Sora – apueremonos – entro a su habitación para vestirse los demás hicieron lo mismo solo quedaron Kari y Yolei

- le piensas dejar el camino libre a Mimi – la cio su amiga pelimorada

- no – respondió

- entonces a vestirnos – las dos chicas entraron a la habitación y empezaron a vestirse

Salieron todos para el auto de la Mimi y se fueron para la casa de la misma… iban en el camino mientras Mimi terminaba de acomodar las cosas en la mesa solo iba sacar el molde del horno con la comida adentro

-bien… - abrió el horno – Ahhh – grito para luego suparse el dedo claro se había quemado – esto si que quema – lógico babosa – lo volvió a tomar y se volvió a quemar pero fue fuerte y lo detuvo hasta llevarlo a la mesa claro lo tiro y por poco se cae – ay, ay ay – movia la mano rápidamente para que le pasara el calor – me queme… - obvio

Al rato llegaron los demás mientras se seguía sobando la mano… se había hechado pasta dental como si eso va funcionar… abrió la puera y ahí estaban sus amigos bueno para amigos solo Sora, Matt, Izzi, Ken, Cody bueno ellos menos Kary y Yolei quien sigue de parte de Kari…

-pasen… - se hizo a un lado para que entraran los chicos - ¿y Takeru? – mientras se chupaba el dedo

- no crees que ya estas grande para chuparte el dedo – le menciono Ishida mientras se reia

- jajajajaja – sarcástica – lo que pasa es que me queme la manuela… - algo enojada

- ¿te quemaste? – pregunto alarmada Takenouchi

- ¿Qué acabo de decir Sora? – mas sarcástica que antes - ¿y Tk? –

- tranquila ya viene tu amorcito… - le respodio su mejor amigo – que bonita casa – mientras la admiraba

- gracias… siéntanse como en su casa – le sonrio –

- ¿pero que fue lo que te paso? – volvió a la pregunta su amiga

- lo que pasa es que estaba sacando la comida del horno y por eso me queme –

- babosa ni sabes cocinar – riéndose su disque archienemiga – jajajajajja –

- y, y, yyyy no es tu problema – la vio muy enojada Mimi quien ya no estaba para aguantar los insultos de Kari

- pues eso es lo que eres – replico ella muy enojada – por zorra, resbalosa, ofrecida – Mimi intentaba defenderse pero Kari nisiquiera la dejaba hablar – regalada, gata, perra –

- ¡ya! – la cayo Sora - ¡Kari que diablos pasa contigo! – la vio muy molesta

- ¿algo mas que me quieras decir? – hablo Mimi

- ¡pervertida infanticida! – grito por ultimo

- gracias… - la vio Mimi muy enojada

- ya vine… - hizo acto de presencia al fin de tanto el rubio – mira linda a quien me encontré – pasando por la puerta y todos centraron su mirada al chico que estaba la lado de el

- hola pasa – sonrio Mimi

- ¿Quién es el? – pregunto intrigado Ken que al fin hablo

- bueno el es… - dijo Keru

Continuara….

Espero que les haya gustado de verdad pido mil disculpas por la tardanza pero como les había dicho no había estado en mi casa sino que hasta ahorita gracias a todos los seguidores de esta loca historia espero que les siga gustando Bye saludos… como siempre espero sus coments… Chaou

¡los quiere Vere31!

Felices fiestas…


	41. Reemplazo para Tk

Hola a todos muchas gracias ShiaandTen por tu comentario no te preocupes Kari ya te va caer bien… bien aquí les dejo la continuación de la historia espero que les siga gustando no se preocupen muy pronto será el final de este fic…

Capitulo 41: reemplazo para Tk

Nuestro rubió favorito había entrado por la puerta a la casa de su novia… pero no llego solo sino que con un amigo… al cual rápidamente Mimi lo reconoció y saludo pero sus demás amigos hacían preguntas de quien se trataba…

-mira a quien me encontré – viendo a su novia

- pasa adelante ¿Cómo has estado? – saludo al amigo de su novio

- pregunte quien es el – volvió a decir Matt y Sora le pego en hombro - ¿Qué? –

- perdón… no le haga caso el es asi de ranchero… - se diculpo Sora con el muchacho

- no te preocupes el es Willis… mi compañero de clase – vio a Matt – pasa –

- eso te costaba decirme… - sonrio Matt – mucho gusto Matt Ishida el hermano mayor de Tk y su ejemplo – se halago

- mucho gusto Matt – le extendió la mano

- nada de ejemplo, no le hagas caso – lo jalo – mira ella se llama Sora Takenouchi – señalo a la chica – es mi detestable cuñada – le susurro

- te escuche Tk – grito la chica

- era broma – rio nervioso – el es Ken Ichijoji – de igual manera Willis se presento – ella es Yolei la "rancia" Inoue – riendo divertido

- ¡ya te dije que no me digas asi! – grito enojadicima la Yolei – Tkcito –

- Tk – lo vio su chica – deja de molestarla –

- esta bien… - suspiro ya que ante lo que Mimi le dice no puede hacer nada – perdón… ella de rancia no tiene nada… es dulce, tierna, amable – sarcásticamente – detestable – susurro

- jajajajaja – rio su amigo – mmm… mucho gusto señorita –

- ¡ja! Señorita – rio Tk y Yolei se le quedo viendo muy enojada – ah… mira el es Izzi y el es Cody – señalo ambos chicos – y ella es Kari –

- mucho gusto señorita – sonrio coquetamente – soy Willis – agarro la mano para besarla – mucho gusto –

- igual – alejo rápidamente su manuela - ¡que bueno que ya estas aquí Tk! – lo abrazo

- bien… - se separo Tk – amor… - jalo a Mimi para besarla – ya esta la comida –

- ya – rio – salió rica –

- si ante todo que se quemo – comento Matt - ¿verdad? – vio a su cuñada

- chismoso – gruño la muchacha

- ¿estas bien? – se acerco Tk a su novia - ¿pero como te quemaste? –

- tratando de sacar la lasaña – lo vio – pero estoy bien –

- como ya se echo pasta en la mano… - comento Izumi – como que eso va funcionar –

- pues al menos me quito un poco el calor – le respondió Mimi muy enojada

- entonces la hubieras metido a la refrigeradora – le sugirió Tk

- ¿te estas burlando de mi? – se alejo rápidamente enojada de el – a vaya Keru –

- perdón era broma – la volvió abrazar – ven… te amo hermosa –

- bien vamos a servir la comida Sora – rio ante lo que su novio le había dicho y dirigió su mirada a la de su amiga – vamos –

Entraron a la cocina las dos y empezaron a servir la comida para sus amigos… los demás estaban esperando en la sala sentado Willis solo dirigía su atencion a Kari quien ella miraba a Tk y trataba de estar con el pero siempre la esquivaba

-¿y desde hace mucho tiempo conoces a Tk? – por fin encontró algo para poder acercarse a ella

- mmm si… ¿y tu? – con algo de frialdad

- pues hace poco… es mas a quien conocía era a Mimi y ella me lo presento – se sento junto a ella – y mira ahora son novios –

Mala elección nunca debió comentar eso – si esa tonta de Mimi me lo quito –

-¿Cómo asi? – la vio sorprendido – entonces tu eras la novia de Tk en Japon –

- exacto – contesto rápidamente – pero la resbalosa de Mimi me lo quito –

- pero yo sabia que había terminado contigo cuando se le declaro a Mimi – afirmo el chico rubio

- eso no se si es cierto… pero la cuestión esta en que eramos novios y Mimi me lo quito – le contesto enojada - ¿entonces tu conoces a Mimi desde hace tiempo? –

- bueno… si casi desde que ella se vino para Estados Unidos – le respondió el rubio – ella es bien buena onda –

- de buena onda no tiene nada porque me quito a Tk y ella y yo eramos amigas –

- bueno lo que sucede es que en el amor no se manda – bebió un poco de la bebida que le habían entregado – sabes ellos se aman y Tk esta mas que enamorado de ella – informo el muchacho

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – se sorprendió por lo que dijo Willis

- solo bastaba ver como la miraba y como era con ella para darse cuenta que esta enamorado – la miro y lo dijo con mucha seguridad

- que mas ¿Tk era el que la buscaba entonces? –

- exacto – respondió – a el era al que se le miraba mas interés… claro aunque me confeso que tenia novia pero que desde hace tiempo amaba a otra chica pero que ella no le mostraba ningún interés –

- estas seguro – lo vio - ¿y Mimi se le notaba algún interés en el? –

- no… tanto solo sonreía cuando lo veía y ahí nada mas pero Tk si corria abrazarla, besarla y buscaba a cada momento –

- ¿pero porque me hizo eso? –

- mira es que en realidad no te hizo nada porque termino contigo antes de empezar una nueva relación –

- pero… - el chico la interrumpió

- mira el te quería pero como amiga fue lo que me dijo… que eras especial para el y por eso se sentía mal de no corresponderte como tu querías… pero que siempre contaras con el pero de amigo y nada mas –

- mmm… no se que pensar… es que yo en realidad lo amo me enamore de el casi desde que lo conoci, y no puedo perdonarle a Mimi lo que me hizo porque ella sabia lo mucho que lo amo –

- si yo no digo que no… lo que sucede es que los dos se enamoraron desde hace tiempo porque el amor que se demuestran no es de ahorita, y encima de eso se vienen a vivir juntos no crees que eso influyo para que se terminaran de enamorar – se levanto el muchacho para irse con los demás – piénsalo, si tu amaras a alguien y Tk estuviera contigo, lo dejarías para estar con el ser amado – fue lo ultimo que le comento antes de irse a sentar junto a Tk

Kari se quedo pensando lo que le había dicho es muy cierto que hubiera pasado si ella se hubiera enamorado de otro, lógicamente lo hubiera dejado para estar con la persona que ama, mientras tanto estaban Mimi y Sora en la cocina sirviendo la comida

-¿y desde cuando conocen a Willis? – pregunto la mas chismosa de las chismosas

- mmm… yo desde que vine a Estado Unidos el era muy amigo de Michael pero desde lo que me hizo ya no – dijo Mimi mientras terminaba de acomodar unos platos – luego se hizo muy amigo de Tk – dejo el ultimo plato y vio a Sora - ¿por? –

- por nada – rio pícaramente

- esa mirada no es por nada… ¿no me digas que te gusta? – se sorprendió la chica

- no nada que ver – en tan poco tiempo y ya se le esta pegando lo fresa de la Tachikawa – lo que pasa es que como que le gusto Kari –

- ¿en serio? – mas sorprendida que hace un rato

- si por como se le quedo viendo a la enana pues al parecer le gusta –

- pues Willis es un buen chico –

- ni que fuera perro – rie divertida - ¿pero el tiene novia? –

- no… pero yo no le voy ayudar a Willis solo por el hecho de que Kari deje en paz a Tk – respondió la chica que a pesar de que quiere que Kari se aleje de Tk tampoco es como para meterle a Willis

- piensa es una buena opción – sugirió Sora –

- ¡Sora! – grito – mejor vamos a comer – salieron al comedor – ya pueden pasar a la mesa – les menciono a sus amigos

- que bien que ya me estaba mueriendo de hambre – dijo su novio sobándose el abdomen – que bien me salió no –

- mmm… pero te ayude – dijo la chica

- ¿a que? ¿dandome tu apoyo? – dijo sarcásticamente –

- gracias Take – lo miro algo enojada – bien siéntense ahorita les paso la comida – camino para la cocina ayudar a su amiga

- bueno cada quien trajo su purgante para después de probar la comida de mi cuñadita – se sento Ishida mientras los demás lo hacían también

- no sean mala onda con Mimi… me acuerdo que mas o menos hace un año la molestaron de la misma manera – comento Izzi mientras se sentaba en la silla

- es que es la verdad Mimi no sabe cocinar – dijo Matt viendo a Izzi – pobre de ti hermanito – volteo a ver a su hermanito

- ya deja de molestar a Mimi – lo vio algo molesto – ella me ayudo –

- si estuvieras conmigo yo te cocinaría todos los días cosas muy ricas – hablo rápidamente la enana – ya que yo si puedo –

- Kari… - suspiro Tk molesto ya por la situacon que Kari ocasionaba – mira ya basta –

- es que Tk es la verdad lo que te digo – lo vio con algo de desilusión

- ya… estoy muy bien con Mimi y no quiero saber nada mas –

-si Kari no te metas – le dijo Matt muy enojado – además deja que mi hermano sea feliz con la persona que quiere –

Salio Mimi y Sora con la comida de los demás la sirvieron se la pasaron a cada quien a su lugar… claro la Tachikawa junto a su novio

-esto esta muy rico – exclamo Izumi llevándose la comida a la boca – wua Mimi –

- ella no lo hizo – dijo Tk – fui yo –

- pero lo ayude – respondió rápidamente

- ¿a que? ¿a quitarle el tiempo? – respondió el Ishida

- pues no – lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados – para que te lo sepas que lo ayude y que muy pronto voy a ser buena cocinera –

- Mimi no te pongas metas imposibles – agrego su hasta entonces defensor

- ¡Izzi! – grito muy enojada – tu eras el único que me ayudaba con estos buenos amigos – dijo sarcásticamente

-a si es cierto verdad – se puso una mano en la nuca – perdón –

- gracias Izzi – lo vio nada mas

Terminaron de cenar, Mimi y Sora levantaron los platos de la mesa ayudadas por sus novios. Se pusieron a lavar los trastes que habían ensuciado para la cena

-oye Mimi te digo algo – la miraba sentado –

- si dime – volteo a verlo con mucha antencion

- ¿pero no te enojas? –

- no – le dio confianza a su cuñado

- que pervertida eres porque mi hermanito es un niño – dijo algo serio

- no es pervertida además de niño no tiene nada – sonrio pícaramente

- tu saber que cosas le haces pervertidota –

- yo no le hago nada – grito – además el fue quien me pervirtió –

- ¡ahora yo! Y tu que no querías – la vio Tk

- jajajaja – reia Sora de ver como se peleaban

- ¿de que te ries vieja loca? – volteo a ver a Sora

- ¡Tk! – se dejo de reir – ya veras – se acerco y le jalo el cabello

- ¡Sora! No le pegues – lo fue a abrazar su novia – Muda –

- pero si como fastidia – empezaron a salir de la cocina - ¿Qué hacen? – viendo a sus amigos

- mmm… nada esperándolos – contesto Izzumi – porque no jugamos o algo –

- buena idea – dijo Mimi

En eso tocaron la puerta se acerco abrir y era:

-buenas noches – entro una persona muy importante en la historia y se le quedo viendo a cierto chico muy interesadamente

Bien Espero que les haya gustado mil disculpas en realidad por la tardanza pero… mmm no se si contarlo pero… eh estado cambiando mucho y bueno pues pero jamás me eh olvidado de la historia lo que pasa es que estos cambios han traido muchos problemas y además no se muchas cosas en que pensar entonces no me inspiraba y no podía sacar buenas ideas ahhh pero no quiero que piensen que no la voy a terminar eso si queno Stefania mil disculpas por lo que te hice esperar en realidad se me cae la cara de la vergüenza con todos ustedes pero no se preocupen ya muy pronto terminara y tal vez haya una continuación… bien los dejo porque tengo que madrugar mañana y pues esta vez si espero escribir el siguiente capi mucho antes adiós y Feliz noche en mi caso…

-hasta que te acordaste de nosotros – entro una pelimorada irritante

- no… si de todos me acordaba menos de ti – dijo con una sonrisa de lado

- ya vas a empezar – se sento como siempre la confianzuda

- mira ya vas a empezar con tus majaderias – la vi algo molesta – mira ya empece mis clases asi que no me vengas a fastidiar –

- ay detengan el mundo porque la niña esta ocupadísima – se levanto para empezar a caminar a la puerta – ya veras que me vas a pedir mi ayuda – y cerro la puerta

- ¿Qué acaso no le conte de que ahora es Joe mi genio? – pensativa – bueno que me importa – regrese a continuar la historia

En realidad espero que les siga gustando la historia y por favor mil disculpas y no dejen de apoyarme porque se acabaría la inspiración bien me despido y recuerden

¡Los quiere Vere31!


	42. Botella de Chocolate

¡Hoia a todos! ¿Cómo estan? Discúlpenme por actualizar muy tarde pero ahhh es que eh tenido tanto que hacer pero no me eh olvidado de la historia pero aca esta y espero que les guste… Stefania hoy no has dado muchas señales de vida… casi no has comentado jajaja pero como siempre espero sus riwes mejor me dejo de tanto blablablá que aburre… Shaoran aquí esta la conti para que no hables que ya no publico… jajajaja claro que si lo hago tarde pero lo hago jajaja

Capitulo 42: Botella de Chocolate

Ok nos quedamos donde los chicos habían terminado de cenar… Sora y Mimi habían ido a lavar los platos ayudadas por sus novios… terminaron y se dirigieron a la sala donde estaban los demás sentados esperándolos… bueno habían decidido jugar algo cuando en eso tocaron la puerta y Mimi se levanto para abrir la puerta y era…

-buenas noches – sonriendo desde la puerta

- hola… pero pasa – se hizo a un lado la anfitriona – ellos son mis amigos – señalo al grupo

- mucho gusto a todos – hizo una reverencia

- hola Clari – se levanto Tk y le dio un abrazo – siéntate – le señalo el sofá – mira te presento a mi hermano – señalo al al susodicho

- mucho gusto… el es el famoso Matt – sonrio al verlo

- uuuy no sabia que era famoso – se sintió el mas importante y calro su autoestima se elevo - mucho gusto – le dio la mano

- hola – respondió el saludo – si tu eres Matt del que Mimi se queja de que la controla –

- ¡ahhh! – se sorprendió – asi que te quejas – vio a su ahora cuñada

- Clara… - vio a su amiga – asi quejarme quejarme no… además no es cierto si estoy agradecida que te preocupes por mi – le sonrio a Matt

- si como no – le volteo la cara – ya no te voy a cuidar –

- pero Matt – lo vio – todo por tu culpa – vio molesta a su amiga

- bueno ya – dijo Tk – mira ella es Sora – señalo a la chica – mi cuñada –

- mucho gusto – se levanto para saludarla

- igualmente – contesto Maria Clara Molina jajajaja

- mira ella es Yolei – hablo Mimi

- ah hola – sin mucho animo

- y ella es Kari –

- ¿a ella es Kari? – vio a la muchacha – Kari… - le sonrio

- si… ¿por? – se le quedo viendo

- nada – la dejo de ver – ¿y tu que haces aquí? – vio a Willis

- ja a ti que te importa – la vio enojado – dejame no es tu casa –

- chute… además grosero – lo vio muy seria – ¿y tu eres? – vio al rubio

- el es Ranma – dijo Tk

- ¿Ranma? – lo vio la chica

- ¿Por qué Ranma? – le pregunto Matt porque ya sabe que cuando Tk dice algo asi es por un chiste bueno

- si Ranma – lo dijo muy convencido – solo que en mujer no la ves pelirroja pues – se rio

- ya veras – contesto muy enojado Izumi – yo no soy Ranma mucho menos en mujer – grito

- ¿pero porque? – con cara de inocente – sabes siempre te eh querido echar agua caliente para ver si regresas a ser hombre – sonreía

Todos se empezaron a reir de las cosas que inventa Tk jajaja

- ¡Tk! – le grito mas fuerte Izzi – me las vas a pagar –

- ya calmate Izzi – lo agarro Mimi – Tk deja de molestar –

- esta bien – agacho la cabeza

- uuuy acaban de empezar a ser novios y ya te manda – se burlo Clarita

- Clara no es cierto no lo mando – dijo Mimi – solo que como molesta – vio a su novio – bien mira el es Izzi –

- hola mucho gusto – la saludo el Izumi

- el gusto es mio – sonrio coquetamente uy no esa tan lanzada – espero no haber venido en mal momento –

- tu jamás – le sonrio Tk

Mimi se le quedo viendo algo celosa como le cuesta serlo – bueno ya… además yo la invite para que los conociera –

-mmm… - agergo Kari –¿y tu eres amiga de Tk o de Mimi? – usando un tono despectivo con Mimi

- es mi amiga… - respondió la chica

- no… - interrumpió Clara – soy amiga de los dos ¿por? ¿algun problema? Katy me dijiste que te llamas – la vio desafiante

Eso saco de onda a la mas pequeña de la dinastía Kamiya – me llamo Kari… K-A-R-I – deletreo su nombre

-ahhh Kari… es que escuche mal – dijo sarcásticamente - también soy amiga de Tk… ¿por? –

- no sabia que Tk tenia una amiga tan… - la vio de pies a cabeza – diferente a nosotros –

- pues yo tengo dos piernas, dos brazos, dos ojos, una boca, una nariz, dos orejas bueno tengo todo lo normal… no se ¿tu no? –

Kari lo siento pero te salió mal la jugada jajaja – permiso – se levanto y salió de la sala

Todos empezaron a reir claro pues Clarita le había ganado la batalla a Kari que no había mas que insultar a Mimi desde que llego

-eso estuvo buenísimo – le sonrio Matt – ja por fin alguien le contesto a la enana esa –

- a pues ni modo que me iba a quedar callada – dijo Clara

- si es que la Tachikawa le aguanta un monton de cosas –

- ella porque asi es de babosa pero yo no –

- gracias amiga – sarcástica por lo que dijo Clara – no es que le aguante solo que pues no me voy a poner en las mismas condiciones de ella –

- naa… ¡babosa! ¡babosa! – se rio su cuñado

- ¡Matt! – le grito – bueno ya mejor hagamos algo –

- ¿Cómo que? – pregunto Ken que al fin abrió la boca

- no se… ha..-

- no si tu nunca sabes nada – se rio Matt

- va… haber porque no jugamos ah… - se puso pensativa tardo como unos 5 minutos – nose a algo –

- solo eso se te ocurrió – dijo Izzi con una gota de sudor en la nuca –ay Mimi –

- ¿Qué? –

- juguemos arranca cebollas – solo para eso habla Tk

- tu cara Tk – le dice Izzi

- a entonces… al gato y raton –

- noo –

- mmm… tons… a las escondidas –

- esos juegos no… - le grito – son de niños –

- no se tu pero yo todavía soy un niño – con su carita linda e inocente

- no que juguemos otra cosa – dijo Izzi ya molesto por las ideas de Tk – no se como lo soportas – vio a Mimi

- jajaja lo que si me sorprende es que la Sora hoy no le dijo nada – vio a su amiga

- es que ya me acostumbre a sus IDEOTAS – deletreo muy bien la ultima palabra

- jajaja – rio Ken – bueno si juguemos a algo ¿Qué sugieren? –

- ay no se –

- es que algo pero bueno -

En eso regreso la enana y le dio una mirada despectiva a Clarita la cual solo se rio – juguemos a la botella – sugirió

-ese juego ya me aburrió – dijo Sora – solo de darnos besos o hacer retos algo asi –

- no esta vez será diferente – dijo Kari – no se tienes chocolate o algo asi – vio a Mimi

- ¿para que? – le pregunto Sora

- ya veras no será aburrido – le contesto a la mayor – ve a traerlo mejor si es para untar –

Mimi se dirijio a la cocina para buscar chocolate y Eureka encontró chocolate para untar, regreso al salón donde estaban todos ya acomodados alrededor de la mesita del centro

-amor aquí conmigo – la jalo Tk

- mmm… si –

Kari estaba a la par de Tk pero del otro lado osea que esta como cuando fueron al cine el en medio de las dos pobre como siempre… bien ya todos acomodados Kari empezó a explicar el juego

-Ok vamos a tomar la botella y la vamos hacer girar – vio a todos

- bien solo eso – dijo Sora - ¿entonces para que el chocolate? –

- esperate… no eh temrinado – la vio – bien el chocolate es una novedad… - continuo explicando

- pero para que – pregunto la chica mas rancia de las rancias mentiras osea Yolei

- es para… que por ejemplo giro la botella… y me cae Tk decido en que parte del cuerpo le unto chocolate y de ahi hay que quitárselo… de la forma que elija – sonrio

- mmm… suena bien – dijo Sora cuando no la pervertida

- pero miren giramos la botella va y se le unta chocolate pero para que sea mas interesante – rio mas – a cualquiera nos tiene que caer tres veces la botella osea que dos veces solo dicen en donde quieren que se le unte chocolate y cuando le caiga la tercera esa persona le quita el chocolate – termino de explicar - ¿Qué les parece? –

- va… - dijo Matt

-mmm… no se –

- tu Mimi no te animas a jugar si te encanta este juego – le dijo Izzi – vamos –

- ah… bueno pues – ya todos habiendo aceptado estaban listos para jugar

- ¿Quién tira primero? – pregunto Hikari

-mmm… por antigüedad – dijo Yolei

- ah puchis porque Sora primero – protesto Tk

- ya veras –

- haber voy yo – Kari agarro la botella la giro y cayo en… - haber donde te pondré chocolate Matt –

- no se – dijo

- en las fosas nasales – dijo Tk

- ay no que asqueroso – dijeron todos… es que si es asqueroso guacatelas

Kari se acerco a Matt para ver en donde le untaba chocolate… le puso un poco en la mejilla – bueno te toca Matt –

El mismo tomo la botella la giro y le toco… - ja Clara – la vio – haber… - agarro un poco de chocolate con el dedo índice y se lo puso cerca de la boca – listo te toca –

Clara Molina tomo la botella la giro y era el turno de… - Tk… que coincidencia – sonrio

Mimi se le quedo viendo algo celosa que digo algo celosísima entonces Clarita tomo chocolate y muy seductoramente se acerco a Tk y se lo puso en… para sorpresa de Mimi en el cuello

-a quien le toque la tercera que rico – le susurro luego se sento en su lugar – te toca le dio la botella -

Tk tomo la botella la giro tardo mas o menos 30 segundos para que esta se detuviera y era el turno de - ¿Yolei? – se sorprendió – y si se pasa para ahí Mimi… - sugirió

-jajaja – rio sarcásticamente la chica de las gafas – hazlo de una vez… - casi le grito

- haber en donde quieres Ken – vio a su amigo

- ¿Cómo asi? –

- si porque tu apuntale a la tercera, por eso dime en donde quieres que le ponga para que seas el desafortunado a no afortunado de quitárselo – sonrio

- jajaja no se en un buen lugar – le susurro

- mmm… haber – se levanto y tomo el frasco de chocolate se acerco a Yolei – a ya se – se acerco y con el dedo índice le hizo un camino desde su mejilla hasta parte de su cuello – listo te toca – le dio la botella

Tomo la botella algo sonrojada, la giro y le toco… - Izzi – lo vio y le unto chocolate en la nariz

-mi turno – dijo Izzi tomando la botella, luego se detuvo y le tocaba – Mimi con que no me pegue Tk.. – rio divertido – asi como tu dijiste ¿en donde quieres? – vio a su amigo

- mmm… en un muy buen lugar – sonrio pícaramente – aunque no importa si la puedo besar las veces que quiera –

Con eso Mimi se sonrojo. Entonces Izzi le puso chocolate en el mentón, luego la Tachikawa tomo la botella la giro y era el turno de untar a… - lindo… - sonrio

-donde tu quieras princesa –

Mimi tomo el chocolate y le puso en la frente

-eso no es justo lo hizo por sino le cae la tercera – se quejo Clara

- ahhh… dejame – termino de untarle chocolate a su novio para luego sentarse – listo… te toca amor – le dio la botella

Tk volvió a girar la botella y le toco… - haber la amargada – señalo a Sora – sino se enoja Matt –

-depende si te pasas claro que si – lo vio muy serio

Tk tomo el tarro de chocolate le puso un poco a Sora en la unión del cuello con el hombro – yaqui –

Sora tomo la botella la giro y le toco – Izzi – le puso algo de chocolate – bueno Izzi y Tk ya pueden ser limpiados –

-mi turno – tomo la botella el Izumi la giro y le toca… - Clara… - se sonrojo levemente – ehhh bueno en donde te parece – le pregunto tan chulo Izzi todo chiviadon

- donde tu quieras – con cara coqueta

Esto hizo que Izzi se pusiera mas nervioso y con algo de torpeza se acerco a la chica y le puso algo de chocolate en la mejilla ay que inocente – listo – aun nervioso y sudando

-bien me toca – la tomo para girarla y… - Ken… - lo miro y le puso chocolate en el lóbulo de la oreja derecha – ya –

-Cody quiere la tercera de Ken – dijo Matt – que se deje de casaca –

- va Matt – se enojo Hida que a propósito ni había hablado

Ken solo le dio una mirada vapuléate a Matt y tomo la botella la giro y le toco… - Kari – no muy convencido le toco que ponerle chocolate a la enana… - bien te toca –

Kari giro la botella esperando que le tocara Tk pero ja que lastima porque no fue asi – ¿Cody? – no cmuy contenta le toco que ponerle chocolate a Cody lo hizo luego Hida giro la botella y a la que desgraciado e toco…

-Mimi… - la vio y le puso algo de chocolate en el cuello

- ala Tk… - rio Izzi

- si dejalo – lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados

Luego la Tachikawa tomo la botella nuevamente y la giro… sonrio pervertidamente cuando vio quien le tocaba – que suerte… - susurro para soenreirle al chico

-que bien al fin los vamos a ver besarse porque desde que vinimos no los eh visto – hablo Sora emosionada

- eso no es justo – sentencio Kari

- tu pusiste las reglas ahora te aguantas – sentencio Matt – beso, beso, beso –

- ven… - le sonrio Tk

Mimi se inclino hacia el con una sonrisa en los labios – mmm… ¿Dónde empiezo? –

-donde tu quieras… - sonrio

-mmm… el cuello no, eso mejor después – se mordió el labio inferior – mejor aquí – acerco sus labios a la frente del chico y comenzó besarla limpiando y disfrutando cada vez mas

- deja de pervertir a mi pequeño hermano… - dijo muy serio el Ishida – pervertidota –

- jajaja dejalos… - los vio Sora

Para todos era sorprenderte verlos besándose porque desde que habían llegado no los habían visto asi juntos y demostrándose el amor que tanto se tienen… Mimi continuo besando al chico poco a poco fue bajando y llego a sus labios…

-ese fue un bonus… - rio pícaramente – ahora el otro lado –

se acerco lentamente a su cuello con mucha sensualidad… lamio cada centímetro de su blanca piel… Mientras tanto una Kari gritando y muriéndose de celos pero lo siento porque ellos están muy felices asi…. Continuo deleitándose con esa piel que ya había probado muy bien… quito cada parte de chocolate que tenia el muchacho… Tk la tomo de la cintura y la pego mas hacia el sentándola en sus piernas, la chica termino se alejo poco a poco de la piel del muchacho y lo vio para sonreírle…

-listo… -

- gracias… te amo – con la sonrisa mas tierna que pudo haber mostrado

- les recuerdo que estamos aquí – dijo Matt

- mmm… lo siento – se sonrojo Mimi se levanto rápidamente y se sento en su lugar

- me encanto amor… - le susurro muy cerca del oído lo cual la estremecía

- te toca… - lo vio para darle la botella

- bien… -

Bien tomo la botella y siguió jugando… continuaron asi por un tiempo cuando en una ronda le toco a Clara quien giro la botella y el afortunado era…

-bien… te tengo que quitar el chocolate… - rio mordiéndose le labio inferior

Continuara…

¿Quién le habrá tocado habrá sido Matt? ¿o Tk? O quien sabe bueno espero que les gusto y porfa sigan comentando porque me ayuda un monto… Ok me despido porque ya no soporto el sueño me siento tan cansada ahhh mi pobre Cerebro se pudrió ya no da mas jajjajajaja es que creo que le exigi mucho jajaja es broma… bien adiós

Ja que bien hoy no entro nadie es que atranque muy bien mi puerta… chaou

Los quiere Vere31


	43. se acabara pronto

Hola a todos bueno ante todo mil disculpas por el retraso… se que no tengo cara para hablarles y perdirles disculpas… stefania en serio diculpame… lo se soy una irresponsable que deja las cosas a medias pero de verdad esto de estudiar me esta absorviendo un monton… pero tratare de terminarla… creo que se acerca el final de esta historia y muchas gracias por seguirla…

Capitulo 43: ya se acabara….

Bien nos quedamos donde la mendiga de Clarita tiro la botella… todos claro a la expectativa de quien seria el afortunado quien Clarita le pondría chocolate o se lo quitara de una vez… bien la botella paro de una vez apuntando a la persona seleccionada por ella para que Clara cumpliera su penitencia… la persona que estaba en el lado de la boquilla de la botella se quedo paralizada al ver esa parte de la botella apuntando hacia el…

-bueno amiguita ¿lista para cumplir el reto? – le pregunto la chica de la pureza

- bueno yo mas que listísima – sonrio pícaramente – pero el no se – volteo a ver al chico que seguía sonrojado

- ¿Qué dices Izumi? – le pregunto Tk. Si el seleccionado por la botella había sido Izzi que no lo podía creer

- bueno… eh… ¿Qué dices? – totalmente nervioso vio a Tk quien rio plácidamente al ver asi a su amigo

- sino quieres no te preocupes Izzi – hablo Clara quien lo vio algo triste porque sentía que Izzi no quería hacerlo

- naaa… ¡charadas son! Izzi te cumple porque te cumple – sentencio la mayor de las chicas quien se mira a la Sora

Todos empezaron a reir por la afirmación de Sora con lo de te cumple porque te cumple. Bien los chicos empezaron a empujar al pobre de Izzi que en realidad que no es que no quiera sino que le daba pena… pero que le vamos hacer asi es Izzi

-vamos Clara – otra que ya se había chiviado también aaahh muchachos por Dios – aprovecha – dijo con una sonrisa la Takenouchi

Los chicos se empezaron acercar lentamente bueno quien tenia mas el control era Clara porque Izzi asi o mas piedra no podía ser parecía estatua el mudo ahí parado como que era maniquí… todos reiran de ver al pobre de Izzi asi… pero quien mas sonreía era Clara de ver que era capaz de poner nervioso a un chico como Izzi aunque a el es fácil ponerlo nervioso… si es un nerdote jajajajaja

-vamos Izzi aprovecha – decía cuando no el pervertidote de Matt ¡Cochino!

- si Izzi demuestra que no solo eres nerdo – lo molestaba el Ken que sonreía al ver a Izzi el sonriéndole a Izzi esta que se deje de casaca jajaja mentira

Clara empezo hacercandose mas a Izzi quien solo la veía asustado… el primer punto clave fue en la que ella misma le había puesto en la nariz… la beso con mucha ternura, todos le chiflaban a Izzi quien cada vez se ponía mas rojo por la acción de la chica… Clara termino de limpiar esa parte de chocolate, sonrio dulcemente para Izzi quien la observaba pero cuando ella fijo su mirada en la del pelirrojo la bajo claro no soportaba, tenia mucha pena… Clara le sonrio y continuo en el siguiente punto que era la mejilla, se acerco lentamente y empezo a besar, lamer y chupar la mejilla de Izumi quien se sonrojo mas, Clara termino con su labor pero antes de retirar sus labios del rostro de Izzi le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios uy no que pervertida…

-yap – se alejo con una sonrisa – bueno te toca a ti – le dio la botella a Izzi quien seguía con su expresión de zombie

- ¡Izzi! – le grito Matt para sacarlo de su trance – te toca babotas – le dio un zape para terminarlo de sacar de su estado podríamos decir etílico

- asi claro… - al fin salió de trance y agarro la botella para girarla – ay no me toca la Sora… - con una cara de decepcionado

- ehhh como le había tocado la Clarita ahora no puede besar a nadie mas – rio Tk – ta bien Izzi porque ser fiel es lo máximo – vio nervioso a Mimi

- mas te vale – le respondió su novia en un susurro – bien Izzi le cumples a Sora –

Izzi se acerco a Sora y le puso Chocolate en la mejilla ternurita… bien termino y Sora se disponía a tirar la botella

-mi turno – la agarro pero en eso es interrumpida

- saben que mejor nos deberías de ir a dormir – dijo Tk agarrando la botella y la pobre de Sora se quedo con la mano extendida

- pero si me toca – impugno Sora - ¡Tk! –

- cuando no la pervertida que quiere seguir jugando – la vio Tk – sabes Sora puede que tengas algo de vampira pero yo no –

- ¿porque vampira? – pregunto la curiosa que curiosa Chismosona de Mimi

- ¿Cómo que porque? – la vio su novio – que acaso no has visto los chupones que tiene Matt en el cuello –

- ahhh – rio Mimi – uuy no Sora eso no se hace –

- miren quien lo dice – dijo sarcástico su novio

Y todos empezaron a reir porque lo que dijo Tk…

-chismoso – le contesto a su novio

- yo no dije nada… solita tu te quemaste – seguía riendo divertido Tk

- asi como no – dijo sarcástica

- bien vámonos a dormir pues – se levanto Sora

- ahora no quiere… lo único le interesa es irse a dormir para soñar con su Matt – dijo Tk quien también se puso de pie

- ay de todas maneras que te importa – dijo una Sora enojada

- claro que me importa porque en esos sueños sale mi hermano – dijo sarcástico – ¿bueno como nos quedaremos? –

- pensé que nos regresaríamos a tu casa – hablo Ken

- a no… eso si… ustedes se van para mi casa –

- ¿y tu? – le pregunto su hermano muy curioso de saber porque Tk dijo que ellos si pero como quien dice el no

- a bueno es que le voy hacer compañía a Mimi –

- a si claro que compañía – totalmente sarcástica la Takenouchi

- ¿y porque compañía? – pregunto Izzi

- es que los papas están de viaje… y me da pena que se quede solita… ustedes saben con esta inseguridad que hay en el mundo –

- a si como no… - dijo Sora riendo

- ay ¿Qué acaso vamos hacer algo?... no – algo nervioso por la situación que estaba pasando

- si Sora como a ti no te cuida Matt – entro a su defensa super Mimi jajaja – pues si me da miedo estar sola –

- entonces que se vaya con nosotros a tu casa – respondió Matt viendo a su hermano

- ¿Cómo crees?... como va dejar la casa sola… que tal si se meten los ladrones –

- pues que se lleven todo… y mejor asi no les pasa nada a ustedes… - agrego la sizañuda de la Sora

- ayy Sora con lo que les costo a los papas de Mimi comprar todas estas cosas – seguía inventando excusas Tk

- si Sora a mis papas les cuesta… - cuando no la picarona

- aja… mejor digan que se quieren quedar solos y listo – decía la Takenouchi subiendo y bajando las cejar – claro sin hacer nada malo – sarcástica

- ah si olvidate… ella en su habitación y yo en la mía –

- pero si le pasa algo y no te das cuenta – agrego Izumi riendo

- si va… mejor me quedo con ella no vaya ser que se metan a su recamara… -

- ¡yo no estoy de acuerdo que mi inocente hermano se quede con la pervertida de Mimi! – dijo Matt con una cara de desesperación

- ahora yo soy la pervertida… - dijo Mimi con cara de pocos amigos – además… ni que fueramos hacer algo malo – si como no… si es una aprovechada

- va y te creo… - sarcástico el Matt – que no digo y punto – sentencio

- ay Matt ya dejalos ellos quieren estar solos – lo jalo Sora para que le diera permiso a Tk

- si Matt además ya estoy grande –

- si pero no sabes lo pervertida, sucia, mal pensada, cochina que puede llegar a ser la Mimi –

- ja ¿te falto decirme algo? – pregunto Mimi ante todo lo que le dijo Matt ese si que de una vez

- degenerada, sin vergüenza, necesitada, -

- ¿hoy si ya terminaste? –

- y SEXOPATA PEDOFILA –

Hasta callada se quedo Mimi de lo soprendida que la habían dejado las palabras de Matt… todos reian por las ocurrencias de Matt y que tanto puede decir eso se llama ser espontaneo… buena Matt jajajaja

-¡Matt hoy si te pasaste! – le grito Tk acercándose peligrosamente a su hermano con una cara de furia por no respetar a su novia - ¡eres un imbécil! – lo agarro del cuello de la camisa

- ¡oye calmate! – le grito Matt algo alarmado porque su hermano no reacciona asi tan fácilmente

Todos se acercaron a Tk para agarrarlo porque de verdad estaba dispuesto a pegarle a pesar de ser su hermano

-¡Tk calmate! – le agarro rápidamente Mimi el brazo

Tk se solto bruscamente del agarre de Mimi… cuando vio que la lastimo solto a Matt y se acerco a verla

-lo siento… no quería lastimarte – la ayudo a levantarse porque del empujon que le dio Tk había caído al suelo

- oye Tk… ¿Qué te pasa? – lo vio furioso Matt

- ¿Cómo que que me pasa? – le contesto con el mismo tono de voz que utilizo el Ishida – siempre te la pasas ofendiendo a Mimi, y hoy si te pasaste – le grito frente a su cara

- ¿pero que dije? – que sinismo el de Matt ese si no tiene sangre en la cara

- ¿Cómo que que dije? No te hagas el estúpido – seguía furioso Tk

- ¡ya basta Tk deja de hablar asi! – le grito Mimi muy molesta ya que no le gusta oir hablar asi a Tk

- pero… -

- pero nada… ya no le hagas caso y listo –

-lo mejor será que nos vayamos… - dijo Sora para calmar un poco las cosas ya que en realidad a Tk se le veía unas ganas de matar a Matt por las estupideces que dice…

- haber si quieres los llevo a tu casa – interrumpió Willis viendo a Tk

- gracias… - respondió ya un poco mas calmado claro si Mimi lo tenia abrazado porque sino ya le hubiera partido la cara a su hermano

- bueno nos vamos… descansen – dijo Sora llevándose arrastrado a Matt

Todos los chicos la imitaron y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida… bueno es que dicen que cuando Tk se enoja es por algo y esta vez si que estaba enfadado claro si unsultaron a su novia, a la chica que ama y hoy su hermano se había pasado… todos se fueron guiados por Willis y Clarita que nunca habían visto a su amigo asi de enojado… llevaron a los chicos a la casa del Takaishi y luego cada uno se fue para su casa… mientras tanto Mimi seguía tratando de calmar a Tk

-ya amor no le hagas caso… - viéndolo desde el sofá de frente donde estaba Tk

- es que no me gusta que te hable asi – seguía con unos ojos de furia

- si pero ya sabes como es Matt solo estaba molestando – le sonreía pero no recibia una respuesta de Tk – ya sonríe – se acerco lentamente a el

- ja como me pides eso… - sin querer acceder a lo que su novia le pedia

- una sonrisita… si tan guapo que te ves asi – se sento junto a el

- ¿de veras? – sonrio de lado ahhh como se ve de guapísimo asi

- mmm… claro me vuelves loca con esa sonrisa… tan… encantadora – mientras se iba acomodando en las piernas de su novio – me gustas mucho Tk – le susurro en su oído

- Mimi… - suspiro… - no me hagas esto… - entre cortado por la cercanía de su novia

- ¿no te gusta acaso? – bajando por el cuello del chico – mmm… - sin dejar de acariciar con sus labios aquella blanquesina piel

- me encanta… - dio un pequeño gemido – Mimi te amo… - enrredando sus dedos en el cabello castaño de la muchacha

La mencionada siguió besando el cuello del muchacho mientras que sus manos se deslizaban hacia el pecho de el escondido por la camisa que llevaba ese dia… claro tal prenda no tardo en ser prácticamente arrancada del propietario y salir volando para parar en algún lugar del suelo de la sala… ya con el pecho descubierto la chica empezo acariciarlo con sus manos arrancando mas suspiros por parte de Tk quien seguía disfrutando de lo que su chica hacia

-ahhhh – suspiraba cada vez mas fuerte y entre cortado

La chica solo sonrio pervertidamente para deslizar sus labios hacia el pecho de Tk, lo beso muy lenta y sensualmente, y con las manos desabotonaba el pantalón de su amante, Tk la quizo tomar para girarla para que ella quedara debajo de el pero no pudo..

-hoy te quiero disfrutar… y quiero ser yo quien tenga la iniciativa – le susurro contra los labios de Tk para luego besarlo apasionadamente – dejame… - siguió con su labor y continuo besando el cuello de Tk hasta dejar marcas como las que Sora le deja a Matt jajajaja…

- lo que tu me pidas princesa… - no puso resistencia a lo que su novia le pedia

La chica continuo besando cada milímetro de la piel de Tk… dejando marcar rojas o chupones por donde pasaban sus labios… le quito el pantalón a Tk quien quedo solo en bóxer… Mimi regreso a la boca del chico para pesarla con intensidad mientras se sentaba en la parte de Tk que ya había despertado, empezo a empujar hacia abajo para hacer friccion entre ambos sexos… los dos no paraban de suspirar ante ese movimiento

-Mimi… ahhh… me encantas… eres maravillosa – le susurro en el oído con dificultad ya que el aliento se le iba ante cada movimiento de Mimi

- Tu también me fascinas… - mordiendo el lóbulo derecho de Tk – te amo… quiero que estemos siempre asi… - moviéndose lentamente para voltear a verlo – Tk eres todo para mi… te necesito… - lo beso

- yo te amo mas princesa… - correspondió la pasión de la chica , le quito la blusa que llevaba Mimi esa noche, luego le quito el sosten y con una mano rodeo uno de los senos de Mimi y lo masajeo con tranquilidad no necesitaba apresurarse ya que tienen toda una noche y una vida para marse… acomodo bien a Mimi sobre sus piernas y acerco sus labios al otro seno lmiendolo al instante arrancando suspirtos mas prfundos de la muchacha… con su mano libre masajeaba con intensidad una pierna de Mimi

-Tk… ahhhh –

Tk dejo el seno que masajeaba con la mano y la bajo hasta la entrepierna de la chica explorándola y sintiendo al instante temblores los cuales indicaban que hacia bien su trabajo… le quito la falda e introdujo su mano derecha a la ultima prenda de Mimi acariciando su sexo con suavidad y lentitud, luego introdujo dedos en la cavidad lubricada de Mimi

-¡Tk! – grito su nombre

Tk sonrio contra sus labios sin sacar los dedos de ese lugar prohibido de Mimi bueno para el no es prohibido… se levanto junto con ella y la recostó en el sofá quedando ahora el arriba de ella… empezo a bajar besando cada centímetro de piel de Mimi… hasta que llego de nuevo al sexo de la chica… puso sus manos en cada una de las piernas de Mimi y poco a poco se acerco a la vagina de Mimi suspiro muy cerca de ella para luego besarle ese punto de su anatomía, Mimi grito de placer ante la acción de Tk… mientras el introdujo su lengua dentro de ella mientras lo hacia succionaba y besaba con mas desesperación

-ahhh Tk… - se mordió el labio inferior para tratar de callar su jadeos por los besos de Tk

Tk dejo de hacer su acción y subió para besarla en los labio

-me encantas Mimi… - le dio un beso corto – te amo… y te necesito ya – le susurro en el oído para poder entrar en ella sin mas retrasos la beso en los labios para callar el grito que dio Mimi por tal intromisión

-T-T-K… - inconcientemente rodeo la cadera del chico con sus piernas para profundizar la unión – mas, mas, mas T-k mas ra…pi…do – le dijo en le oído al chico para luego undir su cara en el cuello de Tk ya que este la había obedecido y sus entradas eran cada vez mas rapidas y mas profundas

Siguieron bailando lo que sus corazones demandaban… estaban ya casi apunto de llegar al punto culminante… Tk seguía entrando y saliendo de ella mas que llegaba hasta el fondo de Mimi quien no para de gritar el nombre de Tk… Tk jadeaba muy cerca del oído de Mimi lo cual la estremecía mas… sus palabras ya eran inatendibles, se podría decir que ya casi eran jadeos de placer los cuales emitia Tk de su boca

-ya casi amor… - tomando uno de los muslos de la chica para entrar con mas libertad

La ultima estocada fue la mas profunda de todas, la que hizo que los dos tocaran el cielo al mismo tiempo, la cual fue la que culmino con lo que sus corazones les pedían a gritos llegar al mismo tiempo… Tk se preparo para salir antes de derramar su liquido dentro la chica

-no Tk… espera… - Mimi no quito sus piernas de las caderas de Tk y no dejo que el saliera

- pero… Mimi… casi me vengo… - suspiro – luego te arrepentiras –

- no lo hare… - jadeo y sintió como Tk termino dentro de ella – ahhhh… que rico… Tk… - suspiro

Los dos se besaron y Tk de a poco salió de Mimi y se acomodo al lado de ella si se podía… les recuerdo que estaban en un sofá… levanto a Mimi para acostarse y luego acostarla encima de el

-te amo… - beso los cabellos castaños de su amante

- te adoro Tk… - lo vio para besarlo en los labios

- amor… segura… ¿Qué no te arrepentiras? – busco la mano derecha de Mimi para tomarla

- no… - entrelazo sus dedos con los de su novio – no me importa las consecuencias – le beso el pecho - ¿a ti si? –

- claro que no… asi podre estar siempre contigo – le sonrio

- te amo Tk… no me importa tener un hijo tuyo ahora – lo beso – pero claro que no te atare a mi sino quieres – solo de esa idea se le escaparon unas lagrimas de sus ojos

- no me atarias… - e hizo que Mimi lo viera y muy dulcemente con besos le limpio las lagrimas a su novia - ¿sabes?... me encanta la idea de tener un hijo… - le sonrio y la beso

- a mi también… quiero un hijo tuyo Tk no sabes cuantas veces lo eh soñado – se acomodo de nuevo en el pecho de Tk con una sonrisa por las palabras de Tk

- te amo princesa… y quiero que sea niña y se parezca a ti - acariciando el cabello de Mimi - ¿Mimi? –

La chica se había quedado dormida con una sonrisa en sus labios… por lo ultimo que dijo Tk… esas palabras la habían dejado dormir muy tranquila y soñando con la idea de estar esperando un hijo de Tk… el chico la imito y rápidamente viajo al mundo de morfeo y quedo profundamente dormido…

Coninuara…

Que bonito es el amor ¿no?... estar enamorada es lo mejor… bueno espero que les haya gustado y sigan la history jajaja Stefania replico mil disculpas… se que quieres matarme y bueno si pudieras te dejaría por irresponsable bueno aquí esta y espero que te guste… y si chico se que es triste pero creo que la historia esta llegando a su fin… y muy pronto subiré el capitulo final… de verdad lo siento por la tardanza… pero prometo como dije subir el capi final pronto los dejo porque como siempre aquí es de madrigada y ya no aguanto el sueño… quiero mi camita y descansar… adiós chicos y feliz noche o dia o tarde no se jajajajaja

Los quiere Vere31


	44. proximo miembro final

Hola… se que tarde demasiado pero es que me duele pensar que esta historia se acabo y que llego a su fin… waaaaa lo siento… asi que aca les traigo el ultimo capitulo de esta historia espero que haya sido de su agrado… y pues nos leemos próximamente…

Capitulo 44: Próximo Miembro…

El capitulo anterior se quedo donde Tk y Mimi una vez mas habían demostrado cuanto se amaban y quedaron cansados pero con la sensación de amarse aun mas (si eso se podía)… pero mas felices con el hecho de pensar y estar siempre juntos… con tener un hijo fruto de su amor. Eso era muy hermoso.

El dia llego… Mimi despertó primero, lo primero que hizo fue sonreír al recordar la noche anterior, recordar la forma que se había amado con Tk… eso era indescriptible… y su sonrisa se hizo mas grande cuando lo vio dormido entre sus brazos… le dio un beso en la frente.

-buenos días amor… - le susurro en el oído

Tk solo se movió y siguió durmiendo

-¿asi que no quiere despertar el bello durmiente? – le dio un beso en los labios

-ahhh… tengo sueño – se quejo – aparte que aun es muy temprano – se giro para darle la espalda a Mimi

La chica se molesto y lo vio con el ceño fruncido

-Tk… son las 10 de la mañana – se puso encima de el – Tk… - le susurro de nuevo

-ay Mimi si tu quieres levantate tu – le contesto dormido

- ¡ahhh! ¡eres un grosero! – se reincorporo en la cama desilusionada por la forma que le hablo Tk

- todo te lo crees preciosa – la abrazo y ella se negaba – solo te estaba molestando –

-asi… pues no te creo… lo siento por despertarte si estas tan cansado – seguía molesta

-ayy Mimi… recuerda que si estoy cansado es por tu culpa – sonrio

-encima me hechas a mi la culpa – era notorio su enojo

-sii, ¿y de quien mas?... ¿Quién estaba anoche siiii mas mas Tk… ahhhh… siii Tk mas mas mas rápido por favor…? – se burlaba de Mimi

-¡yo no dije eso! – se puso totalmente roja

-si como no… ¡SI TK NO TE DETENGAS!... – seguía molestándola

-¡BASTA!... además que no lo decía… sabes mejor ya no hare el amor contigo – se giro para darle la espalda

-no me digas eso… sabes me encanta hacer el amor… pero lo que mas me encanta es oírte gritar de placer y gritar mi nombre con cada entrada… de disfrutar hacerte mia una y otra vez hasta cansarnos… pero sabes nunca me canso de tenerte pegada a mi cuerpo… y nunca me cansare de hacerte el amor ni de entrar cada vez en tu cuerpo… nunca lo hare – le susurro mientras se acomodaba sobre ella – me entiendes me encanta hacerte el amor –

-Tk… - era obvio sus ojos brillaban aun mas por las palabras de ese hombre que tenia enfrente… claro la habían hecho tan feliz, habían hecho que sintiera esas mariposas en el estomago, que sintiera el corazón a mil – te amo… - con esas dos palabras demostró su felicidad de escuchar lo que le dijo Tk

-tambien te amo… mi niña, mi amor… mi vida – le sonrio para luego besarla dulcemente en los labios – te adoro eso no lo dudes –

-gracias Tk… gracias – lo halo para abrazarlo fuertemente y las lagrimas no dejaban de caer – gracias… -

-¿Por qué? – el chico también la abrazo pero no entendía porque ella reacciono asi

-por lo que me dijiste… me hiciste tan feliz… me hiciste sentir tan amada… te amo Tk y quiero estar toda mi vida contigo – con la voz entre cortada por la emoción que invadía a su corazón

-todo lo que te dije es la verdad amor… te amo con todo mi corazón y siempre quiero estar contigo… - le sonreía como nunca… el también estaba emocionado y sobre todo enamorado de esa chica

-es que pensé que te habías enojado porque te desperté – lo vio – entonces me sentí mal –

-contigo jamás me enojaría princesa… solo te estaba molestando… - le dio un beso en la mejilla – sabes… es hermoso levantarse y lo primero que ves sea un angel hermoso que sabes que anoche hizo lo mas hermoso del munco… hacer el amor contigo… y que de ahora en adelante pasara todas las noches contigo – le susurro en el oído

-aayy Tk hoy amaneciste con ganas de enamorarme mas – lo abrazo fuertemente – te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo –

-yo también te amo… - le contesto el muchacho

Siguieron hablando de lo mucho que se aman, de lo felices que les hace estar el uno con el otro… mientras tanto sus amigos estaba en la casa de Tk quienes también se estaban levantando… la primera fue Sora quien empezó a preparar el desayuno.

-buenos días… Sora – mientras su novio entraba a la cocina

- buenos días amor – lo abrazo rápidamente para plantarle un besote en los labios – te amo Matt – se notaba su sonrisa

-yo también te amo mi cielo – le sonrio Matt - ¿Qué haces de desayuno? – mientras se sentaba en una silla

-panqueques… pero si tu quieres te doy otra cosa… - uuuy no con voz picarona le hablaba a Matt… sucia la Sora jajajaja

-uuuuyy no Picarona… - le sonrio también pícaramente

-¿yo Picara?... pues eso no me decias anoche – y le dio un beso apasionado en los labios

-oye Sora… tu crees que Tk si se enojo por lo de anoche – cuando terminaron con el beso

-creo que si… es que ayer si te pasaste con todo lo que le dijiste a Mimi – seguía haciendo los panqueques

-pero si fue de broma nada mas… lo que pasa es que Tk todo se lo toma enserio – viendo fijamente a su noviecita

-bueno que todo se lo tome en serio tampoco… pero es que te metiste con Mimi y el la ama demasiado – seguía cocinando

-bueno si pero no era para que se enojara de esa maner a – encogió los hombros – además espero que la pervertida de la Mimi lo haya contentado en la noche – sonrio pícaramente

-esperemos que si… porque sino tu hermano vendrá hecho una fiera – sirviéndole el desayuno a su novio

En la casa de la señorita portadora de la pureza… estaban el par de enamorados ya vestidos y también dispuestos a desayunar

-¿Qué quieres de desayunar? – pregunto la muchacha entrando a la cocina seguida de su novio

-nose… ¿Qué me vas a preparar? – rápidamente la abrazo por detrás

-¿yo?... ¿y porque yo? – se solto para verlo de frente

-porque tu me amas y se que como mi mujer vas a prepararme algo de comer – si Tk ahí si sonaste tan machista – ¿verdad? –

-asi pues tu también me amas y también puedes prepararme algo de comer – le sonrio la chica – ¿no crees? –

-si amor pero es que yo quiero deleitarme con algo preparado por estas finas y hermosas manos – es oficial Tk sabe como envolver a una mujer máximo si esta perdidamente enamorada de el como lo esta Mimi

-ok te prepare algo – con las palabras de Tk claro cayo y accedió a cocinar ella cosa que ni hace – siéntate – invito a Tk que se sentara en una silla de la cocina

Mimi hizo unos huevos con salsa, los sirvió y luego se sentaron los dos a desayunar.

En la casa del joven Takaishi estaban los demás chicos que también estaban desayunando. En eso sono el timbre de la casa.

-voy – se levanto abrir Matt – a hola Willis… pasa – se hizo a un lado para que entrara el chico - ¿Cómo estas? –

-bien gracias… ¿y ustedes? – tomo asiento junto con Matt

-hola Willis que gusto tenerte por aquí – Sora quien venia saliendo del comedor. Pero en eso se sintió algo mareada y se agarro de la puerta

-¿Sora estas bien? – corrió rápidamente Matt a agarrarla para que no cayera

-si no te preocupes, solo fue un mareo – le sonrio a su novio dulcemente

-¿Qué le pasa a Sora? – salieron los demás chicos rápidamente para ver a su amiga

-no es nada no se preocupen – le sonrio a su amigos como lo hacia siempre de una forma maternal

-¿segura Sora? – la vio algo preocupado Izzi – es que estas palida –

-si, te aseguro que no es nada – insistia la chica

-Hola Kari – saludo Willis a la muchacha, algo sonrojado

- hola – le respondió la chica con una sonrisa

Todos se quedaron viendo al parecer a Willis le gusta Kari. Pero lo que mas les sorprendia es que a Kari al parecer no le era indiferente, eso significaba que al fin dejaría en paz a Tk y Mimi.

-¿y que te trae por aquí? – pregunto amablemente Sora a Willis

-pues primero que nada pase a saludarlos – sonrio – y también para ver si Kari aceptaría una salida conmigo – viendo atentamente a Kari

La aludida se sorprendió totalmente, no esperaba ese chico estuviera interesado en ella. Vio a todos sus amigos quienes esperaban una respuesta de ella pues se quedo sorprendida.

Willis estaba esperando una respuesta de la menor de los Kamiya. El mismo Willis y todos sus amigos la obsercaban atentos.

-entonces… ¿saldrias conmigo? – le repitió la pregunta que le había formulado hace unos minutos

Kari realmente no sabia que hacer… Ese chico, era muy amable con ella, se ve buena persona, también es muy apuesto tiene las cualidades que ella le gustan rubio, de ojos azules, eso mismo la había enamorado de Takeru Takaishi, solo que Tk es mas alto, atento, lindo, encantador. No sabia que hacer había una tormenta en su interior, los sentimientos que siente por Tk aun siguen ahí, él fue su primer amor, su primer hombre y aun no lo ah podido sacar de su cabeza y de su corazón, se había enamorado sinceramente de él.

Pero por otra parte este otro rubio que se había tomado la molestia de invitarla a salir no le era tan indiferente. Penso que era una buena idea intertarlo, sabe que TK esta con el amor de su vida y ella no lo es. Aceptara y buscara al chico correcto para ella.

-claro… acepto salir contigo – vio como el chico rápidamente esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción – ire a cambiarme – camino hacia su habitación para arreglarse

-claro, te espero – fue lo que pudo decir el muchacho luego que Kari saliera de la sala

Todos quedaron totalmente sorprendidos. ¿Sera que la morena por fin olvido a TK?, eso seria bueno ya que ella también es su amiga y merece ser feliz, felicidad que no le daría el Takaishi.

-sientate para esperar – vio Sora a Willis que seguía con una mirada perdidamente enamorada

-gracias – reacciono luego de unos 10 seg… para poder tomar asiento

Yolei corrió a la habitación donde su amiga empezaba a arreglarse.

-¿Kari saldrás con Willis? – abrió la puerta de la habitación para poder pasar y vio aun sorprendida a su amiga

- si… ¿Por qué no? – sonrio la chica que escogía un conjunto para su salida

-¿Qué paso con TK? –

-Yolei, TK no me ama, él ama a la odiosa esa – frunció el ceño al referirse a Mimi – y nose, tengo que tratar de olvidarlo – volteo a ver a su amiga - ¿Qué te parece este? – le mostro una falda rosa con una blusa blanca de tirantes y zapatos bajos blancos

-esta bonito, te veras bien – le contesto la pelilila viendo el vestuario que había elegido Hikari - ¿te gusta Willis? – solto una pregunta muy importante

-mira, no es feo – desvio la vista de su la chica de lentes para continuar arreglándose – esta muy bien y es amable –

-Kari… pregunte ¿si te gusta? – repitió su pregunta – sigues amando a Tk… ¿verdad? – Yolei conoce muy bien a la chica de cabello corto

-sere franca, si sigo enamorada de TK, es muy importante para mi lo amor y no lo eh podido olvidar – vio seriamente a Yolei – sabes… Willis tiene un parecido a él, quizá por eso no me es indiferente, espero que él me ayude a olvidar a TK – dijo en un tono triste claro sigue enamorada de TK

-tú sabes lo que haces – dijo la chica de gafas – solo algo te dire… no los compares, eso no te ayudara y no funcionara… Willis es Willis y Tk es Tk – salió de la habitación dejando a Kari muy pensativa con lo ultimo que le dijo

-si TK es TK… y es todo lo que sueño – dijo en un suspiro… sonrio y luego continuo arreglándose, se había propuesto tratar de olvidar a TK Takaishi y Willis le parece un buen candidato

Termino de arreglarse. Salió y el chico que la esperaba para que salieran la contemplo se veía tan hermosa. Luego los dos salieron de la casa para dar inicio a su cita.

Los demás se quedaron en la casa, decidieron arreglarse para ir a la casa de Mimi. Pero la pobre Sora seguía sintiéndose mal.

-si quieres mejor nos quedamos – sugirió su novio, preocupado al verla palida y decaída

-no te preocupes – le sonrio – vamos a ver a tu hermano y de paso le pides disculpas a Mimi porque ayer si que te pasaste – le dio un beso tierno en los labios

-¿ya están listos? – entro Izumi a la sala

-nosotros ya – contesto Matt… al terminar el beso con su novia

Los demás terminaron de arreglarse, salieron de la casa de TK y se encaminaron a la casa de los Tachikawa

Nuestro par de enamorados había terminado de desayunar. Estaban en la sala viendo una película, TK se acerco a su novia para darle un beso

-te amo, te amo tanto – susurro sin cortar con el beso

-te adoro TK – tomo el trosotro de su novio entre sus manos – soy tan feliz contigo – lo vio a esos ojos azules que tanto la enamoraban

-yo también… eres tan maravillosa – puso una mano en el muslo derecho de Mimi – estaremos juntos toda la vida – poco a poco se fue inclinando hacia ella para quedar sobre su cuerpo

-TK… - suspiro la chica al sentir los labios de TK en su cuello

Mimi le quito la playera al muchacho, estaban empezando el juego y la forma mas hermosa de demostrarse su amor. Pero en ese momento sono el timbre y TK se sobresalto claro pensó que era su suegro

-¿Quién será? – dijo Mimi algo molesta, por interrumpirlos de esa manera

-que tal si es tu papa – TK se levanto para ponerse su playera

-no, mi papa llega mañana – caminando hacia la puerta para abrir y se sorprendió al ver a sus amigos – hola – fue lo único que pudo decir

-hola… venimos a visitarlos – dijo Matt con una sonrisa

-hermano – se asomo TK a la puerta - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto totalmente serio, claro seguía molesto por lo que había dicho Matt la noche anterior

-TK mira lamento la forma en que hable ayer – dijo algo apenado Matt no era de los que pedia disculpas

- conmigo no tienes que disculparte – contesto rápidamente – es con Mimi con quien debes hacerlo – volteo a ver a su chica

-Mimi discúlpame por como te hable ayer – vio a su cuñada

-no importa Matt, asunto olvidado – dijo con una sonrisa

Los demás entraron a la casa y se armo una mini fiesta, con todos felices, divirtiéndose, platicando

-¿y Kari? – pregunto la Tachikawa al darse cuenta de la ausencia de Hikari

-salio con Willis – respondió la peliroja

-¿en serio? – se sorprendió tanto que hasta escupió el fresco que estaba tomando

Todos se le quedaron viendo, riéndose de la chica

-ay que ¡ASCO!- dijo su novio a lo cual todos rieron

-lo siento – contesto la chica al ver la reacción de su novio, luego todos continuaron con lo que hacían - ¿de verdad Kari salió con Willis? – pregunto de nuevo para corroborar que no había escuchado mal

-si te lo estoy diciendo es porque es cierto – dijo la Takenouchi

-¿Cuándo? – continuo con su interrogatorio

-mañana digo yo – hablaba sarcásticamente es que su amiga a veces hacia unas sus preguntas – pues claro que hoy –

-¿Cómo? – seguía sorprendida

-volando fijate – seguía con su tono sarcástico – obvio que caminando… ay Mimi deja de hacer preguntas tontas –

- no me refería a eso… sino que ¿Cómo paso? – la vio con los ojos entre cerrados

-pues Willis llego a la casa y la invito a salir – relato como sucedieron los hechos

-que sorpresa – exclamo - ¿y ella acepto? –

-no, se la llevo arrastrada – volvió a su tono sarcástico, pero es que ay Mimi y las preguntas que hace – claro que acepto sino no anduviera con él –

-Sora ¿Por qué me hablas asi? – la vio ya molesta por el tonito que usaba su amiga

-ay perdón Mimi, es que tus preguntas son tan lógicas – insistia con su tonito

Las chicas siguieron platicando, mas bien peleando por la manera en que Sora le hablaba. Mientras tanto Willis y Kari había ido a comer a un restaurante

-gracias por aceptar mi invitación – vio a la chica que tenia enfrente

-a ti gracias por invitarme – le sonrio a lo cual el chico se sonrojo

-Kari… ¿tie-nes no-vio? – pregunto muy nervioso

-tenia – contesto seria

-¿te refieres a TK? –

-si – dijo con un tono de tristeza – pero llego la Tachikawa esa y me lo quito –

-disculpa por lo que voy a decir – la vio seriamente – primero, Mimi no te quito a TK, porque él te termino antes de que se hiciera novio de ella. Segundo Kari él fue sincero contigo, te hablo claro diciendo que estaba enamorado de otra y no te engaño porque bien pudo jugar contigo pero no lo hizo porque te quiere – tenia mucha razón en sus palabras

-pero Mimi se interpuso entre nosotros – insistió

-no Kari, te dire la verdad… ella desde que la conozco me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de él porque no hacia otra cosa que hablar de TK, y solo Tk existía en su mundo – explico detalladamente Willis

-¿en serio? – se sorprendió Kari

Entonces Willis le explico muchas cosas, de cómo era Mimi, quien solo pensaba en Tk y que un dia le confeso que estaba enamorada de Tk. También de cómo conoció a Tk, y también se dio cuenta de que este estaba enamorado de Mimi. Le seguía relatando todo lo que el vio hasta el momento en que Tk se le declaro a Mimi y esta lo rechazo porque pensaba en ella, en que era una traición el hecho de andar con el novio de su amiga. Tambien que fue él quien la hizo entrar en razón, hacienadola entender que Tk ya había terminado con Kari y que por lo tanto él era libre de andar con otra chica. Y le conto, como se hicieron novios y lo felices que eran ambos desde ese dia.

-entiende Kari, Tk y Mimi se aman y son muy felices… - seguía contando – te aconsejo, olvida a Takaishi – la vio a los ojos

-pero no puedo, amo a Tk y es el chico de mis sueños – insistia la menor de los Kamiya

-intentalo – la animo – Kari, dejame ayudarte a olvidar a Tk – la tomo de las manos

-Willis yo… - se sonrojo un poco

-Kari, no te exijo que me ames, porque se muy bien que estas enamorada de otro… pero dejame entrar en tu corazón, dejame ser el que te ayude a olvidarlo y ocupar su lugar en tus pensamiento y tus sueños – Willis estaba realmente enamorado de Kari desde que Tk se la presento por una fotografía pero en ese entonces era prohibida para el porque aun era novia de su amigo, pero cuando se entero que habían terminado se había hecho ilusiones y fue tan feliz en el momento que la vio frente a frente

-Willis eres muy lindo, gracias de verdad – le sonrio sinceramente a su acompañante – pero no puedo amarte ahora –

-no te preocupes Kari yo sabre esperarte – le devolvió la sonrisa a la chica morena – esperare el momento en que me ames como yo te amo – se acerco para besarla en la mejilla - ¿quieres ser mi novia? – la vio con ojos brillante llenos de amor

-si, si quiero ser tu novia – le sonrio un poco sonrojada porque ese chico era tan atento con ella

Willis sonrio complacido se acerco de nuevo a la chica y unió sus labios junto los de ella, en un beso dulce y profundo con el cual daban inicio a una historia muy bonita de amor.

En la casa de Mimi. Ella y Sora por fin habían dejado de pelear pero es que Sora tenia razón con las preguntas que hacia la señorita Tachikawa. Pero no todo era diversión la Takenouchi seguía con mal estar en la panza. Corrió al baño porque sentía ganas de vomitar, Mimi se dio cuenta y fue tras ella

-Sora, ¿estas bien? – parada afuera del baño esperando a que su amiga le respondiera, ya que solo podía escuchar, como Sora dejaba ir el agua del servicio – Sora – repitió su nombre

-ya voy espera – contesto su amiga, al rato abrió la puerta y realmente se veía mal

-¿Qué te pasa? – la vio muy preocupada ya que su amiga se veía demacrada, palida y ojeroza

-la verdad, me siento muy mal – dijo su amiga regresando a vomitar un poco mas

-oye Sora ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta – vio a su amiga lavándose la cara

-si dime – volteo a ver a la Tachikawa

-Sora… - lo que iba decir no le era fácil pero se armo de valor y formulo la pregunta - ¿no, estaras embarazada? – la vio seriamente

-Mimi como se te ocurre eso – exclamo su amiga

-Sora, puede ser una posibilidad –

Sora medito un poco y lo que Mimi pensaba podía ser cierto, porque ella y Matt desde hace mucho que tienen relaciones y recordando un poco la ultima vez que estuvieron juntos no se habían cuidado

-pero eso no puede ser cierto – salió de sus labios estaba tan sorprendida

-no lo hemos confirmado, pero hay que descartarlo – poso su mano en el hombro de su amiga – llamare a Matt, él tiene que estar en estos momentos contigo – luego camino hacia la sala encontrando a todos sus amigos comiendo y divietiendose… se acerco a Matt – Sora quiere hablar contigo, esta en el baño –

-ok, gracias – el rubio mayor se levanto y fue al baño donde lo esperaba su novia

Mimi antes de salir le había dejado una prueba de embarazo casera, para que se la hiciera y confirmar si esta o no esta embarazada.

En la sala estaban los demás quienes seguía hablando. Mimi se sento a la par de su novio y este rápidamente la abrazo

-¿pasa algo? – dándole un beso en la mejilla

-esperemos que no – le sonrio y siguieron bromeando

Al rato llegaron Willis y Kari tomados de la mano. Todos los vieron sorprendidos y felicitaron a la nueva parejita…

-espero que seas muy feliz Kari te lo mereces – dijo su amigo y ex novio rubio a la chica de ojos rubi

-y tu si me entero que la haces sufrir me las pagas – amenazo a su amigo y luego lo abrazo

Todos pasaron Hikari al fin hizo las pases con Mimi y regresaron a ser las amigas que eran antes de que pasara todo con Tk.

-¿haber cuando vamos a bailar? – dijo la Tachikawa

-si, me gustaría ir con ustedes – dijo Willis sentado junto con su nueva novia

-tu Willis pero si ni trompo puedes bailar – comento ¿Quién mas?... que él señor Takaishi

-¡TK! – le regaño su chica

Todos reian por el comentario del chico y por los regaños que su novia le daba

-oye TK no puede ser que te dejes de Mimi – le dijo Izumi

-esperate, luego me las paga – dijo TK con cara seria

-como no, Don TK – dijo Mimi haciéndose la ofendida - ¿Qué me vas hacer? – lo vio enojada

-nada, como crees si yo estoy a tus ordenes – la abrazo TK, de nuevo todos rieron

-definitivamente Mimi te tiene a su merced – lo molesto Ken

-no me importa estar a la merced, de la chica mas hermosa – sonrio de lado como siempre lo hacia, cosa que Mimi no soportaba y se lanzo a sus brazos y lo beso

-te amo TK – le sonrio luego del beso

-y yo a ti, mi princesa –

Al rato al fin salieron Matt y Sora, ya que la chica se había hecho la prueba de embarazo

-chicos – llamo el Ishida la atención de sus amigos

Sus amigos los voltearon a ver, se sorprendieron ya que tenían una cara entre angustiada, preocupada, pero también ilusionados y muy felices

-¿estas bien hermano? – le pregunto Tk a su hermano mayor al verlo asi

-si, no te preocupes – le sonrio a su hermano menor – tenemos algo que decirles – abrazo a su novia

Mimi los vio, ella ya sabia de que se trataba. Se puso tan feliz por su amiga ya que sabia que Sora estaba totalmente enamorada de Matt, y para una mujer enamorada no hay nada mejor que tener un bebe del hombre que ama.

-¿Qué es Matt? – pregunto su amigo el nerdo

-pues que Sora y yo vamos a ser papas, estamos esperando un bebe – dijo Matt totalmente nervioso

Todos se sorprendieron, pero a la vez gritaron de felicidad. Era el primer Bebe de los niños elegidos eso era tan emocionante. Todos pasaron a felicitarlos y abrazarlos

-felicidades hermano, gracias por el sobrinito – abrazo fuertemente a Matt quien tenia lagrimas en los ojos

Todos siguieron celebrando por la llegada del nuevo miembro de esa generación de niños elegidos, esto era magnifico todos eran felices, ya aque Kari se había propuesto olvidar a TK y asi empezó una relación con Willis, Mimi regreso a ser tan amiga de Kari y Yolei y las tres ayudaría ahora a Sora y concentirian al bebe. Prepararon una cena especial la ocasión ameritaba hasta brindar con champagüe. TK y Mimi se separaron un poco del grupo, pues seguían planeando la vida del Bebe, que iba ser, de cómo se iba llamar, que iba estudiar en fin muchas cosas del bebe el cual ni había nacido pero asi son sus tios. Pero TK y Mimi estaban parados en la balcón de la sala

-¿estas feliz con el bebe? – pregunto la chica a su novio

-si… ¿y tu? – rodeo la cintura de su novia con sus brazos

-tambien… te amo TK – rozo sus labios junto con el chico de la esperanza – es un sueño, toda la felicidad que alcanzamos ahora, a pesar de lo que nos costo… pero prometo cuidar nuestro amor –

-si que nos costo… pero al fin estamos juntos y no quiero que se acabe este sueño – le dio un beso apasionado a Mimi – y yo prometo amarte toda la eternidad mi Esperanza Pura – se volvieron a besar y con eso sellaron su promesa de amor eterno

FIN…

Hola chicos ¿Qué tal?... disculpen por la tardanza pero es que me costo tanto escribir este capitulo, es que saben es tan conmovedor ya que dos años con esta historia y me dolio tanto terminarla… espero que les haya gustado tanto la historia como el final, como siempre espero sus coment´s de si les gusto o no les gusto… bien Feliz Navidad y prospero Año Nuevo… esta fue la Esperanza Pura… éxitos y nos leemos en otra historia o posiblemente en una continuación de esta gran historia… adiós y cuídense

¡Los Quiere Vere31!


End file.
